Heartbreak and Harvard
by vampiregirl143
Summary: AH Edward and Bella have been best friends since birth, but Edward broke her heart on her 13th birthday. 5 years later with both of them attending Harvard in the fall will Bella find it in her heart to forgive him, or will it be heartbreak all over again?
1. Chapter 1

I don't remember how it started exactly, one minute I was sitting in my backyard with my best friend Edward, and the next I was crying my heart out into my pillow. We were 13 years old, living in the always thrilling town of Forks, Washington. Nothing EVER happens in Forks, but it was in Forks, that my best friend broke my heart on my 13th birthday.

Edward was gorgeous of course, and I was just plain old Bella. At 13 I had yet to grow into my body, I still had most of my baby fat, braces covered my teeth and the ever rainy season in Forks caused my hair to frizz 98% of the year. But even if I could have tamed my hair it still would have been boring at best compared to Edwards beautiful bronze locks. And if his hair was beautiful, then those emerald eyes were amazing, stunning, breath taking……I could go on forever about those eyes.

It wasn't _**what**_ Edward said that day that broke my heart, it was what he didn't say. Tanya was beautiful, the kind of girl that I had always imagined Edward dating. Tall, at least 4 inches taller than my 5'3, with long strawberry blonde hair and deep blue eyes, every bit as beautiful as Edward's green ones.

We were sitting on the hammock in my back yard, just moments after getting my birthday present from Edward, a teddy bear and a charm bracelet with a best friends charm, when Tanya came waltzing up. That day she ripped my heart out of my chest and ripped it into a million pieces before throwing it on the ground and stomping on it with her designer shoes, all before flipping her hair over her shoulder and waltzing away gracefully just as quickly as she had come.

"Edward why do you insist on hanging out with this loser?" she asked.

_Did she seriously just say that, I mean this is my backyard, _I thought looking up at Edward waiting for a response, but was greeted with silence.

"Eddie, why don't you come and hang out with me, I promise you I can show you a much better time than this loser."

_Ohhhh she's going to get it now, he HATES it when people call him Eddie,_ I thought.

Again I looked at Edward waiting for a response but once again I was greeted with silence. Tanya laughed, clearly laughing only at me.

"Bella you are so pathetic, you know the only reason he is friends with you is because your mothers are so close. I mean seriously why else would he hang out with you?" she asked laughing.

I looked up at Edward one last time, with tears streaming down my face, and once again I was met with silence.

I stood up and threw the teddy bear at him before ripping the charm bracelet off my wrist and doing the same, and running into the house. If I hadn't been so heart broken I would have been impressed with myself for not tripping. At least I didn't embarrass myself any farther. That night I locked myself in my room and cried my heart out before falling into a restless sleep.

The next day I stayed home from school, and stayed in bed for most of the day, with an ice pack on my eyes. I heard Edward's mother Esme, downstairs talking to my parent's right before dinner. I loved Esme, and Carlisle and Edward's goofy older brother Emmett. But things would never be the same between us again, and just the thought brought on a whole new round of tears. Thank God it was Friday. But the weekend itself was a blessing and a curse all in one. On one hand I didn't have to face Edward and Tanya in school until Monday, but at the same time I couldn't leave my house, because apparently Edward was eager to speak to me. But speaking to Edward Cullen was something that I vowed to myself I would never do again.

I wasn't rude; eventually I was able to move past the pain. The relationship between our mothers meant that I was obliged to spend at least nine days a year in the presence of Edward Cullen. Birthdays, Christmas and New Years were spent at the adult table now, rather than hanging out, laughing and spending time with Edward. Of course I spoke to him, but only when spoken to, and if he ever tried to actually carry on a conversation, or if the general conversation ever got too personal I simply excused myself politely to retire early.

In the 10th grade I met my best friend and complete opposite, when Alice Brandon moved to Forks from L.A. with her parents. All of the damage that Edward and Tanya had done to push me farther into my shell, Alice easily reversed tenfold in her first year in Forks. I started hanging out with a group of girls that didn't exactly hang out with the popular group that Edward and Tanya hung out with, but they were popular enough in their own right.

Alice helped me to find a cute but relaxed look that was both easy to manage and comfortable. I could feel cute and relaxed which is exactly who I was. While Alice, Jessica and Angela did wonders for my self esteem and my personality, Tanya and Edward did wonders for my G.P.A. I was 2nd in our class of 138, 2nd only to Edward, of course. As the end of our junior year approached I was applying to Harvard, Yale, Dartmouth, Princeton and NYU, all of which were 3500 miles from the place that I had called home my entire life.

Senior year breezed by, Edward and I always neck and neck for first in the class. I started the year in 1st but thankfully by the end of the year Edward beat me out by 1/1000th of a point, which was fine by me. 2nd in the class meant that I wasn't obligated to make a speech, which drastically reduced the likelihood that I would embarrass myself.

It was just hours after graduation that I stood in my kitchen remembering the past and smiling to myself. Just as I had vowed to myself nearly five years ago, I had never spoken to Edward Cullen again.

But tonight was going to be a different story entirely, tonight was our graduation party. Yes that's right our parents were throwing us a joint graduation party. I was having my joint graduation party with a complete stranger. Okay so maybe that was just a little dramatic, but seriously I knew nothing about Edward Cullen and tonight I was going to have to pretend to be his best friend. I think I need a drink, and lets make it a stiff one.

"Isabella Marie Swan, why aren't you dressed yet?" asked Alice pulling me from my thoughts.

"Oh sorry Alice, I was just thinking," I said sighing.

"Bella, you are going to have a great time tonight. You are a confident, beautiful young woman who is on her way to Harvard. Edward Cullen is NOTHING to you, and in two months you will be completely rid of him for the rest of your life! Now take your cute, sexy self upstairs and put on the perfect outfit that I picked out for you." Alice was easily frustrated with my low self-esteem, but not all of us could be so beautiful and graceful as she could, with as little effort.

I couldn't help but laugh at her, no matter what; I could always count on Alice to cheer me up.

I came down a few minutes later in Alice's perfect outfit, a short denim skirt and a deep blue tank top. Apparently this was MY color, and Alice was doing everything in her power to make me look my best tonight, although according to her, it wasn't that difficult.

"Well my dear shall we?" asked Alice.

I couldn't help but laugh and her before saying "Yes lets," and looping my arm through hers.

Of course, being a guest of honor there was no one at the Cullen's but our parents when Alice and I arrived.

"Oh Bella you look so beautiful," said Esme as Alice and I walked into the kitchen.

"Aw, thank you Esme, you are too kind," I said kissing her cheek.

"So are you guys excited about Harvard?"

I looked at her confused for a moment before saying, "I'm thrilled, but Alice is going to Columbia."

"Oh of course dear, I was talking about you and Edward of course," she said exchanging and 'oh shit' look with Carlisle.

"What?" I asked as a mixture of shock and confusion ran through my body.

"But I thought Edward was going to Chapel Hill?"

"I was originally, but I had a long conversation with my father and eventually I came to the conclusion that I just couldn't pass up an Ivey League education," said Edward as he joined us in the kitchen.

"Oh, well of course not," I said leaning against the counter.

"I am sorry Bella, I should have told you sooner," said Edward.

The thing that I hated the most about that non-existent relationship that I had with Edward was the way he spoke to me. There was never a hint of sarcasm or hatred in his voice. Just now he sounded truly apologetic and though he may be a total stranger to me these days, I could see in his eyes that he truly meant what he said, that he wasn't mocking me.

"No, its okay," I said. _Well so much for getting away from Edward in two months,_ I thought. But if I thought the news of Edward attending Harvard was a shock, I was no where near prepared for what our parents were about to do.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well now that we have that all settled, lets go into the living room and we can give you two your graduation presents," said Renee.

The sparkle in her eye should have been enough to scare me, Renee had always loved to spoil me, she fell in love with Alice the minute she found out that she was a shopaholic.

"Mom, I really don't need anything," I whined as Alice pulled me into the living room.

"You sit here, and stop whining young lady," said Alice pushing me down onto the couch, while Edward sat next to me.

"Here you go," said Esme handing Edward and I what seemed to be identical small boxes, the only difference being the color of the intricate looking bow that sat on top.

"Okay, now I'm really scared."

"Oh just open it," said Emmett. I pulled the bow off and found a set of keys and a card.

"I got a new car?" I asked slightly shocked.

"Open the card," urged Carlisle.

Edward and I exchanged a look as we both pulled the card out of the box. It was a blank card, and a picture which was upside down, the card simply said -"Good luck at Harvard! We love you!" I flipped the picture over to see a picture of my parents along with Carlisle and Esme, standing in front of a town house and in front of them was a brand new Midnight Blue BMW, and brand new Sliver Volvo.

"Okay, I don't get it!" I said.

"They bought us a house," said Edward.

"They what," I asked suddenly feeling like I was about to pass out.

"It's a three bedroom townhouse, about ten miles from campus. It's about 50 years old and we had it completely renovated. It has two suites, one upstairs and one downstairs, with private bathrooms, and a private study area," said Esme.

"And we turned the 3rd bedroom into a library for the two of you to share," added Renee.

There was that wave of nausea again at the thought of sharing anything with Edward.

"Bella are you okay?" asked Carlisle. "You look a little flushed."

I took a deep breath, forcing myself to calm down. They said private suites, with a study area. I should be fine; I'll never have to see him. "I'm fine Dr. Cullen," I said tempted to laugh at him, Carlisle, always thinking like a doctor. "But thank you, I'm just a little overwhelmed at the moment."

I took another deep breath before standing and making my way over to my parents to thank them, before making my way over to Edwards parents.

"It's beautiful, you're going to love it," said Esme.

"I have no doubts," I said hugging her again.

"We have a photo album would you like to see it?"

"I would love too," I said with a smile that I found to be more genuine than forced.

She disappeared into the kitchen for a moment before returning with the photo album. I took it from her and sat down on the couch, folding my legs underneath me as I began to look at the photo album.

I was about half way through the photo album before I realized it had become nearly silent in the living room. I looked up to find that only Edward was left, and he was sitting at his grand piano.

"So, what do you think? About us living together, I mean?" he asked.

I took a deep breath before saying, "Well I mean it won't be much different that living at home. We'll just see each other a little bit more, especially being we are going to be taking pretty much all the same classes. But I'm sure that we can manage without killing each other."

He laughed quietly as I handed him the photo album.

"Bella wait," he said as I stood to leave.

"Edward, not tonight," was all I said before walking from the room in search of Alice.

The night passed by more quickly that I would have thought. Before I realized it, it was almost ten thirty and time to cut our graduation cake. I was standing with Edward talking to his grandparents when Esme came to get us.

"Come on Bella," said Edward taking my hand as we walked over to the cake.

I felt my heart jump as he took my hand, the first time I had touched him in almost five years, but thankfully he released it as we stood with Esme in front of a full sheet cake. Vanilla cake, with butter cream icing and strawberry crème filling, a favorite of both Edward and I.

Everyone gathered around us as we cut the cake, and I felt like my heart might explode as we both held the knife to cut the cake, and Edward put his arm around me to pose for the pictures Esme was taking. We had pretty much cut the entire cake, and were getting ready to enjoy a piece for ourselves when Tanya walked up to the two of us.

_Where the hell did she come from, I know he didn't have the NERVE to invite her to OUR graduation party,_ I thought as I turned to give Edward a death glare, but I was meet with a look of confusion and shock.

"Oh Bella, will you never learn?" asked Tanya crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

"Yes, you are sorry, and just as pathetic as when we were 13."

"Damn it Tanya," said Edward dropping his plate back on the table, but I interrupted him, I had been waiting five years for a moment like this, and I wasn't about to pass it up.

"No Edward, its okay, I've got this," I said placing my cake back on the table to keep myself from launching it at her.

"Yes Tanya, I would have to agree, my life is pretty pathetic. I have my friends, I have my family, and all these people are here for our graduation party?"

"They are only…" she started but I cut her off.

"Yes I know they are only here because of Edward. Well how's this for pathetic Tanya. I graduated 2nd in our class and I was accepted to Princeton, Harvard, Yale, Dartmouth and NYU. Today I got a brand new Midnight Blue BMW from my parents and in less than 3 months I will be moving to Boston, to attend an Ivey League university, and move into a townhome with the man of your dreams," I said wrapping my arm around Edwards. "What was your class rank again? Oh well I guess it really doesn't matter, they don't really pay attention after the top 10% of the class, and with as far down as you were, I'm surprised that they even remembered to print your diploma. But I tell you what, I will continue to live my pathetic life, and you can enjoy everything that the fine, fine community colleges of Washington State have to offer," I said finally feeling confident with out a trace of tears in my eyes.

Everyone was silent; Tanya was staring at me with her mouth hung open. I let go of Edwards arm and walked over to her, and pushed her mouth closed.

"Its okay to be jealous Tanya, I would be if I were you," I said before turning around and returning to my cake at Edwards side. She stood there glaring at me for close to a minute before turning on her heel and stalking out of the backyard.

It was silent for another 30 seconds or so before Emmett broke the silence by saying, "Holy crap Bella that was freaking awesome."

He came running over to me and picked me up into one of his bear hugs and spun me around.

"Emmett, put me down," I said laughing as he spun me. By the time he finally released me everyone had pretty much returned to their conversations. Alice came running over to me, nearly knocking me down with her hug.

"Oh. My. God, you were AMAZING. I am so proud of you," she said.

"Thank you Alice."

"Ohhhh I can't believe you just did that," she said hugging me again.

"Alice, I have something I need to do," I said motioning with my eyes towards Edward.

"Oh right, sorry."

I walked over to where Edward was standing, talking to our fathers and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled, "Bella that was amazing, I am so happy that you were finally able to put her in her place."

I smiled before saying, "Thank you, I don't know what you were going to say to her, but thank you."

"Well I certainly wasn't going to make the same mistake twice."

"Edward, I said not tonight," I said as I felt the tears threatening to spill over.

"I know, that's all for now, I promise," he said hugging me and kissing my cheek.

"Congratulations Bella, we're going to be great."

I laughed wiping the tears off of my cheek. "We, what are you talking about, you're the smart one!"

"Silly Bella," he said wiping the remaining tears off my cheeks.

Edward and I never spoke of that day five years ago, like he still seemed so eager to do. We pack our things and prepared ourselves to move 3500 miles away from everyone we had know our entire lives. Our relationship had greatly improved since graduation, we actually spent time together, and both of us were in attendance every Friday night when our families went out to dinner, which in the past had not happened. And while we weren't the friends that we had once been, we were both content that we were going to be able to live together, and not kill each other, all while being 3500 miles from home.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing twilight, it all belongs to the wonderful and talented SM!**

Well the day was finally here, we were leaving for Boston. The moving truck was here to pick up our things and our flight was this afternoon at 2:30. I sat in my room looking around at the nearly empty walls. All of the pictures were gone, along with all my favorite books and most of my clothes.

"Bells come on, time to go, the car is here," called my mother from downstairs.

I sighed and grabbed my purse and carry on bag and made my way out of the room, stopping one more time in the door way to look around. My parents were waiting in front of the house for me along with Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Emmett. I had said my goodbyes to Alice the night before when she left with her parents for New York. Columbia was only a few hours drive from Harvard, an easy weekend trip.

"Are you ready?" asked Edward. I simply nodded and wiped the silent tears off my face and climbed into the taxi.

2 hours later I found myself sitting in a 1st class seat window next to Edward, ready for our cross country flight. Shortly after take off I pulled out my iPod and put my ear buds, I needed some relaxing music to pull me out of the depression I felt setting in. I was going to be so far away from everyone, and so close to the one person that I didn't trust myself to get close to again. I picked up my iPod intending on putting on some classical music but Edward stopped me.

"I wanted to give you something," he said handing me a long skinny box before putting his own ear buds in and turning on his iPod.

I opened the box and inside lay the charm bracelet that he had give me for my 13th birthday and a small note, which simply said-

I thought maybe we could try again? Love Edward.

I looked up at Edward who was smiling, without turning off his iPod he took the bracelet from me and hooked it around my left wrist, then kissed my hand and winked at me. My heart jumped into my throat, _what in the world was that all about? He just wants to be friends Bella, Friends. Nothing more, control your thoughts Isabella_, I thought.

I lay my head against my pillow and pretended to be asleep; I couldn't look at him any more right now. Next thing I knew Edward was waking me up, we had already landed and taxied to the gate in Boston. "Here goes nothing," he said. I followed Edward off the plane and down to the baggage claim in a daze, still trying to figure out what was going on in his head, and more importantly his heart.

Edward and I rode with our respective parents to our new home, which was about 20 minutes from the airport.

"So what do you think?" asked my mother as we pulled up in front of the townhouse.

It was beautiful, all brick front, with a front porch and black shutters.

"Oh my God mom, it's gorgeous," I said. But if I thought the outside was beautiful, the inside was even better. "Oh my God Edward, look at this."

"Excited much?"

"Aren't you, we get to live here," I said as Carlisle opened the door. I went rushing inside was greeted with the inside of our beautiful new home. All hardwood floors, a modern kitchen, and a 52 inch flat panel TV and a DVD player, everything that your average college student might need, and then some.

"Bella, your bedroom is upstairs, along with the library, and Edward's bedroom is down here," said Renee.

I went running upstairs and found my bed room easily, right at the top of the steps. Painted light purple with a queen sized bed against one wall, and a fire place with gas logs against another. Across from my bed was a large L shaped desk with a brand new lap top sitting on top.

"Mom oh my God," I said sitting down on my bed.

"So Bells, do you think your going to like it here?" asked Charlie from where he was standing in the doorway.

"I think I'm going to love it!" I said falling back onto the bed.

*~*~*

Two and a half weeks later, the first day of school had finally come, and somehow Edward and I had managed not to kill each other during our two weeks alone. Being we were both pre-med, we were taking pretty much the same schedule, except for one class, our elective. For my elective I had chosen Early American History, the early days of our country had always been my favorite part of our history studies in the past. Edward on the other hand, had chosen Western Civilizations, something that bored the life out of me.

"Well Bells, are you ready?" asked Edward.

"Let's go," I said walking out to his Volvo. It was 8:15 and the first class of our college career was at 9:00.

I was on awe as we walked into the science building,

"Here goes nothing," said Edward holding the door open for me.

Biology went by pretty smoothly, syllabi were handed out, lab partners assigned, (Mine of course being Edward), and introductions were made. English followed just the same, and Edward and I ate lunch together before parting ways for History.

"Allright Bells, I'll meet you at the car after class, okay?" asked Edward as we stopped in front of my classroom.

"I'll be there," I said. He leaned down and kissed my cheek before heading to his class room. _Just friends Bella, he just wants to be your friend, _I thought as I made my way into my class room, sitting in the third row back.

It was in my Early American History class that I met James. He was very charming, not generally my type with his blue eyes and blonde hair, but cute. No I generally go for the bronzed hair, green eyed type. _Damn it Bella, JUST FRIENDS, _I nearly screamed at myself. If I was being completely honest, based on my very short history with guys, meaning my one boyfriend from high school, James was just my type. It was this thought that convinced me that befriending James would be the perfect distraction to keep my mind off of my unreciprocated feelings that I was developing for Edward. So when James offered to walk me to my car after history, I agreed. The only problem was he was walking me to Edward's car, to meet Edward. _God I hope this doesn't get awkward._

"So Bella, I was wondering, if maybe you wanted to get together sometime to outline the chapters for our first test?" asked James on our walk to the car.

"Sure, that sounds great."

"Really, well let me get your cell phone number, and I'll give you a call after my last class."

I gave James my cell phone number as Edward car came into view. He was leaning against the hood waiting for me, looking gorgeous as always.

"Which ones yours," asked James.

_That one, _I thought as I made eye contact with Edward.

"Bella?"

"Oh, what," I asked.

"I said which one is yours," he asked repeating himself.

"Oh, I actually road with my roommate today, that's him right there," I said pointing to Edward.

He gave me a confused look before saying, "So I guess it's safe to assume that you don't live on campus."

"Oh no, we actually live about 15 minutes from here," I said stopping in front of Edward.

"James this is my roommate Edward, Edward this is James, he is in my history class," I said introducing the two.

"Hello James, its nice to meet you," said Edward shaking James' hand. The gesture itself was polite enough but I could see the tension in Edwards features as he spoke.

"Have you two known each other long?" as he carefully eyed Edward.

I opened my mouth to answer, but Edward beat me to it. "Oh you know, only like our whole lives. Our mothers are best friends, and we have lived next to each other since we were six."

So this is what jealous/over protective Edward looks like. This Edward is pretty hott! _Bella get a GRIP- Just friends, he's only acting like this because he promised Charlie and Carlisle that he would look out for you, _I thought.

"Wow so you guys have known each other a long time?"

And cue awkward silence. I didn't know that it was possible to stare someone down, while smiling.

"Okay so Bella, I have to run. I have English in about ten minutes, I'll give you a call and we can get together later, maybe around seven, in the library?" asked James.

"Yea sure, just let me know."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later," he said winking at me. "It was nice meeting you Edward."

"Likewise," said Edward.

"Wow, so what was the protective older brother act all about?" I asked pushing him. Edward laughed and made his way around to the drivers sided door.

"It's my job, Charlie is paying me to keep you single until after medical school."

"I wouldn't doubt it," I said laughing as I climbed into the Volvo.

*~*~*

Edward and I were outlining the 1st chapter for our Biology class when my cell phone rang.

"Hey Bella, its James," he said after I answered.

"Hey James, what's up?"

"Oh not much, just got finished running some errands, what about you?"

"Oh just doing some studying for Biology with Edward."

"Sounds like fun. So did you still want to meet up so we could outline the chapters for History?"

"Yea, that would be great."

"So is the library at seven still okay for you?" he asked.

"Yea, that sounds good."

"Okay, well text me when you get close, I'll wait outside for you, I don't want you walking around alone in the dark," said James.

"Aww James, that's sweet, I'll let you know what I get there."

"Okay I'll see you in a bit," he said.

"Okay, bye," I said closing my phone.

Edward was pretending to be interested in his biology book, but I could tell by the look on his face that he had been listening.

"So I'm meeting James at the library at seven, I probably won't stay any later than ten at the latest. We can study some more when I get home if you want."

"Yea sure, I'll just start on my history while you're gone, that way I don't get ahead."

"Okay, well I'm going to go change," I said packing up my biology books.

"Change, why are you going to change, I think you look great," said Edward. 

"Oh yes, because a Harvard hoodie and jeans is just oh so sexy."

"More than you know," said Edward pulling out his history book. "By hey, if you want to change for your study date, by all means don't let me stop you."

I shook my head at him on my way up to my bed room. I brushed my teeth, and then brushed out my hair before stopping to look in the mirror. While I didn't quite see the "sexy" in it that Edward did, it did have a 'cute comfortable' look to it. Letting my stupid unreciprocated feelings get the best of me I decided against changing before grabbing my purse and keys and heading back down stairs.

"So I'll be home in a few hours," I said gathering my books and heading for the door.

"Hey Bells?"

"Yes?" I asked turning to face him.

"Be careful, let me know when you get to the library and when your on your way home," he said. There was that protective Edward again, I had to smile.

"I will, I promise," I said before heading out to my BMW.

I left my study session with James at 9:15 that night, with an outline for chapters one and two, and a date for Friday night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I can only dream!!**

Over the next three months James and I started dating and Edward grew more and more cryptic with his comments and looks, and random bouts of protectiveness. He wasn't James' biggest fan, and he didn't have a problem flaunting it, especially when James was around. Now this would bother a normal girl, a normal girl that wasn't falling for her best friend, and falling hard. The way I felt for Edward brought to mind one of my favorite quotes: "The most painful love there is, is the love left unshown. A love that cannot be expressed, affection left unknown. The love that withholds touching, afraid of what it would say, and the most painful thing about unexpressed love is... it never fades away." I was falling hard for Edward Cullen, and there wasn't a thing I could do about it.

It was around 8:30 on a Thursday night in early November, Edward was out studying for his Western Civilizations test the next day and James and I were watching a movie in my room.

"You know Bells, were here all alone," said James.

"Oh yea?"

"Yea, Edward should be gone at least another hour," he said kissing his way down the side of my neck. "Maybe we should work on taking us to the next level."

"James I don't know, I really just don't think that I am ready for that."

He sighed, but would not be deterred. "Are you ever going to be ready?" he asked.

"Yes, I am, I just don't think that I am right now." I knew what was keeping me from taking that next step with James, but I could never admit that to him.

"I think that you are ready, I think you just need a little convincing," he said sliding his hand underneath my shirt.

"James I shouldn't have to be convinced that I am ready to sleep with my boyfriend."

"Fine, you know what Bella, why don't you let me know when your ready to sleep with me. I'm really getting sick of this whole innocent card that you are playing. Let me know when your ready to grow the hell up," said James. He got up off my bed, grabbed his things and stormed out of my room. I heard him run down the steps and slam the door on the way out.

I burst into tears after he was gone. Though I'm not sure of if was tears of relief, or if I was truly sad that he was gone. After I calmed my self down I washed off what was left of my make up, grabbed my favorite Harvard Sweatshirt before making my way downstairs to wait for Edward.

Edward had always been popular with the girls, so I know I shouldn't have been completely shocked when he walked in the door any hour later with a pretty blonde. Here I was, confused as hell about my feelings for him, with puffy eyes, in yoga pants and a sweatshirt and he walks in with Harvard's version of Tanya, though I could tell as soon as she spoke that the similarities between her and Tanya were purely physical.

I was lying on the couch covered by my favorite fleece blanket when they came walking through the front door.

"Oh Edward, I didn't know you had company. Really, I can go back to my dorm and study," she said as a look of confusion crossed her face.

"No, Emma, please come in. This is my roommate Bella, Bella this is Emma, she is in my Western Civilization class."

I stood, smiling at Emma. "Emma, it's very nice to meet you," I said shaking her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you as well Bella, you guys have a beautiful home."

I laughed lightly, knowing that I could take none of the credit. "Well we have Edward's mother to thank for that, she is AMAZING when it comes to interior design. Edward you should show her the rest of the house."

"Yes, I will, are you okay Bells?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm going to head upstairs and call Alice, and then go over our biology notes; I'm having some trouble with the female reproductive system and all the hormones."

He eyed me carefully for a minute before saying, "Allright Bells have a goodnight, I'll see you in the morning," and opening his arms for me. I hugged him tightly wishing more than ever that Emma hadn't come over for an extended study session. But I couldn't deny him the right to have a girlfriend, I mean it's not like I hadn't been flaunting my boyfriend in his face for the past three months.

"Goodnight, it was nice meeting you Emma, I'm sure I'll be seeing you around."

"It was nice meeting you too Bella," she said.

When I got upstairs I called Alice, but I was greeted with her voice mail rather than my best friend. Looks like I was striking out on the best friend front tonight. I left her a quick message about needing to talk to her, and how I was considering making a quick weekend trip down to NYC this weekend to see her. I pulled my biology notes out and started reviewing the information. I had no problems with it, I knew the hormones of the female reproductive system like the back of my hand, and Edward knew that. I gave up after a few minutes, getting bored with the information and decided to turn in for the night.

The sun was shining brightly the next morning when I woke up. I showered and dressed for class, taking extra care in my appearance knowing that I was going to have to see James. I packed a bag quickly for the weekend before making my way down to the kitchen. Edward was already downstairs making my favorite breakfast, pancakes.

"Good morning," I said.

"Good morning," said Edward placing a plate of pancakes in front of me.

Edward sat down next to me and we ate in silence for a few minutes, something was bothering him, but I wasn't sure what it was.

"So, Emma seems really sweet," I said finally. He nodded while taking another bite of his pancakes.

"She said the same thing about you."

I laughed. "I have to at least try and help you impress the girls; it's not like you can do it alone."

He smiled, but didn't speak. "Bells, what's wrong," he asked finally.

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Because your face was red and puffy last night like you had been crying. I almost sent Emma home you looked so upset. Just let me know if I have to kick his ass."

"No, Edward. Don't mess up your chances with Emma because of me, she seems sweet. James and I broke up, its nothing really, please don't worry about me."

"Bells it's my job to worry about you. Now tell me what happened," said Edward.

I was hesitant to tell Edward what happened between James and me. I didn't doubt his sincerity when he said that he would kick James' ass. "Come on Bells, spill."

I took and deep breathe and released it before speaking. "James came over last night and we were watching a move and lately he's been getting frustrated with me because I wouldn't sleep with him. He wouldn't have been my first, but I haven't exactly been around. Which to be quite honest is something that I take pride in."

Edward scowled at my comment; he hadn't been a big fan of my high school boyfriend Mike and had no problems telling everyone when we were in high school. I laughed at him before continuing.

"So anyway, we were lying in bed, and he said something about convincing me, and I told him that he shouldn't have to convince me and he got mad," I said pausing to take a bite of my pancakes.

"Bella I swear to God if he hit you…" started Edward.

"Calm down Edward, didn't hit me but he told me he was sick of the innocent card I was playing, and to call him when I was ready to grow the hell up."

"He had better stay the hell away from you," said Edward.

"I don't think we will have a problem with that."

"We'll see," he said.

Over the past three months it had become a habit that James would meet me outside my English class, eat lunch with Edward and I and walk with me to history, then walk me to Edward's car after class. But thankfully today he wasn't there, so Edward took the liberty of walking me to class, where we found James standing outside with a dozen red roses in his hand. I laughed sarcastically only loud enough for Edward to hear. He stopped on the opposite side of the door from where James was standing and turned towards me.

"I'll see you after class, do you want me to meet you here or at the car?" asked Edward glaring at James over my head.

"Here please."

"Okay, I'll see you in an hour," he said pulling me into a hug before leaning down and kissing my cheek. "Bye Bells," he called over the shoulder.

I didn't waste anytime talking to James; I simply walked past him and made my way to the back row of the auditorium style class room, which was not where we normally sat. James was clearly smart enough to take a hint because he sat in his usual seat, laying the roses on the desk that I normally sat in.

It's a good thing that I had already outlined the chapter we were starting today, because rather than pay attention to the lecture I pulled out my cell phone and began texting Alice.

"Any big plans for this weekend," I asked her.

"Nothing really, I met a guy, Jasper, and I can't wait for you to meet him," she responded a few minutes later. I was happy for Alice, she deserved to meet a nice guy, she never really had any luck with the guys in high school, for some reason they all thought she was too feisty.

"Oh good, how about this weekend?"

"Really, that would be awesome, is James coming?" she asked. Hell no James isn't coming. The last thing I needed right now was to be stuck around him when he was being such a jerk.

"James and I broke up, I'll explain when I get there," I said. I looked at the clock, only twenty more minutes, I was getting anxious now that I actually had plans to go to New York.

"Oh Bells are you okay, what about Edward? I kind of miss him, weird huh?" she asked.

"I don't know I'll ask him, but he might have plans, he brought home a girl named Emma last night for a study date," I said.

"Oh no, is she nice," asked Alice.

"Very sweet, but I've got to go, class is almost over, I'll get back to you about Edward, and let you know when I'm on my way."

"Okay miss you!"

Right before class ended I sent Edward a text message asking him about my weekend trip to New York. Faster than I would have thought, I got a response agreeing to join me. I sent him a simple response, "I'm driving."

I laughed a little too loudly at his response as the professor was dismissing the class, "Not a chance."

Edward was already waiting for me outside my class room by the time I made it into the hallway.

"There is no way that I am getting in the car and letting you drive me 3 hours anywhere Isabella," he said.

"Fine," I said knowing that there was no way that I was winning this argument.

"Then we are at least taking my car!" I said.

He nodded, "I can live with that," he said putting his arm around me as we made our way out to his car.

I thought my heart was going to leap out of my chest, his random touches were enough to drive me crazy, surely he wouldn't bring home Emma if he was interested in me. _DUH Bella, isn't that exactly what you have been doing with James? Besides Edward Cullen does not want you like that,_ I thought.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't even realize that we had reached the Volvo until I heard Edward say, "Excuse us James." I looked up to see James standing in front of the passenger's door of Edwards Volvo.

"Damn it Edward, at least let me talk to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight!! She's so lucky!!**

Does it look like she wants to talk to you?" asked Edward whose arm had moved from my shoulders down to my waist holding me securely to his side.

"Edward, its okay," I said turning into his side and giving him a hug. He smiled before looking up and glaring at James and making his way over to the drivers side of the Volvo.

"Look Bella, I'm really sorry about last night. I don't know what I was thinking; I shouldn't try and force you to take our relationship to the next level when you're not ready. That choice is yours to make and if I had been a good boyfriend, I wouldn't have tried to push you."

Edward snorted from the driver's side of the Volvo where he was leaning against the driver's side door with his back to us, attempting to act uninterested and failing miserably.

I rolled my eyes at Edward and tried to hide my smile at the same time, jealous protective Edward was hot! _Concentrate Bella,_ I thought as I turned back to James.

"That's sweet James."

"I was hoping that you would let me come over tonight and make it up to you."

"Oh well I would, but…." I started but Edward cut me off, startling me as he put his arm around my waist.

"We're going out of town," he said.

James took a deep breath, looking back and forth between Edward and I. "You know Edward, I don't know what your deal is, but I would appreciate it if you would keep your hands off my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" asked Edward and me at the same time.

"From what Bella told me about your little hissy fit last night, you pretty much broke up with her last night, because she wasn't putting out enough for you," said Edward.

"I was angry, unjustly so, but I didn't mean it," he said looking only at me. "So why don't you call off your little weekend trip and we can spend the weekend getting to know each other better in a purely non-physical way."

Now don't get me wrong, I care about James, I do. But when James touches me I get a little tingly, and my heart might flutter a little bit. But when Edward touches me, like right now for example, I can't even form a coherent sentence.

I looked back and forth between James and Edward for a minute before taking a deep breath and sighing. I felt Edwards shoulders fall in defeat, though his arm stayed around my waist. "Look James, I already told Alice that we were coming, she has a new boyfriend that she wants Edward and me to meet, so I'm going to have to take a rain check."

"Oh, well isn't that just great, your going to be running around New York City all weekend acting like Edwards girlfriend," said James. I didn't answer him; I didn't feel like his comment deserved a response, but apparently Edward did.

"It's okay to be jealous James. You might want to take notes; I can show you how to treat a woman."

I rolled my eyes and elbowed Edward in the side, "Your not so innocent Mr. Cullen," I said before turning to James.

"We can talk when I get back." He nodded then turned to Edward who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Keep your hands to yourself Cullen, don't make me kick your ass," he said before pushing his way between Edward and I to separate us, and walking away.

"Like you could," said Edward loud enough for James to hear before laughing just as loudly, causing James turned around and glared at him again.

"You sir are going to be the death of me," I said pushing him away from me.

"What, I mean I can't say that I blame him. I would be jealous if my girlfriend was spending the weekend in New York City with her devastatingly handsome best friend."

"Oh yes, because you are so gorgeous."

"I am," he answered. "But then again, so are you. If you were mine I'd be worried too," he said grabbing me by the waist and pulling me up against him.

"Riiiight," I said laughing.

"Oh Bella, what have I done to you?" asked Edward pushing a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "Don't you know how beautiful you are?"

Before I could answer, not that I had one to give, my cell phone started ringing. _Saved by the Bell, _I thought as I pulled it out of my pocket. "Hello," I said separating myself from Edward.

"Hey Bells," said Alice.

"Hey Alice, how are you?"

Edward sighed and walked around to the driver's side of his Volvo and got in.

"Good, I can't wait for you guys to get here. Have you left yet, is Edward coming?" she asked all at once.

I laughed at her before saying, "Calm down Alice, Edward and I are leaving campus right now, we just have to head home and pack and we will be on our way."

"Oh good, so you guys will be here for dinner tonight, we can double."

"Double?" I asked.

"Yea, you know double date, me and Jasper and you and Edward."

I laughed nervously. "Yea, uhm okay sounds like fun."

"Bells are you okay?" asked Alice.

"Fine," I said too quickly.

"Is everything okay with you and Edward?"

"Yea, no we're fine."

"You're sure?" she asked.

"Yep," I said.

"Okay, well I will see you guys in a few hours; just let me know when you are on your way."

"Okay, see you soon."

I turned to Edward after getting off the phone, "She's just a little excited," I said laughing.

He laughed before saying, "We're going to have fun, looks like everyone is trying to hook us up this weekend."

"Sure does look that way," I said laughing nervously.

"Oh Bells it won't be that bad will it?"

I could only smile, of course it wasn't going to be that bad, and I was thrilled at the fact that I was going to be spending the entire weekend with Edward. The question was what I was going to do about James when I got home. "No, I'm sure I could do much worse."'

"I think you already have," said Edward as we pulled up in front of our townhouse.

"So I'll meet you down here in a half an hour?"

"Sure," I said.

"I mean it Bells a half an hour."

"I know, I'm not Alice, Edward, besides I've pretty much packed everything, I just need to grab a few more things," I said making my way up the steps.

I closed the door to my bedroom behind me and leaned against it. "What am I going to do?" I said aloud. He was confusing the hell out of me. And now I was going to be stuck in the car with him for three hours, not to mention spending the entire weekend with him as my date. Not that he seemed overly upset about it, but he didn't like James. Surely that was the only reason why he was being so over protective. I finally calmed myself down and was able to finish packing. The last thing I wanted was for Edward to come up and find me freaking out about my feelings for him.

Forty minutes later after a stop for gas and icees we were on our way to the city. "Bells are you okay?" asked Edward. I hadn't said a word since we stopped at the gas station and that was almost an hour ago.

"Yea, I'm fine, just a little confused."

"Confused about what?"

_Oh shit, well I guess this is what I get for being honest,_ I thought. "James and what's going on with him," I said. Well maybe it wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth either.

"Yea well, if you want my opinion I think you should just get rid of him. He's not worth your time, you deserve someone who is going to treat you WAY better than that."

I laughed. "Bella, please stop that," he said.

"Stop what?"

"Acting like you don't deserve the best, your beautiful, your smart and your going to make an amazing doctor one day." I smiled for his benefit but didn't say anything else.

"Do you love him?" asked Edward after about ten minutes of silence.

"What?"

"Do you love him?" he repeated.

I was silent for a minute pretending to ponder his question. "No. No I don't love him," I said finally.

"Well then there's really no reason to get back together with him. Besides if he really cared about you he never would have pushed you like that."

"Yeah I know it's just sometimes I feel like I'm going to end up alone. I'm so focused on what I want, and who I want to become that I'm afraid that I'm going to miss out on meeting someone who's worth keeping around," I said surprising myself with my honesty.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it Bells, besides you never know, the person your supposed to be with could be right underneath your nose," said Edward reaching over and squeezing my hand and shooting me one of his famous crooked smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing; SM owns everything….she's so lucky!!!**

I didn't know what to say to Edward after that, apparently today was the day of cryptic messages from Edward, I mean seriously, what was that supposed to mean?

Next thing I knew we were pulling up in front of Alice's apartment building, "Here we are Bells."

I smiled weakly. "Are you ready for Alice?" he asked knowing just how hyper my best friend could get.

"Of course I am," I said forcing myself to smile. It was likely to be less relaxing than I was hoping this weekend would be, Alice was sure to be even more hyper than usual, considering I hadn't seen her in over a month, but her new boyfriend was sure to bring her to a new level of hyper-ness.

Edward and I found a parking spot and made our way up to Alice's eight floor apartment, "Come on Bells, were going to have a great time," said Edward as we stepped off the elevator.

"I know, I know," I said sighing as we stopped in front of Alice's door. I smiled up at him, putting everything I had into the smile before knocking on Alice's door.

Moments later the door was thrown open and I was attacked by all five feet of Alice, knocking me straight into Edward. "Wow, calm down there Alice," said Edward laughing.

"Calm down, you want me to calm down when I haven't seen my best friend in over a month?" asked Alice as if it were a stupid question. "Not to mention, she just broke up with her first college boyfriend, she needs someone to take care of her."

"Hey," said Edward and I at the same time.

"I don't need anyone to take care of me Alice," I complained.

"Not to worry Alice, I have been taking good care of Bella in your absence."

"I don't need anyone to take care of me. Besides I would hardly call the over protective big brother act, taking care of me," I said looking up at Edward. I pretty much couldn't breathe right now. Edward had been standing directly behind me when Alice knocked me into him with her hug. His hands had gone down to my waist to keep me from falling over, and I was standing pretty much right up against him, and though it had been close to a minute since she knocked me into him, he made no move to push me away, if anything he only pulled me closer, leaving his hands on either side of my waist.

Edward laughed, "Yea well someone has to do the dirty work, you don't have a brother of you own, and my older brother wasn't here to stand is as he normally does, I was just doing my job Bells."

"Guys come on in," said Alice.

Edward leaned down, and whispered, "But if I may say so, I'm not interested in being your big brother." I could feel the blush start to cover my face as Alice grabbed my wrist. Thank God for Alice, who either didn't notice or was too excited to comment, for breaking up what was sure to be an awkward silence, by pulling me into the apartment, and out of Edwards embrace.

On her couch sat a very good looking blonde, who was laughing at us. "Alice, honey calm down, you don't want to pull her arm out of the socket," he said.

"Sorry, Jasper I'm just so excited that you're finally going to meet them, they mean so much to me."

"Well I'm glad to finally be able to meet them as well," said Jasper. "Hello there, I'm Jasper Whitlock, Alice has told me so much about you," he said standing to shake my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Jasper," I said smiling. He was very good looking, with beautiful blue eyes. Though they had nothing on Edwards green ones, they were much more beautiful than James' and I could easily see how Alice could get lost in them.

I felt Edward come over and put his left arm around my shoulders. "This is Edward, my ….uhm……friend," I said blushing again. Why was it that I couldn't introduce Edward as my best friend, I mean granted it was still new to me, even speaking to him, but seriously, that's all he was. _Maybe it's because you can't think when he touches you Bella,_ I thought.

"It's nice to meet you Edward," said Jasper shaking Edward's hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well Jasper, I can only hope that you are taking good care of our girl Alice here."

"Of course, I couldn't imagine doing anything to hurt her."

"Good I'm glad to hear it."

"Okay, see, now that's just not fair," I said turning to Edward.

"What?" he asked.

"I introduce you to my boyfriend, before he was even my boyfriend and you're a total jerk to him, but Alice introduces you to her boyfriend, and you're nice to him!"

"No offence Jasper, I'm glad that he's being nice to you, and I hope you can be friends, but its still not fair," I said sighing and crossing my arms across my chest like a five year old having a hissy fit. Jasper laughed.

"Well Bells, there is a difference between you and Alice and an even bigger difference between the guys that you brought home. Jasper seems like the kind of guy that I can trust, James- not so much," said Edward.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What?"

"That there is a difference between Alice and me?" I asked.

"Bells I've known you my entire life, and you lie a lot closer to my heart than Alice does."

"Yea, well Emmett would protect her just the same as he would me," I argued.

"Bells, I thought I had already made it clear that I have no desire to be your big brother. I wasn't only protecting you from James because he's a jerk."

I opened my mouth to respond but Alice beat me to it, "Right so Bells, why don't we go get ready for dinner?"

"Fine," I said letting her pull me into the bathroom.

"Edward, would you mind grabbing her stuff from the car?" asked Alice before shutting the door.

"What was that all about?" asked Alice after turning on the shower.

"What?"

"That, all that flirty banter going on with you and Edward out there?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about Alice, he just doesn't like James that's all," I said as I began to undress.

"So let me get this straight, he flirts with you, when James isn't around, because he doesn't like James?"

_Okay well maybe when you put it like that it doesn't make much sense, but if that's not his reasoning, then what is,_ I thought.

"I don't know what you're talking about Alice."

"Because telling you how close you lie to his heart, is protecting you from your boyfriend."

"I guess it is to Edward, besides I told you he brought home that girl Emma last night."

"Oh yea well that totally changes everything," she said sarcastically. "Besides you brought home James first."

"I care about James," I said.

"Really, let me ask you this then, why did you guys break up?"

"Because I hadn't slept with him yet," I said stepping into the shower.

"Right, so don't take this the wrong way Bells, I'm not trying to say that your easy, but it has been three months."

"And?"

"Well I just think that if you cared for him as much as you say you do that wouldn't have been a problem."

"Alice I'm not sure I understand what you're getting at, what does my not sleeping with James, have anything to do with Edward?"

"Oh please Bella, you have fallen just as hard for him and he has for you."

"Alice, get real, Edward Cullen does not have feelings for me."

"But you have feelings for him?" she asked. Apparently she took my silence for an answer. "Well see, this weekend will a true test, if you want my opinion, he's got it just as bad. Now hurry up, I want to play Barbie Bella," she said letting herself out of the bathroom.

I thought about what Alice said while I showered. Surely Edward was just playing the over protective big brother in Emmett's absence. He did say that he didn't want to me my "big brother," but that could mean anything….couldn't it?


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Owning Twilight is a dream of mine, but CLEARLY it will never happen, because it all belongs to SM.**

***Edwards POV***

I couldn't help but laugh as Alice pulled Bella into her bathroom, leaving Jasper and I in the living room. Bella hated that side of Alice, but being the good best friend that she was, she always let Alice play 'Barbie Bella' as Alice called it.

"So Jasper how did you and Alice meet?" I asked having a seat on the couch.

"We met in the library, we were both studying. She was attempting to get to a book that she couldn't reach and I decided to offer my assistance. Of course I had seen her a few days before and I had been admiring her from afar. That was three weeks ago, and we've been inseparable ever since."

I nodded, "She's real sweet Alice, and she was really there for Bella in high school."

"So what's the deal with you and Bella, you guys look good together."

I laughed nervously, "Yea don't I wish, we've been best friends pretty much since we were born," I said. "Only me being the stupid guy that I am, I let a girl insult her on her 13th birthday, and we didn't speak for five years." I don't know why I was spilling my guts to Jasper, I had never even spoken to Emmett about this and here I was telling a complete stranger about my relationship or lack there of, with Bella.

"Come on man, that wasn't smart," said Jasper laughing.

"You're telling me, it was a girl that we went to school with. Not one that I particularly liked, but for some reason Bella never saw herself very clearly, she's always kind of had self esteem issues, and what I did certainly didn't help. The girl called her a loser, and told her she was pathetic and that I only hung out with her because our mothers were best friends."

Jasper shook his head, "And you just let her say it," he said.

"Well yea, I mean I was thirteen and I was falling in love with my best friend, what was I supposed to do. I couldn't exactly say to Bella, I hang out with you because I think I love you. That would have gone over really well, it probably would have had the same outcome, Bella not speaking to me for years."

"Well now that you put it like that, that is a sticky situation," said Jasper. I only nodded in response. "And now, how does she feel about you now?"

"See I can't be sure, things were just starting to get back on tract between us, we only started speaking again at our graduation party. Our parents bought us a townhouse in Boston, and we were kind of forced to kiss and make up. But I thought things were going well until she brought home that idiot of a boyfriend. I don't know what it is about him, but whatever it is, it just rubs me the wrong way. I hate leaving her alone with him, when he's at the house if I can avoid it at all, I don't leave. He's just creepy, and its more than just my jealousy, like the way he looks at her, he just wants her for her body."

"And how long have they been dating?"

"Well they actually broke up last night, but I guess it was about three months now. And what I did last night, totally back fired in my face," I said shaking my head at the thought.

"What'd you do?"

"Well there is this girl in my history class, she's really sweet, and she saw me and Bella together one day, and during our next class she asked me about Bella. She thought we were cute together, but she was worried, because she had seen Bella with James too. So I explained everything to her, telling her all about Bella and what happened when we were younger and my feelings for her, and of course what I thought of James. She thought it was just so cute, and she decided to make us her little project," I said. "So she thought that maybe if I could make Bella jealous, that it would turn the table in my favor. According to Emma, Bella has it bad for me, and I just had to get her away from James so I could make my move. So I brought her home last night, to meet Bella, making it look like I was interested in Emma, to make Bella jealous. But Bella and James had broken up, and Bella was laying on the couch waiting for me, she had been crying, and now I had to study with Emma," I said.

"You're sure Emma isn't interested in you?"

I nodded. "She has a boyfriend, he's a junior, with his sights set on Harvard Law," I said. "She just confuses the life out of me, every time I touch her, it's like there's a spark between us, literally. Any time I put my arm around her, or kiss her cheek she leans into me. The really funny thing is, she's given me grief about being such a jerk to James, but it really doesn't seem to bother her, like she's enjoying the fact that I'm jealous."

"Sounds like your friend Emma is right, about Bella having it bad."

"She is," said Alice. I looked up to find Alice leaning against her bathroom door. "She's got it very, very bad," said Alice sitting down on Jaspers lap.

"Are you sure Alice?"

"Edward Cullen, don't you dare question my judgment when it comes to my best friend, do you understand me? I know things, and I know Bella has it bad for you, just like you have it bad for her," said Alice. I smiled; apparently nothing could get past Alice.

"Okay so what do I do, all knowing Alice?" I asked.

"Well Edward, lets think about this. You are in New York City for the weekend, with the girl that you are falling in love with. She just broke up with her boyfriend, but she's not quite upset enough about it to need comforting. I'd say you should charm the hell out of her, and make sure she has the best possible weekend ever," said Alice.

"I guess things are working in my favor so far."

"Looks that way, just wait until you see where you guys are going to be sleeping tonight, you are going to be in heaven," said Alice winking at me.

"Really?"

Alice laughed, "Yes, now go grab her stuff before she gets out of the shower, she won't be happy with you if she has to walk around in a towel, fresh out of the shower," said Alice.

I made no attempt to move, "Edward, go!" she said laughing at me.

"What, can you blame me that is a sight I would love to see."

"Yes I'm sure, now go get her stuff, the sooner you start charming her and working your way into a part of her heart where she can't let you go, the sooner you get to see it!" she said throwing a pillow at me.

"Allright, Allright, I'm going, I'm going," I said standing up and making my way to the door.

The conversation that I had with Alice and Jasper made me feel better about what was going on between Bella and I. Clearly her feelings for James weren't very deep, because she didn't seem that upset about breaking up with him. But I still couldn't help but wonder if she was really as into me as Alice claims she is. I guess there was only one way to find out. This weekend all bets were off, that jerk of a boyfriend was no where near her, she was my Bella this weekend. And if I got my way, she would be my Bella from here on out.


	8. Chapter 8

***Bella's POV***

I sat in Alice's bedroom while she brushed and curled and pulled at my hair. It was my least favorite part of being her best friend, but it was generally worth the pain when she was done. Tonight she was dressing me in a pair of jeans with a black v-neck sweater. Apparently she was out to show some cleavage tonight, because this sweater was definitely very low cut.

"We are going to have fun tonight Bells, and then tomorrow we are going to go to the Statue of Liberty I think, before we go shopping of course."

"Shopping, really?"

"Yes shopping, at South Street Seaport, it will be fun, you can be a tourist and go shopping at the same time Bells."

She finally finished curling my hair and was working on my make up.

"Not too much Alice," I warned. But I knew as I said it, that it was useless. She was going to cover me in make up, mostly just my eyes, but she was all about heavy eyeliner and mascara to make the eyes pop. But nothing makes brown eyes pop, they were just boring.

"So where are we going?"

"To McGee's, it's an Irish pub where Jasper and I like to eat, they do karaoke on Friday nights, it's a lot of fun."

I nodded as I slipped on my black ankle boots. "You know Alice, I think I'm just going to stay home," I said suddenly very nervous about my date with Edward, no matter how unofficial it was.

"Bella why in the world would you do that?"

"Because this is so stupid, why would Edward want to be with me? It's so obvious that he doesn't, so I should just cut my losses and stay home," I said making a move to stand up.

Now Alice may be short, but she's quick, she caught my shoulders with both of her hands and kept me seated. "Isabella Marie Swan, you are going to go out with Edward, Jasper and I tonight and you are going to have a good time, whether you like it or not."

I sighed. "But Alice," I started, but she was quick to cut me off.

"No, no buts out of you young lady, you and Edward are going to be together, plain and simple. Now you are going to go out there, and have a good time," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

I just stared at her pouting, "Would it kill you to smile?"

"You're setting me up for failure Alice."

"No Bella, I'm setting you up with the man that is going to be the love of your life."

I sighed looking up at her from where I was still seated on her bed, "What if he hurts me again?" I asked in barely a whisper.

It was a completely justified fear to have; Edward had already broken my heart once, who's to say that he wouldn't do it again. Alice sighed and sat down next to me.

"Bells I love you, you are my best friend and I would do anything in the world for you. Anything, you know that right?" she asked. I nodded. "Now I never would have said this to you in High School, but I really think that you should talk to Edward about what happened that day. I think his answer will surprise you."

"Alice, I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Trust me Bells, I think you should talk to him," she said. "Come on, lets go, our boys are waiting," said Alice taking my hand and pulling me off her bed.

"Fine."

Jasper and Edward were waiting for us when we walked out into the living room. "Ready ladies?" asked Jasper.

"Yes we are, aren't we Bella?"

"Sure thing," I said picking up my black wool pea coat and scarf off of the chair where Edward had placed it.

"Here let me help you with that Bella," said Edward taking the coat from me and holding up it behind me.

"Thanks Edward," I said quietly. I wrapped my scarf around my neck before buttoning up the jacket and turning to my friends with a forced smile.

"Let's go," I said. It was going to be a long night.

We made conversation as we made our way down to the lobby. "You're awful quiet tonight," said Edward as we stepped off the elevator. "Are you okay?" he asked. I smiled, he was being so sweet. Did it really matter if he wanted to be with me, I had him in my life again, that was more than I could say about my life five months ago? "I'm great," I said grabbing onto his arm as we stepped out into the cold November night.

McGee's was like your normal college hang out, half bar and half restaurant. There were six pool tables and an area to play darts and of course, as Alice promised, a karaoke stage.

"So Bells, should I sign you and Edward up for karaoke?" asked Alice as we slid into our booth.

"No thank you Alice."

"Oh come on Bells, it will be fun."

"Not a chance."

"Edward come on, talk some sense into her," whined Alice. Edward laughed and put his arm around me pulling me up against him. I'm sure I had a huge smile on my face; I found it very hard not to smile when Edward was touching me.

"Alice you know how shy Bella is, there's no way she would do that. Plus there is no way in hell you are getting me up on that stage."

I leaned into him and whispered, "Thank you for saving me."

"Anything for you Bells, anything for you."

I was enjoying the feel of my body pressed against Edwards and his arm around me when my peaceful thoughts were interrupted by our obnoxious waiter. "What can I get for you beautiful ladies?" he asked. I looked up to see a young guy with blonde hair and blue eyes, and his name was James. I cringed slightly and felt Edwards arm tighten around me.

"I think we'll just take four Cokes," said Jasper.

"Four Cokes it is," he said looking directly at me and winking before walking away.

"Eww," I said after he walked away.

"Well Bells, it looks like you made a friend," said Alice.

"I think I have all the friends I can handle right here, thank you."

James returned a few minutes later with our drinks and we placed our order. James apparently wasn't the most observant person in the world, Edwards arm never left me, and while we ate he held my left hand with his under the table. But every time James left our table he winked at me, regardless of where Edwards's hands were. "Apparently he doesn't see you as much of a threat," I said to Edward.

"Yes well if he knows what's good for him, he will stay away," said Edward. "I won't have him ruining our night."

"Okay, so being neither of you is up for karaoke, how about some pool?" asked Jasper

"Sounds like fun," said Edward as I groaned. "What's the matter Bells, you don't like to play pool?" he asked as James returned.

"So how are we going to be splitting the check tonight?" asked James.

"Gee I wonder," said Edward. James looked at him blankly. "Well if I had to guess I would say that the two of ours would be together, and the two of theirs would be together," said Edward motioning between him and me, and Alice and Jasper.

"Oh, okay," said James before walking away.

"So clueless," said Alice.

"You don't have to pay for my dinner," I said to Edward.

"Of course I do, we're on a date tonight Bella, besides I would never give him the satisfaction of knowing that I'm not your boyfriend."


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns Twilight, I just own…..well nothing!!**

He wasn't my boyfriend, well of course he wasn't my boyfriend, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't want to be my boyfriend does it? I mean seriously what kind of guy is constantly all over a girl the way Edward is all over me if he doesn't like her. _The kind of guy that is trying to get in your pants_, I thought. I sighed, but quickly dismissed that thought from my mind. Edward wasn't trying to get in my pants, he has always been a ladies man, but he only had one girlfriend in high school. Besides if he were only trying to get in my pants he would have tried a little harder by now, and he did graduate first in our class, clearly he's smarter than to do something as stupid to try and use his roommate for sex, especially when his roommate was his mother's best friend's daughter. These thoughts were depressing me, so I quickly pushed them out of my mind completely as James left our table for what would hopefully be the last time.

"So Bella, you never answered my question, don't you like to play pool?" asked Edward.

"It's not that I don't like to play, it's that I'm not very good," I admitted as we gathered our things.

"Well we will just have to work on that, won't we?" asked Edward taking my hand and leading me over to the pool tables. We found a table for four near the pool tables, and Alice and I sat down while Jasper and Edward headed towards the bar to get the billiard balls.

"So things are going well, he can't seem keep his hands off you."

"He's like that a lot, he's just jealous," I said.

"Jealous, well Bella I hate to break it to you, but you don't get jealous when a guy hits on your best friend, when your best friend is a chick, and you're not," said Alice. "Unless you think he's gay."

"Oh god no," I said. "Don't even joke like that," I said laughing at her.

Edward and Jasper returned a few minutes later with a pager. "All the tables are taken, but we're the first on the list when one comes up," said Edward sitting down next to me.

"Sounds great!" said Alice.

We made small talk for about a half an hour, until the pager went off. Jasper and Edward disappeared towards the bar again and Alice and I made our way over to the empty pool table. I reached over to grab one of the pool sticks and felt someone come up behind me pushing their body right up against mine.

"Edward, did you really miss me that much, you were only gone a minute," I said turning around to find myself face to face with James.

"James," I said.

"Hello there," he said.

"Bells, I'm going to go get Edward," said Alice as she hurried towards the bar.

"You didn't sound much like you wanted to play pool before," he said placing a hand on the pool table on either side of me.

"I uh…I'm not very good, that's all," I stuttered.

"Well then, why don't you let me teach you, a beautiful woman such as yourself should be good at everything."

"Yea, well I think that my boy...Friend, uhm Edward, is going to teach me how to play."

"Yea, he's a loser, why don't you ditch him and we can head back to my place."

"Well, because the only place I will be going back to tonight is my best friend Alice's."

"Oh so Edward won't be getting lucky, that's a shame, have you broken the news to him yet," asked James.

"You're a pig; Edward and I are visiting from Boston, and we are staying at Alice's apartment. We are freshman at Harvard, and whether or not Edward gets lucky tonight is hardly any of your business," I said putting both of my hands on his chest and pushing him away. He went much further than I would have thought, and before I knew it Edwards arms were wrapped around my waist.

"Bells are you okay?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm fine, just get that pig away from me."

I looked up from where I stood in Edward's arms to see Jasper holding James by the front of his shirt.

"Gentleman, if you don't break this up peacefully I'm going to have to ask you to leave," said the manager who seemed to appear out of no where.

"Sir, you need to keep a better watch on your employees. James here was just feeling up my girlfriend," said Edward who looked like he was about to kick the hell out of James. I couldn't help but smile as he called me his girlfriend, regardless of what had just happened.

"Well I certainly do apologize, if there is anything I can do for you for the rest of your visit please feel free to let me know. James, I'm going to need you to come with me," said the manager. Jasper looked between the manager and James and finally released James, "Anything you need, feel free to ask," said the manager as he took James by the arm and lead him away.

"Are you okay Bella?" asked Jasper.

"I'm fine, really he didn't do anything, he really barely even touched me," I said.

"You're sure, we can head home," said Alice.

"No, no. Edward promised me that he was going to teach me how to play pool, and I want to learn how to play pool," I said looking up at Edward who was still holding me up against him. "You promised," I said.

"I know, I just want to beat the shit out of him right now," he said.

"It's okay Edward, no harm done, okay?" I asked. He didn't answer, simply nodded. "Okay, let's play some pool," I said leaning up and kissing his cheek before wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him.

"Okay, so we'll play teams, me and you versus Alice and Jasper."

"Okay, so I hope your pretty good, because I'm not."

"I'll break, and I'll help you with your shots," said Edward winking at me.

Of course, just like everything else, Edward was great at pool. On the break alone he made two solid balls, and a third before missing a shot. Jasper made one striped ball, before missing and then it was my turn. I grabbed a pool stick and leaned down on the pool table only to feel Edward come up behind me, and lean over me, with his whole body pressed completely against mine.

"See now this totally makes up for what happened with James."

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Absolutely," I said as he helped me line up my shot.

"That's good to know."

Alice and I played two games of pool with the guys before giving up and allowing them to play two more alone. "Okay ladies, so you guys seem a little on the bored side," said Jasper walking over to us. Alice and I both nodded.

"So how about some ice cream?" asked Edward.

"Ice cream sounds good," I said. I grabbed my jacket and purse and followed Edward over to the bar where he returned the billiard balls and paid for our time.

"So did you have fun?" asked Edward taking my hand as we headed towards the exit.

"I did, I thoroughly enjoyed my pool lessons," I said squeezing his hand.

"I think I probably enjoyed them more than you did."

"Oh I don't know about that."

We headed to the Friendly's a few block over and ordered some sundaes to go before heading back to Alice's apartment. "So Alice where are we sleeping tonight," I asked as we ate our sundaes.

"Uhm, your sitting on it," said Alice.

"We're both sleeping on the couch?"

"Well no not really, it pulls out into a bed," she said. I could kiss my best friend right now; I get to spend the next two nights in the same bed as Edward Cullen.

"Oh," I said.

"Don't sound so excited Bella," said Edward. "I don't have cooties."

"I bet you do," I said laughing.

He shook his head at me before saying, "Why don't you go get changed for bed, and I will get the couch pulled out."

"Okay."

I grabbed my pajamas out of my duffel bag, which consisted of a pair of black yoga pants and a pink tank top. "So you going to be okay with him tonight?" asked Alice who was sitting on her bed when I came out of the bathroom.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, it's not like I haven't been alone with Edward before Alice, I do live with him."

"Yea, but you've never been alone in bed with him," she said. I didn't answer; I couldn't answer what would I say? Oh don't worry about us, if you hear any strange noises don't come out into the living room, it's probably just me jumping him, and having my way with him? I shook my head at her and made my way out into the living room where Edward was getting his things ready for bed.

"Which side do you want?" I asked.

"The left side, its closer to the door," said Edward.

I laughed before saying, "You're too funny you know."

"Why? I just want to be able to protect you if something happens, why's that funny," he asked.

"It's not, its very sweet Edward," I said as he made his way to the bathroom. I fell back onto the bed, tonight should be interesting, for I was going to be in both heaven and hell, heaven because I was so close to Edward, and hell because he wasn't mine.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, especially not Twilight!!**

I pulled the blanket over my head as I heard Edward emerge from the bathroom dressed for bed. "Bells why are you hiding from me?" he asked.

"I'm not hiding from you," I said without moving.

"Really, then why do you have the blanket pulled over your head?" he asked as I felt him sit down next to me. I sighed and pulled it down enough to reveal my eyes. "Come on now, all the way," he said. I sighed again and pulled it all the way down. "That's much better, now what's the matter?" he asked sliding underneath the covers.

"Nothing."

"Funny, I don't believe you," he said rolling onto his side and propping his head up with his arm.

"Yea well, no one said that you had too," I said perhaps a little bit more harshly than I intended too.

"Bells, I wish you would open up to me, and tell me how you are really feeling."

_Yea right, let me just spill my guts to you about how I've fallen in love with you over the past three and a half months, cause that's going to go over really well,_ I thought. I stayed quiet for a moment longer and decided that a half truth would at the very least get him off my back about opening up to him, and maybe even open a door. "I'm just so confused," I said. "I don't know what to do about James, I don't know what in the world was going on tonight, and most of all I'm afraid of getting hurt again."

"Well, tonight that guy was a complete asshole, I mean seriously I don't know who he thought he was, but if Jasper hadn't been there to pull him off of you, I probably would have kicked his ass. I thought I was seriously going to loose it when Alice came running over and told me what was going on."

"Thank you, I appreciate what you and Jasper did for me, I hope you know that."

Edward didn't respond, simply smiled and continued on. "As far as James is concerned I think you should just get rid of him, he shouldn't have pushed you like that, it was completely inappropriate, and ungentlemanly like," said Edward. He stopped and sighed, "And as far as getting hurt, I knew your boyfriend in high school, and though you are aware of my general distaste for him, I know your break up was mutual, which means that the only person that you could be referring to is me. I can't apologize enough for the things that I did to you Bella. I know that there's nothing that I can do to make it up to you, but that doesn't mean that I'm not willing to try," he said.

"I'm just so afraid of getting close to you again," I said quietly.

"I know that, which is why I am willing to take whatever I can get," said Edward. "I've missed you so much over the past five years, every time something happened all I could think is, 'oh I have to tell Bells,' it took me a good year and a half to realize that I couldn't just run and tell Bells anymore," said Edward. "I never meant to hurt you, and I want you to know that I was always there, waiting in the wings, just incase you needed me. But thankfully you never did, until now. I don't think I can ever show enough appreciation to my parents or yours for putting us in the situation we are in now, forcing us to live together. It brought you back into my life, which is something that I never thought I was going to see again. My life will never be complete without you Bella, you are my best friend, you always have been, and I can't live without you."

Well that wasn't exactly the talk I was hoping for; he still hadn't answered the question that I had wanted to know the answer to for five years, why? Why did he let her say those horrible things to me? Why didn't he stand up for me? Why had he pretended like it wasn't going to hurt me? Questions that I wanted answers too, questions that I was afraid to ask. I pushed the thoughts out of my mind and instead I smiled before saying, "I don't want to ever see another day where you aren't part of my life." And it was the truth, best friend or boyfriend, at this point the only thing that mattered was that it was Edward. He smiled and leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Alright Bells, I think its time to get some sleep, we have quite a day a head of us tomorrow."

"Night Edward," I said fluffing my pillow before reaching over and turning off the light.

"Goodnight Bells."

I lay in bed for about forty minutes before deciding that sleep was useless. There was no way that I could sleep when I was so close to the man that I loved. Our conversation had been far from what I wanted, but I decided that baby steps were better for Edward and me. We needed to get used to being Edward and Bella, best friends before we could even get close to Edward and Bella the couple, though I was sure that there was a very fine line between the two, one that we were dancing over both consciously and subconsciously on a daily basis. Like right now for instance, I was so close to him that I could hear him breathing evenly as he slept, it was like music to my ears. He was so close that one 'wrong' or 'accidental' move in my sleep and I would find myself waking up in his arms. Finally after about an hour and a half of staring at the ceiling and trying to calm my nerves I was able to fall into a peaceful sleep, dreaming only of Edward.

..:::..

The morning sun was bright on my face when I woke up the next morning. I groaned and pulled the blanket up around me as I shied away from the cool November morning. I couldn't help but smile as I felt Edwards arms tighten around me as he readjusted the blanket so it covered us both completely.

"Good morning," he whispered. I smiled as I cuddled into his chest. This was something that I could get used to waking up to every morning.

"Good morning," I said in return.

"How did you sleep?"

"Better than I expected actually."

"Really," he asked. "I thought you fell asleep pretty quickly."

"Oh, well I'm glad that I had you fooled, I laid here for a good hour and a half before I was able to fall asleep, I think the last time I looked at the clock it was 2:30."

"Wow, it was closer to three before I fell asleep," said Edward.

"Ha, I thought you were asleep too," I said laughing.

"Looks like we have a lot to relearn about each other, year's ago that never would have happened," said Edward with a smirk. I was almost thankful that Edward didn't know I was still awake last night. I was afraid of where our conversation might have gone if we had allowed it to continue.

"We should probably get up, before Alice comes out here and jumps on us." I only nodded in response and moved to sit up, attempting to remove myself from his arms. "Okay I lied, five more minutes," he said pulling me up against him again.

"Five more minutes, that's it," I argued both with him and myself.

"I promise."

But it was not to be, less than a minute later Alice and all of her endless energy came bouncing out of her room, still in her pajamas announcing that it was time to get ready.

"No, hide me," I whined pulling the blanket over my head and hiding my face in Edward's chest.

"Come on Bells, it will be fun," said Alice.

"That's what you said about last night, and I nearly got molested," I said.

"What if I promise to let you bring your body guard?"

"Can I keep him for always?" I asked her.

But it wasn't Alice that answered it was Edward, "For Always," he said me pulling closer.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related, they all belong to SM.**

***Edwards POV***

I sat on the now made couch attempting to sift through my thoughts and failing miserably. I still couldn't believe the nerve of that guy last night. As if Bella didn't have enough problems with that jerk James back home, now she had to deal with some perv waiter while visiting her best friend in NYC. If Jasper hadn't have been there last night to pull him away so I could tend to Bella, I would have probably gotten arrested. _There you go Cullen, now that's the way to impress a girl,_ I thought. But he had no right, she had shown no interest in him all night, and I couldn't have been more all over her with out making out with her all night. Not that I was complaining, anytime I touched Bella it was like my entire body lit up like a firework, every inch of my body was aware of her every move, her ever breath. And I certainly wouldn't have minded making out with her all night, in fact I could only hope that there would be many nights in my not so distant future that I would spend doing just that, all night long. But this was Bella, my best friend from birth. My mother's best friend's daughter and I couldn't risk losing what I had only just recently gained back. She didn't trust me yet, at least not completely, I gathered that much from our conversation last night, but she wanted too. On one hand I could totally see where Alice was coming from when she said that Bella had feelings for me, but on the other hand she was still the same shy Bella who I took baths with when I was two years old. I didn't want to think of her as that Bella anymore, because she wasn't that Bella anymore, though I wouldn't mind taking a bath with her again.

My thoughts were disrupted when Bella came walking out of Alice's bedroom. How she always managed to take my breath away was beyond me. She was wearing what had to be one of my all time favorite things for her to wear, a hoodie and jeans. Although this hoodie was clearly a present from Alice, it just made me want her all the more. Her hair was pulled half back, and the curled ends fell over the shoulders of the baby pink Columbia Hoodie that she wore. Alice apparently taking pity on her and all the walking we would be doing today allowed her to wear her sneakers in place of the boots she wore last night. This was Bella, when I thought of her, when I dreamed of her; this was the Bella that I saw, the Bella that I wanted. The clumsy, shy girl who had turned into a beautiful woman right under my nose, and I was all too aware of it.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked.

"We are going to the Statue of Liberty, and then we are going to head over to South Street Seaport and get some lunch and do some shopping!" she said sitting down next to me on the couch, close enough for me to feel her presence, but still too far away.

"Sounds like fun; she's not going to let you get out of this shopping is she?"

"Yea right, this is Alice we are talking about."

A few minutes later Alice and Jasper had joined us and we were on our way to the lobby to hail a cab. It was a short ride over to the Statue of Liberty. I watched as we got out of the cab and Bella took in the Historical landmark for the first time in her life. She looked so excited, with her camera in her right hand she walked over to me and said, "Can you believe how beautiful it is?" she asked.

I could only smile as she took my hand in hers and pulled me towards the ferry. To anyone who saw the four of us today, we appeared to be two normal teenage couples. The thought made my heart ache, for in less than forty eight hours, I was going to have to surrender, and stop pretending. Because when we headed back to Boston, Bella would just be my best friend. In less than forty eight hours she was going to have to make a decision about James, and though we had spoken about him, and she admitted that she didn't love him I still couldn't be sure that he wasn't what she wanted.

..::..

The Statue of Liberty was great, Bella snapped pictures and we goofed off, and most of all I held her close the entire time. By the time we returned on the ferry it was nearly one and we were all starving. We hailed a cab and headed to South Street Seaport which was about three miles away. Lunch consisted of Nathans hot dogs and Cokes, filled with memories and laughter between old friends, and new ones. Jasper was a good guy, and I couldn't help but feel jealous, Alice was completely smitten with him, there was no denying it. I hated even entertaining the thought that Bella didn't feel that way about me, and if she did I wish I had the guts to do something about it.

Bella seemed to be in particularly high spirits after lunch as we walked through the stores. Alice, always the observant one noticed how withdrawn I was, despite the fact that I was happily holding Bella's hand as we walked around the mall. I will never understand how she does it, but some how she managed to convince Bella to go into The Gap, and try on a few pairs of jeans, while Jasper did some shopping of his own, all so that she could speak to me.

"Alright Cullen, spill it. I couldn't get anything out of Bella this morning, she was being so quiet. I mean you guys clearly woke up happy this morning, so what's the deal?" she asked as we continued to walk.

I sighed and looked over at her before responding. "I don't know Alice, I really don't know. She told me last night that she was afraid of getting close to me again, because she was afraid that I was going to hurt her again."

Alice nodded, "That's a rational fear to have, considering her knowledge of how things went down when you guys were younger."

I nodded in agreement. "I just don't know what to do, she told me that she never wanted to live another day without me in her life, so I feel like we are moving in the right direction. But at the same time, we have James to deal with when we get home, and she's not only my best friend, but our mothers are best friends. Do you realize the disaster that this could turn into?"

"You're so cute Edward," she said. I was completely confused, how did she get cute out of that, I'm glad someone was enjoying my misery.

"What?" I asked as we stopped in front of a small jewelry store.

"You are already talking about the two of you as a 'we,' it's just cute," she said. "Things are going to be great with you guys, I told you I have feelings about these kinds of things, and I've never been wrong," she said. I could only roll my eyes, leave it up to Alice to think she's psychic.

"We should probably head back though, keep your head up Edward, it will happen," she said squeezing my arm in reassurance.

"You go ahead, I'm going to walk around for a minute, just tell Bells I went to the bathroom, I won't be long."

After I was sure that Alice was out of sight I made my way into the jewelry store, and picked out something small for Bella. It was appropriate, nothing I hadn't given her before, but I hoped that it would help me to express my true feelings for her, without scaring her away. On my way back to meet Bella I decided that I would give her the present tonight, and reveal to her my true feelings. It was now or never, I was running out of time in New York with my Bella, I needed to make sure that she didn't go back to James when we got home, and this was the only way I knew how. Tonight was either going to be one of the best nights of my life, or one of the most embarrassing only time would tell.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, I'm not that lucky!**

***Bella's POV***

"Alice, where is Edward?" I asked as I stood in front of a three way mirror modeling a pair of jeans she had thrown at me.

"Right here Bells," I heard Edward answer as he stepped into the dressing room.

"Where'd you go?" I asked. Okay so perhaps it was a little nosy, but he hadn't left my side all day, and I didn't like the feeling of him not being right beside me.

"To the bathroom," he answered followed by one of my favorite smiles, though I was biased, any smile from Edward was my favorite smile.

"Oh, well what do you think of these?" I asked turning and looking over my shoulder at my reflection. "Do they make my butt look big?" I asked in typical girl style.

"No Bella, they don't make your butt look big," said Edward trying to hide his amusement.

"I told you that you should get them," said Alice from where she was seated.

"Alright, I give," I said returning to my dressing room to change back into my own jeans.

After paying for my jeans Alice, Edward and I left in search of Jasper. Instead of taking Edward's hand like I had been all day I looped my arm with Alice, and made sure that we were walking a few yards in front of Edward, who was walking behind us with his hands in his pockets grinning from ear to ear.

"Where did he really go?"

"The bathroom I guess, I just wanted to talk to him for a minute, he seemed a little quiet earlier, but he said he's fine," she said wearing the smile that she only wore when she was hiding something from me.

"Liar," I said.

She shrugged then said, "So what if I am, you'll never get anything out of me and you know it, so you might as well just give in."

I sighed, she was so right, there was no way I was getting anything out of her, not when it came to Edward.

"So what are we doing tonight?"

"I was thinking Madame Tussauds and then dinner at Hard Rock," said Alice.

"The wax museum?"

"Yea, the wax museum, it's a great place to take pictures, we're going to have fun," said Alice.

I smiled, "That does sound like fun."

I allowed Alice to pull Edward around South Street Seaport for another hour or so before putting my foot down. I was beginning to think Jasper was going to fall over from all the bags he was carrying.

"Alice, it's seriously time to go. I mean it's almost five, we need to get home and change so we can go out to dinner anyway," I said hoping to divert her attention to playing Barbie Bella again.

"Oh, right dinner, I nearly forgot."

We made it back to the apartment by about five thirty and Alice immediately threw me into the shower.

"Bells, tonight is going to be a good night for you, I can feel it," said Alice.

"Oh yea, I don't know about that."

"Isabella, you are going to have to stop that," she said.

I heard her throw whatever was in her hand down onto the counter, and if I had to guess cross her arms over her chest. "You are beautiful, and Edward is head over heels in love with you, and you just keep putting yourself down. You need to learn to love yourself, we all do, why can't you?" she asked.

I didn't answer her, I couldn't answer, and I didn't have an answer. What do you say to something like that? Sorry Alice, I don't know how to love myself and I don't believe that Edward loves me either. She would throw it back into my face and tell me how beautiful I was.

I turned the water off and wrapped myself in my towel before stepping out into the bathroom, where Alice was standing with her arms crossed over her chest. "Well here I am, work your magic," I said. She just shook her head at me before walking into her bedroom.

Alice barely said two words to me and she dried, and curled my hair. "Alice, why are you mad at me?" I asked.

"Because you're being stupid."

"But Alice…" I started.

"No, don't but Alice me. You need to stop this, you need to stop playing the poor Bella card, he loves you Bella. Edward loves you, and has for longer than you know, and instead of opening your heart to him you keep pushing him away," said Alice. "There," she said after applying my mascara. She threw the tube onto the vanity before walking over to the bedroom door. "You're clothes are on the bed," she said before closing the door behind her.

Great so now my best friend is mad at me, and why, because I haven't hooked up with my other best friend yet, this was going to be a GREAT night. I found Edward, Alice and Jasper waiting for me when I walked out into the living room.

"Ready Bells," asked Edward.

"Yea, sure," I said quietly. I didn't speak again until we were waiting in line for our tickets at Madame Tussauds.

"Come on, cheer up Bells, we're going to have fun," said Edward.

"I know, I'm sorry," I said. "Come on," I said taking my ticket from him and taking his hand.

Madame Tussauds easily lifted my bad mood, not only was it a blast, but I was constantly posing for pictures with Edward, which meant I was constantly touching him. We had taken so many pictures I was starting to worry that my memory card was going to run out of room. Finally after running around the wax museum for about two hours we decided that it was time for dinner.

Edward seemed to be in his own little world during dinner. He was relaxed in the booth with his arm around me for the majority of dinner, but conversation was lacking on his part. He was definitely distracted.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

"Yes," he said smiling. "Just thinking."

I eyed him carefully for a minute before deciding to let it go, if he wanted me to know what was going on with him, he would tell me what was going on with him. Yea right, I'm not that patient; I would just wait to and ask him when we got home.

On our way out to the cab, Edward took my hand and pulled me close, and leaned down before whispering, "I want to talk to you when we get home." Okay, time to hyperventilate. Nervous didn't even start to describe how I was feeling at the moment. I was quiet on the way home, trying to figure out what in the world he would want to talk to me about. "Is everything okay Bells," asked Edward as the cab stopped in front of Alice's apartment building.

"Great," I said opening the door.

I stepped out, pulling my purse behind me and moved out of the way so that everyone else could follow. Whether it was my nerves or fate just hated me I will never know, but as I stepped up on the curb my foot got caught and I met the pavement.

"Oh God Bella, are you okay?" asked Alice coming up behind me.

"Oh God, that hurt," I said as Jasper helped me up.

"Are you okay?" asked Edward taking my hand.

"Oh, that hurts," I said pulling my hand out of his.

"Oh no," said Edward.

"Come on lets get you upstairs and get some ice on that hand of yours and I'll call Dad," said Edward taking my right hand and leading me inside.

I followed Alice and Jasper up to the apartment and sat down on the couch while Alice got an ice pack. "Hey Dad," said Edward as he sat down on the couch next to me. "I'm good, how are you?" asked Edward. "Well actually I'm calling about Bella," said Edward. "No, no she's fine, well sort of," said Edward. "She fell and landed kind of funny on her wrist, and now she's in pretty bad pain," said Edward. "No I know that Dad, I don't expect you to treat her from Washington," said Edward laughing.

"I refuse to see anyone but Dr. Cullen," I said pouting. He was going to try and make me go to the hospital, I hated hospitals. Edward rolled his eyes at me, and returned to his conversation.

"Well she can't make a fist right now, and it's starting to swell," said Edward. "No not bad, but it is clearly swollen," said Edward. "Okay, yea, I'll let you know if we go," said Edward. "Alright, thanks Dad, Bye," said Edward closing his phone.

"How's it feel?" asked Edward.

"Not so great, it's kind of throbbing right now, and I still can't make a fist," I said.

"Well Dad said to give it an hour, and if you still can't make a fist, then we need to take you for an x-ray," said Edward.

"Great," I whined.

"I try to come and visit my best friend and what do I end up with, a broken wrist. Fate hates me!" I said


	13. Chapter 13

An hour later Edward was bundling me up to head out into the cold November night, "Bells, are you sure you don't want Jasper and I to come with you?" asked Alice.

"No Alice, you guys enjoy what's left of your night, there is no reason that my clumsiness should ruin everyone's night," I said as she hugged me.

"Do you have your insurance card?" asked Edward as he sat next to me filling out my paper work at Bellevue Hospital in Manhattan.

"Yes, it's in my wallet," I said pulling my wallet out of my purse and handing it to him. He looked at me for a minute before opening my wallet.

"Behind my driver's license."

"Isabella Swan," called the nurse from the ER door.

"Right here," I said standing. Edward stood also but the nurse stopped him, "I'll come and get you after she's done in radiology."

Twenty minutes later I was sitting on a paper covered table with Edward by my side when the Doctor walked in. He was no Dr. Cullen, but he would do I guess.

"I wish your Dad was here, it would make me feel better," I whispered to Edward as the Doctor put my x-rays up on the view box.

"Well Ms. Swan I have some bad news," he said turning to look at me. "You have a Scaphoid fracture, which is when you fracture the bone at the base of your thumb. Unfortunately you are going to have to have your wrist casted, which means you will have to visit an orthopedist," said the Doctor. I sighed; great this was going to be so much fun, me and my clumsy self can't even get through a semester of school without hurting myself. "Are you in pain?" he asked.

"Actually yes, its throbbing quite a bit, I had ice on it for the past two hours or so, but its done nothing to help."

He nodded and pulled out a prescription pad, "I'll give you a prescription for some Vicodan, be careful with them, they are strong, but it should help you sleep for the first few days, try just to take them at night. Advil or Tylenol should be enough for during the day, but if you feel like you need to take them during the day, make sure you have someone to drive you if you need to go somewhere," he said. "If you are still in pain after you've finished them you should go see your family doctor, and he can give you something else," said the doctor.

I couldn't help but laugh, if only he knew how close to family my 'family doctor' was. "I'll have the nurse come in and brace your wrist for you, and then you are good to go. Just make sure you head down to pharmacy and get that filled," he said handing me the prescription.

"Thank you Doctor," said Edward shaking his hand before he walked away.

The nurse came in and wrapped my wrist for me before allowing us to leave. "Alright Bells, are you ready for your pain meds now, or do you want to wait until we get home?" asked Edward.

"No, please let's wait until we get home," I said as he opened the door of my BMW for me.

He laughed, "High Bells should be interesting, maybe I'll get some answers out of you," said Edward winking at me. _Oh shit, _I thought this could be bad.

Alice and Jasper were pulling our bed out for us when we made it back to the apartment. "Bella," said Alice running over to me. "Is it broken?" I nodded sadly.

"This sucks," I said putting my things down and sitting down on the bed.

"Oh Bells, it won't be that bad," said Alice sitting down next to me and pulling me into a hug.

"Here you go Bells," said Edward handing me a pill in a glass of water. _Oh great, well here goes nothing._

***Edwards POV***

She looked completely terrified of taking the small pill that I was holding in my hand. She took the pill from me and the water and stared at it for a minute before finally taking it.

"Go change, you need to get some sleep," I said. She nodded and hugged Alice once more before heading towards the bathroom.

"So, are you going to talk to her?" asked Alice.

"I know I should, but I don't know if right now is the best time, she's had a long day and she's going to be pretty out of it here in about a half an hour."

"Just get it over with, what's the point in putting off the inevitable?" she asked as she stood and made her way over to Jasper.

"Night Edward, see you in the morning," she said before they disappeared into her bedroom.

I sat down on the bed, with my head in my hands and sighed. Alice was right; I just needed to get this over with. I gathered my things for bed, before making my way over to my jacket where Bella's present sat in my jacket pocket. I pulled out the small box, deciding that I was going to find the guts to do this, and placed it on her pillow, along with a small note as I heard her open the bathroom door. I met her halfway between the bed and the bathroom and pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek before walking into the bathroom.

***Bella's POV***

Edward hugged me and kissed my cheek before heading to the bathroom. I folded my clothes and placed them on my suit case before heading over to the bed. I stopped short when I realized that there was a small box and a folded piece of paper lying on my pillow. I looked up at the bathroom and then back at the box before sitting down on the bed and picking up the note.

I just need you to ask me why.

Love Edward

_Oh god, breathe Bella, breathe, _I thought. I opened the small box and lying inside I found a small silver heart. I looked up to find Edward standing in front of me wearing only his pajama pants. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. "I thought maybe I could start adding to your charm bracelet," said Edward. I opened my mouth to speak again, and once again nothing came out. Edward smiled and sat down next to me on the bed.

"You need to know what happened that day Bella," said Edward taking the box out of my hand and taking both of my hands into his.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Edward."S

"No Bella, you need to know. I didn't agree with Tanya, I wasn't ashamed of being your friend. You are the best friend I have ever had," he started.

I could feel the tears threatening to fall, he was rejecting me, I knew it, Alice was wrong. "Edward, its okay I understand," I said pulling my hands out of his.

"No, you don't Bella. I didn't defend you that day because I didn't know what to say. I had just recently realized my feelings for you, and I didn't know how to respond to Tanya. I was 13 and I had fallen in love with my best friend," said Edward.

My head shot up, causing Edward to laugh. "I have loved you since we were 13 years old. Back then it scared the hell out of me, and I knew what I did was wrong, but it broke my heart just the same," he said. "Not talking to you for five years was hell, and when you started dating Mike I thought I was going to kill him out of jealousy. So I started dating Kelly, I thought it would distract me from my feelings for you, but it didn't help. If anything it only made things worse. It seriously took everything that I had not to take James out when you came walking up to me our first day at Harvard. He was so arrogant, and he, he just wasn't me. He wasn't right for you," he said. "I love you Bella, I have for five years, and I don't want to continue to live like this. I don't want to have to admit to people that you aren't my girlfriend, or that I'm not your boyfriend. I don't want to give anyone else the opportunity to steal you away from me, I want us to be together," he said.

I'm sure my mouth was hanging open; I didn't know what to say. He loved me, he really truly loved me. He wanted to be with me, and I was just sitting here acting like an idiot, staring at him. "I love you too," I managed to say weakly. Edward smiled, then leaned down and kissed me with all the love, and adoration that he had been holding back for the past five years.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related.**

Edward and I left early in the afternoon, after a lengthy goodbye to Alice and Jasper. She just couldn't contain her excitement that we had finally gotten together, and Jasper found it extremely amusing. I'm not sure who was more excited about my new found relationship with Edward, me or her. Okay forget that, I was most definitely more excited! We were about half way home when I started getting the text messages from James. "When are you coming home?" the first one asked. I ignored that one. "Why are you ignoring me?" asked the second one. I ignored that one too.

It was after the second text message came in that my phone started vibrating again, I nearly threw it into the floorboards before I realized that it wasn't another text message from James, but a phone call from my mother.

"Hey mom," I said smiling at Edward, who winked in return.

"Hey Bells, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Good, good, you know just sitting here with Esme talking about how much we miss our babies," said my mother.

"Mom," I whined laughing at her. She had never been very good with separation.

"So look, Esme and I were thinking, instead of you guys coming home for Thanksgiving break, maybe we could come to you."

"Really," I asked.

"Well yea, we would get to spend more time with you. Your dad and Carlisle both have more than enough vacation time and Emmett can spare to take a day or two off from school," said my mother.

"Okay, well that sounds okay with me," I said.

"Plus you know we are all pretty excited about meeting James," said my mother. "Is Edward dating any one?" she asked.

"First of all mother, who Edward is dating is Edwards business," I said. That caught Edward's attention and he shot me a sideways glance, which I returned with a wink. "Second of all, I hate to break it to you, but James and I broke up."

"Oh Bella, are you okay, what happened, tell me everything," said my mother.

"Mom," I whined again.

"What Bella, I am your mother; I have every right to ask you."

"It's kind of complicated."

"Bella, you only dated for three months, how complicated could it be?"

"Pretty complicated, besides mom, it's kind of personal and Edward is in the car with me, I doubt he wants to hear all this," I said. Really I knew that Edward had no desire to listen to me explain how James had treated me to my mother, only because it would upset him.

"Fine, but you had better tell me when we get there."

"I will I promise," I said. "So how is it just going to be the five of you coming for Thanksgiving?"

"No, I think Emmett is bringing Rosalie, why?"

"Oh I'm just trying to figure out the sleeping arrangements and how many air mattresses I need to pick up," I said going through the sleeping arrangements in my head. "Maybe I'll call Alice and see if she wants to come up with Jasper, I think she mentioned that she wasn't going home for Thanksgiving, and neither is he."

"Oh so Alice has a new boyfriend?"

"Yes mom."

She laughed. "Alright, well is Edward okay with us coming for Thanksgiving?"

"He hasn't objected yet."

"Good, so you guys are getting along better?"

"Yes mom, we are getting along just fine, we had a good time this weekend in New York. He even took me to the hospital, like usual," I said laughing.

"Oh yes, I meant to ask you, how is your wrist?" she asked.

"It hurts, but it will be okay, I have to make an appointment to get it casted tomorrow."

"Alright, well let me know how that goes, and I will let you know when we get our tickets."

"Alright mom, love you," I said.

"Love you too Bells, bye," she said before hanging up.

Edward was laughing at me as I closed my phone, only to have it vibrate in my hand again. "Seriously I am going to kill him," I said flipping my phone open. I was greeted with, "Bella, seriously we need to talk, you are being very immature about this." I rolled my eyes and responded with, "I am so very sorry I didn't respond promptly enough for you, I was on the phone with my mother."

"Why won't he just go away?" I asked.

"Because you told him you would talk to him when we got home," said Edward.

"Yea, well that was before I knew you returned my feelings." Edward laughed. "You realize I'm going to have to do this alone right?"

"Says who?"

"Edward, I have to be fair to him. He deserves an explanation, and he's not going to be anything but angry if you are there," I said.

"First of all, he doesn't deserve anything, but I suppose I understand where you are coming from. So I will give you two your privacy, even though I would prefer not too but I refuse to leave you alone with him," said Edward.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I said taking his hand into mine.

After a few more angry text messages from James he and I agreed to meet at the town house after school the following day. Edward and I got home around five thirty, and grabbed a quick bite to eat before Edward had to meet up with his study group for history.

"So what are you going to do about Emma?" I asked as Edward gathered his things.

He looked at me for a second and opened his mouth to speak but shut it quickly. "What?" I asked.

"Well, I was never really interested in Emma," he admitted.

"Huh?" I asked sitting down on the couch and taking out my own history book.

"Well, she thought we were cute together, and she thought that if I could make you jealous, that I could turn the tables in my favor."

I laughed, and shook my head at him. "Have fun studying, I'm probably going to be in bed when you get home," I said kissing him quickly.

"Okay, my room or yours?" he asked with a wink.

"I don't know, depends, I'll check out your bed and let you know," I said kissing him again. He laughed and kissed me once more quickly before walking out the front door.

I sighed and sat down on the couch, turning my attention to my history notes. I had been studying for about an hour when there was a knock at the front door. I put my things aside and walked to the front door; I looked through the peep hole and saw James standing on the front porch. I had barely gotten the door opened before he pushed his way through. "James, we weren't supposed to meet until tomorrow night."

He looked angry, and reeked of alcohol. "Bella, why did you deny me?" he asked angrily.

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

"You were supposed to be my girlfriend, and you were supposed to give me what I wanted," he said. "And now you will, even if I have to take it," he said grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the steps.

"James what are you doing?" I asked. He was starting to scare me; I wasn't sure after how he had reacted on Thursday that he wouldn't hurt me, especially when he was drunk.

"Taking what belongs to me," he said as he continued to pull me up the steps.

I didn't fight at first; I knew he was far too strong for me to fight off. When we reached my room he pulled me inside and threw me down onto my bed. "Take off your clothes," he ordered. I didn't move. "Take off your clothes Bella," he yelled. I was shaking with fear as I pulled my tank top over my head and lowered my jeans to the floor. He crawled over me in just his boxers and settled himself on top of me. I took a deep breath and thought about my options I could lay here and let him rape me, or I could try and fight back. Edward was long gone, and wouldn't be back for at least another two hours.

I let him start to kiss his way down my neck and down my chest before I readjusted myself underneath him. I moved my hands to either side of his waist, attempting to make it look like I was going to slip my hands inside his boxers. But instead I lifted my knee and kneed him hard in the family jewels.


	15. Chapter 15

James groaned and rolled off of me and onto the bed. I jumped up and ran out of the room. When I got downstairs I grabbed my cell phone off of the couch and went running into Edward's room and locked the door. I took a deep breath trying to calm my sobs before pulling out my cell phone and dialing Edward's number. He answered laughing, "Hey Bells, what's up?' he asked.

"James is here, he's drunk and he tried…..tried to get me to…." I started but my sobs left me unable to finish.

"Bella I'm on my way, where are you?" he asked.

"In your bedroom, I locked the door but," I started but screamed as James started pounding on the door.

"Oh God Bella, go into my bathroom, lock the door and stay in there, I will be there as soon as I can," said Edward.

"Bella open the damn door, I will finish what I started," screamed James.

"Go away," I screamed before running into Edward's bathroom and locking the door.

***Edward's POV***

I was sitting in the library studying with Emma, Christian, Maggie and Derrick. Emma's boyfriend Greg was sitting with us studying when my cell phone rang. Bell's name flashed on my caller ID. Emma leaned over from where she was sitting next to me, "Aww she misses you already," she said after seeing Bella's name. I laughed at her, though I knew it was true, it had to be, because I already missed her too.

"Hey Bells, what's up?" I asked. Her voice was panicked; I had never heard her sweet voice sound so scared.

"James is here, he's drunk and he tried…..he tried to get me to…." She started through her sobs.

I stood up, knocking my chair over in the process. I was going to kill him, he was there and he was trying to hurt her. "Bella I'm on my way, where are you?" I asked searching through my bag for my keys.

"In your bedroom, I locked the door but," her sweet voice was cut off by the horrific sound of her scream.

"Oh God Bella, go into my bathroom, lock the door and stay in there, I will be there as soon as I can."

"Edward what's wrong?" asked Emma.

"James is at the house and he's drunk, and he attacked Bella," I said as I found my keys and went running out of the library.

"Wait, we're coming," said Emma as she followed after me with everyone else.

I barely noticed that Emma, Greg and Derrick were in the car with me on the way back to the house. What I did notice is that the once short drive seemed to take hours, even though I was easily going 20 miles over the speed limit.

"Should we call 911?" asked Emma.

"Yes," I said. _Only three more blocks, only three more blocks Edward, _I thought as I sped through the streets of Boston. Finally the house was in my sight; I slammed on the breaks and threw the car in park, only taking the time to rip my keys from the ignition so that I could get into the house. But the door was already open. I rushed into the house and over to my room where I found my door kicked in. "Bella," I yelled rushing into my bedroom. My bathroom door had been kicked in much the same and I started to panic even more.

I have never been as angry as I was when I walked into my bedroom and found James hovering over Bella's naked form.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I screamed pulling him off of her and throwing him into the wall. Bella curled herself up into a ball wrapping her arms around her legs and sobbing. Emma was close behind me, she had taken a blanket off of my bed and rushed over to Bella, and she helped her up off the floor and wrapped the blanket around her before ushering her from the room. "So, you think you can come in here and just take what you want from Bella?" I screamed as I punched him in the stomach. He groaned but didn't answer. "I asked you a question," I screamed. I punched him, once, twice, three times before I felt someone pulling me off of him. I turned to see Greg and Derrick.

"Okay Edward, you need to stop before the cops get here," said Derrick. Greg pulled James up and was holding his arms behind his back. I glared at James, but knew that Derrick was right.

"Where is Bella?" I asked.

"She's in your room with Emma," said Greg.

I walked out into my bed room and found Emma sitting on my bed with Bella's head resting in her lap as she cried.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry," I said as I fell to my knees beside the bed. "I never should have left you alone," I said.

"No….no…..it's not your fault….." she said sitting up and wrapping her arms around me.

"Shh its okay, I'm here now," I said.

"I love you Edward, I love you," she said.

The police finally showed up about ten minutes later. Which only added to my anger, thank God I had been able to make it there in time to stop James, or at least I think I stopped James, I wasn't really sure. I had given Bella one of my t-shirts to slip on while she spoke to the police.

"Ms. Swan can you please explain to us what happened," asked Officer Matthews. He was a young guy, only in his mid twenties or so, and he was eyeing Bella, in a way that made me uncomfortable.

I tightened my grip on waist and kissed her temple, "Its okay Bella, I'm right here."

She smiled weakly at me before speaking, "I was just sitting on the couch studying, when the doorbell rang, when I saw that it was James I really didn't think twice about opening it. We weren't supposed to meet until tomorrow night, but I never in a million years thought that he would do anything like this," she said. I couldn't believe how calm she was, ten minutes ago she had been sobbing, and now she was calmly talking to the police.

"Why were you supposed to meet tomorrow?" asked Officer Matthews.

"We were supposed to talk about why we broke up."

"The two of you dated?" he asked. Bella nodded.

"For about three months, but we broke up on Thursday."

"Why?" asked officer Matthews.

"Because I hadn't slept with him yet, and I told him I wasn't ready to take that step," said Bella quietly while looking down at her hands, which were intertwined with one of mine.

"How did he react when you told him that?"

"He was angry, he told me that he was sick of my innocent act or something like that, and then he stormed out of the house."

"The next day after class he tried to talk to me, he wanted to come over that night and talk things out and spend the weekend together, but Edward and I had already made plans to go and visit my best friend in New York, she goes to Columbia, so I told him we could talk when I got back."

"So were you cheating on him?" asked Officer Matthews.

"No, no I wasn't cheating on him," said Bella.

"So this, just happened over night?" asked Officer Matthews motioning between Bella and I.

"I beg your pardon sir, Edward has been my best friend my entire life. He has done nothing here to make anyone think that we are dating, so what exactly are you getting at?" asked Bella.

"Oh, right. Uhm sorry about that I just assumed that there was something going on between the two of you," said Officer Matthews.

"What is going on between Edward and I, is none of your business, and I resent the fact that you think I was cheating on James. And even if I were, it doesn't give him the right to try to rape me," she said.

"Try and rape you?" he asked.

"Yes, try it started up stairs in my room. But I was able to get away from him and down here into Edwards room. I locked the door and called Edward. He told me to go into his bathroom and lock the door and he would be here as soon as he could, but before Edward could get here, James was able to knock down both of the doors," she said.

"Where were you?" asked Officer Matthews looking at me.

"I was at the library at school studying with some friends, some of which are here with me," I said.

"School?" questioned Officer Matthews.

"Yes Bella and I are both freshmen at Harvard," I said.

"I see, and you came home and found what?" he asked.

"The front door was still open, and my bedroom and bathroom door had been kicked in, and I could hear Bella crying, I found her on the floor with James lying on top of her, so I pulled him off. I couldn't be sure whether or not he had gotten what he wanted, but I wasn't about to find out. I threw a few punches, before Greg and Derrick pulled me off, and then I came to find Bella," I said.

"You punched him?" asked Officer Matthews.

"Well yea, I was angry he was hurting my Bella, trying to force himself on her, I couldn't just stand back and let him," I said.

The police left about an hour later, leaving Bella, Greg, Derrick, Emma and myself sitting in the living room.

"I just want to thank all of you for everything you did for me tonight, I've never even met you and you guys were there for me, I can't even tell you how that makes me feel," said Bella with a shy smile.

"Oh Bella, I'm just so happy that we could get here in time, I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you, not after you and Edward had just gotten together," said Emma hugging Bella.

Bella laughed, "Yea, I hear you had something to do with that as well."

"Yes well, I couldn't help it, the way he looked at you, it was just so sweet, so evident that he was in love with you, I had to help," said Emma.

"Well we certainly thank you," I said kissing Bella.

"Okay, well we will let you guys get some sleep, see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, we will be there," said Bella.

I walked Emma, Greg and Derrick to the door handing Greg the keys to my Volvo before heading back to Bella.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay now," she said.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "But my wrist is killing me," she said.

I smiled at her, she was so tough, "Let's get you some of your meds, and then get you into bed," I said as she stepped into my arms. I got her a glass of water and some of her pain medication and met her in her bedroom where she had already climbed under the covers. She took the pill and was sleeping like a baby in minutes. I had been so scared tonight. I had just finally gotten her back into my life, I don't know what I would have done if I had lost her.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, and it makes me sad. So I just have fun writing about the wonderful characters.**

**A/N: Thank you to ****glaceauxfraises**** who told me about the typo in my title!! And as always thanks for your reviews. I hope you like Chapter 16!!**

***Bella's POV***

The next week was a blur. I woke up the next morning in Edward's arms, feeing safer than I ever had. We went to class like normal, Edward walked me to history and I could tell he was relieved when James wasn't there. After school we went to the orthopedist and Edward held my hand while they wrapped my hand in the cast. Purple, not my favorite color, but much better than the neon pink that they offered. We had a biology test on Wednesday and an English test the following Monday, and before I knew it, it was Monday evening and we were getting ready to go to the airport to get our parents.

"So what do you think that our parents are going to say?" I asked.

"About what," asked Edward.

"About my new boyfriend," I said.

"Oh, well I don't know, I hope they like him," he said with a wink.

"When should we tell them?" I asked.

"Whenever you are ready," he said holding out his hand for me. I took his hand and allowed him to pull me up off the couch.

"Let's go Love," said Edward kissing my temple.

We drove separately to the airport, and I was getting more and more nervous the closer we got. I hadn't told my parents about James, and I knew I had to. I also had to tell them about Edward, I know that it was sure to be a shock, considering we didn't speak for so long. I parked next to Edward and took his hand as we walked into the airport.

"So are we really ready for almost a week with them?" asked Edward as we walked into the baggage claim.

"Of course, don't you miss them?" I asked.

"Sure I do, but I'm not sure that I'm ready to sleep without you for a week," said Edward. I stopped short, I hadn't thought of that. Edward and I had woken up in each others arms every morning since we had come clean with our feelings. For the next week I would be sharing my bed with Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie, while Emmett roomed with Edward.

"Oh but that's just not fair," I said pouting.

"It will be alright Love, we will get to spend a lot of time together, we're going to be done with school after Lab tomorrow, it will be alright," he said kissing my pout away.

"Okay," I sighed.

I heard Emmett's voice first, his booming laughter as he called my name from across the baggage claim.

"Emmett," I said running over to him. He picked me up into one of his bear hugs and spun me around.

"Hey there squirt," he said putting me down.

"Hey," I said smiling and hugging him again. Though I preferred the arms of his brother, I missed Emmett over the past three months; he was a constant smile in my life.

"Has Edward been taking care of you?" he asked.

"Absolutely," said Edward from where he was hugging his mother. The rounds were made and on the way out, rather than hold Edward's hand like I had on the way in, my arm was looped through my mothers.

"Bella, I've missed you so much," she said.

"I missed you too mom," I said as we reached my BMW.

Esme, Rosalie and my mother climbed in and we made small talk as we followed the boy's home. When we got home I showed Rosalie up to my room. My parents we're going to be sleeping on the pull out couch in the library and Edward had been kicked out of his room, for Esme and Carlisle. He and Emmett would be sleeping on the pull out couch in the living room, where Alice and Jasper would share an air mattress, the only stipulation to the couple sharing an air mattress; it was out in the open.

"So kids, tell us all about it," said Carlisle as we all gathered in the living room.

"There's really not much to tell," said Edward.

"Are you having a good time?" asked Charlie. I looked over at my father, thankful that he had flown to Boston and was unable to bring a weapon, because I knew it was just a matter of time before my mother asked about James. And Edward had made me promise that I would tell them when they asked. I didn't realize that my mother was calling my name until Edward nudged me back to reality with his elbow.

"Oh, what, yes mom," I asked.

"I just wanted to know if you were going to let us know what happened between you and James that caused you two to break up," asked my mother.

I took a deep breath and looked over at Edward who squeezed my hand in encouragement.

"Well like I said it was complicated, and Dad, Carlisle, probably not a story you're going to want to hear," I said with a smile. "It happened about two weeks ago, James was pushing me to take our relationship to a more sexual level, and I told him that I wasn't ready. He got angry broke up with me, and left, the next day, the day we went to Alice's, he apologized and said that he was sorry and wanted to make it up to me," I said pausing to take a deep breath. "He wasn't thrilled that Edward and I we're going to New York, but I really didn't give him a choice, promising him that we would talk when I got back. Sunday night we agreed to meet here after school on Monday. Edward had gone out to meet with his study group for history, and James showed up at the house, he wanted to know why I denied him. He said that he was going to take from me what he wanted," I said stopping to pull my sweater over my head, revealing a light blue tank top, and the hand print bruises that James had left on both of my arms, which were now a deep purple color. "Edward was gone, and I was faced with a man who overpowered me, and wanted something from me that I wasn't willing to give. He dragged me up to my room, and threw me on my bed, and made me take off my clothes. I was luckily able to incapacitate him long enough to get him off of me, and downstairs, to get my phone and lock myself in Edward's room," I said. They were all silent, no one had spoken; they all looked at me with shock written across their face, my mother, Esme and Rosalie all had tears streaming down their faces. "I called Edward, and he and three of his friends from his study group rushed home, and stopped James before he could actually do anything other than bruise my arms. Edward gave him a few bruises of his own, before Greg and Derrick stopped him from killing him, before the cops got here," I said.

"Oh my god Bella, are you okay?" asked my mother rushing over to me and hugging me.

"I'm fine mom," I said.

Charlie made his way over to Edward and shook his hand, "Thank you for saving my little girl Edward," he said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Charlie," said Edward smiling at me. "I didn't like James from the beginning, but I never in a million years thought that he would do something as low as that," said Edward. "But I have to say, I do have to thank him," said Edward.

"What?" chorused six voices at once. I could only smile, only he would see the silver lining in such a dark cloud.

"He brought Bella and I back together," said Edward putting his arm around me.

"Oh I think you have us to thank for that son," said Esme.

"Well yes, and I can never thank you enough for that, but James brought Bella and I together even more, than forcing us to live together after not speaking for five years," said Edward.

"What do you mean together?" asked Renee. I laughed at her, and then turned to Edward, he wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned down and kissed me.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight it all belongs to someone else…..tear.**

**A/N: Check out the poll I put up on my profile, I need to know what you guys think. I have a few ideas for where I want this to go after the next few chapters, but I just want to know what you guys think!! As always reviews make me happy!! You guys are the best!**

We all ate dinner together before parting ways for the night, which I have to say, was much more difficult than I anticipated. Ever since the incident with James I hadn't been away from Edward for more than an hour. I became a regular at his history study group, the only study group of his that I didn't belong to.

"It's okay love, you should spend time with Rosalie anyway, and you know where I am if you need me," said Edward kissing me.

I knew I was being ridiculous, at least on a conscious level I did, but I couldn't force back the tears quick enough to fool Edward.

"Bells, it's going to be okay, I promise. I love you, I'll be right downstairs," he said wrapping his arms around me and resting his chin on the top of my head.

"I know, I'm being silly," I said wiping the tears off my cheek and laying my head on his chest.

"No," he said. He almost sounded angry. I looked up at him through my tear filled eyes waiting for an explanation, and I could see the anger in his beautiful green eyes.

"Bella, what James did to you is unforgivable, and you have every right to feel vulnerable, and hurt. You're not being silly, he had no right to do that to you, and no right to make you feel that way," said Edward.

"I know, I'm okay, I promise," I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to answer, but the tears answered for me.

"I could seriously kill him for what he did to you," said Edward.

"I'm going to go and spend sometime with Rosalie, you need to talk to your brother anyway, I'm going to be fine," I said doing my best to stop the tears. I kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly before making my way to the steps. "I love you," I called to him before starting up the steps.

"I love you more," he said with a wink, before making his way to his room to change.

I walked into my room to find Rosalie rummaging through her suitcase in search of her pajamas. "Oh Bella, good you're here. Do you mind if I take a shower before we get in bed," asked Rosalie.

"No, of course not, make yourself at home Rosalie, you don't have to ask," I said with the best smile I could muster.

"Thanks Bella," she said. I sat down on my bed and watched Rosalie make her way into the bathroom before deciding to change. After changing I grabbed my diary and sat down, hoping to get in a good entry before Rosalie was done showering.

November 22nd

Dear Diary,

I should be so happy, I should be smiling non stop. I have finally gotten the love of my life, funny how things like that work out, he's loved me for longer than I have loved him. We are living together, and attending Harvard. Every dream I have ever had is finally coming true, but yet I am miserable. I feel horrible, and it's all because of that asshole James, and what he tried to do to me. I know its being stupid, nothing actually happened, but it could have, and that's what scares me. If Edward hadn't walked in at the exact second that he did, James would have raped me. I've been trying to keep a strong front up for Edward, but I think it's starting to falter, and I'm not sure what to do. I know he will help me through it no matter what, and he would have loved me just the same if James had gotten what he wanted, but I can't even go into Edward's room. _Sigh._ I can do this, I can be strong and I will be strong, not just for Edward, but for myself too. The next week is going to be the hardest, I'll be spending time with all the people that I love, everyone who can read me like a book……Rosalie's out of the shower now, time for girl talk! **I CAN DO THIS!!! I WILL DO THIS!!!**

Bella

I slid my diary back into its spot on my bookshelf and climbed into bed. It was time for girl talk, and I needed girl talk. Girl talk with Rosalie was totally different that it was with Alice. I guess it was the fact that Rosalie wasn't quite so ADD, because other than that Alice and Rosalie were pretty much the same person.

"Okay Bella, you guys are absolutely adorable," said Rosalie climbing into bed.

"Thanks Rose," I said trying to keep up my façade.

"I can't believe that none of us ever knew, I mean I have known Edward since sophomore year, and I never would have guessed that he was in love with you," said Rosalie. "I don't mean that in a bad way, because you guys look great together," she said.

I had to laugh, "I understand Rosalie, but I guess I never really did give him the chance to explain what happened that day, and if I had I might have known earlier," I said.

She laughed, "No he was definitely wrong, regardless of his reason, he shouldn't have let Tanya do that! Speaking of Tanya, guess what I heard," said Rosalie.

"What," I asked more curious that I should have been.

"She's preggers, by some guy down at the Reservation, it's a big scandal back home, you would love it," said Rosalie.

I laughed, now that made me smile. "Well you know what they say about karma," I said. "It's a bitch," said Rosalie and I at the same time.

Rosalie got out of bed and started rummaging through her things again.

"So Bella, can you keep a secret?" she asked getting back into bed. I felt like I was 10 again, and one of the girls at school was telling me about her crush.

"Sure," I said.

All of a sudden she was smiling a stupid happy smile and she held her left hand out to me, "Emmett asked me to marry him," she said almost on the verge of giggling.

"Oh my God, Rosalie," I said grabbing her hand and looking at the ring.

"Did he pick this out by himself?" I asked.

She nodded, "It's beautiful," I said.

"Oh my God, congratulations," I said hugging her.

"So look, I wanted to ask you something. I was planning on asking you this anyway, because I know how much you mean to Emmett, but now that you are dating Edward, it just works out so much better. But I was wondering if you would be one of my bride's maids," she asked.

"Oh Rosalie, I would love to," I said hugging her again. "So when is the wedding?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, Emmett and I graduate in May, and I've always wanted to get married during the winter, in the snow, so I guess probably next winter," she said with that 'stupid' smile on again.

"Wait a minute, why is it a secret," I asked.

"We are going to tell Esme and Carlisle tomorrow, he asked me last night before we left," she said.

"I think we're going to dinner tomorrow night after Alice and Jasper get here, you should tell them at dinner," I said.

"Oh Bella, I'm so happy, and I'm so happy that my family is happy," she said.

"Thanks Rosalie, you and Emmett are going to be great. But as the unofficial little sister I have to say this," I said attempting to act serious.

"Okay," she said.

"If you hurt him, you and I are going to have issues, and I mean big ones," I said with my most serious face. She looked at me for a minute before we both burst out laughing and she hugged me. "You're the best Bella," she said. Girl time was good, yes girl time was exactly what I needed, and between Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Renee I would be getting plenty.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own anything!!**

***Edward's POV***

I watched as Bella walked over to the stairs, "I love you," she said as she stood at the bottom of the steps.

"I love you more," I said winking at her. She smiled and made her way upstairs as I walked over to my room.

I knocked on the door and was greeted by my father, "Hey, I just wanted to change real quick," I said.

"Sure, we wanted to talk to you anyway," said my father.

Great, this should be interesting, I was already having issues with my temper right now, after Bella's mini break down over leaving me and I was going to have to talk about it with my parents. Why couldn't they just let me go to bed? "Sure what's up?" I asked sitting down at my desk.

"How is Bella doing?" asked my father.

I sighed, "Well if you would have asked me yesterday I would have said that she is doing great, and that I am very proud of the way she has been able to handle things," I said.

"But she just freaked out over having to leave me. We haven't been apart any longer than an hour since James attacked her last week, and now she's going to have to sleep with Rosalie," I said.

"Wait you're sleeping together already," asked my mother.

"Mom, it's not like that. I doubt it's going to be like that for a while between Bella and me, because of what just happened with James, which is fine with me. All I'm worried about is Bella, not my sex life," I said sighing.

"So was she okay when she went upstairs," asked my father.

"Well, she wasn't happy, and she was crying, but I think she's going to be okay. I on the other hand might end up getting arrested," I said with a laugh.

"Edward Anthony, I don't think so," said my mother with a tone only a mother could use.

"Mom, he….he almost…." I couldn't even say it. It hurt me too much, and it angered me too much. I wasn't totally sure which emotion was stronger, the hurt for what he almost did to the love of my life, or the anger at what he almost did to the love of my life. "I really don't want to talk about this anymore, she's going to be fine, and I'm going to make sure of it. Whatever she needs, she is going to get, and one day it's going to be like this never happened," I said standing.

My father simply nodded. "She's going to need you Edward," he said.

"She has me," I said.

I changed and said goodnight to my parents before making my way out to the living room where I found my brother watching TV. "Dude, took you long enough," said Emmett.

"Sorry Em, mom and dad wanted to talk about Bella," I said.

"How is she?" asked Emmett.

"As good as can be expected I guess, I think tonight just overwhelmed her a little bit, being around everyone for the first time in so long," I said sitting down on the bed.

"Understandable, we're going to make her okay though," he said.

"So, you and Bella huh?" asked Emmett.

"Yea," I said with a smile.

"How long has that been going on?" he asked.

"Oh about a week," I said sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant," said Emmett. I knew what he meant when he asked the question; I just chose to ignore him.

"Edward," he prompted. He wasn't going to give up.

"Oh since right around the time that she stopped talking to me," I said.

"So let me get this straight, you sat back for five years, and watched her date that scumbag Newton, and all the while you were in love with her," asked Emmett.

"Something like that," I said.

"Dude, what the hell," asked Emmett laughing. "

Okay, I think it's time to change the subject," I said.

"Right, so what do you think of Rosalie, honestly?" he asked.

"You know I like Rosalie," I said. "What do you think Mom and Dad think of Rosalie?" asked Emmett.

"They like her, why?" I asked.

"Because, I….uhm…..I asked her to marry me last night," said Emmett all at once, and rather quickly.

"Oh wow, that's a huge step," I said.

"Yea, but I love her," said Emmett.

"Well then I guess that's all that matters," I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yea really, what did you expect me to do, pitch a fit?" I asked laughing.

"Well no, but I didn't think you would take it so well," said Emmett.

I laughed, "If what you feel for Rosalie, is anything like what I feel for Bella, I completely understand where you are coming from," I said.

"Aww little Eddie is falling I love," said Emmett.

"No, I'm already in love," I said.

"So look, I wanted to ask you, if you…" he started.

"What?" I asked.

"You know, if you would be my best man," said Emmett.

"Of course," I said.

"Good, good," he said with a smile.

"Just don't say anything to mom or dad yet," said Emmett.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well I haven't exactly told them yet, so you know we're trying to keep it on the DL until then," said Emmett.

"And when are you planning on breaking the news to them?" I asked. "

Some time while we were here," he said.

I could only shake my head, "Only you Emmett, only you," I said turning off the light.

When I woke up the next morning Emmett was gone and Bella was curled up against my chest looking up at me. "Good morning love," I said wrapping my arms around her and pulling her closer.

"Good morning," she said.

"How did you sleep," I asked.

"Better than I had anticipated," she said.

"Good," I said.

"Its time to get up, isn't it?" I asked with a groan. She simply nodded. "Damn," I said. "Come on you, let's go," she said maneuvering her way out of my arms and sitting up, pulling me with her.

I could tell Bella was nervous as we made our way across campus to the Science building for our Biology lab. Today was James' first day back at school, and though he kept his distance as Bella and I passed him, I could tell he wanted to talk to her.

Bella was in much better sprits after class as we made our way back to the car, and I found myself thankful that our family was here to help her through this. We had almost made it to my car when Bella got a text message from James. "Can we talk?" She looked up at me and I nodded. Bella was far too kind hearted for her own good, and even though I would rather she pretended he didn't exist I knew she needed to do this.

She wrapped her arm around mine as we walked over to where he was standing. Her voice was even and lacking emotion when she spoke, "What do you want James."

"To apologize," he said quietly.

She laughed, but this wasn't the beautiful melodic laugh that I had grown to love throughout my life. This laugh was dark, and hateful. "You really think that what you did is something that you can just say you're sorry for, and it all goes away?" she asked.

"No. And I don't expect you to forgive me either," said James. "But I wanted to apologize, and thank Edward," he said.

"Thank me?" I asked speaking up for the first time.

"Yes, thank you for stopping me, and for giving me what I deserved, though the black eyes and broken nose are hardly enough. And thank you for being the man that Bella needs, the man that I am not. She deserves someone like you, someone who loves her. Which is something that I failed miserably at," said James. Neither Bella nor I spoke. "Thank you for listening to me, I didn't deserve for you to. I won't bother you again," he said before walking away.

"Are you okay?" I asked after he was gone. "You know what, I am great," she said with a smile. A genuine smile, something I hadn't seen her wear in quite a few days. "I have my family, my best friend should be here any minute, and most of all I have you," she said.

"And you always will," I said softly before leaning down and kissing her.

**A/N: Let me know what you think!! Maybe I'll have another chapter up tonight!! Just a maybe, no promises!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing; I just like to have fun.**

***Bella's POV***

All I could think of on the way home is how amazing my boyfriend is. He has got to be perfect, okay so he wasn't perfect, and I had seen that first hand, but he was pretty damn close. When we got back to the house Alice's Porsche was parked out front. I stopped Edward before walking into the house.

"Thank you," I said wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Thank you for what?" he asked looking slightly confused.

"For being so wonderful," I said.

"Anything for you love," he said leaning down and kissing me.

I was thoroughly enjoying the first real kiss I had given my boyfriend since last Sunday, and of course Alice would be the one to interrupt it.

"Bells," she squealed, as she came running down the steps.

"Hey Alice," I said reluctantly pulling away from Edward.

"Isabella Marie Swan, the least you could do is be a little bit excited to see your best friend," she said stopping a few feet in front of me with her hands perched on her sides.

"I am, in fact I was thoroughly enjoying my best friends just a minute ago," I said with a smirk.

"Bella, that's just wrong," she said.

"I missed you," I said finally making my way over to her and hugging her.

"Is Jasper still alive?" I asked.

"Of course he is, and what exactly is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Oh nothing," I said taking Edwards hand and pulling him towards the house.

Inside I found our parents sitting in the living room watching as Emmett gave Jasper the third degree.

"Told ya," I said looking up at Edward.

"And as I told you, I wasn't interested in being your big brother, that is what Emmett is for," said Edward.

"What is Emmett for?" asked Emmett.

"Being my big brother, and beating up my boyfriends," I said.

"That's right, and Edward I won't hold back just because you're my brother, hurt her again and I'll kick your ass," said Emmett.

Edward laughed, "You have nothing to worry about," he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I had better not," said Emmett.

"Alright boys that's enough, we have an announcement to make," said Carlisle.

Edward and I took a seat on the couch and waited for Carlisle to continue. "Being we are all spread out this year, with Bella, Edward and Alice on the east coast, and Emmett and Rosalie in Seattle we were thinking we would do Christmas away from home this year," said Carlisle. "So we were have made reservations for a week at the Vail Mountain Lodge for all of us, and of course Jasper you are more than welcome to come. Do you guys remember the Andersons, they lived down the street when you were young," asked Carlisle.

Edward, Emmett and I exchanged confused looks, "Guess not," said Carlisle laughing. "Well they will be there also, with their children who are both around your ages," said Carlisle.

"Skiing at Christmas?" asked Alice.

"Yes Alice," said Carlisle laughing.

"Oh I can't wait," she squealed.

"You'll come, right Jasper?" asked Alice. "

Of course," he said laughing at her energy.

"Okay good," she said kissing his cheek. Then in true Alice fashion she turned to me, and changed the subject completely. "Come on, we need to talk," said Alice grabbing my hand and pulling me off of the couch.

"Alice," I whined.

"No, she's right," said Renee.

"We do need to talk," she said. _Great, here we go,_ I thought.

"Come on Rosalie," I said as Alice pulled me upstairs.

Moments later I found my self sitting on my bed surrounded by both of my mothers, my best friend, and my future sister and law. Yes I was already thinking of marrying Edward, can you really blame me? "Bella, are you okay?" asked my mother.

"I'm great mom, how are you?" I asked.

"Isabella," she said in a disapproving tone. I sighed. I knew she was trying to be serious, and right now I wanted to be anything but. "Mom, really, I'm fine," I said.

"Honey, Edward said you were crying last night," said Esme sitting down next to me and putting her arm around my shoulders.

"Yes I was, but I'm better now. I was really just upset because I wasn't going to be with Edward last night, and I was scared. I was overeating, it's nothing," I said trying to brush it off.

"Isabella," said my mother again.

"Look, I'm fine. James apologized at school today and promised that he would leave me alone," I said.

"I don't care about James, I care about you Bella, I need to know you are okay," said my mother.

"Mom look, I love you all and I appreciate you being concerned. I'm still hurting, but that's not going to go away right away. Right now, I just want to be around the people that I love, and enjoy my holiday," I said.

"Alright," said my mother.

"Do you guys mind if I talk to Bella alone for a few minutes," asked Esme.

"Not at all," said Renee.

"Only if you promise you won't let her get away, we have to get ready for dinner," said Alice.

"Please save me Esme," I said. She laughed.

"I promise I won't let her get away," she said.

"Not fair, you're supposed to love me more," I said. She laughed and shook her head as everyone else walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

"So Esme, what's up?" I asked.

"First of all, I just wanted to say that if you need anything I'm here for you, I don't want to push you to talk about anything, and I know you know that you can talk to me about anything, but I just had to say it," she said.

"Thank you Esme," I said hugging her.

"Second of all, I was curious, did Edward explain everything to you, about what happened that day?" she asked.

"Yes he did," I said. "Right before he told me how much he loved me," I said.

"Good, I always thought he should tell you, but honestly I don't think it would have helped anything back then," she said. I could only smile. "So can you believe that my son is getting married?" she asked. I turned and looked at her, no doubt a shocked expression on my face. "Oh come on, you should know more than anyone how much I can read my children, yourself included. He has had a stupid happy grin on his face for weeks, and it's only gotten worse since Sunday," she said laughing.

"But how did you know that's why he was smiling?" I asked.

"I told you, I know my sons, if you two weren't so young, Edward would marry you tomorrow," said Esme.

"I can't wait," I said.

"All in good time my dear," she said.

"I'm going to be a bridesmaid," I said. "Rosalie asked me last night," I said.

"Any idea when they are planning on telling us?" asked Esme.

"Tonight at dinner I think," I said.

"Well then, in that case, I should let you girls get ready, so I can tell my son how happy I am," she said.

"No Esme, don't let them take me," I said grabbing onto her arm and laughing.

"Oh it won't be so bad honey, do it for Edward," she said.

"Of course he would be a weakness of mine," I said.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think, and be sure to check out my new story!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. *tear***

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so terribly long to get out. I was having a horrible time getting this out in Bella's POV. I didn't want too much time on Thanksgiving and the transition between holidays is what was holding me up! So I finally decided this morning to switch POV's and it came out so much better. I hope you like it. If all goes well I hope to have another chapter out tonight!! I hope you like it!! Let me know!!**

***Edwards POV***

Dinner was uneventful, or at least it was for me. Alice had kept Bella in her room for two hours before dinner leaving me with Bella withdrawals but when she emerged she took my breath away. Her dark brown hair had been curled and was falling gently around her shoulders, swaying with her every movement. I don't even remember what she had been wearing; though I'm sure she looked amazing. I just couldn't keep my eyes off her face, and the smile that she was wearing, that finally reached her eyes. She was beautiful.

My brother and Rosalie announced their engagement at some point during dinner, though I can't be certain when. Alice, Renee and my mother immediately fell over Rosalie and her ring, and she was more than happy to show it off as she made goo goo eyes at Emmett. I was so jealous of them, but at the same time I wasn't. I wanted to marry Bella tomorrow, but I also didn't want to miss out on all the days that brought us closer to the day that I would get down on one knee, and ask for her hand.

The Thanksgiving weekend passed quickly after that. Rosalie and Alice spent most of the weekend with a computer on their laps looking at wedding dresses, bridesmaid's dresses and venues online. I couldn't complain though, I may not have had access to my laptop, but I had unlimited and uninterrupted access to my Bella.

Before I knew it I was waking up with Bella in my arms three days before Christmas. School ended four days ago, and grades had been posted last night. I had to say, life was pretty damn good. I got a perfect 4.0, and I had a perfect girlfriend whom also had a perfect 4.0.

Bella and I dressed, being sure that we had all of our snow attire packed, which was something you didn't see much of on the Harvard campus. "Bella aren't you excited?" I asked as I loaded her bags into the back of my car.

"Oh yes, I can't wait, I have this book that I've wanted to read since…." She started, but I was quick to cut her of.

"Book," I questioned.

"You are telling me that we are going all the way to Colorado for Christmas and you are planning on reading a book?" I asked. She nodded.

"Bella, you are going skiing, that's why we are going to a ski resort," I said.

"Oh no sir, I only got my cast of yesterday and I would like very much not to spend ANY of next semester in a cast," she said with her hands on her hips. I laughed and placed both of my hands on either side of her face before leaning in and kissing her softly.

"I promise that I will not let you hurt yourself," I said softly.

"That sir is a promise that you cannot make," she said. "Besides you can't really think that it's a good idea that I go skiing," she said.

"Of course it is, why wouldn't it be," I asked.

"Because I fell out of a taxi and broke my wrist," she said laughing and pushing me away.

"So what are you going to do, sit in the ski lodge all week?" I asked.

She nodded as she got into the car. "I've got my IPod, I've got my books, and I will have an unlimited supply of hot chocolate. Sounds like a perfect plan to me," she said shutting the door. I sighed and walked around to the driver's side and climbed in. I was still shaking my head at her as I buckled my seatbelt and she surprised me by leaning across and whispering; "Besides someone has to warm you up after you spend all day on the slopes."

*~*~*

Bella and I were the last to arrive at the Mountain Lodge and she was attacked by Alice and Rosalie before we even made it into the lobby. "Girls, calm down I just saw you a few weeks ago," she said laughing as they both jumped on her pouting. Alice tackled her again, and Bella dropped the bags in her hand and fell back into me. I couldn't help but smile and remember how the same thing had started the weekend in New York that had brought us so much closer.

I leaned down and kissed Bella's neck right below her ear and said, "I've got it Love, go on."

She looked up at me smiling, and leaning back to kiss me before saying, "Thank you," as she was pulled away by the girls.

"She looks good," said Emmett as he and Jasper passed the girls on the way out to help.

"Yea," I said staring after her for a minute. "She's been smiling a lot more the past week or two," I said handing Emmett the bag that Bella had been holding. I gathered the rest of our things out of the car, and as I was lifting Bella's bag over my shoulder a black BMW similar to Bella's pulled up next to me. Two girls around my age stepped out.

"Oh Janie, I think you were wrong, I think we are going to have a great time this weekend," said one of the girls winking at me. I smiled politely and grabbed my bag before tossing the keys to the valet.

"Wait until you see our room bro," said Emmett.

"The view is amazing," said Jasper as we made our way into the lodge.

Our room was a three room suite on the sixth floor, conveniently located next to the girls. "Where's Mom and Dad's room?" I asked as I placed my bags on my bed and moved to the window to get a look at the mountain.

"Oh they are somewhere on the eighth floor by Renee and Charlie, and Mr. and Mrs. Anderson," said Emmett as I continued to look around. The room was stunning, the entire back of the whole suite had floor to ceiling windows which had a view of the entire mountain and all of the slopes. But my favorite part of the suite had to be the gas fireplace that seemed to be located in each of the rooms. _Hmm, Romantic evenings holding Bella and drinking hot chocolate in front of the fire place,_ I thought.

"So Em, do you remember the Andersons?" I asked, adding to the conversation before I could get caught being lost in my thoughts of the one I loved.

"No, and you know I've been trying to remember ever since Dad said they were coming, and I can't remember a thing, I swear I think he's making it all up and there never were any Andersons that lived down the street," said Emmett laughing.

"Do you know when they are getting here?" I asked making my way back over to my bags to start unpacking. Emmett started to answer but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Jasper opened the door and was greeted by three overly hyper girls. Bella came running into my room and jumped on me, knocking me back onto my bed. "Well hello to you too love," I said laughing at her high spirits, which was something I had missed about Bella over the past month or so.

"Oh my God, it's so beautiful," she said kissing me.

"As are you," I said kissing her back and wishing more than ever that we didn't have an audience.

Emmett cleared his through and Bella's head shot up giving him a dirty look. "So if you wanted some privacy all you had to do was ask," he said.

"It is his room, isn't it?" she countered. No one spoke for about thirty seconds before Emmett and Bella started laughing. She leaned down and kissed me again before sitting up and pulling me along with her.

"So like I was going to say before we were so rudely interrupted, the Andersons should be here soon, and Mom and Dad wanted us to be downstairs to meet them when they get here," said Emmett.

"Alright Em, just give me a minute to change and we will meet you guys downstairs. I think Bella said something about getting Hot Chocolate," I said running my fingers absently through her hair as she leaned against my chest.

Emmett eyed us carefully for a few seconds before saying, "Alright, but no funny business in here. You have five minutes, or I'm sending up Charlie," he said with mock authority.

_Great I'm getting cock blocked by my own brother,_ I thought as I watched Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett leave the room. "He's going to get in the way a lot isn't he?" asked Bella. I simply nodded as I continued to play with her hair. She sighed and kissed me once more before standing and saying, "Alright, get changed, we have to go meet the neighbors."


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight! It all belongs to SM!!**

***Bella's POV***

I watched as Edward dug through his bags in search of something to change into. _God I love him, _I thought as he pulled out a pair of jeans and a light blue button down shirt. He came out of the bathroom a few minutes later ready to go. But I couldn't help but ogle him. Hey he was my boyfriend after all I had every right.

"So still no clue who the Andersons are huh?" I asked as we made our way to the elevator.

"No and neither does Emmett," he said shrugging.

"Well this should be interesting," I said wrapping my arm around his as the elevator opened its doors.

I saw my parents standing in front of the huge stone fireplace in the lobby with our whole group along with another couple and two girls and a guy that were around my age.

"There they are," I heard my mother say as we approached the group. The looks I was getting from Rosalie and Alice were all the warning I needed to know that the girls were bad news, and I wanted nothing more than to write PROPERTY OF BELLA, on Edwards's forehead as we stopped in front of them.

"Hey mom," I said hesitantly letting go of Edward's arm to hug my parents, and then Carlisle and Esme. Edward returned to my side right after greeting our parents, wrapping his arm around my waist and placing a kiss on my lips.

"Love you," he whispered before turning his attention back to his father.

"Edward, Bella, this is Dr. and Mrs. Anderson their daughter Victoria, her friend Janie and their son David," said Carlisle. "This is my son Edward, and his girlfriend and Charlie and Renee's daughter Bella," said Carlisle.

"It's so nice to meet you," I said quietly trying not to be obvious about the glare that I was fighting back towards Victoria and Janie.

"It's very nice to meet you as well," said Dr. Anderson. "So Carlisle tells us that you two are attending Harvard," said Dr. Anderson.

I smiled, if there was one thing that I had over these girls it was most definitely my intelligence and Edward loved me for that, probably more so than everything else. "Yes, we just finished up our first semester," I said as I turned into Edward slightly, allowing him to pull me closer. I looked towards Carlisle who was looking at me expectantly. "Straight A's for both of us Carlisle, just as we promised," I said laughing.

"Very good, I'm very proud of you two," said Carlisle.

I took a moment to sneak a look at the two girls standing in front of me with a slightly arrogant look on my face. They both had their arms crossed over their chest and looked very unhappy. My mother always told me to think before I speak, but as I looked at Victoria and Janie all I could see were flashbacks of Tanya and the way she treated me all those years ago. And in my defense I was thinking, I was thinking, _mine, he is mine and if you even look at him wrong so help me God I will bust your ass. _"So Victoria, are you a freshman this year?" I asked attempting to sound interested and as nonchalant as possible, but I don't think it was working.

Victoria looked away slightly and didn't answer, rather David answered for her. He put his arm around his sister, perhaps a little rougher than necessary and said, "Vicky decided that she didn't want to go the college route. I mean college isn't for everyone, right Vicky?" he asked.

She looked furious. I decided that it would be better to let her fume about that for a little bit and decided to take advantage of the fact that Edward was wrapped around me at the moment. "Didn't you promise me some hot chocolate?" I asked changing the subject. I was done with her….for now.

"I did, would you like to go get some," asked Edward removing his arm from my waist, only to offer it to me.

"I would love some," I said wrapping my arm around his once more.

"See you guys for dinner?" asked Esme.

"Of course," I said before Edward and I walked away.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett met us in the café a few minutes later. "Wow Bells, that was really something," said Emmett ruffling my hair.

"Thanks Em," I said laughing.

"Why don't you just write PROPERTY OF BELLA on Edward's chest," he asked.

"Actually I would prefer his forehead, but I was considering that," I said laughing.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned down and whispered, "It's already on my heart, do I really have to wear it on my forehead?" before standing up. I smiled, I totally had him, he was all mine and I absolutely loved it.

*~*~*

Dinner was going to be interesting. Alice had me locked away in our room for an hour and half before she let me escape to Edwards. Of course I wasn't overly upset about having Alice play Barbie Bella tonight, I had to look my best if I was going to get to Victoria, and I was in no mood to mess with her. Okay so perhaps I was really going to enjoy messing with her, I was in no mood for her to mess with MY Edward. Alice of course could always be counted on to improve my wardrobe. As soon as I got out of the shower she blow dried my hair and set it in hot rollers before doing my make up. She dressed me a ruby satin dress, with a matching shawl and black satin heels. Apparently dinner every night in the restaurant was formal, and damn if I wasn't going to enjoy it. The dress had thin straps and an empire waist that easily accentuated Edwards's favorite part of my body.

"You guys are going to look great together tonight," said Alice as she sprayed my hair one last time.

"All I know is those little whores had better stay away from Emmett," said Rosalie as she picked up her shawl and clutch.

"And Jasper," added Alice as we made our way downstairs to meet the guys.

***Edward's POV***

I was standing in the lobby speaking with my father, Jasper, Emmett, and Dr. Anderson when I heard Jasper inhale sharply. I turned in the direction he was looking and I swear I saw an Angel. Bella, Alice and Rosalie had just stepped off of the elevator and Bella was absolutely breathtaking. I couldn't help but stare as she made her way towards me, my eyes never leaving hers. I was so zoned in, on the love of my life and how amazing she looked that I didn't even see Victoria and Janie coming towards us from the opposite direction. Unluckily for us, Janie and Victoria were closer than the girls, and beat them to us.

"So Edward, I was wondering if after dinner we could take a walk maybe take in the sights around the lodge," asked Victoria as she wrapped her arm around mine. I was at a loss; I almost forgot how to speak. Not because I wanted her to be touching me, but because I was shocked. My father had clearly introduced Bella as my girlfriend earlier and she was obviously still trying to hit on me.

Thankfully I didn't have to speak, Bella and the girls had finally made their way over to our group and Bella cleared her throat, rather loudly from where she stood behind Victoria. "Excuse me Victoria, but I believe that MY BOYFRIEND, wanted to escort me to dinner," she said. I pulled my arm out of Victoria's grasp and turned to Bella, once again at a loss.

"You're beautiful," I said pulling her up against me.

There was a certain tension that had taken over the group once the girls arrived. Thankfully my father spoke up, "Well ladies, how about we head to dinner?" he asked offering his arm to Janie. She smiled shyly and accepted while Victoria scoffed at her father as he offered his arm to her. Victoria was definitely very forward, and it was going to be a long week if she didn't back off, though I had to admit jealous Bella was sexy as hell.

**A/N: Let me know what you think! I know Bella was slightly OOC, but I would like to think that she learned from the Tanya situation when it comes to dealing with girls like that, and she has become more confident! Plus I could never let a girl walk all over me like that, so I had to make her a little tougher!! R&R!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

Bella was tense as we made our way to the dining hall, and I knew that if this week was going to be enjoyable I was going to have to do something to calm her down. She placed her clutch on the table and turned her back to me, allowing for me to take her shawl.

I leaned in and kissed her neck right below her ear before saying, "I have to say that was sexy as hell, and you have nothing to worry about."

She turned to me and smiled and said, "I love you," as I pulled her chair out for her.

"I love you too," I said taking a seat next to her. Victoria sat across from me glaring daggers at Bella all through dinner, and having a not so silent hissy fit every time I touched her which I made sure to do often.

"So Bella, how did you manage to score a hottie like Edward?" asked Victoria about half way through dinner.

Bella's face flushed with her normal shade of red and she looked up at me before saying, "Oh I don't know just lucky I guess."

Victoria rolled her eyes at Bella's answer before saying, "Don't you ever worry that your luck may run out." Bella blushed again but didn't speak. "You should be worried, I mean I don't really even see what Edward sees in you, you're hardly pretty and entirely way to virginal," she said glaring at Bella.

I knew that I should stop Victoria, I wanted to tell her exactly how I felt about Bella, and that I loved her for what she was and who she was, and nothing was going to change that. But my selfish side caught up with me, and I was almost desperate to see jealous Bella again.

"Oh and I suppose you think that you would be a better match for Edward?" asked Bella.

"Naturally, we would look much better together," she said never breaking eye contact with Bella. Bella simply nodded.

"Well I suppose you're right, I mean surely every Doctor that graduates from Harvard medical school, which is only the number one school in the country, wants an uneducated whore of a wife," said Bella. Victoria opened her mouth to speak but shut it quickly without saying anything.

"You are going to regret that," she said finally before throwing her napkin on the table and storming off.

*~*~*

Later that night I held Bella in front of the fire place after a much needed, hormone driven make out session. "I'm sorry I didn't stop Victoria at dinner," I said as I stroked her hair.

She smiled up at me from where her head rested on my chest and said, "Its okay, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"I know, but I still should have taken up for you, I'm afraid that I've only instigated her now, and it's only going to get worse," I said kissing the top of her head.

"Which is why I want to give you your Christmas present early," I said prepared for the fight she was about to give.

"Edward, you really don't have to do that. I don't even know why you got me one any way, you already got me the charm for my bracelet and I really don't need anything else," she said sitting up.

"Bella, that was not your Christmas present, and I want to give you this because I love you and I want everyone to know that," I said smiling.

"Oh god," she whispered.

I chuckled lightly and shook my head. "Bella, it's not that serious, it's just a present," I said. It really wasn't serious, though I hoped dearly that she took the promise that I was about to make to her to heart. "I love you so much, so much that sometimes it hurts. Victoria has things all backwards. If anything I am the lucky one, I still don't know to this day why you picked me. But I love you, and I want you to know that I plan on marrying you one day, if you'll have me." I took a deep breath before continuing. "Which is why I want you to have this, I found it when I first started shopping for your Christmas present and I went back to the mall everyday for a week, before deciding that you had to have it," I said pulling a sapphire and white gold ring out of my shirt pocket. "It can mean whatever you want it to, but I would like for you to accept this as my promise to you, that I will make you my wife one day."

***Bella's POV***

I woke up the next morning on cloud nine, I was in Edward's arms, I was in Colorado for Christmas with my family and those that I loved dearly and he had nearly devoted his life to me the night before. I looked down at the sapphire ring on my left ring finger and my heart swelled with joy. I finally had everything I wanted and nothing was going to take that from me. Especially not a redheaded little whore named Victoria.

I felt Edward begin to stir next to me and knew he was awake when I felt his arms tighten around me as he started to kiss his way down the side of my neck.

"Good morning love," he whispered against my neck.

"Good morning," I said.

"Are you sure you won't change your mind?" he asked.

"Edward you know that Bella and skis should never be used in the same sentence," I said.

"But it will be fun, just think of how much fun it could be," he said.

"I would much rather enjoy my book and the comforts of the lodge and watch you enjoy yourself," I said.

"I'll get you out there before this week is up," he said.

"You keep telling yourself that," I said laughing.

*~*~*

Edward and I made it down to breakfast just as everyone else was making their way out of bed. Victoria was cruel, but my friends were very observant, and obviously felt the need to flaunt the newest addition to my jewelry collection.

"Oh Bella, surely you weren't planning on skiing in that," she said.

I smiled, deciding last night that my hostile attitude would come to an end, and I would kill her with kindness. "Of course not Victoria, I wasn't planning on skiing," I said. "I broke my wrist the night before Edward and I started dating, and I don't want to risk hurting it again," I said smiling at her as I spoke.

"Oh well isn't that a shame, I guess I'll just have to make sure that Edward is taken care of today," she said. I opened my mouth to respond as sweetly as possible but my wonderful boyfriend took care of it for me.

"I'm sure that Edward will be well taken care of today, you assistance won't be required. But thank you for the offer Victoria," said Edward placing his arm around the back of my chair.

There was silence among the nine of us, while our parents chatted amongst themselves during the first part of breakfast. I could tell that Alice was up to something by the knowing looks she was exchanging with Rosalie. It wasn't until the waiter placed my breakfast in front of me that I found out what it was. As I reached for the salt Alice grabbed my left hand nearly pulling me across the table as she pulled my hand closer to examine the ring, of course making a huge spectacle out of it.

"Oh my God Bella, where did you get this, how come I've never noticed this before?" she questioned.

I smiled and rolled my eyes at my best friend. "Edward gave it to me last night. He wanted to give me my Christmas present early," I said as she continued to examine the ring, only to pass my hand to Rosalie when she was finished.

"It's beautiful Bella, Edward has wonderful taste how did we get so lucky?" she asked taking time to examine her engagement ring.

"So what did he say when he gave it to you?" asked Alice glancing at Victoria as she spoke.

"That I planned on making her my wife one day, if she'll have me of course," said Edward.

"Aww," said Rosalie and Alice. Victoria stayed silent for the rest of our meal with a scowl etched on her face. _I wonder if I should warn her that it may stay like that,_ I thought.

***Edward's POV***

I spent most of the day out on the slopes. I felt bad for leaving Bella, but I saw no way around it. She was insistent on not getting on skis and she was also insistent that I enjoy myself. It was a battle I couldn't win. I came in several times to check on Bella through out the day, and each time she was sitting just where she promised engrossed in the book that she had been waiting to read.

It was nearly four o'clock when I came in for the last time before dinner. I walked over to the fireplace where Bella had been sitting all day only to find her jacket and her book but no Bella. Unfortunately Victoria had also chosen that exact time to make her way in for dinner, how ironic. If I had only known what was about to happen I would have run for the hills, but I had no clue.

"Hey Edward, did you enjoy the slopes?" she asked.

"I did, I had a good time. Though I would have enjoyed it more if Bella had been there," I said with a sigh.

"Ah yes, Bella. Where is she?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," I said as Victoria slowly made her way closer to where I was standing. She was too close, uncomfortably close, the kind of close that only Bella was allowed to be.

"It's a shame she didn't want to ski, she would have had a great time," she said.

"Yea, I keep trying…" I started but before I could finish her lips were on mine.

She snaked her arms around my neck, attempting to pull me closer. I placed my hands in a very safe place on her sides, so not to encourage her and pushed her away. But the look in her eyes told me that the damage was done. I turned around to see Bella standing on the halfway down the grand staircase in the main room with her mouth hanging open, clearly having witnessed what had just happened, pain etched across her beautiful face.

"What the hell is your problem," I barked before running after Bella.

**A/N: Okay so that was chapter 22!! Don't hate me for leaving it there. I'm pretty sure that is the longest chapter yet, and I'm entirely way too tired to write another one tonight!! Should have another one up tomorrow or Friday by the latest!! Depends on how much inspiration (coughREVIEWScough) I get between now and then!! Haha but you know I'll write and post either way, I just love hearing what you guys think, it really makes me smile.**


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! THAT MAKES ME SAD, BUT I'M DEALING WITH IT!**

**A/N: Okay so there are just a few things that I would like to say before we move on to the next chapter. FIRST and FOREMOST thank you for all the reviews, you guys are awesome and I hope you never stop. Secondly- you guys are coming up with some great ideas and I thank you all for that, specifically BellaJuliet who helped me come up with the promise ring for Christmas idea. And to all of you who don't have accounts, I really wish you would get them so I could respond to your reviews!! Cause you guys are awesome too! ****ALSO remember that Edward hurt Bella in the past, so she is still going to be very vulnerable when it comes to him hurting her, but not so vulnerable with their relationship, which is why she can stand up to Victoria about them. She believes in their strength as a couple but not in herself as an individual. I also had a few reviews asking why Bella is always throwing her intelligence and the fact that she's going to Harvard around to hurt people. Like I said in chapter two, its not meant to offend anyone, because that DEFANITLEY not me but it's the ONLY thing that Bella has confidence in. Which is why she uses it to stand up to herself, no one can take her intelligence away from her. ****I put pictures on my profile of the rings that I picked out for both Bella and Rosalie, originally I wasn't going to pick one for Rosalie because it's really not a main part of the story, but I think the wedding might actually become a pretty significant part of the story. PLUS I was having way too much fun looking at all the pretty rings that I just HAD to pick one out for our favorite Rosalie. Finally- I didn't put a POV at the top of this chapter because I didn't want to give away anything until you started reading, but you will figure it out quickly. It will be the first POV for this person! Enjoy- if you guys hate where I'm going with this let me know and I will try again, but I really hope you don't!!! **

I was thinking about her all day, I couldn't help myself. From her long brown hair, to her soft skin and those deep brown eyes and my God those kissable lips. I couldn't help but wonder how she would feel in my arms, and I would cringe every time she relaxed into his. She was taken, I understood that. And unlike Victoria I had no plans to try and break them up, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to try and weasel my way into her heart. _Yea well that only works if you actually talk to her, _I thought to myself as I left my room. On my way into the lodge I had seen Bella sitting in front of the fireplace reading and decided that there was no better time than the present to try and talk to her.

I continued my pep talk as I made my way to the elevator, as I turned the corner I walked straight into someone who was in a big hurry to get where they wanted to go.

"Bella," I said grabbing her by the waist and catching her before she could fall.

"Oh David, I'm so sorry," she said.

"It's okay," I said looking up at her, and for the first time taking in her tear stained face.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked fighting the urge to call her Bells and take her into my arms as she cried. She didn't respond she simply raised her hands and covered her face as she cried. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and she leaned her forehead against my shoulder as she cried. "Come on," I said releasing her so that I could escort her to my room.

She sat down on the couch, slipped off her shoes and pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her head on her knees as she cried. She calmed down a few minutes later and finally looked up at me. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked finally.

She took a deep breath and released it before speaking. "I spent the day in the lodge, around 3:30 I decided to refill my hot chocolate and get some for Edward, so I made my way to the café on the second floor. I realized when I got up there that I had forgotten my room key downstairs, and couldn't pay for the hot chocolate without it. So I started back downstairs, on my way down I spotted Edward and Victoria, and they were kissing," she said softly.

I was at a loss, part of me wanted to explain to her that Edward more than likely had nothing to do with the kiss. I knew how my sister worked, she didn't generally give anyone a choice, but then again she rarely met someone who didn't welcome her forwardness. So I couldn't confidently say that Edward wasn't kissing her, I didn't know him. Part of me wanted to kill my sister for making Bella cry, the other part was rejoicing in the fact that I was going to be the shoulder that she was crying on, at least for a little bit.

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry," I said placing my hand on her back and rubbing what I hoped to be calming circles on her back.

"I should have known better, I was fighting against fate and fate won," she said quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your sister was right, I always knew that I would lose him to someone beautiful," she said leaning into me.

I lifted my hand from her back and placed it on her cheek forcing her to look at me. "Bella you are beautiful," I said.

She shook her head, breaking our eye contact. "No, I'm just a nerd at heart, and a plain jane at best," she said concentrating on her hands.

"No, you are beautiful and smart and confident," I started, but her sarcastic laugh stopped me. I looked at her questioningly and waited for her to continue. "It was all an act, I was trying to act tough, but in the end I knew I was fighting against fate, and I lost. I'm not really surprised to be quite honest with you. I was just hoping that I could trust Edward not to hurt me," she said twisting the ring that he had given her the night before. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know how to comfort her and I didn't want to hear her talk down about herself anymore. "I just don't know what to do now, I don't want to face my friends and I most certainly don't want to face Edward," she said.

"You can stay here if you want," I said before I even had a chance to think. Her eyes shot up to my face and shock was clearly visible in her eyes. "We can order dinner in and just watch some movies or something for the rest of the night, that way you don't have to see Edward," I said.

She smiled, for my benefit I'm sure then said, "Thank you David that would be nice."

Bella called her parents a few minutes later to let them know where she would be for the rest of the night and to let them know that they were not to tell Edward where she was. Her father tried to argue but she stood firm. We ordered diner a while later and settled in front of the fireplace to eat.

"So Bella how is Harvard?" I asked.

"Good, good the first semester wasn't nearly as bad as I was expecting," she said.

"What about you, where are you going?" she asked.

"NYU, I'm a junior," I said. "Really that's really close to Alice, she's at Columbia," she said. "What are you studying?"

"I'm getting my undergrad in Economics and then I have my sights set on law school," I said.

"Will you stay in New York for that?" she asked.

I looked at her for a moment before answering. "I don't know just yet. I want to keep my options open," I said with a reassuring smile. If you would have asked me two days ago I would have told you that New York University Law School is the only law school that I would even consider attending. But Harvard Law might just be the place for me, you never know.

***Edward's POV***

To say I was panicked when I hadn't found Bella by dinner time was an understatement. I had been to her room, to my room, to her parents room, to my parents room, I even went to the Andersons room. She was no where to be found. Alice and Rosalie weren't speaking to me; Emmett and Jasper had taken over for Victoria and sat across from me starting daggers at me all through dinner. Dinner was very quiet, there was light conversation between our parents but no one else spoke. Janie sat next to Victoria looking ashamed, and Victoria had a very accomplished and proud look on her face. It wasn't until dinner was nearly half over that I realized that Bella wasn't the only one missing.

"Dr. Anderson, where is David?" I asked.

"He wasn't feeling well, he was going to stay in his room for the night," he said barely making eye contact with me. I looked at him for a moment until the look on Charlie's face caught my eye. He knew where Bella was and if I had to guess it was with David. I had allowed Victoria to drive the love of my life right into the arms of another man.

I was planning on spending the evening in the main room by the fireplace after dinner but the looks I was receiving from Emmett and Jasper, as well as Rosalie and Alice forced me back up to my room. My brother is one of those people that you would never be afraid of, unless you had a reason to be afraid of him and then his teddy bear exterior faded away and Emmett scared the shit out of you. For instance hurting the girl he considered to be a sister would qualify as a reason to be afraid, even though it was completely unintentional and not at all my fault. But I never in a million years thought that he would hurt me.

"What the hell is your problem?" asked Emmett pushing me up against the wall in our room with much more force that necessary.

"Emmett…" I started.

"No, you will listen to me. I told you that if you ever hurt her again that I would hurt you. I also told you that I didn't care that you were my brother that I would kick your ass. What the hell is your problem? She loves you, she was glowing this morning when you told the entire table that you planned on making her your wife, glowing Edward. Now she is upstairs crying in the arms of another man," he yelled. "Does that make you feel like a man?" he asked. I cringed as I listened to my brother yell at me. I knew that he was right. I didn't kiss Victoria, I didn't initiate it, but I also didn't stop it as quickly as I should have. I didn't kiss her back, but I was entirely way too nice about the whole situation. I should have shoved her off of me, or ducked out of the way as soon as I realized what was going on. I consciously remember thinking that Victoria was too close, I should have moved out of the way. But I didn't, Emmett was right I was to blame, and now I may never get the opportunity to make Bella my wife.

***David's POV***

Elated, overjoyed, jubilant- all words to describe the feeling of having Bella with me all night. She had calmed down and actually seemed to be having a good time when we ordered ice cream sundaes for dessert and settled in on the couch to watch Bruce Almighty. It was a choice between that and PS I Love You, and we decided that a good laugh was exactly what she needed. I couldn't help but smile all night, I didn't expect her to get over him, and I didn't expect her to forget him. But I wasn't trying to get them to break up to begin with; I was just trying to earn a place in her heart. And as I watched her sleep that night, I realized that I had done just that.

**So I hope that you liked it, please let me know what you think!! I wish that I would have given 'David' a more exciting name, but at the time I wasn't really planning on making him a big part of the story!! **


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! **

**A/N: Okay so thank you for all the reviews, keep them coming they make me happy!! I know you all don't like me very much right now because of this whole David thing, but stick with me. I assure you that when this story ends it will be a Bella/Edward story. We just need a little drama. Oh and don't hate me for the end of this chapter, I promise I will have another chapter up by tomorrow night, plus its still early so it might even be tonight!! Happy reading!!**

***Bella's POV***

I woke up the next morning with the pain still fresh in my mind and in my heart. I didn't know what to do, I knew I needed to talk to Alice and Rosalie but that would more than likely mean I would have to see Edward. I couldn't really imagine a way of getting into my room without having to come face to face with him. To be honest if I wasn't desperate for a shower and a change of clothes I probably would just stay in David's room for the next five days.

"How did you sleep?" asked David breaking me from my thoughts.

I looked up at him and smiled, he was cute. He had nothing on Edward but he was cute and very sweet. He had taken me in last night and stayed with me all night long allowing me to cry and laugh and cry again. He would be a good friend, and probably the only thing that would get me through the next five days. But the next five days weren't really my problem; it was the next eight years after that. Living with Edward wasn't a situation that was just going to go away just because we broke up. "Better than I thought I would," I said pushing myself into a sitting position on the bed.

"I'm glad, so what's the plan for today?" he asked.

"Oh David you don't have to hang out with me, besides I'm probably not going to be any fun," I said.

"Are you kidding, I'm not going to leave you in here alone, besides I rather enjoy hanging out with you," he said with a confident smile.

"How about I teach you how to ski?" he asked. "Oh no, that's not such a good idea," I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded.

"Well then how about we go snow tubing?" he asked.

"Snow tubing? I've never heard of that," I said.

"Its easy and should be good for you, considering you seem so opposed to skiing, it's simple really you don't even have to do anything, just sit in a tube and head down the hill," he said.

I looked at him with a questioning look for a minute before giving in. Sitting in the lodge was going to get me now where; I might as well get out and do something. "Okay," I said.

"Good, let me get up and shower and get dressed really quick and then I'll walk you back to your room," he said getting up and gathering his clothes.

A half an hour later I found myself taking a deep breath before David and I stepped out of his room.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're certainly welcome Bella," he said opening the door and allowing me to step out before him.

Much to my surprise Edward was no where to be found when I knocked on my hotel room door five minutes later. The door was nearly ripped from the hinges when Alice pulled the door open and jumped on me.

"Oh my God I was so worried. Edward didn't know where you were, and your dad wouldn't tell us, oh my God I'm so glad you are okay," she said all in one breath.

I couldn't help but laugh at my best friend, "are you going to let me in?' I asked.

"Rose she's here," said Alice as she stepped aside allowing me and David to walk past her. Rosalie stepped out of the bathroom dressed for the slopes and pulled me into a hug.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Good, I'm okay. Really I promise," I said hugging her in return. "David was really good to me last night, he was a good friend," I said looking back at him with a smile on my face.

"You needed someone to be there that wouldn't overwhelm you, and I had to help where I could," he said smiling.

Alice and Rosalie looked back and forth between the two of us for a minute before Alice said, "What are you saying that I am overwhelming?"

David laughed, "Oh just a little bit, maybe sometimes, or maybe not," he said changing his response as her facial expressions changed.

She glared at him for a minute before starting to laugh, "I'm only kidding David. I really appreciate what you did for Bella last night that was very sweet."

I was hesitant to leave David in our room alone with Alice and Rosalie as I showered. God knows they were going to eat him alive. "Go on, I'll be fine," he said laughing at me as I stalled the best I could to avoid leaving him with them.

***Alice's POV***

We finally convinced Bella to get in the shower; I can't imagine why she would be afraid of leaving David alone with us. I was angry at Edward, again, not at David. If anything I was thankful that she had run into David last night.

"So what did you guys get into last night?" I asked.

David looked at me carefully for a moment and ran his fingers through his hair before answering, "Oh you know nothing really, we ordered some dinner and watched a movie," he said barely making eye contact. I nodded fighting back the urge to laugh at him. "So is he going to kick my ass or what?" asked David.

"He had better not, or his brother will kick his," said Rosalie.

"You like her, don't you?" I asked. His head shot up as a shocked look washed across his face. "It's okay, you can be honest," I said.

"I like Bella, I do. But I had no intentions on trying to come between her and Edward. I swear," said David.

"We believe you," said Rosalie. "Edward managed to do that all on his own."

*~*~*

***Edward's POV***

I was hesitant to even bother leaving the room for breakfast. I knew that I would have to face everyone, and I was sick of getting glares from everyone that I loved while Victoria sat there with a smug satisfied look on her face. One of the few times in my life I have ever been tempted to hit a girl was when I was sitting across from her. I wasn't sure if I should expect to see Bella at breakfast so I did my best not to get my hopes up.

I wasn't prepared for what I saw when I met my parents in the restaurant for breakfast. Bella was indeed there, and she was dressed for the slopes, and she was with David. She was laughing and smiling or at least doing her best to appear that way, but anyone could see that her smile was just for show, it never met her eyes.

"So Bells, looks like you're going to try your hand at skiing today," said Charlie as he sat down next to Bella.

"Oh no, David suggested that we go snow tubing, I've never heard of it, but he's promised me that I will enjoy it without breaking any bones," said Bella.

"He can't make that promise," I said. I couldn't help myself and I attempted to sound as light hearted as possible while using the same words that she said to me, while I was attempting to convince her to ski with me. But I don't think it worked. She turned to me and smiled, but the look in her eyes told me that she was ready to kill me, and that she was hurting bad.

"No, he can't but it sounds like a much safer way to take in the slopes, especially for me," she said before turning back towards her father.

The rest of the day was torturous, I wanted to try my hand at snow tubing just so that I could be close to Bella but I knew that she would kill me if I went anywhere near her and David. And really if I was being honest the only reason I wanted to be near them was so that I could keep on eye on him, because being near her while she wore that look was breaking my heart. I had finally managed to get rid of the look that she wore for five years after I hurt her on her 13th birthday, but now it was back and this time I wasn't sure there was anyway to fix it.

Dinner came and went that night; Victoria was seated across from me again and spent the entire meal running her foot up and down my leg while I glared at her. This woman was seriously testing my limits. But it wasn't until after dinner that she would finally push me over the edge. I had joined my mother in the café upstairs for some hot chocolate and we were having a particularly depressing conversation about my current situation when she approached our table.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, Edward," she said.

"Hello Victoria," said my mother. She was always polite, not many people could tell when she was wearing her eat shit and die smile, it was just that good. But she was wearing it right now, and the sight almost had me laughing. I nodded at Victoria, acknowledging her presence before turning away from her.

"Mrs. Cullen, would you mind if I spoke to Edward for just a few minutes?" she asked. My mother looked at me for a moment and then back at Victoria. "I promise I only need a few minutes, and then you can have him back," she said with a smile that if I didn't know better would have made her seem sincere.

"I think maybe I'll go order some dessert, Edward would you like some chocolate cake?" asked my mother as she stood.

"Yes please," I said giving my mother a reassuring smile.

We both watched my mother as she made her way over to the café bar and started looking at the dessert menu. Victoria took my mothers seat and sighed before speaking. "So are you having fun?" she asked.

I just glared at her, she seriously did not come up here to try and make small talk.

"What do you want Victoria," I asked coldly.

"Wow so angry Edward, you are entirely way too good looking to be so angry," she said.

I simply continued to glare.

"So I just wanted to come up here and apologize, David put me up to it. He's had the hots for Bella since we were kids, I'm sure you don't remember but he used to follow her around everywhere, and she was all he talked about for years after we moved to Seattle," she said.

"Bella and I don't even remember you and your brother, and neither does Emmett for that matter and he is two years older than us, so I would have to say you're a little full of shit," I said. "So is that all you came up here to say, because I don't have time for you're bullshit," I said.

"No, I just wanted to let you know that it was David's idea and not mine to pull that little stunt I pulled last night, he had it all planned out. You and Bella would break up and he would step in," she said.

I shook my head, "I don't believe that for a minute, you have been hostile towards Bella since the moment you saw her and David has been nothing but nice. You are the one who was actively trying to hurt Bella, and he has been a good friend to her since your 'little stunt' last night," I said leaning forward so that I could see where Bella and David were sitting in front of the fireplace in the main room. They were seated on a loveseat facing each other leaving a good foot and a half between them, each with a book in their lap. Bella was clearly engrossed in the book that she was reading, as was David.

"All part of the plan," she said as she stood. "Look I'm really not an evil bitch, though I know that's what you see. If you would like to enjoy the rest of your vacation like Bella clearly is, you know where my room is," she said tossing her red hair over her should before walking away. I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees with my head in my hands. What in the world was I going to do, and how was I going to get her back.

"So what was that all about?" asked my mother as she returned placing a piece of chocolate cake in front of me.

"Victoria was trying to convince me that she isn't a bad person, and that David put her up to it. She said he's 'had the hots for Bella' since we were young, and that he used to follow Bella around," I said.

"Hmm well I very highly doubt that," said my mother laughing.

I looked at her puzzled for a moment before saying, "What makes you say that?"

"Oh because when we first moved in next to Renee and Charlie you were the only boy that Bella would let near her. If Emmett tried to get near her, or hold her hand or hug her like you did she would scream and run away from him. So I suppose he could have liked her some, but I highly doubt she was aware of it," said my mother.

My mother and I sat in the café reminiscing about my childhood while I watched David and Bella grow more and more comfortable with each other in front of the fire place.

When I got back to my room there was a note from Jasper and Emmett

Edward-

We're hanging out with the girls for the night. This came for you after dinner. Merry Christmas!

Em and Jasper

I picked up the box and looked at it carefully wondering what in the world it could be. I opened it slowly as all the possibilities ran through my mind, and what I saw once I finally opened it, broke my heart in two.


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight!**

**A/N: You guys seriously ROCK! Your reviews have been awesome so PLEASE keep them coming!! I know I have been trying for a chapter a day, and this one is pretty late but I can't promise I will get another one up tomorrow! I'm heading to the NC Mountains for the day with the family to meet my brother and some family friends who are on a ski trip. It's about a three hour drive and I have to be up in about four and a half hours to get ready! SO it really just depends on how exhausted I am when we get home tomorrow!! But being I'm paranoid (about breaking my wrist) and I don't ski I should have plenty of time to think about the next chapter so hopefully it will come easily by the time I write it!!**

***Emmett's POV***

My heart was breaking all through dinner as I watched my younger brother and Bella dance around each other and their feelings. Things had just gotten right between them and now things were all screwed up again because of some redheaded bimbo. Bella and Edward were both so clearly in pain and Victoria was just sitting there with a superior look on her face. I wanted to tell her exactly where she could shove it, but I kept my mouth shut. Besides if there was any hope that I would be able to help fix things I was going to have to get to Bella. Talking to Edward would be useless; he would just take all the blame for everything. Granted he should have known better than to let Victoria get close enough to kiss him, he really wasn't at fault, but Edward would take all the blame. It was a personality flaw of his.

After dinner Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and I waited at the table for everyone to leave. While waiting I over heard my mother making plans to meet Edward in the café for some dessert in about an hour. I exchanged looks with Alice and Rosalie before standing and making our way towards the elevator.

"We have to figure out how to fix this, they are both miserable," I said as the doors shut behind us.

"I know I don't know what to do. She's trying to pretend like she's not hurt, but she is and he's trying to give her the space she needs right now, and its slowly killing him," said Alice leaning her forehead against Jaspers chest.

"So do you think there is some way we could keep an eye on both of them tonight? I need to talk to Bella; she's our only hope to make this right. Edward is just going to blame himself so that's not going to help us at all," I said as the elevator reached our floor.

"Well Bella is meeting David in front of the fireplace after she gets her book from our room, and Edward is going to the café with your mom so maybe we can sit somewhere in the café where he won't see us?" asked Alice.

"That sounds like a possibility," I said as I let us into the room I was sharing with Jasper and Edward.

The girls left and went back to their room to change giving Jasper and I some time to talk while we waited. "So what do you think about all this?" I asked Jasper.

"I think that it's a bunch of bullshit and that someone needs to put Victoria in her place. They were finally happy and then she had to come in and screw it up," said Jasper loosening his tie before taking it off.

"I second that, but I'm hesitant to get too involved," I said sighing.

"You should talk to Bella, she will listen to you she sees you as her big brother, she knows you would never steer her wrong," he said as there was a knock at the door.

Expecting the girls I swung the door open with a hug grin on my face, to be greeted with a hotel employee. "Uhm hello," I said.

"Hello sir, I have been asked by another guest to deliver this to your room for a Mr. Edward Cullen," he said handing me a box wrapped in a big red bow.

"Oh great," I said taking the box.

"Thank you I appreciate it," I said before shutting the door.

"I swear this had better not be from Victoria," I said.

"If it is he had better throw it away," said Jasper.

Half an hour later the four of us were seated in the café watching my brother wait for my mother, as he watched Bella read her book. She and David looked comfortable enough together, but as friends. There was no touching, or flirting, or any signs from Bella that she saw him as anything other than a friend, and I have to admit it made me feel much better.

The four of us watched as Victoria approached the table where my mother and Edward were sitting, and I laughed at the look that she gave Victoria. My mother was a very nice person and she liked most people, it took a very special person to get her to wear that look, and clearly Victoria was very special. Edward looked angry when she sat down where my mother had been sitting and he only got angrier as she continued to speak.

As the night wore on I watched Bella and Edward intently, waiting for the perfect moment to approach Bella. That perfect moment came when Edward and my mother left the café, while Bella and David were still seated in front of the fireplace.

"I think we're going to head back to our room," said Rosalie.

"I'll be there soon," I said leaning over to kiss her before the three of them walked away.

I waited a few more minutes to be sure that Edward wasn't returning before making my way downstairs. "Hey guys," I said stopping in front of the loveseat where David and Bella were sitting.

"Hey Emmett what's up?" asked Bella closing her book.

"Oh not much, I was just having some dessert with everyone in the café and realized that you were sitting down here and figured I would come down and say hi," I said putting my hands in my pockets and rocking back on my heels. She smiled and looked up at the café to the empty table where Edward and my mother had been sitting for the past hour and a half, then back at me.

"So Em did you want to have a seat, or where you just going to stand there all night?" she asked with a smirk. I had to smile; it was the closest thing to a real smile I had seen Bella wear all day.

"Actually Isabella, I was wondering if I might be able to speak to you for a few minutes." I asked. She looked over at David who smiled and closed his book before standing up.

"I'll see you in the morning Bella, you know where to find me if you need me," said David before walking towards the elevator.

Bella took a deep breath before looking at me and saying, "So Em what's on your mind."

"I just wanted to talk to you about everything that's going on," I said.

She smiled and patted the empty seat next to her. "Why on earth would you want to talk about that Emmett?" she asked. Her voice sounded sad, but the look on her face was hopeful.

"Because you are hurting, and I hate seeing my little sister in pain," I said as I had a seat next to her.

"I know Em, I just need sometime to think," she said as she twisted the ring on her left hand.

"I know and I can understand that, but you can't really think that he did that to hurt you, can you?" I asked.

"I don't know why he did it Emmett," she said sighing.

"Well technically he didn't do it she did, he's just too nice for his own good," I said. Bella sighed again and covered her face with her hands.

"Bells," I said pulling her hands away from her face.

"Emmett why does he want me?" she asked.

"What do you mean, he loves you of course he wants you," I said.

"That's not what I asked, I asked why he wants me, when he could have his choice of any beautiful woman out there, Victoria included," she said dropping her hands into her lap.

I looked at her carefully for a minute before speaking. "Bella don't you know by know that you are one of those beautiful women, you are not only beautiful but you are intelligent, and just absolutely wonderful to be around. You have a beautiful heart and you and Edward are passionate about the same things, which include each other," I said.

"It just doesn't make sense…." She started.

"No Bella, it makes perfect sense, you just have to trust me on this. He loves you, and you love him. He learned from his mistakes, and I don't know if he ever told you how miserable he was while you two weren't speaking in high school, but it was bad at our house. He became this person that he had never been before. Quite and reserved it was like he lost a piece of himself. Even when he was dating Kelly he wasn't happy, I have never seen him as happy as he was when we were in Boston for Thanksgiving, always smiling, and laughing. Sure he was good at fooling everyone at school, and fooling Kelly but when he came home he was miserable- locking himself in his room and hiding behind his music. It was hard to watch," I said.

"But why Emmett, that doesn't make any sense," she asked.

"Bella, he loves you," I said. "Stop thinking with your head and think with your heart for once, it won't steer you wrong." She looked at me with tears in her eyes but didn't speak. I leaned over and kissed her cheek before standing. "Night Bells think about what I said," I told her before turning towards the elevator. "Oh and Merry Christmas," I called over my shoulder.

***Edward's POV***

I stared at the letter in front of me. It broke my heart, but she loved me.

_**My Dearest Edward~**_

_**Things have been very confusing since we have arrived here, in hopes to spend a wonderful Christmas with our family. I don't know what it was exactly that I saw when I was walking down the stairs yesterday but regardless of what it was it broke my heart all over again. I want you to know that I love you, and I don't honestly believe that you would cheat on me, but it was hard to watch regardless. It brought to the forefront of my memory all the pain that I felt before moving to Boston and before our wonderful weekend in New York. It also made me realize that as much as I love you, I am terrified of being hurt again which brought me to the only conclusion that I could live with. That I need time, I have been through a lot in the past few weeks, and I think that I need my best friend to be there for me, to help me move past them before I can work on being a girlfriend. You deserve much better than the girlfriend I can be for you right now, and I don't want to give you anything but the best. I hope that you will wait for me, but I understand if you feel you cannot. I love you with everything that I am, and only wish for your happiness and if that happiness does not include me, than I completely understand. I plan (unless you tell me otherwise) on holding you to the promise you made to me when you gave me the ring, which is why it does not accompany your Christmas present in this box. But if you would like for me to return it, I will. I will see you at breakfast in the morning; I was hoping that you would try snow tubing with me tomorrow. I had a great time and it was an experience I would like to share with my best friend. I hope to see you in the morning, I miss you.**_

_**Love Bella**_

**A/N: Okay so I hope that you all liked it, and for those of you who were being annoyed by Bella's actions I hope this clarified her feelings for you. Let me know what you think!**


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight!!!**

**A/N: So you guys are so AWESOME. Your reviews totally made my day yesterday. I got into a fight with my sister yesterday and all the reviews I had waiting for me when I got home made me smile!! Keep them up!!**

***Bella's POV*  
**

I watched Emmett walk away and was suddenly anxious about the letter I had sent Edward. I knew he was probably reading it by now and I wanted to see him as soon as possible after he did. I gathered my things and made my way up to my room where I found Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett watching TV.

"Guys did something come to your room for Edward after dinner?" I asked.

"Yea, that was from you?" asked Jasper.

"Yes it was did he get it?" I asked.

"Yes, he had just finished reading your letter when I went in there a few minutes ago," said Emmett.

"Was he upset?" I asked.

"No, he actually seemed kind of hopeful," said Emmett.

I nodded before asking, "Is he still in your room?" Emmett simply nodded before turning his attention back to the TV. "I'll be back later," I said turning and walking back out the way I came.

I stopped nervously in front of the guy's door and it took me a minute before I could raise my hand and knock. I knocked softly and before Edward had a chance to answer I heard, "Can't you take a hint, he doesn't want you," come from behind me. I turned to see Victoria standing behind me with her arms crossed her over her chest. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the door.

"He asked me to come up here and see him," she said.

"I doubt that Victoria, why the hell would he want you in his room?" I asked turning towards her.

"He doesn't," said Edward who had opened the door.

"Oh Eddie, don't be like that. You should be honest with Bella, she deserves to know about us," said Victoria stepping closer to Edward. She attempted to move past me, so that she could get to Edward but I stepped in front of her.

"I'm pretty sure he just made it clear that he doesn't want you in his room," I said.

"Oh Eddie, come on," said Victoria.

"His name is Edward," I said. She rolled her eyes at me.

"He likes it when I call him Eddie, especially in bed," she said with that annoying smirk on her face.

"Look Victoria, you can say whatever you want, but I don't believe you. I have known Edward my whole life he doesn't like to be called Eddie, and I also know that he wouldn't sleep with you," I said.

"Oh you know that for sure do you?" she asked.

"I mean what man in their right mind would pass up sex with me?" she asked.

"A man that's in love," said Edward from behind me.

I smiled up at him and he smiled back before saying, "Victoria, I would really appreciate it if you would just leave us alone. I don't want you, I'm not going to change my mind about Bella, I love her and I am willing to do anything in order to be with her, even if that means waiting for the right time," said Edward.

"What do you even see in her?" asked Victoria.

"She's beautiful and intelligent and kind. She has the purest heart that I have ever seen. She would do anything for anyone, and she would never treat anyone the way that you treat people Victoria," said Edward.

Victoria laughed sarcastically. "You're honestly saying that you like her for her brain?" she asked.

"There is nothing wrong with being smart Victoria, it will get you much further in the world today than you boobs will, you should try it sometime you might actually surprise yourself with where it gets you," I said.

"Yea whatever," said Victoria as she once again tried to move past me.

"Go back to your room Victoria," said Edward.

She rolled her eyes then said, "Eddie, you know you want me. I know this is just a complicated situation with your mothers being friends and everything, but you just need to man up and tell Bella the truth."

"No Victoria what I need to man up and do is tell you to go the hell away and leave me and Bella alone," said Edward.

The door to the room I was sharing with the girls opened and Alice stepped out. "Any problems here Bella," she asked as Jasper appeared behind her and snaked his arms around her waist.

"No, no problems at all. Victoria was just about to leave actually," I said.

"Good, we don't need anymore problems out of her," said Alice.

Victoria eyed her for a minute before saying, "Back off Pixie."

"Oh you little bitch," said Alice attempting to lunge at Victoria but was held securely in place by Jasper, who had a knowing look on his face as he held back his feisty girlfriend.

"Haha, you are pathetic," said Victoria.

"Doubtful Victoria, I have no doubts that Alice could and would take you down if I let her go, I'd just rather she not end up in jail on Christmas Eve especially over someone as pathetic as you, you're just not even worth it," said Jasper.

Victoria glared at him for a moment before turning her glare on Alice, and then finally me. She attempted to move past me once again, and again I blocked her way from Edward.

"Come here," said Edward grabbing my shoulder and turning me around to face him. "I don't want her, I never wanted her. She screwed things up by kissing me. I should have stopped it; I shouldn't have ever let her get that close to me. But the only thing I can do to fix that now, is tell her that I don't want her, and give you the time you need," said Edward. "I love you, I have for a long time and everything that has happened since we have gotten here has not changed that one bit," he said.

"He's lying," said Victoria.

"Go away," said Edward and I at the same time.

"And if I don't?" she asked.

"Then we will call hotel security and have you escorted off the property," said Rosalie who had appeared with Emmett behind Jasper and Alice.

"Like that would work," said Victoria rolling her eyes.

"Would you like to find out? I have no problems," said Rosalie.

"And what will you tell them exactly? Because I will tell you the story that I will tell them, that her boyfriend has been hitting on me all weekend and I finally agreed to go into his room with him and he tried to force me to have sex with him," said Victoria.

"That will never work," said Emmett.

"Oh really, shall we try then, have your little blonde call security then," said Victoria.

"She is my fiancé thank you very much, and Edward has been with one of us or our mother since about three o'clock this afternoon, and before that he was out on the slopes all day," said Emmett.

"So I guess you'd be willing to test that theory would you?" asked Victoria.

"No, because I know what happens to a guy when he is accused of something like that because I was almost raped and he is in a lot of trouble now. So you are going to go away and Edward and I are going to go into his room and talk. And you guys are going to go back inside and Edward and I will join you in a few minutes," I said pushing Edward back into his room and turning to look at Alice and Rosalie. They eyed me for a minute, before agreeing to return to their rooms. The four of them backed out of the door way and the door shut. "Now if you are still out here when we return we will call security, and you will be embarrassed," I said closing Edward's door behind me.

Edward sat down on the couch in the living area of the suite and turned to look at me.

"So how are the slopes?" I asked.

"They could be better, I'm looking forward to trying my hand at snow tubing tomorrow," he said patting the empty couch next to him.

I smiled and sat down next to him leaving about a foot between us which was entirely too far for me.

"It's a lot of fun, you will like it," I said. Edward nodded. I looked down at my hand and twisted my ring around for a moment before slipping it off and holding it in my hand. I looked up at Edward and I could see his heart breaking in his eyes. "Do you want it back?" I asked softly.

He looked at me with shock written across his face before saying, "Of course not." He was silent for a moment before picking the ring up off my hand and grabbing my right hand. He continued to look at the ring while he said, "When you wear a ring on your left hand it signifies commitment, and as you said in your letter that's not something you feel like you can give me right now. I still want you to wear it, and I still plan on keeping my promise. Wear it on your right hand," he said slipping the ring onto my right ring finger. "When you are ready to be with me again, put it back on your left hand, but that choice is up to you. Whenever you feel like you are ready, I am willing to wait. I've been waiting five years already I'm willing to wait as long as you need me to, and do whatever I need to, to make you mine forever," he said kissing my right hand.

"Thank you," I said.

"Anything for you Bells, anything for you," he said. "Come on, let's go and spend some time with our friends," I said standing up.

Edward nodded before saying, "She had better not be out there."

Victoria was not standing in the hallway outside of our room when Edward and I made our way over to my suite, but there was a note on the outside of our door.

You had better believe this isn't over. He will be mine.

I handed the noted to Edward as I let us into the suite. The two couples were sitting in front of the fireplace waiting for us. "So?" asked Alice jumping up and running over to us.

"So what," I asked taking the note from Edward and handing it to her.

"Oh my God, what is it going to take to convince her that Edward doesn't want her," asked Alice.

"I say we just ignore her, apparently playing her game isn't going to work. Edward- stay the hell away from her. I know you didn't do anything last time, but I swear to god if you get close enough to her to let her kiss you again you won't have to worry about Bella or Emmett, you will have to deal with me," said Rosalie.

Edward laughed at his future sister in law. "No problems there Rose, I will be steering clear of that horrible excuse for a woman. Besides I have all the woman I need here," said Edward placing his arm around my shoulders.

"So are you guys okay now?" asked Emmett.

"Well kind of, we're better," I said.

"What in the world is that supposed to mean?" asked Emmett.

"It means we are going to work on this, and we are going to give Bella the time she needs to deal with what happened with James before rushing into this again," said Edward.

The four of them looked at us, unconvinced before Rosalie said, "Yea and you guys let me know how that works out. Hormones and feelings are not easy to fight with when you are living together," said Rosalie.

"I'm not saying it will be easy, but we are going to do this Bella's way now, she calls the shots," said Edward.

"Well aren't you important," said Emmett breaking up what could have easily turned into a tense moment.

The boys stayed for another hour or so before Emmett decided that we all needed to get some sleep before hitting to slopes tomorrow.

"But I thought I was in charge," I whined as Edward and Jasper followed his lead.

"He can stay," said Emmett pulling Rosalie up off the couch. "But I'm going to get some sleep."

"Do you want me to stay Bells," asked Edward. I thought for a moment. I wanted him to stay; I wanted to be able to pretend that everything with James had never happened and that I was ready to give myself to Edward, heart and body. But I wasn't and Rosalie was right. This wasn't going to be easy, our feelings haven't changed and we most definitely had some major hormones going on.

"It's probably best if you go," I said sadly. He nodded and agreement and pulled me up off the couch before hugging me.

"I'll see you in the morning," he said kissing my cheek.

"Can't wait," I said hugging him once more before he followed Emmett and Jasper out of the room.

Once the door was shut behind the guys I turned to Rosalie and Alice and said, "Wow this is going to be a lot harder than I thought."

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think! That's the longest chapter I've ever written!!**


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Twilight!!**

**A/N: I love reviews! They make me smile!!**

***Bella's POV***

"Bella really, what are you thinking?" asked Rosalie.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you really think that you are going to be able to live with Edward, and study with Edward and go to school with Edward all while keeping your feelings and hormones in check?" asked Rosalie. She stood in front of me with her hands perched on her hips while Alice stood next to her with her arms crossed over her chest giving me a 'so there' look.

"What? What am I supposed to do, I love him. I love him with everything that I am, every fiber of my being, but right now I just can't handle having to deal with this. Just when I thought things were getting better, we come up here to spend a great holiday with our loving family and it was like a slap in the face from the stupid little bitch," I said as the tears began to fall. Both girls were at my side in seconds.

"Bella honey its going to be okay," said Alice wrapping her arms around my shoulders and easing me back onto the couch.

"Edward loves you, and he is willing to wait this out until you are ready to commit yourself to him. I know it still hurts and I can't even imagine what that must feel like, but let him help you through it. Let us all help you through it, we are here for you anything you need, just say the word and we are all over it," said Alice.

***David's POV***

It was nearly midnight and I was still pacing in my room, regretting more than ever that I had left Bella downstairs with Edward's brother. I knew he would do her no harm, from the way she spoke of him she saw him as the older brother that she never had. But by giving in to Emmett it was like giving in to Edward, it was no better than leaving her downstairs with him, after everything that he had done. My plan to make Bella mine was not working as well as I had planned, and she was closer and closer to giving into him every second she spent away from him. I could see the look in her eye, when she looked towards him but never directly at him with a longing look in her eyes. I was broken from my thoughts by a knock at my door, and my heart jumped at the thought that it might be Bella.

"This isn't working," said Victoria as I pulled my door open and she pushed her way into my room.

"What isn't working?" I asked.

"This, all of this that we planned, I can't do this alone David. You can't expect me to break up their perfect little world all alone, I NEED your help," she said as she paced her way across the suite.

"Victoria, first of all you planned all of this. I never wanted to see Bella hurt, I just wanted to be her friend…" I started.

"Be her friend? Get real David. You may not have had the malicious plans that I had but you didn't JUST want to be her friend. You would totally be all over that if Edward wasn't in your way, and the same goes for me. If she would just get out of my way, I would be able to get her OUT of his head, and work my way in," said Victoria.

"Maybe we should just give up. I mean if their little world really is that perfect then maybe there is no breaking it down," I said. BAD MOVE DAVID.

"What the hell is your problem? Of course there is a way, honestly I don't see what it is that you two morons see in that little bitch. She's not even nice, nor is she…." Started Victoria but I was quick to cut her off after she started insulting Bella.

"Victoria, you want to know what I see in Bella. She's beautiful INSIDE and out. She would never in a million years try to sabotage a relationship just to get her way. She would never act like you," I said.

"Yes well, I'm not giving up. So you can either help me get what I want, or get the hell out of my way," said Victoria pushing past me to make her way out the door.

_Well that went well,_ I thought as I watched my sister storm out of my room. I continued my pacing as I tried to figure out how I was going to get past Edward to get to Bella.

*~*~*

Breakfast the next morning was my personal hell. Bella was happy and smiling and that made me very happy. Only she was laughing and smiling at him, not at me as it had been yesterday.

"So Bella are we going tubing again today?" I asked after breakfast was over. All of her friends were walking with her, and Edward was standing at her side, just barely far enough away not to touch her.

"Yea, we're all going to go, are you coming?" she asked. I looked at her for a second and then at Edward and finally back at her.

"Yea sure," I said finally. I had no desire to hang out with Bella and Edward all day, but I had even less of a desire to sit in my room and be tortured by the thoughts of Edward enjoying her presence instead of me. "Good come on it will be fun," she said grabbing onto my arm and pulling me towards the door. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. She was touching me, and not him. She made the choice to grab my arm instead of his, maybe I had a better chance at capturing Bella's heart than I thought.

Unfortunately for me though my luck didn't last very long. On our way up the mountain I found myself sitting on the ski lift alone, while Edward enjoyed Bella's presence, shooting me warning glances every few minutes. _What the hell is his problem?_ I thought as we reached the top of the mountain. This was getting old. I needed to do something to put myself ahead of him, it was bad enough that even after all that happened he still had her wrapped around his finger, or maybe she had him wrapped around her finger, ah whatever. All that mattered now was what I needed to do to get them separated.

During our second trip up the mountain I managed to convince Bella to ride the ski lift up with me. "So Bella how was your talk with Emmett last night?" I asked.

"Good, he's too good to me, I wish I could have an older brother like him," she said.

"Nah you wouldn't like him as much," I said laughing. "So I was wondering, what you were planning on doing tonight." I asked finally.

"Oh nothing really, just dinner and then probably dessert with everyone," she said with a smile.

"Well I was wondering if maybe you would join me for dinner tonight," I asked as the ski lift reached the top of the mountain.

"You mean just like the two of us?" she asked.

"Yea, I thought it would be nice, kind of like a date," I said hopefully.

"Oh David I don't know," she said.

"Bella have you forgotten the night you spend in my room crying two days ago?" I asked. My voice sounded much colder than I intended for it to, but the look of pain on her face let me know that she remembered the pain that Edward caused her.

"You listen to me right now David that was not his fault. That was your bitch of a sister's fault and I do not appreciate you of all people throwing that in my face. You know what she is like, you can't honestly expect me to believe that she's never acted like this before," she said.

"Of course she has, she's like this all the time, it's nothing new," I said with a smirk. We had an audience now that we had reached the top of the mountain.

"You must be so proud," said Bella with a roll of her eyes.

"Actually she was really on to something there for a little while, until someone had to come and screw things up," I said looking towards Emmett who was standing behind Bella with everyone else.

"She was right?" asked Edward.

"What?" asked Bella and me at the same time?

"Victoria told me last night that you put her up to this that you've had the hots for Bella for years," said Edward placing his arm around Bella's shoulders.

"Well I wouldn't say that I put her up to it exactly, but I wasn't going to try and talk her out of it. All I had to do was get you out of the way and Bella would be free for the taking. I mean how often is it that you come across a beautiful woman, with a beautiful heart and a beautiful mind?"

Bella's face portrayed the pain that was caused by my words, but I was getting kind of sick of playing these games. I wasn't expecting what she did next, and my eyes were closed when her open hand made contact with my face.

"What the hell?" I asked grabbing her hand before she even had a chance to pull it back. "That wasn't very nice," I said pulling her, rather roughly to my side.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper were at her side immediately. "What the hell is your problem?" asked Edward.

He grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her so that she was standing behind him, with much more care than I had.

"Back off, this is between Bella and me," I said making a move to grab her arm, but Edward was quicker and cut me off before I could.

"Anything that involves Bella, involves me," he said.

"And me," said Emmett. Jasper didn't speak but his presence did not go unnoticed at Emmett's side.

"What makes you think she wants anything to do with you?" I asked.

"Because she's my best friend, and I know that she was hurt by the things that your sister did, but the only thing I can do about that is beg for her forgiveness, and I've done that. I've screwed up when it comes to Bella more times than I care to remember during my life, but I will not stand back and watch you hurt her. Emotionally or physically, especially physically," said Edward narrowing his eyes at me.

"No you would rather beat her down emotionally yourself," I said. He pulled his hand out of Bella's and started towards me. "She told me everything that you've done to her, I personally think you just like to kick her when she's down," I said.

"Edward," called Bella. He was walking slowly toward me, with a look of anger written all over his face. He stopped in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest. Bella called his name again and he turned to look at her. "Stop it," she said appearing at his side. "I'm done with this, I trusted you, but apparently you are no better than your sister," she said pushing Edward back towards their friends, while attempting to calm him down. She didn't get him very far when I decided it was time to mouth off again, which was a big mistake.

I bent down to pick up my tube before turning to the group and saying, "Hey Edward, I hope you enjoy sloppy seconds." I turned to walk away, but Edward was at my side in a matter of seconds.

"What the hell is your problem?" he barked before his fist made contact with my face. The second time in one day that I had been hit but this one was going to leave one hell of a bruise.

**A/N: As always let me know what you think!!**


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight!!**

***Bella's POV***

It seemed to happen in slow motion. One minute I was making progress pushing Edward away from David and the next minute he was throwing punches. It took a minute or two for me to realize what David said that made Edward so angry. It didn't take long for the tears long to follow. Edward threw one good punch but before he could set himself up for another Jasper and Emmett were there attempting to calm him down.

"Come on Edward, let's get out of here. You don't need to ruin the rest of our vacation," said Jasper.

"Yea come on Eddie, he's not worth it. Besides you need to worry about Bella, not this loser," said Emmett. They were walking towards him, which in turn was moving him further away from David.

"Edward please listen to them," said Rosalie. He looked at Rosalie, and then at me and finally to Alice before turning away from Jasper and Emmett grabbing a tube and heading down the mountain.

Once Edward was far enough down the mountain Emmett turned to James and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "You listen to me and you listen to me good. You are not to come near Bella again on this trip. At all, period, do you understand me?" asked Emmett. David simply glared at him. "Well let's hope that you do, because if you don't then I will have no problem with allowing my brother to kick your ass," said Emmett.

"I'd like to see it," said David.

"You just might, now if you will excuse us, we have more important things to tend," he said turning from David and returning to my side. "Bells are you okay?" asked Emmett.

"I…..why……he…." I attempted to say.

"Come on, lets get you down this mountain," said Emmett.

When I finally reached the lodge Edward was nowhere to be found. But our parents were sitting in front of the fireplace enjoying hot chocolate with the Andersons.

"Honey what's wrong?" asked Esme.

"I want to go home," I said softly.

"Why honey its Christmas, aren't you ready for your presents?" she asked.

"No, I want to go home and lock myself in my room with my bed. I don't want to be here anymore. This place has done nothing but screw up my life even more than it already was," I said turning into Emmett who still had his arm draped around my shoulders.

"My dear, what's wrong? Surely it can't be that bad," said Mrs. Anderson.

I only sobbed in return. I had no desire to speak to that woman, I wanted to go home and I wanted to go home now. I was never one to pitch a hissy fit, even as a child but I had reached my limit.

"Well Dr. and Mrs. Anderson, I mean no offence when I say this, but it would seem that your children have been causing a lot of trouble for Bella and Edward ever since we arrived here," said Rosalie. "It's gone much further than the slight hostility that you saw between Bella and Victoria the first night we were here. She kissed Edward, and made sure that Bella was watching when she did it, and David who seemed to be a genuinely nice guy to begin with, just got a little rough with Bella on top of the mountain and then implied that he had slept with her when she spent the night in his room," said Rosalie.

"Well did he?" asked Mrs. Anderson.

I couldn't speak, so it's a good thing that my mother didn't give me the chance too.

"Excuse me?" asked Renee standing up quickly.

"Well they are young, and hormones tend to let things get out of control. She was upset; he was there to comfort her I wasn't saying anything against Bella of course I was just asking a simple question," said Mrs. Anderson as if she were simply asking the time.

"I'm going to take Bella upstairs," said Alice. She unwrapped me from Emmett's arms and walked me over to the elevator.

***Emmett's POV***

"Where is Edward?" asked my father as we watched Alice and Bella make their way to the elevator.

"I don't know actually, I was wondering if you had seen him. We haven't seen him since the little altercation that happened between him and David at the top of the mountain," I said.

"Altercation?" questioned Dr. Anderson.

"Well yes, David was getting a little too rough with the girl that my brother loves so Edward had to take care of things. He was fine, probably wouldn't have hit him, until David had to come back with the comment about Edward getting his sloppy seconds," I said as Rosalie wrapped her arm around mine.

"So your brother assaulted my son?" asked Dr. Anderson.

"Well I guess if you want to look at it like that you can Dr. Anderson. But if that is how you choose to look at it, you would also have to say that your son assaulted Bella," I said.

"Well I doubt that was the situation, my son would never hit a woman," said Dr. Anderson.

"He didn't, but he was getting rough with her," I said. "And if I may say so, your son is lucky that my brother got to him first," I said before turning my attention to my parents.

"We are going to go upstairs and try and fix this. If you happen to see Edward please let him know that we are looking for him, and that we would like it he would return to our room," I said.

My father nodded then said, "We'll be upstairs in a few minutes, go check on Bella and make sure she is okay." I only nodded before Rosalie, Jasper and I made our way over to the elevator.

Bella was still a mess when the three of us got up to the girls suite. She was packing her things, and hysterical crying. Asking Alice what she had done to deserve such things. She was a good person, she loved life and all she wanted was to marry Edward, and become a Doctor. Maybe have a few kids in the future. She wasn't asking a lot, and she deserved all of those things and more.

"Bella, please calm down. You aren't going anywhere tonight, its Christmas and you need to be here with your family, not on a plane to head home to an empty house. That just makes no sense," I said taking her toiletry bag out of her hand and placing it down on the counter. I ushered her back into the living room and sat her down on the couch. "Bells, you need to calm down," I said rubbing her back.

"Calm down, you want me to calm down Emmett. If it's not bad enough that David accused me of sleeping with him the other night, which definitely didn't happen, Edward apparently believes him. Because if he didn't he would have been waiting for me at the bottom of that mountain," she said all in one breath.

"Bella, he does not believe that. You know that Edward loves you, and would never believe what David said, especially after everything that has happened with Victoria since we've gotten here," I said. "I wouldn't believe it even if none of those things had happened, and I know that Edward feels the same way. He knows you Bella, he knows the kind of person you are, and especially everything that you have been through in the past few weeks, he knows that you would never open yourself up like that to someone who you didn't love," I said.

It took me a few minutes to realize that the reason why she didn't answer my little speech was because she had fallen asleep with her head on my shoulder. I motioned for Alice to take off her shoes as Rosalie helped me ease her out of her jacket. I lifted her gently off the couch and brought her over to her bed, where Alice had pulled the sheets back. After tucking her in and adding a kiss on her forehead I stepped back out into the living room, shutting the door behind me.

"I'm going to kill him," I said softly.

"Who David or Edward?" asked Jasper.

"David, and then Edward, what the hell is he thinking," I asked to no one in particular.

As I made my way out the door, I was greeted by my parents and Charlie and Renee.

"Is she okay?" asked Renee.

"She's sleeping right now, but I'm sure she will be fine," I said. "Once I kill Edward," I said.

"He's in your room," said my father. I narrowed my eyes at the door as I pulled my room key out of my pocket. I stormed into the room ready to kill him, but instead found him sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Is she okay?" he asked. "Is she okay? Really is she okay?" I mocked. "If you were so interested in whether or not she was okay you should have stuck around at the bottom of the mountain to find out if she was okay," I said.

"I couldn't. I couldn't face her like that," he said.

"I'm sorry. You couldn't face her? You can't seriously think that David was telling the truth when he said that," I said.

"No, I don't. I know Bella better than that; she would never do anything like that, especially after what she has just been through. I couldn't face her after I hit him. I never want Bella to see me like that. I lost it, I completely lost it, and I don't ever want her to see me with that look on my face. I couldn't face her," he said lowering his head back into his hands. "She already hates me," he said softly.

"She doesn't hate you Edward. She loves you, so much she loves you. She was just in her room asking Alice what she had ever done it life that didn't make her good enough to marry you. She wants nothing more than to be your wife, and live the rest of her life with you. This is just one of those things that you guys are going to have to get through, as a couple," I said.

"She said that?" asked Edward.

"She did, she just wants to be happy, and she wants to be happy with you," said Alice stepping forward from where she had been standing near the door with Jasper and my parents.

"I think you need to change, and go to her room so that you are there when she wakes up," I said.

"What am I supposed to say?" he asked.

"Tell her you love her," I said simply.

**A/N: Okay so there is chapter 28, I didn't really want to end it there, but I'm too tired to keep writing and I wanted to get another chapter up tonight! Plus if I go into Edward and Bella's talk in this chapter it would be like two or three chapters in one. Which I'm sure you would all love, but I gotta keep you waiting just a little! Right? Let me know what you think!**


	29. Chapter 29

***Bella's POV***

I thought I was dreaming at first. I was still in my room at the ski resort and Edward snuck into my room to lie down next to me. It was until I rolled over onto my stomach and found him lying next to me that I believed it, and even after that it took me a few moments to come to completely. "Hey there," he said quietly as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Hey," I said as I sat up. He was silent as he pulled me against his chest and pulled the blankets over us.

It wasn't a tense silence, but it lasted longer than I could handle, so I finally gave in and broke it. "I didn't sleep with him Edward," I said finally. "I didn't I swear I didn't, I don't want you to think any less of me, because I love you. And I'm sorry I'm not ready to be with you right…." I started.

But Edward silenced me with a finger to my lips. "Isabella," he said softly. "I love you, and I told you that I was willing to wait for you. I will wait until tomorrow, or I will wait until Emmett and Rosalie's wedding. I will wait until we finish our undergrad, or I will wait until we graduate Medical School. I love you, with everything that I am. There are only two things that I want out of life, and I believe we both have the same desires as far as that is concerned. First and foremost I want to make you my wife and build a happy life with you and our family. And second I want to become a Doctor, but only if it means that I will have you at my side."

"But you, why didn't you wait for me," I asked. "When I got to the bottom of the mountain you were gone."

"I couldn't face you like that Bella. I let him win; I let him get the best of me. I could take everything he was dishing out, until he started insulting you. That is something I will never stand for again, it's something that I never should have allowed to happen to begin with," said Edward. "I know you better than you think I do Bella. I know that you would never do something like that. You aren't spiteful or revengeful and you certainly don't sleep around. You care too much about yourself to stoop to that level. Especially after what you have been through in the past few weeks, it's just not you. I don't want you to ever think that I doubt you. I know that you would never lie to me, and I trust you. I was angry at David, and I didn't want you to see me that way. I didn't want you to see me with that look on my face. I knew that Emmett and Jasper would take care of anything else David had to say or do, and I knew that Rosalie and Alice would be there for you while I calmed down. I never want to disappoint you again, that is why I left, love. I never once believed what David said. I was just too angry with him and with myself to face you."

"I didn't know what to think when you left," I said looking at my hands.

"Never doubt that I love you, and that I trust you and that I only want the best for you and that means your happiness. And if there is ever a time where your happiness doesn't include me as either your boyfriend or your best friend, then I will be forced to accept that. But I can only hope that day never comes," he said softly. "I love you, and I am willing to do whatever needs to be done to make you mine."

*~*~*

I was hesitant to go to dinner tonight. I knew that I would have to face Victoria and David and that dinner was more than likely going to be a very tense affair. I was nervous to the point where I thought I was going to be sick. But the feeling went away when Edward walked into our suite. I was suddenly calm and confident and I had never felt more loved than I did when his green eyes were looking at me longingly from across the room. Dinner tonight was a Black tie affair, and Edward was perfect in his tuxedo. I've never appreciated my best friend more than I did tonight when I looked in the mirror for the last time before the boys arrived. Alice had dressed me in a strapless navy blue gown, it was simple and it was perfect.

"You look amazing," said Edward kissing my forehead, before offering me his arm.

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself," I said wrapping my arm around his.

When we got down to the ball room our parents were already there. Everything was decorated in green and red and there were Christmas trees and Poinsettias everywhere. "We had better stay away from that," said Edward as we made our way over to our table. "What?" I asked. "That," he said pointing to the mistletoe that hung over the main entrance of the ball room, and in nearly every door way of the main floor. "I don't know, you might just get lucky Mr. Cullen," I said with a smirk.

"Oh Bella, you look so beautiful," said Esme. I broke away from Edward only to be wrapped into a hug by his mother. "Are you feeling better?" she asked. I nodded and hugged her again, "Thank you Esme." "Of course Bella," she said as her husband appeared at her side. "Bella, it's so wonderful to see you in better spirits this evening," said Carlisle. "Thank you Carlisle," I said hugging my second father. "I hope you will save me a dance?" he asked. I could only laugh, "You should know better than that Carlisle," I said shaking my head.

The Andersons appeared at dinner as a united front. There was a silent tension between Dr. and Mrs. Anderson and their children, as well as our parents. Dinner was very quiet, and I wasn't disappointed when dessert was served. "Chocolate cake Bella," asked Edward. I didn't answer I simply looked at him, "Okay, sorry I shouldn't have asked," he said laughing and placing our order for two pieces of chocolate cake. The waiters came around and refilled the wine glasses and as soon as he left Dr. Anderson stood and raised his glass.

"We came here to spend a wonderful holiday with old friends. And I am afraid that our children have caused quiet a stir, which has horribly embarrassed both me and my wife. My children have acted out in a way that would make anyone think they have been raised with no class. For that I apologize. I must apologize to you specifically Bella for all of the pain that my daughter and son have caused you since you have been here. After speaking to your parents and the Cullen's I am even more ashamed than I was to begin with, now that I have heard what you have been through recently. I know that you have the strength that you need to pull through and move past such a horrible pain, and I know that Edward is a good man and that he will help you. I wish you both the very best of luck with the rest of your undergraduate degrees and in Medical school. You will both make fine Doctors. The rest of you should be very proud of yourselves as well, I thank you for being there for Bella and Edward when my children were being so awful to them both, and I fully expect you to help Bella through the next couple of months, so that she and Edward can be happy together again. I have no doubts that you will," he said. "So I make a toast, to the Cullen's and the Swan's and their families for sharing with us, the kindness in their hearts," said Dr. Anderson raising his glass once more before taking a sip.

To say I was shocked by Dr. Andersons little speech was an understatement. Half way through I felt Edward take my hand under the table and lace my fingers with his. I snuck a look at David and he had his head hung, and was concentrating on something in his lap. At least he was pretending to be embarrassed; Victoria was holding her head high like her father wasn't talking about how badly she had acted over the past few days.

After dessert Edward and I started making our way around the ball room looking at the decorations and steering clear of the dance floor. We were standing in front of the largest Christmas tree which had been decorated with ornaments from all over the world. "You know this isn't over right?" asked a voice from behind where I was standing with Edward. Both Edward and I turned to look and found Victoria and Janie standing behind us.

I opened my mouth to respond but I was cut off by Janie, and what she said left me shocked. "Victoria, what is it going to take for you to realize that he doesn't want you?" she spat.

"Excuse me?" asked Victoria turning towards her friend.

"Look at him; he is so obviously taken with her. Nothing you have done has changed that, and I can pretty much guarantee that nothing that you can do will change that," said Janie. "They are so in love, and rather than just be happy for them and look for someone to love yourself you are so set on breaking them up. It's not going to work."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" asked Victoria.

"I used to be your best friend, but after the way you've acted this weekend, I'm beginning to think I should rethink our friendship. I don't want to be friends with someone who would destroy the happiness of someone as nice as Bella and Edward just to get what she wants. What in the world makes you think that even if you had been successful in breaking up Edward and Bella, someone as nice as him would want to be with someone as vindictive as you?" asked Janie. "I'm so sorry Bella, Edward. Please forgive me for not speaking up sooner," she said before leaving the ball room.

Victoria looked at us for a few seconds with her jaw hung open before turning on her heel and following Janie out of the ball room.

I turned to Edward to comment but Dr. and Mrs. Anderson were standing behind Edward. "You really didn't have to do that Dr. Anderson," I said softly.

"Of course I did, my children have treated you horribly and someone needed to apologize. I hope that my children have taken my advice and done the same," he said.

"Well I certainly appreciate it, and I hope you all have a Merry Christmas," I said before they walked away.

The night passed quickly from then on. Dancing with Edward, and Carlisle and Emmett and Jasper, passing partners all night long was a lot of fun. Rosalie took pictures and my mother and father watched from the table. It was nearly midnight when I found myself leaning against Edward, dead on my feet. "Are you ready to go up?" asked Edward. "Yes please," I answered through my yawn. We made our way over to the table where our parents still sat and said goodnight, before making our way towards the elevator.

I stopped Edward before making it to the main doorway and looked up at him. "You don't have to you know," he said softly. "I know I don't have too, but I want to," I said as we took the final steps placing us under the mistletoe. "I love you," he whispered softly before kissing me.


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!! I just like to have fun.**

**A/N: Sorry it took me a few days longer than usual to get this out. Had a little bit of writers block, hopefully it's gone now!! Anyway I don't know how many of you will notice but this chapter is written a little differently than the others, so let me know what you think!! You know how I love reviews!!**

**A/N: Okay so I would have hand this up last night for your reading pleasure but wouldn't let me sign in! So be mad at them, I know I was! haha**

***Edward's POV***

The night couldn't have gone more perfectly. Bella looked beautiful, Dr. Anderson apologized, we spend a wonderful evening with our family exchanging gifts, and I got to kiss my Bella under the mistletoe. I thought about how the past few days played out as I watched Bella sleep. She looked so peaceful and I was so thankful that I hadn't lost her. I hated Victoria for the things that she put Bella and me through over the past few days, and I was glad we were leaving in the morning.

I was nearly asleep when I heard the door to Bella's bedroom open and the light came flooding in. I looked up to see my future sister in law standing the door way. "Edward, are you awake?"

"What's wrong Rosalie?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if maybe I could speak to you for a few minutes, about Bella."

"Uhm, yea sure, are you sure everything is okay Rosalie?" I asked as I carefully removed Bella's sleeping form from my chest and slid out from underneath her.

"Yes, everything is fine."

I followed her out into the living room and sat down on the couch next to her. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants and what appeared to be one of Emmett's sweatshirts. It was a look that I had never seen on Rosalie before.

"So are you guys, you know, back together?"

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "I don't know I'd like to think so. But I can't be sure. I have to let her set the pace; it's all on her now. All I can do is be there for her."

Rosalie smiled as she shook her head. "I will never understand how she and I got so lucky."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I was thoroughly confused; we were supposed to be talking about Bella.

"You and Emmett are like no one else I have ever met. Always so caring and aware of what we need, and what we want. Even when it comes to the things we don't know we want yet."

I had to smile, it was obvious to me that she loved my brother very much and I could see them being very happy for a very long time. "Thank you Rosalie. You and Emmett are going to be very happy together, he is crazy about you. I've never seen him so happy, and he's always happy, but never like this."

"I have never felt like this about anyone, he makes me happy."

"That's how Bella makes me feel. It hurts to be away from her, and I can't help but smile when she's in my arms. I wish I could kill James for putting her through this. For messing up what we had."

"You will have it again. Just remember what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger. And Bella is a strong girl, you two will be fine. And one day soon you are going to be great together."

"I'm just so afraid that she will never be the same again."

Rosalie smiled and opened her mouth to speak, but shut it again quickly.

"Are you sure everything is okay Rosalie."

She gave me a reassuring smile before speaking. "I have been through what Bella went through. It happened senior year, luckily for me there was someone there to stop it, just like you were there for Bella. I had gone out for some pizza and a movie with a few girlfriends. I promised Emmett that I would stop by after, but I couldn't face him. I refused to see him after school for almost two weeks. He finally sat me down and told me that I could tell him anything that he loved me and that no matter what happened he would always love me. He cried when I told him, if you can imagine your big goofy brother crying. And he has loved me more and more each day, he has always been there for me and he's never even spoken of it. I know that what almost happened to me hurt him, just as much as it hurt me. I know that he has always wished that he was able to be the one who stopped that man, like you were able to stop James. Only I think if he would have stopped him, he wouldn't have made it to jail alive. James was very lucky that there were other people there that were thinking a little more clearly than you."

She stopped and sighed again before continuing. "Bella loves you, and she will make it through this. Your physical relationship might progress more slowly than either one of you would like. And trust me when I say, it's going to be just as hard for her to fight those feelings as it will be for you. But with the love that you have for her, and the love that you two share, Bella is going to make it through this just fine."

*~*~*

The next morning didn't come quickly enough. I had spent about an hour talking to Rosalie, and had a new found respect to my future sister-in-law. Things weren't always easy for her, and I was thankful for the time that I spent with her, I hoped that it would help me to help Bella through the next few months.

I was sitting with Bella and our parents eating breakfast after check out when David approached the table. I couldn't help but feel proud when I saw the deep blue and purple bruise that had covered his right eye. "Good Morning everyone," he said as he stopped in front of the table.

Our parents greeted him politely but Bella and I remained silent.

"Right, so I just wanted to come over and apologize for what happened while we were here. I really did just want to be your friend Bella. I'm not going to lie and say that I don't find you very attractive, and that I don't wish that Edward wasn't around, but I didn't put my sister up to anything. That was all her doing. I'm sorry for the things that I said about you while we were on the slopes yesterday, you didn't deserve it, and it wasn't true," said David looking at me as he said that last part.

Bella remained silent pretending to concentrate on her breakfast like it was the most important thing in the world.

"I wish the two of you luck in school, and with each other," he said before walking away.

"Why is it that guys that screw up think that they can just say there sorry and everything just goes away," asked Bella as she watched David walk away.

I shook my head at her, feeling the pain that her face so clearly portrayed.

"So Bells, are you going to be okay going back to school and everything?" asked Charlie as breakfast began to wind down. We would all be leaving soon, and Bella and I wouldn't see anyone but Alice and Jasper again until Spring Break.

"I'll be fine Dad, Edward will be there for me, and he will take care of me."

Charlie looked in my direction and eyed me carefully, something that he had never done. For some reason he really saw me as a threat now, and that made me smile. Though I'm not sure why.

After breakfast everyone met in the lobby once more to say goodbye. Rosalie was already making plans for Bella and me to come back to Washington during Spring Break so that they could go shopping for dresses. That seemed to make Bella smile, and in that moment as I watched my 'sort of' girlfriend and my future sister in law talk about the approaching wedding I couldn't disagree with Rosalie more. It wasn't the girls that had gotten lucky, it was Emmett and I.

We were giving our final hugs when the Anderson family walked into the lobby. Janie and Victoria made there way over to Bella and me, and if looks could kill, the look on Bella's face certainly would have killed Victoria. Victoria stopped in front of Bella and me, and stepped between us, before speaking.

"So Edward I was wondering if maybe you wanted to exchange phone numbers and email addresses so that we can keep in touch. I was actually thinking of moving to the east coast sometime this year. You know with David at NYU it would be nice to be near him."

Janie sighed loudly and rolled her eyes before crossing her arms across her chest and turning away from Victoria.

I had to laugh, this woman wouldn't give up. What would it take for her to realize that I wanted nothing to do with her?

"Victoria, there is only one woman that I will ever want. And that woman is standing right next to me. You hold no appeal to me, I'm sure there are many men out there that find you beautiful, but I suffer from tunnel vision. I only see one woman, and she is the only thing that I will ever want."

"Well we could just be friends," she said trying to sound innocent while glaring at Bella.

"As if I believed that, but then I have all the friends that I need. Rosalie and Alice take up all the room I have for female friends."

"Whatever Cullen, it's your loss. If you would rather deal with this whore, then fine go for it."

I had to laugh, and I laughed hard right in her face. Bella looked slightly hurt that I didn't defend her right away, but I shot her a reassuring look, I was getting to that.

"You know Victoria, I just don't get you. One minute you're accusing Bella of being too virginal and the next your calling her a whore. Which is it? Clearly she can't be both. Now I personally know that Bella is not a whore, though I have to admit you clearly acted like one this weekend. So do me a favor and leave me, my girlfriend and my family alone," I said wrapping my arm around Bella's shoulders and ushering her to Alice's side.

"Thank you," she said looking up at me as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Anything for you love. I told you I was willing to do anything for you."

I thought we had finally seen the last of the Andersons as we made our way out to the cars. But I was wrong; Victoria and Janie made another appearance.

"Bella I was wondering if I could speak to you for a second," asked Janie as the two girls stopped behind my rented Volvo.

Bella eyed me carefully and I gave her a reassuring smile as I loaded the last of our bags into the trunk. I leaned down and kissed her cheek before making my way to the driver's side of the car. Bella followed Janie to where she stood about ten feet away from where Victoria stood.

"I just wanted to apologize again. I won't be seeing Victoria anymore once we get home, but I will be going to school on the east coast next year after I graduate."

"Graduate, I thought you were a freshman this year."

Janie shook her head, "No I'm a year younger than Victoria. She said something about apply to NYU and Harvard, but I don't think she'll get in. But she's a lot smarter than she seems, she actually graduated pretty high in our class, but I've already applied to five east coast school, I'm just waiting on a response. So I wanted to give you this," said Janie handing Bella a folded up piece of paper. "Its my email address and phone number, you seem really sweet and so do your friends and I was hoping that we could be friends."

Bella smiled and opened her arms for Janie. "I would like that."

The girls continued to talk for a few minutes before making their way back over to the car. Bella stopped next to me wrapping her arms around me and laying her head on my chest. "Good bye Janie, it was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too Edward. I hope to see you both soon."

"We would like that, if you are ever near Boston, be sure to give Bella or I a call," I said with a smile. Janie seemed like a sweet girl, someone who Bella and I would be lucky to call a friend.

"We will be in the area soon," said Victoria with a smirk.

I didn't respond, instead I kissed the top of Bella's head. "Ready love?"

She nodded and hugged me once more before unwrapping herself from my arms and walking to the passenger's side of the car, but instead of getting in the car she turned to Victoria and said, "I told you, you wouldn't win."

**A/N: I hope you liked it!!!**


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilight! It makes me very sad, but I deal with it!**

**A/N: Okay so I hope you guys like this chapter, I hope to have another one up before the weekend is up. And good news for you guys, were supposed to get 4-6 inches of snow here Sunday night, which if we get anything at all pretty much means no work for me on Monday! I love Reviews, they make me smile and motivate me to write!!**

***Bella's POV***

I was happy to be home when we walked into our townhouse later that night. Everything was so cold and empty, the heat had been turned down while we were gone and it had been bitterly cold over Christmas in Boston. I grabbed my bags and headed up to my room to unpack and dress in my winter woolies. I turned the fireplace on in my room, before changing into my favorite Harvard hoodie and a pair of sweatpants. I had separated my dirty laundry, put a load of laundry in the washing machine and put everything else from my trip away, and I still hadn't seen Edward. I assumed he was doing the same thing, but I was suddenly anxious to see him.

I made my way downstairs and found his bedroom door open. His fire place was also on, but he wasn't in his room. I stepped into his room hesitantly; it was the first time I had been in his room since the night with James. I could hear him walking around in his bathroom; I took a deep breath and walked slowly into his bathroom, knocking on the open door before stepping in completely. He looked up at the sound of my knock and he smiled as surprised washed over his features. "Hey Bells, what's up?" he asked as he lifted his empty suit case onto a shelf in his closet.

"I was just wondering where you were."

He laughed. "Did you think I ran away?"

"Well I was hoping that you didn't, but after this week you never can be sure."

Confusion crossed his face as he furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"Of course, where do you want to talk?"

"Upstairs, I'm still cold and this room still kind of freaks me out. I wish it didn't because I know it's your room, but I still don't like it, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for."

I smiled and watched as he put away a few more of his things before walking over to me. "After you," he said motioning towards his door.

I was nervous as we made our way up to my room, though I wasn't sure why. This was Edward I could talk to Edward about ANYTHING, and he would listen.

I sat down on my bed and picked up the stuffed elephant that Edward had given me for my tenth birthday.

"I can't believe you still have that."

I smiled down at Harvey, "I have slept with him every night since you gave him to me. That was until you took his place."

Edward laughed. "Good old Harvey, I still will never understand why you named him Harvey."

"Neither will I, but it seemed like a good idea at the time and I'm not renaming him after eight years, thank you very much."

Edward laughed but quickly turned serious. "So Bells, what did you want to talk about?"

I took a deep breath before answering, "This past week."

"Bella we really don't have to…." Started Edward but I stopped him.

"Please just let me do this." I took another deep breath before continuing. "I was so scared this weekend when I thought I had lost you. It wasn't so much that I thought that you cheated on me, I didn't even believe that you were capable of cheating on me. But seeing her with her arms wrapped around you broke my heart, and it was the last thing that I needed after everything that happened a few weeks ago. She's beautiful and I know that you know that. You might be in love, but you are most definitely not blind. It killed me to think that you might want her more than you want me. And it was hard to watch you be such a gentleman about it, because if David had done that to me, he would have gotten a slap in the face. As far as David goes, I don't want you to ever think you can't face me. Short of doing something like cheating on me, you should never, ever be afraid of facing me. I love you and I will be here for you no matter what happens. David got what he deserved; I would never expect anything different from you after a comment like that. In fact I would have been upset with you if you hadn't defended me."

"I was so ashamed that I let myself loose control in front of you like that. But I couldn't let him speak about you like that, even if it had been true, which I never believed that it was for a second. But now that I think back on it, if I hadn't hit him Emmett would have. You know he has that older brother complex, and I'm glad that I got the opportunity to do it."

"Did you feel manly afterwards?" I joked.

"Actually no, I was ashamed, that's why I hid. I had to go for a walk and calm myself down before I could face you."

I shook my head at him and smiled. "I love you Edward. I just need some time to get through this. I'm feeling so many emotions right now, and I just want to make sure that you get all of my heart, not just part of it."

"I understand, and I will be patient. Its going to be hard, but I'm willing to do it."

I leaned over and kissed his cheek and said, "Thank you."

He smiled a sight that I would never tire of seeing. "You do know that Victoria has nothing on you right?"

I smiled and blushed while looking down at Harvey.

"And besides…." Edward started.

"What?"

"I prefer brunettes."

*~*~*

Sleep eluded me that night, so rather than torture myself with the tossing and turning I knew would come I sat in front of my fireplace with my journal in my hand attempting to put my feelings down on paper. I knew that the next few weeks were going to be hard, but they were also going to be very important when it came to my relationship with Edward.

Dear Diary,

I don't know any other way to say this other than to say I'm scared. I thought things were going to be okay, but I guess that I was just fooling myself. Having my family here helped a lot. But then they left and that left me alone again with Edward, and with my feelings. I'm so afraid of my feelings, but I thought I was handling them well, until I saw Victoria with her grimly little paws wrapped around my Edward. He was my boyfriend and I loved him of course, but more importantly than being my boyfriend, he was my Edward. And no matter how close we got, no matter much we love each other, even after he becomes my husband he will always be my Edward first and foremost. It's got nothing to do with the fact that I love him, or that we are dating or anything to do with our relationship, but everything to do with the two ten year olds that we were when our parents first took us to Disney World. Or the look on his face when he got his first puppy, a beautiful brown and white Brittany spaniel, the same kind of dog Carlisle had grown up with. And the pride that was so evident on his face when he told me, only moments after receiving the gift from his parents that I could pick whatever name I wanted for him. I told him we should name him Chip. Edward just looked at me for a minute like I was a little crazy, what kind of name was chip for a dog, but his confusion was replaced with that loving smile of his when I mentioned that his feet looked like they were covered in chocolate chips. It was the way that he looked at me all throughout high school when he thought I wasn't paying attention to him, or that I couldn't see that he was staring at me. The way he had always been 'waiting in the wings' as he put it when we were in New York. It was the way he always made sure that I was taken care of before he worried about himself. But that was the beauty of our friendship and our relationship; we were both so worried about the other person that everyone was always well taken care of. It was all these things that made me love Edward, and it was the fact the even though we hadn't spoken for five years I knew that he would always be my best friend, because if we could make it through that, we could make it through anything. Even if for whatever reason this relationship didn't work out, I knew that he would always be my best friend. In truth it had nothing to do with me, the reasons why I disliked Victoria so much. Sure I was dating him and I wanted her to stay away from my boyfriend, but if he had decided that she would make him happy I would have allowed him that happiness. In truth it was the fact that she wasn't good enough for him, and it had nothing to do with my opinion of her IQ or her lack of college education, or the way that she so obviously threw herself at him. Edward has a very pure heart, it is a fact that I have always known to be true, that he was always so kind and so willing to put me before himself. It was something that I struggled with since my thirteenth birthday. I could never understand how he could let Tanya speak to me like that; it was so out of character for Edward. And I never did understand why until he explained it to me in New York, and as soon as he explained it, it all made sense.

I've never been able to understand what I have done to deserve such a wonderful person in my life, but I know now that there is a reason for it and that he is going to help me through everything from this point on. He will help me through my undergrad, and Medical school. He will help me plan our wedding, and through the birth of our first child, and who ever may join them after that. He will help me through the death of my parents as I will help him through the death of his. He will always be there for me and I know that. But the only thing that is going to get me through is if I am there for myself, and I help myself to heal, because as much as Edward might try, he cannot heal my heart.

Bella

It was well past two in the morning when I was able to find sleep that night. But my dreams were only happy for the first time since my parents had left after Thanksgiving. I dreamt of Edward of course, Emmett and Rosalie's wedding. I dreamt of Alice and Jasper and their life together and how Edward and I would be there with them. Starting our families along side of Alice and Rosalie, just as my mother and Esme had. My dreams left me with a renewed hope, I knew that I was in love with Edward, and I knew from the bottom of my heart that he was my future. When I woke up the next morning, I was ready to put James behind me and worry only about Edward and me.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think!!!**


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER: As usual I don't own anything Twilight!!**

**A/N: Well it looks like I will be having a snow day off from work (we are currently at about four inches and the storm is only about half way over), and today I managed to come up with something that I really like for the next few chapters. Some of you guys have requested that Bella and Edward take their relationship to the next level, but I haven't ever written anything like that so I'm still going back and forth with that. Plus I don't want to offend anyone by changing the rating of the story so if anyone is against it please let me know.**** I will make up my mind depending on the response I get, so if you are opposed to it please be sure to let me know****. (And be nice, I haven't done anything yet) =) So anyway back to the snow day, if you guys are really nice and give me lots of motivation I hope to have another chapter up by tomorrow afternoon!!**

***Edwards POV***

Its amazing how time truly does fly when you're having fun. And fun is the only way I could possibly describe the first three months leading up to spring break of our second semester at school. If I didn't know better I would have thought that James had never happened to Bella. She was always smiling and laughing and warming my heart. She was beautiful and perfect and we were on our way home to see our family for an entire week. Rosalie, Alice and Bella would be heading to Port Angeles to shop for bridesmaid's dresses while I would be hanging out with my brother and my parents and hopefully spending some family time like we had planned on doing over Christmas.

Bella slept the entire flight to Seattle which gave me some time to think. My heart yearned for her, but I had promised her that I wouldn't push her into a relationship with me. She wore the ring that I gave her for Christmas everyday and everyday I had to mourn the fact that she still wore it on her right hand, that she still wasn't ready to commit herself to me. I tried to tell myself that it didn't matter, that she loved me and that was enough, but the truth was that it wasn't. I had become something of an insomniac over the past few months. Though I had only slept with Bella in my arms for a short time, there was nothing that could replace the warmth of her body wrapped in my arms as we slept. I was lucky if I got four hours of sleep a night and I think she was starting to notice. If only I could tell her that she was what I needed. That I needed to feel her in my arms, sleeping safely before I would be able to sleep, that without her I was only half a person. But I promised her that we would be working at her pace, and that I would wait as long as I needed to, and I was going to stay true to my word, as long as I didn't go mad first.

Bella jumped awake as the wheels touched down in Seattle and I couldn't help but smile at the confused look on her face, before she realized where she was. "Sleep well?"

She looked up at me from where her head rested on my shoulder and smiled. "Not my best, but then again I was….." she started.

"You were what?" I asked after she didn't continue.

She shook her head, "nothing," she said adding a smile for my benefit.

"Are you sure?"

She gave me another smile, this one more convincing than the last and nodded.

There was something not right with her today, she seemed to be in a good enough mood but there was just something that wasn't right, and I couldn't for the life of me figure out what it was.

An hour later we were boarding the much smaller plane that would take us to the Port Angeles airport where my brother and Rosalie would be meeting us. Bella didn't speak the entire flight; she just gazed out the window deep in thought.

But thankfully, if you can count on my brother for anything, you can count on him to cheer up Bella. It's not that she wasn't in a good mood, she just seemed distracted the entire flight and granted the flight was only 50 minutes, it bothered me more than it probably should. Probably because things were going so well for us the past few weeks, and it made me feel like we were taking a step backwards, rather than a step forwards.

"Bella," said Emmett with his booming voice as he picked her up into one of his bear hugs and spun her around. I laughed and shook my head at him as I greeted my soon to be sister in law with a hug.

"How is she?" asked Rosalie while Bella was still distracted with Emmett.

I made a face before saying, "I can't be sure, I thought things were great, but she's been acting really weird since we left home this morning."

Rosalie smiled and hugged me again, "Not to worry, I will take care of it. I'm sure she's fine."

We met our parents at a small sandwich shop for lunch before the girls had to head back to the airport to pick up Alice. Some how, much to my dismay Bella and I ended up at opposite ends of the table.

"So how's she doing?" asked my father after our lunch orders had been place.

I sighed and thought for a minute before answering his questions. "You know I thought she was doing great. I was sure that we were going to be back together before our trip home. But all day today she's been acting funny. I mean she's in a good enough mood, you'd have to be blind not to see that," I said motioning towards Bella and pausing to take a sip of my drink. My father nodded in agreement as he looked down at Bella who was chatting animatedly with our mothers and Rosalie at the opposite end of the table.

"But?"

"But she's been very quiet ever since we left the house this morning. I mean I know it was like five in the morning, but she slept for five hours on the plane on the way to Seattle and then on the ride from Seattle to Port Angeles she didn't speak to me at all. I don't think she was necessarily ignoring me, she's just been quieter than usual."

My father nodded, "Just be patient son, she just needs time to sort through all this."

"I know. And I don't want to seem pushy or like I'm not willing to give her the time that she needs, because I am. I would wait forever if it meant I could have her love, but it's just very frustrating. I felt like we were making so much progress, and now it's like she's taken a step backwards."

"Patience son, all will reveal itself in time. She loves you, that much is quite evident just in the way she looks at you," said my father pausing to motion towards Bella, who at that very moment had been caught looking at me. She smiled and blushed before looking away and continuing her conversation with my mother. "But she needs time to heal, I know that you want to believe that she is doing better, and you might be correct in that belief, but the only one who can make that decision is Bella. And the last thing you want is for her to believe that you are getting frustrated with her."

"I know, but patience is not a virtue that I possess, and I'm just ready to start my life with her. And as much as I am looking forward to this wedding, I'm afraid it's just going to make the way I feel that much worse, especially if we aren't together by then."

"December is a long way away Edward. Just give her time."

I watched Bella for the rest of lunch, barely contributing to the conversation after the talk with my father. She was smiling and talking with our mothers, and she looked truly happy. But for some reason I couldn't fight the feeling in the pit of my stomach that things weren't better. That it was all an act, and that I would never get the love of my life back.

***Bella's POV***

I couldn't wait to get home. It felt like years, rather than just months since I had seen my parents, and I couldn't wait to speak to Alice and Rosalie in person. Things had been going great for Edward and me over the past few months. Thankfully I hadn't heard from Victoria at all even though I had struck up quite the friendship with Janie. She had been accepted to NYU and Harvard and was having a hard time deciding which of the two she wanted to attend. Of course I was slightly biased, but Alice assured her that if she decided to move to the city she would have a friend and that she would absolutely love it.

I slept better on the plane ride home than I have since I left Colorado, mostly in part to the fact that I was sleeping on Edwards shoulder. It was not exactly the most comfortable place to sleep considering I was on an airplane and Edward was sitting straight up and my face was not on the most comfortable part of his shoulder, but I was touching him, and that made all the difference. I was getting more and more nervous about being alone with him during the past few days since I had made up my mind that I was in fact ready to move forward with my relationship with Edward. In truth I didn't have a choice. Not that Edward had anything to do with it he had been more than patient with me, almost a little too patient at times. Sometimes I felt like it would be easier if he would just break down and make the first move again, but he had promised me my space and I knew that Edward would never go back on his word. I just couldn't live without him anymore, my heart felt as if it were dying without him. Without his gentle touch, and his loving kisses, it was longing for him and who was I to keep my heart from getting what it truly desired.

I could feel Edward's eyes on me as we flew from Seattle to Port Angeles and I wanted to talk to him, but I didn't know what to say. I was beyond nervous about telling him that I was ready for us, because I was still nervous that as much as I wanted this to happen and as much as I thought that I was ready, that in the end I'm really not. I was worried that I would commit myself to our relationship and then fall apart all over again, and that would kill Edward, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt him. I loved him too much for that.

Emmett and Rosalie put me at ease, of course Emmett could make me smile no matter what, but I was just happy to be home with my family. And being with Rosalie just reminded me that soon I would be alone with her and Alice on our way to shop for bridesmaids dresses and I would be able to sort this all out.

Lunch was awkward to say the least; my mother sat me between her and Esme, successfully placing me on the opposite end of the table from Edward, which gave me a front row seat to watch the conversation that he was having with his father about me, which I couldn't hear. That was frustrating to say the least. My mother and Esme chatted on about the wedding of course, which forced me to keep up with the conversation for Rosalie's sake.

After lunch was over, I said goodbye to our parents, Emmett and Edward before climbing into Rosalie's M3 to head back to the airport. "Alright Isabella, spill," said Rosalie as she pulled onto the highway.

"What?" I asked all of a sudden too nervous to speak to Rosalie about the things that I had been so ready to get off my chest.

"There's something up with you. I don't know what it is, but there's something up. You've been acting very mysterious, which means your hiding something. And you're hiding it from Edward too, which worries me, because you don't hide anything from Edward, so spill."

I took a deep breath willing myself to speak, but nothing came out.

"Is everything okay, how have you been since Christmas?"

I knew there was a reason I loved Rosalie, "Good, good. Edward has really helped me through the past few months. He says I have you to thank for that. Apparently you really gave him some insight, he won't tell me what you said, but he said whatever it was that it really helped him. So thank you."

Rosalie smiled, "Let's just say we had a bonding moment."

After a short silence Rosalie spoke up again. "So how are things between the two of you? That was a pretty hot kiss that you guys shared under the mistletoe before we left Colorado, but from what I hear there's still no 'Edward and Bella.'"

I sighed heavily before answering, "No not yet, but I think that I'm ready to change that. I'm just scared."

"Bella you have to know that Edward would never hurt you the way that James did."

I shook my head as she spoke. "No of course I know that, but I'm just afraid that even though my heart is ready to belong to Edward, that my brain won't be able to turn itself off."

Rosalie looked at me for a moment, trying to process what I said. "I'm confused; I don't really think that I understand what you are saying."

"I miss him so much Rosalie, and yet he is sitting right there in front of me. We have every class together; we study for every class together. Even when we go out with friends we are together, because all of our friends are the same. To anyone else on that campus who doesn't know better, we are already a couple, because we are always together. And all of our friends are couples. Emma and Greg, Callie and Derrick, Maggie and Christian, they are all couples. I long to fall asleep in his arms, and feel his causal touches, I want to feel like I belong to him again. But all of that is my heart speaking."

"Then perhaps you should listen to your heart. What does your brain have against Edward anyway? Not that I'm trying to justify his actions when he was younger, but I think he's pretty much made up for that by falling in love with you."

"That's not it. I'm afraid that my brain isn't going to be able to process the difference between Edward and James when it comes to being intimate with him. Edward and I have barely even made it to second base. The furthest we have ever gone was a couple of heated make out sessions, and I'm just scared that my brain is going to freak out when I get put in that position again."

"Bella, that's something you are going to have to figure out for yourself. But I have to be honest with you; the only way that you are going to be able to figure it out is to try. Besides Edward is never going to put you in that position, he's never going to try and rape you. You need to tell yourself that Edward is going to make love to you, with you, with your consent which will hopefully end your satisfaction," said Rosalie as she pulled into a parking space at the airport.

"Thank you Rosalie," I said as we climbed out of the car.

"Not problem Bella," she said hugging me. "Just let me know when you two finally sleep together, if I need to have Emmett give him some pointers."

I couldn't speak; I know that my whole body had turned red as I turned away from Rosalie. But she simply laughed and looped her arm with mine before saying, "Come on let's go get Alice. Just wait until she hears about this, she will have you blushing all week!"

**A/N: I hope you like it! Be sure to let me know!!**


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight!**

**A/N: Don't hate me; we made some progress in this chapter!! You should all know by now how much I love drama!! Let me know what you think!**

***Bella's POV***

"Oh my God Bella," shrieked Alice as she ran across the baggage claim. I laughed as my best friend jumped on me, despite the fact that she had just seen me three weeks ago.

"Hello Alice, how are you," I asked as she released me from her hug to reach for Rosalie.

"Oh I'm great, young and in love and absolutely loving every minute of it. But we all knew that, I think the better question is do we have another future Mr. and Mrs. Cullen on our hands yet?"

I sighed and shook my head in response to her question.

"Well what are you waiting for you love him don't you?"

"Of course I do Alice, I'm just afraid. I don't want to hurt him."

Alice looked at me, confusion written across her face before saying, "What do you mean? Why would you hurt him?"

I looped my arm with Alice's as we made our way to the car, and filled her in on the conversation that Rosalie and I had on the way to the airport. By the time we made it to the car Alice was in a fit of giggles, at my expense.

"Alice, please be serious, this is important to me. I can't hurt Edward, I know that this all bothers him more than he lets on and I refuse to play with his emotions. Sometimes I feel like he is hurting as much as me, and I haven't even taken the time to talk to him about. It had to be hard for him to walk in on something like that, and all I have done up to this point is worry about myself, and all this time he has been hurting just as much. Oh my God I've been so selfish," I said as the traitor tears spilled down onto my cheeks.

"Oh Bella, all Edward cares about is you. I'm sure that you're right, that couldn't have been easy for him to walk in on, but all he wants is for you to be okay. So that you two can have the relationship that you deserve," said Alice pulling me into another hug.

"But what if he changes his mind?"

"He's not going anywhere Bella," said Rosalie. "Can't you see the way he looks at you, you have his heart, and you couldn't get rid of him even if you wanted to."

"I just want to be with him, be happy with him. Start our life together."

"Then I think its time that you do something about that," said Alice.

I looked down at the sapphire ring that Edward had given me for Christmas. I knew that the girls were right, and I had known for about a month now that I needed Edward, and that I couldn't continue to live without him, for some reason I thought that I needed to talk to the girls about it before I made any rash decisions. Obviously the fact that Edward and I were meant to be together was obvious to more than just me. I took the ring off of my right ring finger, and with a smile slipped in on my left hand suddenly even more eager to get our afternoon of dress shopping over with so that I could get home to Edward. On the bright side, I wouldn't have to fake my smile through the hundreds of gowns that Alice and Rosalie would be throwing at me in a matter of minutes; I don't think that anything would wipe this smile off my face.

***Edwards POV***

I watched as the girls made their way over to Rosalie's M3 still trying to fight the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew that Bella was safe with Rosalie, and it was just a matter of time before they were with Alice. I kept telling myself that there is safety in numbers that they would be fine, I mean really how much trouble could the girls get in while shopping.

"Bro, lets go, you are going to have to cheer up. We're heading back to the house to get ready for the cook out tonight. Charlie and Renee have invited some friends over, and were grilling out steaks and stuff. Dad and Charlie want our help, supposedly their friends are going to be here in about an hour," said Emmett coming up behind me.

Great- Company that is exactly what I needed in my already sour mood "great, let's go," I said attempting to sound excited. Honestly the last thing I needed was more old friends, last time we hung out with some old friends; things didn't end well for Bella and me.

I got in the car with my parents and Emmett and we talked about school and our classes as we made our way home. After bringing my things up to my room and playing around with Chip, I went with my parents over to the swan house where Charlie and Renee were already setting things out for the cookout.

"So Charlie, who are these friends of yours that are going to be joining us," I asked in an attempt to make conversation as we walked into the Swan backyard.

"Oh they are just some of the guys from down at the Reservation, you know some guys that I grew up with. Billy Black, he's one of the elders down there. He's bringing his son who is actually a little younger than Bella, they were really close when they were younger, and in high school she used to go down to the Reservation on the weekends. I think he said his son was bringing a friend also."

I smiled and nodded in response but really I was thinking, _great this is exactly what Bella and I need. A guy that she used to be close with to come in and ruin everything that I have worked so hard for, what if she changes her mind, what if she decides that she would rather be with him instead of me. _

I think that Emmett could tell where my thoughts were headed, "hey Charlie do you mind if Edward and I head inside and try to catch the end of the game?"

"No not at all, let me know what the score is."

I stood, and followed my brother into the living room having a seat on the couch while he messed with the remote. "Okay, what's going on? What's with the negative thoughts?"

How in the world did he know what I was thinking?

"I am your brother, I know you better than most people. And believe it or not, I am actually pretty perceptive."

I rolled my eyes half heartedly; I didn't know what to make of this Emmett. He wasn't generally so open and willing to talk, although if I was being honest that was probably more my fault for being so closed. "I'm just getting frustrated, and I'm not frustrated with Bella. I'm frustrated with myself for being frustrated with Bella. She deserves someone who is willing to wait, and I am willing to wait, I just miss her so much. It kills me to watch her walk away from me every night when we go to bed. It kills me to know that even though I know she loves me that someone else could slip in and steal my place. I just want to be with her, I want to love her the way she deserves to be loved; I want to hold her every night as she sleeps in my arms. There is no feeling in the world compared to how I feel when she is asleep in my arms."

Emmett looked at me for a moment before speaking. "Well it's quite obvious that you two haven't slept together, because trust me there is definitely a better feeling that that."

"Emmett," I said standing up becoming frustrated with my older brother. "I've had sex before; I know what it feels like. And while I have no doubts it will be amazing when Bella and I finally take that step but that is not what this is about. This is about the woman that I love, not some girl that I'm using to satisfy my needs. This is the woman that I plan on making my wife, and I know that you're my brother but I would really appreciate it if you didn't speak about Bella like that," I said. "I just want….." I started but I was interrupted by the door bell. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, even more frustrated than before as I watched Charlie make his way through the living room, to the front door.

Charlie came walking back into the living room a few minutes later with three men. "Edward, Emmett, these are my good friends, Billy and Jacob Black," he said motioning to the older man in the wheel chair and his son. "And this is Jacob's friend Embry. Guys, make yourself at home, there's sodas in the fridge, and I think that guys were just sitting down to watch the game," he said before he and Billy made their way through the kitchen and into the backyard.

There was an awkward silence between the four of us as we all stood in the living room. "So I was just about to head home and see how Chip was doing. I don't think I let him out before we left," said Emmett nodding in my direction before heading towards the front door.

Jacob sat down on the couch where I had been sitting and his friend sat next to him, neither one saying anything as they watched the game. I sat in Charlie's recliner and quickly became lost in my own thoughts. The cheer of the crowd on TV pulled me from my thoughts and I looked up to see Jacob glaring at me. I smiled politely and stood before saying, "I'm just going to go and grab a drink. Did either of you guys want anything?"

"No thanks man," said Embry offering up a friendly smile. I looked towards Jacob but received no answer, just the same hateful glare.

"Okay then," I said quietly making my way into the kitchen to grab a soda. I pulled out my cell phone and sent Bella a text message before deciding that my time would be better spent in the backyard with the adults until Bella came home.

Shortly after making my way outside and starting up a conversation with my mother, Charlie asked me to head inside and get some more barbeque sauce for the ribs that he was making. I made my way into the kitchen and grabbed the barbeque sauce out of the refrigerator, and just as I was about to open the back door again I heard them speaking.

"Man, I have been in love with Bella since middle school, she is just amazing."

"And hot, don't forget hot Jake."

"Yea that too, but I don't even know if hot is the right word, she's just so much more than that."

"Didn't her dad say something about her dating that Edward kid?"

"That's a joke, he's such an ass. You should have seen the way he treated her when she was younger."

I felt my temper start to flare and I knew that if I didn't leave right now this not was not going to end will for me or Jacob. Thankfully for me, my Bella choose that very minute to walk in the side door with Alice and Rosalie.

"Hey there beautiful," I said putting the barbeque sauce on the counter and pulling her into a hug.

"I missed you," she said wrapping her arms around me and laying her head on my chest.

"I missed you too love," I said as I kissed the top of her head.

Even though I knew I had nothing to worry about, I fought the urge to tighten my hands into fists as I heard him enter the kitchen and say, "Bells, is that you?"

"Jacob?" she questioned as she lifted her head to look behind me.

I let go of her, and turned around leaving my arm around her shoulders not missing the death glare that Jacob was still sending me. I ignored the glare he was sending me, knowing that no matter what I had won, until Bella shrugged her way out of my arms and headed straight for his.

I felt my heart drop into my stomach as she jumped into his arms, and I didn't miss the triumphant look that he was giving me. The sinking feeling was back, and I was worried that it was here to stay.

**A/N: Reviews make me happy!!**


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Twilight!**

**A/N: Let me know what you think don't forget to Review!! Speaking of Reviews, I've started another all human story. I've got a good portion of it written but I'm not quite ready to post it yet. So if any of you are interested in reading the first chapter before I post the story (because I'd rather get your opinion before I actually post it) let me know in a review and I can email it or PM you with the first chapter! I look forward to reading what you think!! You guys are the best!**

***Edwards POV***

Jealousy ran hot through my veins as I watched her jump into his arms. I wanted nothing more than for him to leave, and never come back again but I knew it didn't work that way. The logical part of my brain was telling me that they were just friends, and that I had nothing to worry about. The look on her face right now, though it was happy, was nothing compared to the look she wore while in my arms. But the eighteen year old in me, told me that the proper reaction to this situation was jealousy and hatred, and I needed to mark my territory. Although as the logical side of me took over once again, I knew that if Bella saw my jealousy she would be angry with me, and rightfully so. She had done nothing but hug her friend, if the tables had been turned I would be upset if she hadn't greeted me in the same manner just because her boyfriend was here. What the hell was I talking about, I wasn't her boyfriend.

The rest of the night passed entirely way too slowly for my liking. Bella and Jacob spent most of the night together, and I continuously tried to tell myself that it was just because she hadn't seen him in eight months, but deep down I wasn't sure if I could believe that. It's not that I didn't trust Bella, or that I didn't have confidence in her feelings for me because I did, I just didn't trust Jacob. I didn't trust him, and I especially didn't trust him when Bella was in such a fragile emotional state. At some point during the night Bella retreated to her room to retrieve a navy blue hoodie. It took me a minute to recognize the blue Harvard hoodie that she was wearing as mine. The gesture made me smile, and though I'm sure he didn't realize that the over sized hoodie belonged to me, I knew and it warmed my heart.

Finally dinner was over and dessert was served and I had pretty much had enough of watching Jacob hang all over Bella. She had made sure to try and include me in the conversation as much as possible, even going as far as holding my hand under the table during dinner and dessert, but the truth was I tired of watching him flirt with her unmercifully while shooting me the same triumphant look that he had been wearing all night.

It was nearly ten o'clock by the time I decided that I had, had enough of Jacob Black for the night. I got up and excused myself, claiming a headache. Bella smiled at me as she walked me to the door.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded and leaned down and kissed her cheek. She smiled up and me and grabbed my hand and squeezed it before saying, "I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure, call me in a little bit," I answered lifting her hand to my lips.

"I will I won't be long," she answered.

I gave her one more smile and released her hand with a heavy heart as I made my way out the front door. Today couldn't get any worse; I knew there was something wrong as soon as we got on the plane this morning. She had been quiet all day, I should have known she was avoiding me, and she couldn't get anymore obvious tonight. She was trying to let me down easy, I could have sworn she was wearing her ring when she walked in the door from shopping, and I know for a fact that she was wearing it when we left Boston this morning. It was clear, to me at least the talk that I was going to get when she called me later. And suddenly I was glad that she was going to call me, rather than come over. I wasn't sure that I could handle this talk in person.

***Bella's POV***

Edward had been acting strange all night. I hadn't had the chance to speak to him about the decision that I had made this afternoon and it was killing me. I wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and lay with him the rest of the night, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. I had company to entertain, and besides that I hadn't seen Jacob and Embry since before I left for Boston. I missed them; they had really been there for me during high school when Edward and I hadn't been talking. Jacob was my own personal sun, and shortly after the Edward incident I started joining Charlie on his weekend fishing trips with Billy with increased frequency. It was almost like Jacob and I gravitated towards each other, except his feelings ran a little deeper than mine. He had never really hidden the fact that he cared for me as more than a friend, but he didn't come right out and say it, until now.

Edward had left about a half an hour ago, and Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Embry, Jacob and I had moved from the kitchen to the living room to watch a movie. I couldn't even tell you what movie Emmett had ended up putting in; my thoughts were far away from here. Well not really that far considering Edward was only next door but my heart longed to be with him, rather than with Jacob who currently had his arm draped around my shoulders. The movie had barely begun when Jacob turned to me and said, "Bells, will you come outside with me, I really want to talk to you."

I nodded and smiled for his benefit as I rose and started making my way to the backyard while getting some interesting looks from Emmett, Rosalie and Alice. I felt bad that Edward had left, and I couldn't wait to get back to him but I had to deal with Jacob first. I sat down in one of the chairs facing the fire pit that was in our backyard and smile and I snuggled into Edward's hoodie. It still smelled like him, and it should considering I stole it from him after he wore it to class last week. My smile only got bigger as I remembered the look he wore when he saw me earlier as I reemerged from my room wearing his hoodie.

"So Bella, there's something that I really wanted to talk to you about," said Jacob pulling me from my thoughts.

"Okay what's up Jake?"

He took a deep breath before answering. "Well two things really. I just want you to know that I'm concerned about you."

I was slightly confused as to the direction this conversation was taking as I asked him to clarify himself.

"I'm just afraid that you've fallen for his money and his good looks and his future Doctorate Degree, and that you've forgotten how he treated you when you were younger."

I was speechless; who the hell did he think he was. "Excuse me," I finally choked out.

"Bella, I remember how crushed you were when he hurt you. I remember how badly he treated you in high school, I was there remember."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Jacob you have no idea what you are talking about, Edward wasn't mean and cruel to me in high school we just didn't speak. Yes he hurt me when we were younger, but that was explained and let me tell you, while it sucked what he did his reasoning behind it was actually pretty good. You have no idea how much Edward has been there for me since we have moved to Boston. God only knows what would have happened to me if he hadn't been there."

"Bella I can love you so much more than he can. Please let me love you, I know that you feel it too. I could feel the sparks between us tonight."

I looked at him in shock, there were no sparks between Jacob and I, there had never been sparks between Jacob and I and I certainly wasn't going to sit here and listen to this any longer.

"You have some nerve Jacob Black. I love Edward, and he loves me, if there were any sparks going on tonight they were only the sparks between Edward and me. We are going to get married one day, and all the things you've listed that I've supposedly fallen for, guess what I have those things too. I have money, I have a future Doctorate Degree and clearly, considering I can't get guys to leave me alone these days I have good looks. So please leave me alone," I said standing and turning to walk away from him.

Jacob grabbed my hand as I turned to walk away. "Where did you get this?" he asked lifting the hoodies sleeve to reveal the ring that Edward had given me.

"Edward gave it to me for Christmas," I said simply.

"So that's what this is really about."

"What? Tell me Jacob what is this really about?" I asked pulling my hand out of his and crossing my arms over my chest.

"It is about his money, and his good looks. You are comfortable with him, because he could take care of you, and I can't."

I was speechless yet again. This time though it took me a little bit longer to recover. "You are an asshole Jacob Black, I'm so glad that you hold me in such high regards, it's good to know that you think I'm a gold digger. I think it's time for you to go home, and don't call me again while I'm home. Better yet, don't call me again at all," I said before turning my back and making my way into the house.

I was beyond frustrated with him as I made my way back into the house to speak to my parents, but unfortunately Jacob was hot on my tail.

"Bella wait…" he started as I walked through the living room.

"Jacob I said leave me alone."

Emmett was off the couch with in a matter of seconds and standing between Jacob and I.

"Bells, is he bothering you?"

"Yes, I told him he needs to go home," I said before making my way into the kitchen where my parents were still sitting with Carlisle, Esme and Billy.

"Well it looks like we have worn out our welcome," said Billy as I entered the kitchen.

I shook my head, "No not you Billy, just your son."

He laughed, and I would have been insulted, but Billy knew his son better than I did, I was sure this wasn't much of a stretch for Jacob.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be next door," I said before walking out.

I walked out the front door and made my way across our lawn to the Cullen's front door. I though momentarily about knocking but quickly changed my mind and decided to use the key hidden in the frog statue to let myself in. I didn't want to interrupt Edward, whatever he was doing. I was instantly grateful as I opened the door and heard the beautiful sounds of Edward's grand piano. The song was beautiful and one that I had never heard, it seemed to be filled with such hope and happiness, and I couldn't help the smile that broke across my face as I listened. I closed the door quietly behind me and snuck into the living room standing quietly behind him taking time to watch as his hands seemed to float effortlessly over the keys. I stood watching for another minute or so, and I would have been content to just stand there all night but he suddenly stopped playing and slammed his hands down on the keys, causing an awful sound. I had never seen Edward treat his piano with such abuse, and it bothered me that he would feel the need to do so.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked finally.

His head shot up and he turned around, obviously unaware of my presence until then. The look he gave me broke my heart and had me rushing to his side. I knew it, I was too late. He was going to turn me down, tell me that he had changed his mind, that I was too much of an emotional mess for him, and I was going to end up broken hearted.

"Did Jacob leave?"

I was confused by his question but answered him anyway. "I guess you could say that."

"What do you mean?"

"I kind of threw him out, he was being an asshole," I said.

Edward was silent for a moment before saying, "So I guess I'm plan B then?"

I didn't know how to answer him, mostly because I didn't know what he meant by the question. He must have noticed the confusion written across my face, because he spoke again.

"You seemed awful cozy with Jacob tonight. At first I tried to talk myself out of being jealous, tell myself that you hadn't seen him since before we left for school. But as the night wore on and you got more and more comfortable with him, and seemed to get further and further away from me, I had to face the truth. But even then I didn't want to believe it, until I realized that you weren't wearing your ring, and I realized that it finally happened. I had finally lost you."

I was speechless again for the third time that night, only this time it hurt much more than it had when I had been speaking with Jacob.

"It's okay Bella, really. I understand," he said softly.

I finally found my voice and took a deep breath before speaking. "Edward, there was something that you told me to do when I was finally ready to be with you," I said speaking just as softly as he had.

His green eyes looked up at me and met my eyes as I spoke. "I love you, and always you and I have been fighting with myself for the past month or so about whether or not I was ready to be with you again. My heart was telling me that you are the only one that I could ever want, I was just so afraid that even though my heart was telling me one thing, that there would be certain time when our relationship will progress on an intimate level and that my brain won't be able to turn itself off. So instead of making any rash decisions based on what my heart wanted, I decided to wait. I needed to talk to Alice and Rosalie in person because I didn't want to risk hurting you. And as much as I have missed you over the passed three months, I'm glad I wanted. Because Rosalie made me realize that the only thing that matters is what my heart wants, and that any other issues that I have don't matter, because no matter what you are going to be there for me."

I smiled at Edward as he sat in front of me looking like a deer caught in headlights. I lifted my left hand and pulled the hoodie back and offered it too him. "It's been there all night, ever since Rosalie and I left the airport with Alice."

He took my hand and kissed the ring before saying, "I feel like such an ass."

I laughed and shook my head. "Don't, I know better than anyone what it's like to feel jealous. I was there just a few months ago remember?" I asked nudging him gently as he laughed.

"So do I get my title back?" I asked.

"What title is that?" he asked.

"Edward Cullen's girlfriend, the future Mrs. Cullen?"

Edward laughed lightly, his green eyes alive with happiness. "You've always had that title," he said right before his lips met mine.


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, and I certainly don't own Twilight!**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who left reviews after the last chapter, you guys always help so much! Especially LilyBellaAlways who gave me some suggestions that I used for this chapter!! I think it turned out well, and allowed me a wonderful set up for the rest of the story!! Also for those of you interested in the first chapter of my next story, I'm probably going to work on that tomorrow afternoonish, it's mostly done but I just have a few more things I need to fix!! So anyone who has responded with interest should have it by tomorrow night, and anyone else who is interested just let me know!! Oh and one more thing, I just thought that maybe you guys might be interested in what I'm reading when I'm not writing. My computer is stupid and I rarely get access to a computer that will let me review or add stories to my favorites so I figured I would just tell you here (btw if anyone knows how to fix that I would love you forever). So a story that I read the other day (its not done, but I like it and think it has great potential) is by written someone who has been reading and reviewing on this story is called **_**Mercy**_** and its written by **_**Suchsadparting**_**.**

***Edward's POV***

As I made my way back to my parent's house I tried to think back to where I went wrong. Where did I lose her? How did I lose her, and to Jacob Black of all people, he was just so…..so…..so not me. Clearly he knew her just as well as I did, if not better, and he obviously had no problem with making his feelings for me well known. What I didn't understand the most was how yesterday everything was going so well, and then all of a sudden this morning everything was so wrong.

I sighed and fell back onto the couch, Chip jumped up onto the couch and laid his head on my lap and looked up at me. Unconditional love- apparently it was only something that you got from your parents and your dog. Chip whined despite the fact that I was absentmindedly petting his head while I thought. "I don't know where I went wrong. I thought she really loved me, now she's probably going to call me later and ask if we can still be friends. FRIENDS! Like I could be friends with her after I've fallen in love with her. And I can't believe that she was hanging all over him and flirting with him like that right in front of me. Maybe it was just payback, payback for the way I treated her when we were younger, I guess I deserve it," I growled. I knew Bella, and as angry as I was and as much as it hurt, I knew that she would never do anything like that, she wasn't vindictive. She was pure and kind and loving. I felt better after my little rant, until I realized I was taking to my dog. I mean it's not like I expected him to answer. _"Great, now I'm losing my mind," I thought. _

I leaned my head back against the couch letting my mind wander until my eyes finally fell on my baby grand. I had been so busy lately with school and spending time with Bella that I had neglected my music. Finally giving in to temptation I rose and made my way to my piano. It was the one thing that got me through the five years that Bella and I spent not speaking.

I started with a few of my own favorite songs, slowly working my way into my mother's favorites all the while fighting the urge to play the one song that demanded to be played, the one song that I had been perfecting for the past five years, the song that I had written for her, the song that she had never heard, and now she never would.

I fought against it as much as I could but finally gave in and allowed the beautiful, hopeful notes to flow from my fingers. I hadn't even made it half way through the song when the pain overwhelmed me. I stopped playing and slammed my hands down on the keys; the awful sound ran through my body and straight to my heart, mimicking my pain perfectly.

Her beautiful voice startled me and I jumped before turning to face her.

"Edward what's wrong?"

I was sure that all the pain that I was feeling was clearly written all over my face as I looked up at her. I didn't speak as she rushed to my side and sat next to me on the bench with her back to the keys. We sat in silence for nearly a minute, and when she made no attempt to speak, I finally gave in and broke the silence.

"Did Jacob leave?"

She looked confused for a minute before saying, "I guess you can say that."

The mental pictures that ran through my head were too much for me, as I imagined her kissing him goodnight before coming to speak to me. I shook the thoughts from my head and asked, "What do you mean?"

She grimaced slightly for a moment before speaking, "I kind of threw him out he was being an asshole."

I couldn't imagine how I could have misread the situation before, but I guess it's always possible that he wasn't as interested as he appeared to be. Before the James incident Bella had always been one who jumped in head first. But that didn't make any sense, I heard him tell Embry that he had been in love with her since middle school. Suddenly the memory of what Embry had said hit me all at once, causing my temper to flare. "_And hot Jake, don't forget hot."_ That asshole was only trying to get into her pants; I knew there was a reason why I didn't trust him. My internal 'temper tantrum' caused me to get smart with Bella.

"So I guess I'm plan B then?" I asked. I was aware of my smartass tone, and it tore at my heart just as much as it tore at hers.

Bella looked confused and the look on her face softened my tone before I spoke again. "You looked awful cozy with Jacob tonight. At first I tried to talk myself out of being jealous, I tried to tell myself that you hadn't seen him since before we left for school, that you just missed him. But as the night wore on and you got more and more comfortable with him, and seemed to get further and further away from me, I had to face the truth. But even then I didn't want to believe it, until I realized that you weren't wearing your ring, and I realized that it had finally happened. I had finally lost you."

Bella just stared at me, her mouth hanging open slightly and tears threatening to fall. The sight broke my heart and I knew I had to let her off the hook. "It's okay Bella, I understand," I said as I looked away from her.

Bella was quiet for an uncomfortable about of time before she took a deep breath, turning my attention back to her. "Edward there is something you told me to do when I was ready to be with you," she said softly

I finally made eye contact with her as she continued. "I love you, and always you, I have been fighting with myself for the past month or so about whether or not I was ready to be with you. My heart was telling me that you are the only one that I could ever want, I was just so afraid that even though my heart was telling me one thing, that there would be a time when our relationship would progress on the intimate level and my brain won't be able to turn itself off. So instead of making a rash decision based on what my heart wanted, I decided to wait, I needed to talk to Alice and Rosalie in person because I didn't want to risk hurting you. And as much as I have missed you over the past three months, I'm glad that I waited. Because Rosalie made me realize that the only thing that matters is what my heart wants, because no matter what other issues I might have, you are going to be there for me."

I tried to listen, I really did try to listen, but I just couldn't quite get over my elation of hearing those three words, 'I love you.'

We sat in silence for a moment before she smiled and lifted her left hand; she pulled back the sleeve of my hoodie and offered me her hand. On her left ring finger sat the promise ring that I had given her for Christmas. I couldn't speak, I couldn't find my voice, and I felt like such a fool. She offered me a smile and said, "It's been there all night, ever since Rosalie and I left the airport with Alice."

I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed her ring before speaking. "I feel like such an asshole."

She laughed while shaking her head at me; the sound was music to my ears. "Don't, I know better than anyone what it's like to feel jealous. I was there just a few months ago, remember?" she asked nudging me lightly with her shoulder as I laughed nervously.

"So do I get my title back?" she asked finally.

"What title is that?"

She smiled brightly before asking, "Edward Cullen's girlfriend, the future Mrs. Cullen?"

I felt like my heart was finally alive again, like she had breathed life back into me with one simple question. I laughed lightly, feeling better than I had all day before saying, "You've always had that title," and kissing her eagerly with all the pain, love and frustration that I had felt since the last time our lips met.

Bella broke the kiss sooner than I would have liked and started laughing. _"Okay, not good, she just kissed me for the first time in months and she's laughing at me." I thought. _But I asked, "What, why are you laughing?"

"Really Edward, Jacob Black? Why in the world would I want Jacob Black when I can have you? He's got nothing on you," she said as she continued laughing.

I had to laugh along with her, I wasn't generally so self conscious but now that I thought back on it I probably overreacted just slightly. Okay maybe a little more than just slightly, okay maybe a lot more than just slightly.

I kissed her softly again before saying, "I want to play something for you."

Her face lit up, and she smiled and agreed, turning around on the piano bench so that she was facing the keys.

I leaned over and kissed her once more, just to be certain that I hadn't been dreaming as my fingers started playing the familiar notes. She was silent as I played, her eyes closed as she smiled the same beautiful smile.

"What was that?" she asked as the song came to an end.

"That was your lullaby."

"My lullaby?" she asked.

"I wrote that for you, years ago. I've been working on it ever since, and I think I've finally perfected it."

She smiled and the tears that threatened to fall just several minutes before made themselves known again.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," I said kissing her softly.

I held her in my arms with my chin resting on the top of her head for several minutes before saying, "Come on love let's go to bed."

Finally things were going well for us, and I for one couldn't wait to spend the night with my beautiful angel sleeping peacefully in my arms.

**A/N: As always let me know what you think!!! You know how I love your thoughts!!!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Okay so call me chicken, but I just couldn't write it. I know I asked about what you all would think about changing the rating, but seriously I've never written anything like that in my life, and I don't want to ruin something that you all like with a poorly written lemon. So instead I just decided to give Bella and Edward some happy times and skip ahead a little bit!! Oh and don't forget to check out my new story!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own anything!**

***Edwards POV***

"_Bella, I love you more than life itself, more that I ever dreamed that I would love anyone. You make me the person that I want to be and without you I am less than whole. When I think of my future you are the only thing that I see. Bella will you make me the happiest man in the world? Bella, will you…….." _***Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep***

I growled slightly as I reached over the woman that I loved to turn off the alarm clock. Today was the day, the day that my brother would devote the rest of his life to the woman that he loved, and I don't think I have ever been so jealous in my entire life. Not of Emmett and Rosalie, or that he was marrying Rosalie, because in my opinion I definitely got the better end of that deal. Rosalie was nothing compared to Bella, sure Rosalie was beautiful and kind and sweet, but Bella was more beautiful and even more kind and sweet than Rosalie could ever dream of being. Of course I might be just slightly biased.

Bella and I had been in Seattle for a week now, helping to prepare for the wedding. Rosalie had always dreamed of getting married in December, just before Christmas in the snow. But she quickly came to realize that it was a dream that just wasn't coming true, and ever since then she had been a wreck. She decided months ago that she wanted to stay in Seattle rather than retreating to some Bed and Breakfast somewhere in the mountains, quaint and country just wasn't her thing. Emmett had tried to convince her that there was still a chance for snow, but the uncharacteristically bright, cloudless days in Seattle over the past few days had quickly dampened her mood. Pair that with all the stress of Bridal pictures, and finalizing the guest list and menus and Rosalie was about to blow her top. We had all tried to remain as cool and collected as possible but Rosalie was making that harder and harder as the wedding drew nearer.

But it wasn't Rosalie's stress that was bothering me as I lay in bed, holding the love of my life on this beautiful morning. It was the recurring dream that I was having. The one that I have had every night since we arrived in Seattle, the dream where I was proposing to Bella, and the dream about planning our life together, the dream where she says yes, the dream about the happiest day of my life. To say it was frustrating me was an understatement. Bella and I had been dating for just over eight months and I knew that we were no where near ready to take that step. But at the same time we were, I mean we were already living together. She had pretty much moved everything of hers that she needed down into my room when we had gotten home from Forks after Spring Break. It was a rare occurrence that either one of us even went upstairs these days. We even shared a closet now, every thing we did we did together, and any time she needed time to herself she went out with Emma for the day, but that was a rare occurrence as well.

Thinking about Emma didn't help, it was four days before Christmas and right before we had left for Seattle Greg had showed me what Emma would be getting for Christmas, an engagement ring. That might have been what started this whole thing that was after all the day that we left. We had gone out to breakfast together before leaving, Emma and Bella had grown rather close over the past year and she was probably tied with Rosalie for Bella's second best girlfriend. Emma was our age, she was turning 20 within a matter of months and she would probably be married within a year or so of her proposal. Greg had been accepted to Harvard Law, and Emma would be applying to Medical School along with Bella and me at the end of our next school year. We were in nearly identical situations, so why was it that I felt like I was the one in the impossible situation. Sure Greg was nearly two years older than I was. But why should that stop me, our parents married young. My father hadn't even been accepted to Medical school yet when they married, so why should I hold off just because our generation didn't get married as young. Why was I even thinking about this, we had only been dating for eight months. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, I was thinking about this because I loved Bella with everything that I was, and I wanted nothing more than for her to be my wife. I was ready, but the question was, was she?

I felt Bella start to stir in my arms, and I knew that if I didn't wake her soon either Rosalie or Alice would be knocking down our door. And the last thing I want to deal with was an angry Rosalie on her wedding day. "Bells, come on love its time to wake up," I said nudging her gently.

"Mmm," she answered rolling away from me. I smiled but I wasn't having any of that. I pulled her back up against my chest and started whispering in her ear.

"Come on love, you don't want Rosalie or Alice to come up here and have a fit on you now do you?" I asked softly.

"No, hide me," she said rolling over to face me. She looked up at me, her brown eyes so warm and full of love. "Do I really have to wake up?"

"Afraid so love," I said with a smile. There was never going to be a day that I didn't love this woman with everything that I had.

"But can't you come with me?" she asked.

"Afraid not, apparently this is a spa where they don't let men. Especially the Best Man, and brother to the groom," I said as I leaned down and kissed her.

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened this kiss and just as I pulled her body up against mine there was a loud knock on the door.

Bella groaned, but all I could do was laugh, "Why don't you go let her in?" I asked leaning down and kissing her once more.

"Stupid little pixie," she said quietly as she climbed out of bed and made her way to the door.

"Isabella why aren't you dressed yet," asked Alice as she made her way into the room.

"Well, mostly because I was trying to enjoy my boyfriend a little bit longer."

"You have all night for that young lady now let's go get your rear in gear."

"Alright, alright I'm going," said Bella as she grabbed some clothes and made her way to the bathroom.

Alice looked at me for a minute before making her way over to the bed and sitting down at the end. "Alright Cullen, now that I have your little wife distracted, spill."

I'm sure there was shock written all over my face as I stared at Alice, and unconvincingly tried to cover myself. "I... I don't know what you are talking about Alice." I wasn't usually one to stutter over my words, but at the moment all I could think was, 'she called Bella my wife.'

"Don't look at me like that, and don't lie to me either. You know I can read you like a book, and you have that look the look you have when you're hiding something," she said. "The last time you had that look was when you were in New York walking around South Street Seaport, hiding your feelings about Bella."

I just stared at her, how did she do it? How was it that she could read me like that, that she knew what was going on in my head as if I were telling her my thoughts as I thought them.

"Alice, really I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know, we all have bet's going," she said.

"Bets on what," I asked.

"Bet's on who is going to propose first, you or Jasper."

"And by we, you mean who exactly."

"Me, Rosalie, Emmett, your parents, Bella's parents, my parents, even Janie has thrown her opinion out there," she said while innocently admiring her nails. "God I need a manicure, good thing I'm on my way to the spa."

"Don't try and change the subject Alice, explain, right now," I said. I wasn't angry, confused was more like it.

"Well my parents, Janie, Charlie and sometimes Emmett think that Jasper will propose first, but your parents, Renee, Rosalie and sometimes Emmett think that you are going to beat him to the punch. Apparently you are more romantic than Jasper, but really your just more openly romantic that Jasper. But I don't know, after the look in your eyes these past few days, I think they may be right."

"What? You mean they are expecting us to get married? Like now?" I asked. I was slightly shocked, I thought for sure that the fact that I had been thinking like this would be a shock to everyone. That no one would see my side, and that Charlie was going to kill me.

Alice smiled and shook her head at me before speaking, "Edward love like that doesn't just come out of no where. You and Bella are meant to be together, forever. You have your lives planned out already, what's the point in waiting when you guys are so obviously in love?"

"I…I thought everyone was going to think I was crazy."

Alice laughed as Bella opened the bathroom door and appeared in a pair of jeans and a tank top covered up by a navy blue sweatshirt jacket.

"Ready Alice?" she asked putting her things back where they belonged.

"Sure thing Bells," she said standing and making her way over to her best friend. "Think about what I said Edward."

"What did you say?" asked Bella looking back towards Alice as she made her way over to the bed.

"Nothing, Edward and I just had a little chat. That's all," she said smiling innocently.

"I know that look Mary Alice, and I don't like it one bit."

Alice simply smiled before pretending to lock up her lips and throw away the key.

"What did she say?" asked Bella.

"Nothing to worry about love, now go and enjoy your massage and whatever else it is that you are doing down there," I said leaning over and kissing her.

Bella looked back and forth between Alice and me for a second before leaning forward and kissing me again, "Love you."

"Love you too Bells," I said as I watched her make her way over to Alice and follow her out the door.

I climbed out of bed and made my way over to the closet to gather my clothes for the day. Breakfast with my father, Emmett, Jasper, and Charlie was in 45 minutes. I had a lot of thinking to do, and I knew just the person to talk to. Who better to talk to about my situation, than someone who has been there before?

Breakfast passed quickly, the four of us mostly giving Emmett a hard time. It's not like my father and Charlie weren't happily married, and obviously after our conversation this morning I wasn't the only one debating marriage at such a young age, but it was still fun riding Emmett about only being with one woman the rest of his life. What I wouldn't give to be with only Bella for the rest of my life.

After breakfast I caught my father's eye before he followed everyone else out of the restaurant. "Do you think I could talk to you for a minute dad?" I asked.

"Sure," he said waving the others ahead. "So Edward what's on your mind?" he asked before I had even gotten a chance to gather my thoughts.

I stared at him for a minute still attempting to gather my thoughts before speaking. "You guys have been placing bets?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.

My father opened his mouth to speak but said nothing, I was slightly shock. My father was a man of few words, but I had never in my life seen him rendered speechless.

I was amused by this and couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. "It makes me feel better actually, I was sure that I was the only one who had been thinking marriage for Bella and I, and I didn't want you all to think I was crazy. But the thought of waiting until after Medical school to marry her, is almost painful," I said.

My father smiled, "Then don't wait. You're mother and I have been watching the two of you since you were in middle school. Of course I don't think Bella realized it then, but she was just as taken with you as you were with her. You are both intelligent individuals, and if you want to be together then there is no reason to wait. Medical school is going to be tough, I don't want you to go into this thinking anything less, but it won't be nearly as hard with your wife by your side. I don't know that I would have made it through if it weren't for your mother," he said.

"Thanks Dad," I said standing.

"No problem Edward now lets go help out shall we. Your brother is putting up a good front, but I think he is out of his mind with nerves," said my father laughing.

There was a strange calm that had over taken me since my talk with my father, I was ready for this. I would help my brother through this day and expect him to help me through mine in return. The only question was how long until that day, and how in the world do I figure out if Bella is as ready as I am.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Okay, so I'm so sorry this has taken me so long to get out. I was having issues writing, I just kept rewriting and nothing was coming out right. But I think I like what I have now. Be sure to let me know, I'm posting the links to the dresses that I picked out on my profile so be sure to check it out!! Don't forget, Reviews make me happy!! **

***Bella's POV***

I woke up to Edwards velvet voice and decided at that moment that I wanted nothing more than to spend the entire day in bed with him. I rolled away from him slightly, attempting to put some distance between us so that getting out of bed would be easier but he clearly wasn't having any of that. He pulled me back against his chest and whispered, "Come on love, you don't want Rosalie or Alice to come up here and have a fit on you, now do you?" he asked softly.

"No hide me," I said rolling over to face him, just looking into his beautiful green eyes that were filled with love just for me, made getting out of bed the hardest part of my day everyday. "Do I really have to get up?" I asked hoping that he would tell me we could just stay in bed together all day.

"Afraid so love," was his answer and I felt my heart flutter at his nickname for me. I felt so entirely his when he called me that.

"But can't you come with me?" I asked giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Afraid not, apparently this is a spa where they don't allow men, especially the best man and brother to the groom," he said before leaning down and kissing me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss as he pulled me up against him. Just as the kiss was about to go anywhere near where I wanted it to, there was a loud obnoxious knock at the door.

I groaned and laid my head against his chest as he laughed. _Oh the nerve of him_, I thought.

"Why don't you go let her in," he asked leaning down and kissing me once more.

"Stupid little pixie," I said as I pushed the covers back and climbed out of bed.

"Isabella, why aren't you dressed yet?" asked Alice after I had opened the door for her.

"Well mostly because I was trying to enjoy my boyfriend a little bit more," I said while shooting her a dirty look. _And if you would have been doing the same, I would have been in a much better mood this morning,_ I thought as I continued to glare playfully.

"You have all night for that young lady now let's go, get your rear in gear."

I looked at her sharply for a second; trying to decide how much trouble I would get in if I pushed her out the door and climbed back into bed. But quickly decided against it, the wrath of Rosalie on her wedding day was something that I DID NOT want to deal with. "Alright, alright I'm going," I said grabbing some clothes before making my way into the bathroom.

I changed quickly before brushing my teeth and running a brush through my hair. When I walked back out into the bedroom Alice was wearing a knowing look, the one she only wore when she is hiding something from me, and Edward looked as if he had won the lottery. "I know that look Mary Alice, and I don't like it one bit," I said as I made my way back over to Edward.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"Nothing to worry about love, now go and enjoy your massage and whatever else you're doing down there," he said.

I looked at Alice and then back at Edward a few times before giving in. The two most important people in my life, my best friend and the love of my life were hiding something from me, and I didn't like it one bit. I sighed and leaned forward to kiss Edward, "Love you."

"Love you too Bells."

I followed Alice out of our room and as soon as the door closed behind us she looped her arms with mine and squealed, "Oh my God Bella can you believe they are getting married. I'm so jealous, aren't you jealous?"

I laughed for a minute before turning to her and saying, "Alice are you crazy? Edward and I have only been dating for eight months." The look that she gave me was caught somewhere between her 'eat shit and die' look and her 'I totally don't believe you' look. Try as I might to keep my true feelings on the subject hidden from her, my blush gave it away within seconds.

"I knew it, I totally knew it. So when do you think he's going to ask you?" she asked as she pushed the button for the elevator.

I froze, as much as I thought about marrying Edward, and I thought about it a lot especially these past few weeks, I had never stopped to think about him proposing. "Alice get real, he's not ready for that. I mean we are only twenty; he's so not going to propose. Is he?" I asked. Oh God, I knew the little pixie knew something that I didn't and her knowing smile only grew in response to my last question.

Alice was silent as the elevator reached our floor and we stepped inside. "Alice, you can't say something like that and then completely ignore me when I ask you a question. It's just not fair," I said. But she remained silent and I knew that getting any more answers out of her was a lost cause.

When we got down to the spa my mother, Esme, Rosalie, Rosalie's mother Suzanne and her Maid of Honor Ashton were waiting for us. We were split into two groups, Alice, Rosalie and Ashton left for their massages, while my mother, Esme, Suzanne and I all settled into the massage chairs for our pedicures.

"Is everything alright Bella?" asked my mother as I sat down in the massage chair with my mother on one side of me and Esme on the other.

I opened my mouth to answer but shut it quickly; suddenly unsure of how much I wanted to share with my mothers.

"Isabella, you know that we can read you like a book," taunted my mother.

My face flushed for the second time this morning and I rubbed my face with my hands before continuing. "All of this wedding planning has got me thinking of Edward and I and when we get married. I love him and I would honestly marry him tomorrow if given the opportunity, but with both of us going to Medical School when is the right time to get married? I refuse to wait until I am twenty eight to marry him," I said feeling better after my confession.

My mother and Esme exchanged a look before smiling at me. "What?" I asked.

"You'll know when the time is right. To be honest I'm kind of enjoying this Christmas wedding, perhaps we could have another one next Christmas," said Renee.

"Count me in," said Suzanne from where she was seated next to Esme.

I looked at her slightly shocked; I didn't even realize that she had been paying attention to the conversation. She smiled the same motherly smile that Esme and Renee wore as she spoke. "Bella I know that I don't know you very well, but dear- the way that boy looks at you, I'm honestly surprised that he hasn't asked you already. Age is only a number, you don't find love like that everyday and I think it would be a waste of your life together if the two of you waited until after medical school to get married."

I didn't say much after our conversation ended. I was too shocked. I had no doubts about my love for Edward and apparently neither did anyone else.

Now as a bridesmaid my duty is to the bride, today is her day and pretty much I am there to wait on her hand and foot. Well if I may be selfish for a second, it's a good damn thing that I had an hour massage to look forward to, because my mind was anywhere except for Rosalie. I was already planning our wedding in my head and that's saying a lot considering I wasn't one who was especially particular to detail. I knew already that our wedding would be completely opposite of Emmett and Rosalie's. She liked to shine, and stand out; she wanted everyone's attention focused on her today, whereas I would rather blend in, and the only attention that I wanted was that of my future husband. Damn I have it bad already, I've only been seriously thinking about this for about two hours and I'm already ready to commit. Okay I take that back, I've been ready to commit since the night at his parents house when he played my lullaby, only now it would hopefully happen in reality not just in my dreams.

My massage didn't seem to last long enough, and I made a mental note to ask Edward for another after the wedding tonight. I tried to calm my fluttering heart as I made my way to hair and makeup. The ceremony was set to start at six o'clock and it was already two forty-five. Things were going to start to get hectic if anything went wrong, which I could only pray that they didn't. I was starting to relate to Rosalie just a little more now that my proposal wasn't as far off as I had originally thought. _Oh God, what if Alice doesn't know what she's talking about. What if my mother and Esme are just seeing what they want, what if he would rather wait until after Medical school to get married._

I was getting my hair done when the panic started to set in. I mean how many best friends talk about getting engaged and NOTHING ever comes of it. What if she was just assuming, in the big scheme of things Alice didn't know Edward at all. Sure they had gotten closer over the past year or so, but that didn't mean that they were close enough to talk about something like this. Or worse, she was just assuming, it was totally Alice like to think she could see the future. Not so much a psychic, she just had feelings about things and while most times she wasn't wrong, I wasn't sure I was willing to get my hopes up over one of her feelings. _OH SHIT, I think I'm going to be sick._

The next hour and a half was spent trying my best to fight the nausea I was feeling. I didn't want to get my hopes up as far as the future of our relationship was concerned. I wanted nothing more than to be Mrs. Cullen sooner rather than later, but I didn't want to push him. I wanted to be Dr. Isabella Cullen the second I received my license, I didn't want to have to change a thing. Besides Dr. Isabella Cullen just had a certain ring to it.

Just before five Alice, Ashton and I left to dress and I was more nervous than ever to see Edward. I wasn't sure I could face him right now without throwing up. I was nervous just at the thought of being around him, and I didn't want to think about how I may overreact if he said something, and I took it the wrong way. I was very well known for being oversensitive and while Edward was fully aware of this fact, I didn't want to have to explain my thoughts to him.

Luckily for me, he wasn't in our room when I got there, and his tux was missing from the closet where it had hung next to my gown. I tried to take deep calming breaths as I dressed in the red satin gown that Rosalie had picked for the three of us to wear. It was a beautiful dress and complimented us all well, especially considering we were all so different. I kept reminding myself that this wasn't about me; it was about Rosalie and Emmett. I loved Emmett like a brother, hell for all intents and purposes he was my brother and I was here to make sure this day was perfect.

As I made my way to the suite where Rosalie was waiting to dress I felt myself calm down. This wasn't about me, it wasn't about Edward and it wasn't about us. It was about my brother and soon to be sister-in-law, and no matter what anyone said to me tonight that is exactly how I was going to look at it. Emmett was my brother, and regardless of what happened between Edward and I, today I was gaining a sister. Our time would come, and I know without a doubt that my brother and soon to be sister were going to be there for us when it did.

*~*~*

The time was here, I was standing at the end of the aisle with Ashton, Alice, Rosalie and her father. She was stunning of course, and I couldn't wait to see the look on Emmett's face when he saw her. The music started to play and I looked up at Rosalie once more she was grinning from ear to ear and glowing with more confidence than I could ever dream of having. The doors opened and I was lined up behind Alice when I felt someone grab my wrist. I turned to see Rosalie standing behind me, she lifted her veil and leaned forward before whispering, "Next year it's your turn." I smiled and leaned in and kissed her cheek before stepping out in front of all of her guests to make my way down the aisle. My future husband was standing at the end, and even though it wasn't our wedding, and this wasn't our time I couldn't think of a place that I would rather be.

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I made my way down the aisle. It was something I had been dreading until just moments ago when Rosalie whispered those reassuring words. The four of them were a sight to see at the end of the aisle. Jasper, Jason, Edward and Emmett wore the same ridiculous smile, grinning from ear to ear looking amazing in their tuxes. I took my place next to Alice on the left side of the alter and stole another glance over at the boys while Ashton made her way down the aisle. Here in front of me was my entire life. Carlisle and Esme were seated on the front row, with my parents seated next to them, my brother was getting married and the man that I loved more than anything in the world was standing next to him, staring at me as Rosalie made her way down the aisle. I had done myself proud, not blushing once as I made my way down the aisle but Edward quickly ruined that as I looked up at him. The smile on his face was contagious and I couldn't help the feeling that flooded my body as he mouthed, "I love you," and winked just as Rosalie made it to the end of the aisle.

**A/N: Okay so be sure to let me know what you think! Don't forget to check out the links for the dresses on my profile!!**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out!! I just wasn't in a wedding kind of mood the past week or so, plus I was at a loss as far as the engagement goes!! Anyway I hope you like it! Check out my profile for a link to Bella's ring!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, it makes me sad, but I deal with it!!**

***Edward's POV***

I knew there was only one thing left to do as I left the restaurant with my father, and if I was being honest, it scared the hell out of me. I may be ready to make Bella my wife, but I certainly wasn't ready to ask her father for his blessing. I looked over at my father was we entered the lobby and he nodded in encouragement as we approached the rest of our group.

"So, we were thinking a few games of pool in the bar, you know to relax some. What do you guys think?" asked Emmett.

"Oh Emmett, are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean I would hate to have to kick your butt in pool on your wedding day," said my father putting his arm around Emmett's shoulders and turning him towards the bar.

"Oh please Dad, like you could beat me."

Jasper, Jason, Charlie and Thomas turned to follow, "Hey Charlie, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked before he could get too far away.

I was beyond nervous as he turned to look at me, and I'm sure he could tell. My hands were shoved in the pockets of my pants and I was rocking back on my heels. Even if he didn't know me as well as he did, he would have known I was nervous about something. He eyed me carefully for a minute before nodding and taking a seat in some of the chairs in the lobby.

I stared at him without speaking for a few minutes, trying to compose myself. I opened my mouth to speak but Charlie beat me too it. "I know that most people believe me to be a man of few words. If you were to ask my wife and my daughter they would probably tell you that I am emotionally distant. But the truth of the matter is that I prefer to watch other people and take in their emotions, than to show my own. I've known you you're whole life Edward. I was the one sitting in the waiting room with Emmett on my lap the day you were born. My wife was six and a half months pregnant and holding you're mother's hand as your father delivered you. It was written in the stars that very day that you and my daughter were meant to be together, that you aren't complete without each other. You were but a shell of yourself during high school, and I'm glad to say that you have finally come back to life again. The same goes for my daughter, I have never seen her happier than when she is with you, you make her eyes sparkle in a way that I have never seen before, and I'll be damned if I'm going to be the one who takes that away from her. I know why you wanted to speak to me Edward, your mother and Renee have been waiting for this moment for a long time, and I know I'm probably making this entirely way to easy for you, but there is no point in trying to fight it. I only have one thing to ask of you."

"Anything," I said.

"Take care of my baby," he said simply.

"Everyday of my life Charlie," I said simply.

Charlie nodded and patted my knee before standing up and making his way over to the bar where Emmett and Jasper had already started the first game of pool.

I sat and watched for a few minutes before deciding to put my plan in action, and if my plan was going to work the first stop was going to be talking to Rosalie.

I ran through my mental check list as I made my way to the salon to find the girls. Step one- Get Charlie's Blessing. _CHECK._ Step two- Talk to Rosalie and Alice. Luck seemed to be on my side as I walked into the salon and found Rosalie, Alice and Ashton getting their pedicures without Bella.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" asked Alice as I stopped in front of the girls.

"I need you're help."

"With what?" she asked admiring her manicure with a knowing look on her face.

"I'm going to ask Bella to marry me," I said. All three girls squealed and I couldn't help but smile, having her best friends blessing didn't hurt anything either.

"Oh Edward, you have to do it tonight," said Rosalie.

That had been the plan, but also the reason I needed to talk to Rosalie. I didn't want to steal the spotlight from the happy couple. "Oh Rose are you sure, I don't want to steal your day."

"Edward Anthony Cullen, are you kidding me. Bella is not only my future sister-in-law, but also one of my very best friends. If you don't ask her tonight I am going to be very put out with you," she said crossing her arms across her chest.

I laughed at Rosalie before explaining to the girls what I was planning.

"And what about a ring?" asked Ashton.

"That's next on my list; I just have to take care of all the arrangements for tonight."

"No, you go get the ring. We will take care of the arrangements. But if you don't want Bella to see you here, you had better get a move on, because she will be done with her massage any time now," said Alice shooing me away.

"Thanks guys," I said before turning around and heading to the front of the salon.

There was just one more thing that I needed before I could head out to get Bella's ring, and that was my mother. Call me a momma's boy or whatever you want, but my mother was the one and only person that knew from day one how I felt about Bella. Since before that tragic day on her thirteenth birthday, my mother has been in the know, it only seemed right that she was there with me when I picked out the perfect ring for my beautiful soon to be fiancé.

The girl at the front desk disappeared for a minute only to return and inform me that my mother had just finished with her massage and would meet me in the lobby. I took the opportunity to head to the main desk in the lobby to inquire about the best jewelry store in town.

I was still speaking to the manager when my mother found me. "Edward, is everything alright?"

"Everything is great mom," I said taking the address of the jewelry store from the manager and thanking him.

"They told me that you needed to speak with me."

"Do you think it would be possible for me to borrow you for an hour or so?" I asked.

"Oh, Edward I'm rather busy at the moment, is it important?"

"Very."

"Well then I suppose I can sneak away, are you sure everything is alright?"

"Everything is perfect."

She didn't ask anymore questions as I lead her outside and hailed a cab. I handed the driver the address of the jewelry store we were in search of and sat back trying to calm my nerves.

"Oh Edward," said my mother as we stopped in front the jewelry store.

"What? You think it's too soon?" I asked. I was nearly as frightened of my mother's reaction as I had been of Charlie. I couldn't very well ask a girl to marry me if my mother thought I was rushing into things. But this wasn't just any girl; this was Bella, this was my Bella.

She didn't respond right away, but instead simply smiled and placed her hand on my cheek. "You two are perfect for each other. I always knew you were," she said before opening the door and stepping out of the car.

Ring shopping- in short, much harder than I ever thought possible, there was so much to choose from. I mean really how many different cuts of diamonds where there, and how big was too big. There was no question of too small; there was no way that I would be buying Bella a diamond that anyone could ever consider small. But she was so tiny, and more than likely opposed to anything to large. It was just her nature, but she was going to be my wife, and the ring had to capture the sparkle in her eyes.

We had been in the jewelry store well over and hour and longer than I had planned to be, when I finally came across the perfect ring. A 1.25 carat Cushion cut diamond set in platinum with micro pave accents. It was beautiful, it was perfect and it was Bella.

"She's going to love it Edward," said my mother as we reentered the hotel just shy of two hours after leaving.

"I hope so," I said with an uneasy smile.

"Edward, you two are meant to be together, never doubt that," said my mother as she kissed my cheek. "Now I'm sure everyone is looking for me, go find you're brother. I'm sure he's in need of some male bonding with his best man."

I watched my mother make her way back to the salon before heading off in search of my brother. I found everyone but Emmett exactly where I had left them, in the bar playing pool.

"Well how did it go?" asked my father.

"Everything went well, but that's not what to day is about. Where is Emmett?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"He's up in his room, he wanted us to send you up as soon as you got back," said Jasper.

"Alright then, I'll see you guys in a bit?"

As I made my way over to the elevator I still couldn't believe that I was in possession of an engagement ring. I still didn't quite have the speech down yet, but it was getting there, and I could only hope that I was able to concentrate on the ceremony this evening.

Emmett was sitting on the end of his bed with his head in his hands when I walked in. "Dude, I think I'm going to be sick."

I shook my head at him as I made my way over the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Hello, I'm getting married today. I'm freaking out here."

"Why, you love her right?"

"Of course I love her. I love her more than life itself."

"Well then what is there to be nervous about?"

Emmett simply scoffed and placed his head back into his hands.

"Well how about I take some of the pressure off of you. You know Rosalie wants to marry you, I'm the one who has to take a leap of faith here."

Emmett looked up at me confused, and was barely able to react fast enough to catch the box as I tossed it to him.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"That depends, what do you think it is?" I asked with a proud smile.

He flipped open the box and simply stared at it for a minute.

"Em, you're killing me. What do you think?"

"I think she's going to love it. It's absolutely perfect," he said softly showing a side of Emmett that most people never got to see.

"Good. Now what do you say we go catch that game of pool? Relax those nerves, maybe a beer or two for you?" I asked taking the ring back from him.

He nodded simply and stood before adding, "Beer sounds good, maybe a valium too?"

*~*~*

The hours before the wedding passed quickly, but they were pure torture. After spending another two hours playing pool with the guys, I retrieved my tux from the room I was sharing with Bella and headed for Emmett's room. I hadn't planned on dressing in Emmett's room, but I was entirely way too nervous to face Bella at the moment.

Emmett and I shared embarrassing stories of our childhood as we dressed in what was more than likely a vain attempt to calm his nerves. He said he was feeling better, but I could read my brother better than anyone, and he might put up a good front but he was still freaking out just a little.

The photographer met us in the lobby and we all joked around with Emmett as we waited for the wedding to begin. Finally the guests began to arrive and as was our duty Jasper, Jason and I began escorting them to their seats. Of course being a young couple there were plenty young woman in attendance tonight, but I only had eyes for one woman, and I for one couldn't wait to see her.

Just before six Jasper and I escorted Renee and my mother to their seats before taking our places at Emmett's side. Emmett looked much more relaxed as the flower girl made her way down the aisle dropping red roses along the way. Alice was next, and I'm sure she looked beautiful as she always does, but I was only interested in seeing one person. The music continued and the doors opened again revealing the most beautiful woman in the world, the woman that I was going to marry. I fought the urge to reach into my pocket and touch her ring as she made her way down the aisle without blushing or tripping. I was barely aware of the wedding march as it began to play, and somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I should be looking at the bride, or at the very least at my brother as he looked as his bride, but I was too very taken with my beautiful girlfriend. She looked happier than I had ever seen her before as she stopped and turned towards the door as Rosalie made her way down the aisle.

Any nervousness was washed away as she locked eyes with me and I whispered, "I love you."

**A/N: Let me know what you think!!! **


	39. Chapter 39

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

**A/N: I'm sorry; I am a horrible person for not updating sooner. I was somewhat unhappy with the way this chapter turned out the first time I wrote it and thanks SRVampire to it was brought to my attention that I left out a detail that was a pretty big part of the story at one point. Next chapter is probably either going to skip ahead some, or have a little bit more of the wedding before skipping ahead, I haven't written it yet, so I don't know! Let me know what you guys think!**

**Bella's POV**

The ceremony was beautiful and I found myself fighting back tears as my brother, for all intents and purposes, devoted his life to the woman who had captured his heart. I was proud of him, I was happy for them and as much as I hated to admit it I was jealous. I know I was only nineteen years old, but I wanted to start my life with Edward as soon as possible. I had never really considered marriage at such a young age before, but after the multiple conversations I had today I knew that was the only way left for us. There was no one else that I would ever want to be with, so waiting until after Medical School to marry the man that I love was not only pointless, but a waste of nearly ten years. It might be seen as a mistake by some to marry at such a young age when so much was at stake, but I knew that I loved Edward and I knew that there was no way that I would make it through Medical school without him by my side.

I felt Edward's eyes on me throughout the entire ceremony, and numerous times I had to remind myself that there was a wedding going on around us after getting lost in his eyes. He looked different today, I couldn't say for sure what it was but he was different, that I was sure. I locked eyes with Edward once more as the couple was announced and though I didn't think it was possible, I felt my smile grow as I met him at the end of the aisle and wrapped my arm around his.

The Wedding party was ushered to the lobby, where we were joined by our parents a few minutes later to pose for wedding pictures. Edward seemed to fidget throughout the entire process and I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Edward is everything alright?" I asked as he and I waited our turn to pose with our parents.

"Everything is perfect love, why do you ask"?"

"I don't know you just seem anxious today," I said as I felt him wrap his arms around my waist.

"Just a little jealous is all," he whispered kissing my neck just below my ear.

I felt my jaw slacken as I looked up at him, slightly shocked. He simply offered up my favorite crooked smile before making his way over to the staircase where our parents were waiting for us. I was finally able to snap out of my daze and made my way over to stand between the two couples.

Pictures took nearly an hour to finish and I was finally able to relax as Edward and I made our way to the ballroom for the reception. I could feel Alice's eyes on me from where she stood next to me as the DJ announced Rosalie and Emmett's arrival.

"So Alice," I said coming up next to her and wrapping my arm around hers.

"Save it Bella, I know nothing and even if I did I wouldn't tell you," she said refusing to make eye contact with me.

"That's a lie."

"Like I said even if I knew something I wouldn't tell you, so you might as well save it!"

"Some best friend you are," I muttered letting go of her arm and turning back towards Edward.

"Trust me; you will love me for it someday."

The couple was announced and dinner was served setting up for the couple's first dance and the cutting of the cake.

Edward leaned over and kissed me as the DJ announced that it was time for the couple's first dance. He made his way up to the stage and took the microphone from the DJ before addressing the guests.

"Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoying yourselves this evening. My name is Edward Cullen and I am the best man and brother to the groom. Something that most people outside my inner circle don't know about me is that I am also an accomplished pianist. So I wanted to give Emmett and Rosalie their wedding present now, in the form of a song that I have written which was inspired by their love." Edward handed the DJ the microphone before turning to the grand piano which until moments ago been covered by a table cloth.

I looked up at Rosalie and she had tears in her eyes as Emmett took her hand and lead her to the dance floor as Edward began to play. Edward locked eyes with me, and just as during the ceremony he never looked away. I was certain there was no sheet music in front of him, even when we were younger he had never used it. Once Edward played something, it was locked in his memory forever. The piece that he had written for Emmett and Rosalie was beautiful. The ups and downs of the piece blended together perfectly to show the ups and downs of their relationship over the past six years. When the song ended the DJ once again spoke, "That was a surprise for the wonderful couple from the best man, so now for the song they had originally selected for their first dance," he said as the first chords of "I knew I loved you," by Savage Garden started playing. Sure the song was old and over used, but Rosalie wouldn't budge on the matter, it had been the first song that she had ever danced with Emmett to at their junior prom and it's what she wanted.

I smiled as I felt Edward's arms encircle my waist and we watched the happy couple dance. Towards the end of the song other couples started to join them and much to my surprise Edward didn't try and get me on the dance floor. I looked back at him and he smiled, "The next song is for you," he said simply.

I was anxious to know what song would be playing next and wondered why he was playing a song for me at Rosalie and Emmett's wedding. The song came to a close and "Far Away" by Nickelback started playing as he took my hand and led me to the dance floor. Edward pulled me up against his chest and leaned his head down so that his lips were barely touching my ears as he sang the lyrics to me.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

[CHORUS]  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

[CHORUS]

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

By the end of the song I was nearly in tears as I looked up at him. "Don't cry love, today is a happy day," he said with a smile as he wiped the tears off of my face. I didn't speak and he just continued to smile at me, as I once again got lost in his eyes. We were standing in the middle of the dance floor, with people dancing all around us, but all I saw was him. "Let's go for a walk," he said softly as he unclasped my hands from around his neck, dropping one and lacing his fingers with the other.

I could feel the eyes of our family on us as we made our way to the back of the ballroom and Edward lead me onto what was used as patio during the summer months. It had been closed in with glass and though it could have been used for the wedding it had been closed off. As the door closed behind us I looked up to see a small table with candles and a bottle of champagne. "Edward, what's going on?"

"Come on love," he said leading me towards the table and pulling the chair out for me.

I couldn't speak, I wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, but I knew what it felt like and I wasn't sure I could handle that. I mean I know it is exactly what I wanted, and I knew that my answer would absolutely be yes, but that didn't mean I was prepared for it.

Edward sat down across from me and poured two glasses of champagne and handed me one before taking my other hand in his. "That was very beautiful Edward, thank you. And the song that you wrote for Emmett and Rosalie, it was amazing."

Edward smiled, "I love them, it was the least I could do, but it's not the last you'll be hearing from me tonight," he said with a soft smile. "But I didn't bring you out here to talk about my music, or about my brother and his wife, I brought you out here to talk about us."

"What about us?"

Edward sighed and closed his eyes for a second before opening them and lifting my left hand to examine the promise ring that he had given me just a year ago. It seemed like forever ago, and at the same time it felt like yesterday.

"My life without you was so empty. I wasn't able to be the man that I had always wanted to become, because my heart was missing for so many years. I like to think that I still turned out okay, but I know that I would be fooling myself if I thought for even a moment that I could survive another moment of my life without you," he said softly. His eyes never left mine as he spoke, though his fingers still toyed nervously with the promise ring on my left hand. "I love you Isabella, there is nothing else to it, there is no way to hide it and I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. We have a lot to look forward too in life. Our future is bright with possibilities, possibilities that I cannot to wait to experience with you by my side," he said as he slipped the promise ring off my left hand. I heard gasped both at the loss of the ring, and the shock of what he was doing as he lifted my right hand from my lap and slipped the ring in its place. "I've loved you for a long time, and I cannot imagine living the rest of my life without you," he said as he stood and pulled a diamond ring out of his jacket pocket before kneeling in front of me. The diamond was sparkling even in the dimmed lights, but it was nothing compared to the look on Edward's face as he said, "Bella, I love you. I want to be the man that makes you happy and the man that you spend the rest of your life with. Will you marry me?"

I felt as if I were going to pass out. The man that I loved more than anything in the world had just proposed. He had just asked me to be his wife. I had joked with him once, asking him if I could have my title back, as the future Mrs. Cullen. It would be a joke no longer, I really was about to become of the future Mrs. Cullen. I somehow managed to form a coherent thought long enough to answer him. "Yes," I whispered softly as he slipped the ring on the third finger of my left hand where my promise ring had once sat. Edward stood quickly and pulled me into his arms before lifting me up and spinning me around. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped as he spun me. Too soon he put me down and leaned his forehead against mine. "I love you," I whispered softly before his lips met mine.

I was in heaven; I was engaged to the most amazing man in the world. He broke the kiss all too soon and pulled my left hand up to his lips kissing it softly. "I promise to love you for everyday of forever," he whispered.

"You're so perfect," I whispered against his lips as I kissed him again.

He pulled away and looked down at me smiling, "No, I'm just in love," he said simply.

Edward and I stayed on the patio dancing in a world of our own until the DJ interrupted us with an announcement asking for the best man and maid of honor. "It's time for your speech," I said lifting my head from his chest.

"Looks that way," he said.

"But I don't want to share," I said with a pout.

Edward laughed at me before kissing my forehead and taking my hand. "I promise I won't be gone long," he said as we started to make our way back. As we walked slowly toward the main ballroom I took the time to admire the ring that he had picked out for me.

"You don't like it do you," he asked. He was attempting to keep the disappointment out of his voice, but I could hear it loud and clear.

"Edward it's beautiful of course I love it, it's just I really didn't need anything this large," I said softly.

Edward shook his head and with a smirk said, "Love you better get used to being spoiled, you just agreed to marry me."

"Oh and what does that have to do with being spoiled?" I asked.

"You just agreed to let me spoil you for the rest of your life," he said softly before pulling me into another kiss.

We eventually made our way back into the ballroom and Edward made his way back up to the head table where Rosalie and Emmett sat with the rest of the wedding party, awaiting Edward's arrival. He pulled my chair out and kissed me once more before making his way over to the happy couple. Ashton gave her speech first, and though I heard bits and pieces about her childhood growing up with Rosalie I couldn't concentrate enough to listen. At least not until the hugging was over, and it was Edwards turn.

"I don't even know where to begin. You guys have no idea what you mean to me. I consider myself very lucky to have Emmett as a brother and even more lucky that he was able to find someone with such a beautiful heart to agree to marry him. The love that the two of you share has inspired me in more ways than you guys could ever possibly know, and I tried my best to portray that through music, and though I was happy with the outcome of the song, it pales in comparison to your love. I wish you guys the best of luck in you're new life together, I love you guys," he said raising his glass and toasting to the happy couple.

Everyone applauded and Edward handed the microphone to the DJ before starting his way back towards me. "And where exactly do you think you are going Mr. Cullen?" asked Alice.

Edward spun quickly back towards the stage where Alice was holding the microphone with one hand perched on her hip. "I believe you promised someone another song," she said. I could see the smile on Edward's face as he smiled and shook his head at her.

"Don't you all want to hear Edward play again?" she asked. The whole room applauded as Edward continued his was back to me.

"Will you join me?" he asked holding his hand out to me. "As if you even had to ask," I said as I took his hand.

Alice handed Edward the microphone and skipped off the stage and back to Jasper's side. "So the song that I played for you all earlier was a song that I had written for Emmett and Rosalie that was inspired by their love. This is also a song that I have written, but this song is different. Because this song was inspired by my own love," he said turning to look at me as he spoke.

I would never tire of the lullaby that Edward had written for me. I could listen to it over and over for every minute of every day for the rest of my life and never tire of hearing it. It was nearly silent in the room as Edward played the song he had written for me and just as when he played for Emmett and Rosalie his eyes were locked with mine. He ended the song with a kiss and took my hand as the room broke into applause once again.

I found it odd as we made our way back to our table that not a single person had approached me yet. Alice and her all knowing ways was being distracted by Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie along with Esme and Carlisle had been dancing to my lullaby as Edward played and my own parents were seated at their table simply watching.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked as we sat down at the table.

"No one has said a word to us; didn't you see the looks they were giving us when we left earlier?"

"Give it time love, give it time" he said with a soft kiss.

Edward and I sat at the table lost in conversation for a few moments before Alice came running over the table and grabbed my hand. _Finally,_ I thought. But I was wrong; she grabbed my hand and pulled me up from my chair.

"She's throwing the bouquet," she said pulling me towards the front of the room. Edward laughed at her and followed us, knowing the throwing of the garter was not long off.

"Okay ladies, I need all of you single ladies front and center," announced the DJ.

There were about eight of us standing in the middle of the room as Rosalie stood onstage with her back to us and her bouquet in her hand.

"Ready ladies?" she asked. It all happened in slow motion, I saw her as she lifted the bouquet to toss it over her head, and rather than being pushed out of the way by any of the other girls there, they all moved out of the way. Her bouquet couldn't have landed more perfectly in my hands, but not a single other girl was standing near me even attempting to catch it.

"Bella," squealed Rosalie as she turned around. I cut my eyes at Alice, knowing that she was the one behind this but she simply smiled innocently. Emmett didn't even attempt to be discreet with the garter; instead he used it as a sling shot and hit Edward square in the chest.

I shook my head as Edward lead me to the dance floor for the traditional dance between whomever caught the bouquet and the garter and I was surprised at the song that began playing. "This is for you guys, we love you," said Rosalie as the opening chords of Edwin McCain's 'Could not ask for more,' began playing.

Lying here with you  
Listening to the rain  
Smiling just to see the smile upon your face  
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I found all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
Looking in your eyes  
Seeing all I need  
Everything you are is everything to me  
These are the moments  
I know heaven must exist  
These are the moments I know all I need is this  
I have all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
Chorus  
I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
Every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I have's come true  
And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you here with me

These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I've got all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more

Chorus

I could not ask for more than the love you give me 'Coz it's all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
I could not ask for more

I was in my own world with Edward as we swayed slowly to the music surrounded by the people that we loved. When the song ended I looked up to see Rosalie still standing on stage with Emmett at her side and a glass of champagne in her hand. A waiter brought Edward and I glass before quickly disappearing again as I turned to face Rosalie.

"Okay so I know that as the bride I'm not generally supposed to make a toast at my own wedding, but I have to. You all met my brother in law Edward when he played that beautiful song that he wrote for Emmett and me earlier. I have had several friends of mine and Emmett's inquire as to his status. Well ladies as I'm sure you all gather from that beautiful song he played for us just a few moments ago he is very much taken. So even though I know that Bella is going to kill me for this, I hope the two of you find as much happiness as Emmett and I have and I would like to introduce you all to the future Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

I tried to smile as everyone applauded and many people began taping utensils against their glasses. I shook my head at her and smiled at Edward as he leaned in to kiss me. She was right; I was going to kill her.

**I hope you all liked the new/old chapter. If all goes well I'll have another one posted tonight!!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: Still nothing.**

**A/N: And we move on from one wedding to the next!! I hope you like it, this wasn't exactly where I was planning on go when I started writing this chapter, but this is where we ended up. As Always let me know what you think!**

The months following the wedding proved to be full of good news. In true Rosalie fashion she came home from her honeymoon pregnant. Her explanation being that she didn't do anything half assed and that if she was going to consummate her marriage well then damn it she was going to do it right. Edward and I took a trip to New York in early May and while we were visiting Central Park Jasper proposed. It was a complete surprise to all of us, and Alice was over the moon with excitement. We all knew it was just a matter of time, but Alice hadn't mentioned it in weeks and though she didn't say anything I knew she was getting discouraged.

August brought the beginning of our junior year and Edward and I finally started planning our wedding. It was my goal to have the wedding before the beginning of our senior year, so we could have it behind us before we started preparing for the MCAT's and applying to medical school. I know it's a rather depressing way to think about my wedding to the man of my dreams but let's be realistic, the last thing I want to be doing is stressing about the MCAT's when I'm saying my vows.

The date was set for late May and unlike Rosalie I had chosen to get married at one of the quaint bed and breakfasts that the mountains of Washington State had to offer. It was the perfect spot for the romantic, intimate ceremony I was planning.

**September:**

I woke up to the feeling of wet slobbery kisses all over my face and was momentarily frightened at the thought of what Edward might be doing. That was until I opened my eyes and found myself face to face with Chip. I laughed and pushed myself up onto my elbows to take in my surroundings as I patted the bed next to me. I was in the Cullen's home in Fork's, sleeping in Edward's bed, but I was all alone, except for Chip who was now curled up into my side snoozing away. I sighed and fell back against the pillow, turning to glance at the alarm clock on the nightstand, 2:03 in the morning. Great, now I was wide awake in the middle of the night with no Edward to keep me company. I was tempted to pull out my cell phone and text him, but I'm sure he was asleep. He had stayed behind in Boston to finish up some work for his Advanced Chemistry class but would be flying out to join me Friday morning, well in just a few hours now. In my opinion that's what he gets for double majoring, I mean really who needs all that biology and chemistry.

Rosalie was two days passed her due date and completely miserable. I had been to the Doctor with her the day before, and he had promised to induce her in the morning if she didn't go into labor during the night. He was still hoping that she would go into labor on her own, but it wasn't looking promising. I laid back down, sure that the possibility of sleep was long gone, petting Chip and thinking of Edward.

"Bells wake up. We've got to go," I faintly heard someone say as they nudged my shoulder.

"What?" I asked groggily as I sat up.

"Rosalie's water broke; we have to get to the hospital. Carlisle and Emmett are on their way with her, but she wanted me to wake you up and make sure you were there," said Esme.

"Oh, okay," I said as I lay back down pulling the blankets up to my chin. It took me a minute to process the information, but as soon as I did I shot straight back up in bed.

I heard Esme laugh as I threw the covers back and started running around the room looking for my things. I needed my camera, and I needed my cell phone and its charger just incase. I needed to change out of my pajamas and brush my teeth and get my shoes and probably a book to read. I heard Esme laughing at me, and I stopped to look up at her. "Why aren't you freaking out, you're about to become a grandmother, I'm only the aunt and I'm freaking out. I think that's your job isn't it?" I asked quickly. Yes its official I was freaking out.

It was nearly six in the morning when Esme and I pulled out the drive way. "Has anyone called Edward?" I asked.

"No I don't think so. What time was his flight?"

"Ten fifteen," I said looking at my watch. With the time difference we were three hours behind the East Coast, which mean Edward should be arriving at the airport right about now.

I pulled my cell phone out and dialed his number quickly. "Good Morning Love," he answered.

"Edward, we're on our way to the hospital. Your dad and Emmett are already there with Rosalie."

"Oh no, I'm going to miss it," he said, disappointment etched in his voice.

"I'll tell her to hold it; surely it's just like holding it when you have to go to the bathroom, right?" I asked only half joking.

Edward laughed and I joined in as I caught the look of horror I received from Esme. "I guess your mom doesn't agree with me," I said.

"No I'm sure she doesn't."

Edward and I spoke for a few minutes more, before he had to board the plane.

"I love you and I'll see you in a few hours."

"You're still picking me up from the airport right?"

"I'll be there, I promise."

Rosalie's labor was progressing slowly, and if she kept up this pace Edward would more than likely make it here before she actually gave birth. Emmett and Rosalie had decided to go the old fashioned route, and decided not to find out what they were having. Honestly it would be driving me crazy, and it was but it wasn't my child or my choice. I knew that it was killing Esme and though she loved the names that they had picked out for either a boy or a girl, she wanted to know what her first grandchild was going to be. We would either be welcoming a Miss. Harper Willow Cullen or a Mr. Landon Carter Cullen.

I picked Edward up at the airport at 11:30, and was lost in conversation as he drove us back to the hospital when my cell phone rang.

"Hey Esme, what's up?"

"She's starting to push," she said barely able to hold in her excitement.

"What do you mean she's starting to push, she was only dilated six centimeters when I left! Tell her she's not allowed to push yet, tell her to hold it in until I get there," I said.

I felt the car accelerate as I continued to speak to Esme.

"I can't miss out on the birth of my soon to be niece or nephew," I complained.

Esme laughed at me, and quickly got off the phone to return to the labor and delivery room.

"Edward drive faster, were not going to make it," I complained.

"Calm down love, it will be alright. The baby will still be there when we get there."

"Of course it will, but it will already be born," I complained with a huff.

Ten minutes later Edward and I were running through the fourth floor, on our way to Rosalie's room.

I rushed in to find Carlisle holding the naked baby boy in his hands as it was wrapped in a blue blanket by a nurse, before being handed to his mother.

"You're an uncle," I said throwing my arms around Edward's neck.

"And you're an aunt," he said as he laughed at my enthusiasm and pulled me close.

"Not yet I'm not," I said with a pout.

"Silly Bella, of course you are. And Landon is going to be the luckiest kid in the world to have an aunt like you," said Edward as he kissed me softly.

Never having been one to spend much time around children, I wasn't prepared for the way it would affect me when I held my nephew for the first time. He was beautiful, with Rosalie's bright blue eyes and Emmett's dark hair. I was nearly brought to tears as I sat in the rocker in Rosalie's recovery room and rocked him to sleep while his mother slept. To say it got me thinking was an understatement. I had never seen myself as much of a maternal person, sure I had thought about having children, but it was never at the forefront of my mind, until now. I wanted this, I wanted to share a moment like this with Edward, and right now I was scared out of my mind, because what if that never happened for us. In less than two years we were going to be starting Medical school, where did a baby fit into Medical school. Did a baby even fit in the plans for us, I don't remember ever having that talk with Edward, and as I held my nephew in my arms I knew, that more than anything I wanted to have Edward's children, but what did he think?

The weekend ended more quickly than I would have liked, and after probably close to a hundred kisses I finally handed Landon back to Rosalie and left with Carlisle and Esme for the airport. But I left on one condition, that I was sent a picture of my perfect nephew at least once a day. He was beautiful and I would never tire of seeing that face.

September quickly faded in to October and October into November and before I knew it Thanksgiving was upon us. Our parents would once again be heading out to the east coast for the holiday, the only difference this year being our trip to New York City. Alice and Jasper would be joining us in Boston for Thanksgiving along with our parents and Rosalie and Emmett, but Friday morning I would be returning to New York with my mother, Esme, Rosalie and Alice to shop for my wedding dress.

"Are you sure you don't need me to go with you?" asked Edward as we prepared to leave.

"Edward, why would you want to go with us? You would be bored out of your mind," I said as I kissed him goodbye.

"No I wouldn't, how could I be bored when I get to see my soon to be wife looking beautiful while she picks out her wedding gown?"

I had to laugh at him, "You don't really think that you get to see me in my dress before the wedding do you?" I asked.

Confusion crossed his beautiful face for a moment before he spoke. "Sure why not?"

"Because it's bad luck," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"We don't need luck Bella, we have love," he said kissing me softly.

"Thank you," I said.

"For what?"

"For reminding me on a daily basis why I fell in love with you."

Alice had to pretty much tear me away from Edward after that. I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the weekend in bed with him, showing him just how much I loved him. But unfortunately my hormones were going to have to wait.

The drive into the city was relaxing and I spent most of the trip drifting in and out of consciousness as Alice and my mother rambled on and on about the dresses I would be trying on.

The next morning I woke up rested and ready to face the day. I showered quickly and allowed Alice to dry my hair and pull it up into a simple updo before the five of us headed to Bridal Reflections on Fifth Avenue. When we walked into the bridal salon for our appointment there was three girls ready to help me, but little did they know I had Alice and Rosalie, their help wouldn't be necessary.

Within minutes Alice and Rosalie had about ten dresses picked out and were ready to throw me into a dressing room. "Alice, don't forget to look for yourself," I said as I allowed her to pull me into the dressing room.

"I don't think so," she said tapping her foot impatiently at me as she waited for me to undress.

"Why not," I asked pulling my shirt over my head.

"Because today is about you, I will have my day. But it's not today," she said as she helped me into the first dress.

Esme and my mother were a ball of emotions sitting outside the dressing room as I walked out in the first of many dresses of the day.

Four and half hours later, after breaking for lunch and everything I was becoming tired of searching and was starting to give up hope on finding the perfect dress, and I was settling for nothing less than the perfect dress.

"Wait, I've found it," said Alice as she emerged from the sea of dresses for the tenth time in the past hour.

"That's what you said last time," I said. I was getting cranky, and I wanted nothing more than to curl up beside Edward and go to sleep, but that wasn't going to help me find the perfect dress.

"Oh you just hush and get in here," she said grabbing my wrist and pulling me into the dressing room.

I stared at the mirror attempting to put into words how I felt about the dress that I was currently wearing, but came up with nothing. "Did I tell you I found the perfect dress, or did I tell you I found the perfect dress?" asked Alice.

"Oh my God, Alice it's gorgeous." And it's not that all the other's hadn't been, but none of them had been as beautiful as this one, and more importantly none of them had been able to portray the look of the day as I was planning it.

"Let us see," said my mother from outside the fitting room, and I slowly pulled the drapes back and stepped out in front of them.

"Oh my God Bella, it's perfect," said Rosalie.

I looked up at my mother, and both she and Esme had tears in their eyes.

"Our babies are getting married," said Esme.

"And she is going to be beautiful," said my mother.

I was positive that there was nothing on this earth that could possibly wipe the smile off my face as I stepped in front of the three way mirror to examine the dress better. But as I looked up, I was quickly proved wrong, as soon as I saw her face. And if that weren't bad enough, the first the out of her mouth was, "Oh my God you have GOT to be kidding me."


	41. Chapter 41

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not SM, and I own nothing.**

**A/N: Okay so this has been exaggerated quite a bit, but a similar situation did happen to a close friend of mine, which is where I got the idea!! Of course her man wasn't quite as innocent or perfect as Edward!!! As always let me know what you think!**

"This is classic," she said as she circled around me.

"I apologize if I don't see the humor in the situation like you clearly do Tanya," I said as I folded my arms across my chest.

"I can't believe you finally found someone to marry you, in my opinion it's quite amusing."

"I'm glad that I amuse you Tanya, by they way I've heard congratulations are in order for you, did you have a boy or a girl?" I asked.

"Neither, I took care of that little problem, besides Edward just wasn't ready to have children," she said as she stared me down.

"I'm sorry who?"

"Edward, you know Edward Cullen. Come now Bella, I know you two never got along but surely you haven't forgotten him," she said in a tone that once made me feel completely inferior.

"Yes, I am quite aware of who Edward Cullen is. I just didn't realize that he had fathered your child."

"Oh yes, we have been dating for quite some time now. I'm actually surprised that he didn't tell you, and here I thought you guys would have gotten closer after we graduated. You sure did make it sound like that was the plan."

"You've been dating have you?" I asked innocently.

"Yes, we've been dating for about a year and a half now. I'm certainly going to have to talk to him about this. To be honest I'm absolutely mortified that you didn't know."

"Is that so, a year and a half? That is interesting. Did you know that Emmett and Rosalie got married?"

"Yes, I did hear that actually. Edward said something about attending their wedding."

I nodded in response before speaking again. "Interesting though isn't it, that I didn't see you at the wedding. Rosalie, that was awful rude of you not to invite Edward's girlfriend to your wedding. Something like that should be shared with a woman who is going to be family," I said with a smirk as I scolded Rosalie.

"I'm sorry Bella; you know how things like that just slip my mind sometimes. Tanya, please forgive me for not inviting you to the wedding, you sure did miss a show, and it was wonderfully romantic. Especially the part where Bella got engaged, and the songs that Edward played, they were beautiful," said Rosalie innocently.

"You got engaged at Rosalie's wedding?" asked Tanya. "Well that's kind of tacky, wasn't that supposed to be about Rosalie and Emmett?"

"I assure you that her fiancé got my permission beforehand, in fact he was planning on waiting until they got back to Boston, but Alice and I were insistent that it be done at the reception," said Rosalie.

I turned to smile at her, having never been told that detail of her wedding day. I nearly lost my careful mask when I saw the look on Esme's face as Tanya spoke of her son. It was then that I realized how rude Tanya was being.

"Tanya, I can't believe you are being so rude," I said with a shocked expression.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have been standing here all this time, and not once have you greeted your boyfriend's mother," I said grabbing onto Esme's arm and pulling her to my side.

The look on Tanya's face was priceless as she realized that Esme was in fact standing at my side.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, I'm certainly surprised to see you in the City for Thanksgiving. I thought for sure you would be in Boston with Edward for the weekend."

"I was, actually we are going to be heading back to Boston shortly. It seems that Bella has found the perfect dress, so our work here is done. You should have seen her fiancé last night when we left. Poor thing wanted no part in letting her leave, he actually wanted to come with us," said Esme with a knowing smirk.

"Well that certainly is sweet," said Tanya.

"He's always so sweet and caring; I really wish you could meet him Tanya. I think he might even give Edward a run of his money," I said with an innocent smile.

"Oh well, maybe one day I will get the opportunity to do just that. But I really must be going, I'm only here to pick up my bridesmaids gown for my sister's wedding, and then it's off to Boston. My sister is letting me borrow her car for the weekend to go and see Edward once more before I head back to Washington."

"Oh Tanya you should just ride with us," said Alice.

"No, I couldn't impose. I have to come back to the city before I leave and I would hate for you to have to take me all the way back here," she said.

"Nonsense Tanya, I live here in the city. My fiancé Jasper is in Boston right now, we spent the holiday with Bella and her family so I'll be more than happy to give you a ride back to the city on Sunday," said Alice with a smile. Only Alice could pull off a smile like that when she was being so deceptive.

"Oh well then I suppose I really can't turn you down then," said Tanya.

She was cornered. I knew she was cornered and she knew she was cornered, what she clearly didn't know was that Edward was my fiancé.

"Ms. Swan, I'm terribly sorry for interrupting, but did I hear you say that you've found the dress?" asked the attendant who had been helping us all day.

"Yes I have, just let me change and we will pay for it and then be on our way," I said as I turned towards the dressing room.

"Have you decided on Bridesmaids dresses?" asked the attendant.

"No, actually we haven't even looked, but I think I'll come back down to the city and Alice and I can look next weekend. I'll call you this week to set up and appointment."

Half an hour later I was laying the garment bag that held my dress carefully in my trunk. I couldn't contain the smile on my face when my cell phone rang and Edward's name flashed across the caller ID.

"Hey honey."

"Hello love, how is the shopping trip going?"

"It's amazing, I found the perfect dress, you are going to love it!" I said, fighting the urge to say his name.

"You would look beautiful no matter what you wore," he said sweetly. I would never get over the fact that this man was all mine, regardless of what Tanya thought.

"Aww you are too good to me, have I ever told you that?"

"No, and you had better not, you deserve only the best."

"Ready Bella?" asked Alice from where she stood in front of the passenger's side of Jaspers Acura.

"Let's go, I'm following you," I said before climbing into my BMW with Esme and my mother.

Once the door was shut and the engine was running I turned to my Esme who was seated in the passenger's seat and said, "Can you believe the nerve of that girl?"

"What girl?" asked Edward as Esme agreed with me. The whole situation was comical to say the least, and I certainly was enjoying it. Personally I couldn't wait to see the look on Tanya's face when I introduced her to my fiancé who just so happened to be the same man that she had been 'dating' for the past year and a half.

We were about twenty minutes from home when I got the first text message from Alice.

**Alice: Oh my god, if she doesn't stop talking about Edward I might kill her. You should hear the things she's making up about him.**

I felt sorry for Alice and Rosalie; I certainly wouldn't want to be stuck in the car with her for nearly three hours.

**Bella: What is she saying? **

**Alice: If I have to hear how he calls her his baby girl one more time I might kill her.**

**Bella: Seriously she couldn't come up with something more original? Edward has never called me anything even close to that.**

**Alice: I know, that's what makes it so freaking hilarious. But the best part is how she told us they've been discussing his future in Medicine.**

**Bella: What about his future?**

**Alice: Apparently he plans on moving back to the west coast for Med School. **

I couldn't respond after that, this was all turning out to be entirely too funny and I personally couldn't wait for her to realize that the joke was on her.

It was almost nine when we pulled up in front of the townhouse that I shared with Edward. I left my dress in the car and went straight inside in search of Edward. Instead I found Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and my father sitting in front of the flat screen watching some action movie.

"Hey guys, how was your day?"

My father and Carlisle at least turned to look at me and acknowledge my presence but Jasper and Emmett ignored me completely.

"Aren't you missing someone?" I asked.

No one answered; instead Emmett lifted one hand and pointed to the ceiling. Edward was upstairs, which meant only one thing. He was with Landon. If there was one thing that would take Edward back to the West Coast for Medical school it would be Landon. Any time Rosalie and Emmett were around, Edward spends ninety percent of his time with Landon.

Everyone else was making their way in the front door as I turned towards the steps. "Welcome to my home Tanya, please make yourself at home. My fiancé is upstairs; I'll go grab him so you can meet him before you get going. Feel free to call Edward, you guys are more than welcome to hang out here tonight if you'd like," I said before turning and running up the stairs, ignoring the questioning stares I was receiving from Emmett, Carlisle and my father.

I wasn't prepared for what I saw when I walked into the library where Landon's things were set up. Edward was sitting on the couch with a sleeping Landon nestled in his arms. It was a beautiful sight and I wished more than anything that I had a camera so I could capture this perfect moment.

"Hey," I said softly as I sat down next to him.

Edward smiled but didn't speak; instead he sighed and looked down at his nephew. "I missed you today. I was thinking about the last time you and I were apart, and it was the day that Landon changed our lives forever."

"He's so beautiful," I said softly, unsure of how to answer. I had been dying to speak to Edward about our future and the children that I wanted with him, but it never seemed like the right now, until now.

"Bella, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. It's something that we've never discussed, and I think its something that we should discuss being we are getting married in six months," he said softly as his eyes met mine in the dimmed light of the library/nursery.

He took a deep breath and sighed before continuing. "I am so jealous of what my brother and Rosalie have. They are so happy, and they have this perfect little son and I just need to know that we both want the same thing. I'm not saying that I will love you any less, or that I would ever dream of calling off the wedding for any reason, I just need to know that you want this as badly as I do. Or that you don't want it at all," he said never once breaking his eyes away from mine.

"Oh Edward," I said as the tears threatened to fall down my face. "Since the moment that I first held him I have wanted nothing more than to have a child of my own, our child. The look in your eye when you look at Landon is nothing but pure love, and I can't wait until the day that I get to witness such a perfect moment between you and our child."

Edwards smile nearly doubled as he stood quickly and laid the sleeping baby back in his crib, before walking over and holding his hand out for mine. I took his hand and allowed him to pull me off of the couch and into his arms. His lips met mine with a certain urgency that I had never felt before, and I wanted nothing more than to give in to him but there was someone waiting downstairs. A lot of someone's actually, and it would be wrong to make love to Edward with our nephew sleeping in the same room and our parents downstairs waiting for us, though nothing would give me more pleasure than to greet Tanya with my arms wrapped around Edward as I reached up to play with his newly ruffled sex hair.

"Edward wait," I said as his lips trailed their way down my neck.

"Whatever it is love, it can wait," he said softly.

"Edward, there is actually someone downstairs waiting to meet you," I said pulling his face back up to mine.

"Meet me?" he questioned.

"Well actually she is here to meet my fiancé. We kind of ran into her when I was trying on gowns, and she claims that she is dating you."

"Bella, you do know that I would never cheat on you, you know that right? You mean everything to me, and I would never do anything to ruin that," he said with an almost panicked tone.

I shook my head at him with a smile on my face. "Edward I know you would never cheat on me, I wasn't suggesting that you did. You'll understand when you see who it is," I said as I took his hand and pulled him towards the door.

Esme, Rosalie and Alice were standing in the kitchen talking to Tanya when I reached the bottom of the steps. "Took you long enough, what were you two doing up there?" asked Alice as she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Nothing, we were just talking," I said. Edward was still standing behind me, his face hidden by the darkness of the stairwell.

"Tanya did you get in touch with Edward?"

"No I didn't, but I know a few of his friends here in Boston and one of them is coming to pick me up."

"Oh that's such a shame I was hoping to be able to see him, it's been so long," I said as I felt Edward's fingers on my back inching lightly up my spine.

"Yes, well enough about Edward and I. Right now I am more interested in meeting the mystery man standing behind you," said Tanya walking towards the stairwell.

"Tanya, you know I've always known that I didn't like you. And I've always know that you were a fake person. My entire life you've been trying to turn Edward against me. I hate to break it to you, but it didn't work. You can drop the act Tanya, I know why you didn't get in touch with Edward, in fact I doubt you even called him."

"You doubt I called my own boyfriend?" she said a little louder than she had been speaking before.

"He's not your boyfriend Tanya; he wants nothing to do with you."

"Why you little bitch, who the hell do you think you are?" she asked.

"She's my future wife," said Edward finally speaking and joining me on the bottom step.

If I thought the look on Tanya's face was priceless when she saw Esme earlier in the evening, I was wrong, because nothing was better than the look on her face now. It was a mix of shock, defeat anger and jealousy all mixed into one.

She recovered quickly as she stalked towards the two of us, stopping directly in front of Edward. "You bastard," she said as her open hand made contact with his beautiful face.


	42. Chapter 42

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything and I own nothing!**

**A/N: You guys are awesome, that last chapter got me to 900 reviews. I never even expect to get 10, and here I am at nearly 1000!! I'm so glad you are all enjoying my love affair with Edward and Bella!!**

***Edward's POV***

My wedding was still months away and my brother and Jasper were already giving me hell. I mean is it seriously my fault that I am so in love with Bella that I don't want to be away from her? It has nothing to do with being whipped, or being wrapped around her finger, and everything to do with the fact that I just don't feel whole when she is gone.

The last time we had been apart was when Landon was born, and that was the longest and furthest apart we had been since we left for college. It was a heartbreaking two and a half days for me and I had no intention of repeating it anytime soon, until Bella told me of her plans for Thanksgiving weekend. It was never mentioned that I wouldn't be going with her; though I was never actually invited I just assumed we would all be going to New York for the weekend. It killed me to let her walk out that door and it took everything in me not to call her every hour just to be sure she was okay. Logically I knew she was fine, but there was nothing that scared me more than thinking that one day I wouldn't be able to stop her from being harmed. It had been so close with James, and I never wanted her to have to go through anything like that ever again.

She called me Friday night when they arrived in New York to let me know that they had arrived safely and they were calling it a night and getting in bed. Twenty minutes later I got a text message that said 'I love you, talk to you tomorrow.' That made me smile more than I had since she left that morning, and of course my brother and Jasper picked up on it. I just don't understand how they don't understand why she makes me smile the way she does. How she can lift my bad moods with a smile, a simple touch, or meaningful words. They supposedly found the love of their lives, how is it any different. But somehow it is, and I know that I will never get them to understand, so I take what they have to say with a grain of salt.

I was in the library holding my perfect nephew when I heard the front door open, and the love of my life speak to the guys downstairs. I wanted to run downstairs and take her in my arms and show her exactly how much I missed her. But I knew it would only start another round of teasing from my brother and Jasper so I stayed where I was, and waited for her to search me out, knowing that she wouldn't leave me waiting long.

I wasn't disappointed, less then a minute later I heard her running up the stairs. "Hey," she said softly as she sat down next to me.

I smiled up at her, before looking back down and Landon and sighing. I had spent most of the day holding my nephew while my father, Charlie, Jasper and Emmett watched football on the flat screen downstairs. I didn't mind, I enjoyed caring for my nephew, he was a good baby and I loved watching him sleep. "I missed you today. I was thinking about the last time we were apart, it was the day that Landon changed our lives forever."

"He's so beautiful," she said softly.

She and I have never talked about children; I had no idea where she stood on the matter and yet we were due to be married in less than six months. I knew it my heart of hearts that it didn't matter what she wanted. If she wanted six children, or she wanted one, or she wanted to grow old with a dog named Sam I was going to marry her because I loved her that much. But I wanted children and I needed to know how she felt.

"Bella, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. It's something that we've never discussed, and I think its something that we should discuss being we are getting married in six months," I said looking up at her once again.

I took a deep breath, attempting to calm my nerves and prepare myself for the disappointment that I could only hope wasn't coming. "I am so jealous of what my brother and Rosalie have. They are so happy, and they have this perfect little son and I just need to know that we both want the same thing. I'm not saying that I will love you any less, or that I would ever dream of calling off the wedding for any reason, I just need to know that you want this as badly as I do. Or that you don't want it at all," I said, my eyes never once leaving hers.

"Oh Edward," she said softly. I could see the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks, and felt my heart break a little. "Since the moment that I first held him I have wanted nothing more than to have a child of my own, our child. The look in your eye when you look at Landon is nothing but pure love, and I can't wait until the day that I get to witness such a perfect moment between you and our son."

I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face as she spoke. I stood quickly and laid my sleeping nephew in his crib before turning to Bella and offering my hand to her. She took my hand, and I pulled in her into my arms. I kissed her with all the happiness that she made me feel with her simple confession, and the all the desire I had to show just how much I wanted her to have my children.

"Edward wait," she said breaking the kiss and pulling away from me entirely too soon for my liking.

"Whatever it is love, it can wait," I said leaving a trail of kissing down her neck.

"Edward, there is actually someone downstairs waiting to meet you," she said stopping me and pulling my face back up to mine.

"Meet me?" I asked. Who in the world could she have run into while in New York that would want to meet me?

"Well actually she is here to meet my fiancé. We kind of ran into her when I was trying on gowns, and she claims that she is dating you."

I suddenly felt panicked, she had to know that I would never cheat on her didn't she? We were never apart from each other long enough for me to cheat on her, forget the fact that I would never jeopardize our relationship or risk losing her by doing something so stupid. "Bella, you do know that I would never cheat on you, you know that right? You mean everything to me, and I would never do anything to ruin that."

The smile on her face as she shook her head told me everything that I needed to know, but she spoke anyway. "Edward I know you would never cheat on me, I wasn't suggesting that you did. You'll understand when you see who it is."

She took my hand and pulled me towards the door, "Don't let her see you right away," she whispered as we reached the top of the stairs.

"Took you long enough, what were you two doing up there?" asked Alice as Bella stopped on the bottom step. I stayed a few steps behind her, leaving my face hidden by the darkness of the stairwell.

"Nothing, we were just talking. Tanya did you get in touch with Edward?"

Wait, Tanya? What the hell was Tanya Denali the epitome of all evil doing in our living room? And better yet, why was my fiancé asking her if she had gotten in touch with me.

"No, but I know a few of his friends and one of them is coming to pick me up," I heard Tanya say in her nasally voice that always made me cringe.

"Oh that's such a shame I was hoping to be able to see him, it's been so long," said Bella.

"Yes, well enough about Edward and I. Right now I am more interested in meeting the mystery man standing behind you," said Tanya walking towards the stairwell.

"Tanya, you know I've always known that I didn't like you. And I've always known that you were a fake person. My entire life you've been trying to turn Edward against me. I hate to break it to you, but it didn't work. You can drop the act Tanya, I know why you didn't get in touch with Edward, in fact I doubt you even called him," said Bella as I continued to trail my fingers lightly up her spine. My body was still surging with hormones from our talk about children, and even though I knew our first child was a long way off it didn't stop me from wanting to practice.

"You doubt I called my own boyfriend?" said Tanya, nearly yelling at Bella.

"He's not your boyfriend Tanya; he wants nothing to do with you." I had to smile, _that's my girl, _I thought.

"Why you little bitch, who the hell do you think you are?" Did she really just talk to Bella like that? I told Bella the night of our graduation party that I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice, and I certainly wasn't going to let Tanya Denali talk to my fiancé like that when she was in our home. I decided at the moment, that it was time for me to make my presence known.

"She's my future wife," I said taking Bella's hand in mine and joining her on the bottom step.

Tanya looked livid as she looked back and forth between Bella and me. She recovered quickly as she stalked towards the two of us, stopping directly in front of me. "You bastard," she said as her open hand made contact with my face. _What the hell did I do to deserve that?_

"You little bitch, what gives you the right to hit him like that?" screamed Bella. Before I could recover from the shock of being hit by a girl I hadn't seen in nearly a year and a half Bella was throwing punches. She hit Tanya once before I was able to step between them and force Bella back onto the bottom step.

"You stupid Bitch, I can't believe you hit me. I'm going to kick your ass."

"Not likely, and you'd be stupid to even try," said Rosalie. Bella and I both turned towards our family and saw Rosalie and Alice standing about three feet away from Tanya with their arms crossed over their chests.

"Edward, I love you but right now you need to get the hell out of my way," she said through clenched teeth.

Standing on the bottom step gave her a six inch advantage that she generally didn't have and left us nearly eye to eye.

"Let me take care of this love, okay?" She didn't answer; instead she crossed her arms across her chest and glared at Tanya from behind me.

I turned my attention back to Tanya and before I could speak she said, "What the hell is your problem Edward, you were supposed to tell her that we were together, and that you guys were over."

"What are you talking about Tanya? I haven't seen you since we left for school."

"Oh please Edward," said Tanya with a dark laugh. "I knew that you sneaking around on me, we talked about this. You were supposed to tell her it was over."

"Tanya I think you should probably look into getting some help," said Bella from where she still stood on the steps.

"You know Bella, for someone who is supposedly so smart you sure are dumb as hell. I mean really what in the world would Edward Cullen want with you?"

Bella laughed darkly before speaking again. "Oh gee I don't know Tanya, he just told me a few minutes ago that he wanted me to have his children how's that for starters? Then there's the fact that he bought me this beautiful engagement ring, that cost God only knows how much and the fact that we have been planning our wedding for the past four months. Pair that with the fact that he actually wanted to come with me to pick out my wedding gown and I would have to say that he wants to marry me and start a family together, does that sound about right to you Edward?"

"I think you've got it pretty much covered love," I said with a smile.

"You know you are still just as pathetic as ever. Edward you caused this, you need to fix it."

"Okay," I said simply turning around to face Bella. I heard my mother gasp and I'm sure the look on Rosalie's face would have killed me if I stopped to look at her long enough.

"You know how much I love you right?"

Bella nodded.

"You know how much I want to marry you right?"

She nodded again.

"You know that I would never cheat on you right?"

Again she nodded before I turned to face Tanya. "Apparently there was nothing to fix Tanya. Bella trusts me; she knows that I would never cheat on her. But let me break this down for you, it should be simple enough that even you should be able to keep up. Every morning I wake up with Bella in my arms and every night we get in bed together. We are taking pretty much all the same classes, and even the classes that we don't share, keep us on campus at the same time. My friends are her friends, and her friends are my friends. If either of us was ever stupid enough to even think about doing something that would hurt the other, one of our friends would stop us before we could. This weekend when Bella was in New York, is the first time that she and I have been apart for more than an hour since my nephew was born in September. Before that I can't even tell you when we were apart long enough for her to even leave my mind, forget about actually being able to forget about her long enough to cheat on her. What I have with Bella is more that I ever could have wished for, and I'll be damned if I am going to let you ruin that for me again," I said glaring at Tanya.

"I never told you this Tanya, and I didn't tell Bella until the night that we started dating, but the day that you were so mean to Bella you couldn't have been further from the truth. There were so many reasons that I hung out with Bella and not a single one of them had to do with the fact that our mothers were and still are best friends. The reason that I hung out with Bella everyday when we were in middle school is because I was in love with her. I had only just realized my feelings myself the day that you came into her yard, and the ONLY reason that I didn't stand up to you that day is because I had no clue what to say. I was too afraid of rejection to tell her how I truly felt, and instead you ended up being successful in taking her out of my life for five years, but you aren't going to do that to me again. Now I suggest you get out of my house and leave me, my family and my fiancé alone."

Tanya just stood there staring at me without speaking. A horn honking outside broke the silence and she glared at me once more before saying, "This isn't over," and walking out the front door.

I breathed a sigh of relief when the front door slammed behind her and felt Bella wrap her arms around me and lay her head against my back. I turned around her arms and looked down at her with a smile on my face.

"Don't look at me like that Mr. Cullen; I'm still mad at you."

"Why are you mad at me? What did I do?" I was shocked, I had just put Tanya in her place and she was mad at me.

"You should have let me hit her again," she said simply with a smirk on her face.

**A/N: Let me know what you think!!**


	43. Chapter 43

**DISCLAIMER: Still own nothing.**

**A/N: Okay first of all you guys are awesome. I still can't believe the response the last three chapters have gotten, and I can only hope that this one gets as much love if not more. I have to thank Fanpire94 for giving me the idea for this chapter!! I never would have thought about adding this chapter. But if you don't like it, blame me!!**

**I will be adding the link for Bella's dress and Alice's ring up tonight. Maybe even the bridesmaids dress too depending on what I find. Alice deserves some love in the form of an engagement ring too!! I hope you all love it, and don't forget to let me know!!!**

***Tanya's POV***

I was seething as I walked down Fifth Avenue in search of the bridal shop where my sister was sending me to pick up my bridesmaids gown for her wedding. Just the thought of her wedding set me off again, one more thing that I wasn't doing as perfectly as Irina. Irina was only a year older than me and had been dating her perfect boyfriend for nearly three years now. Perfect because he came from a good family, a family with a lot of money, and a family that welcomed Irina with open arms. He was perfect because he had graduated from New York Universities School of Law at the top of his class, and was now going to offer her the dream life. The life that every woman wanted to live, one where all she had to do was shop all day with his Platinum credit card that had no limit. Spend her time at country clubs sipping drinks, lounging by the pool and playing tennis with her girlfriends. So what if they didn't really like her. Did it really matter if they talked about her behind her back? The three carat engagement ring on her finger was all she needed to gain their acceptance.

The thing that angered me the most about the entire situation was that I had that perfect life laid out in front of me. I had been planning it since I was in middle school, since the day that I broke up their perfect little world. It was so easy to convince her that he didn't want her, that he was truly only spending time with her because he was forced by his mother. She was so plain compared to him, but in all fairness (not that I would ever admit it to **anyone**) everyone was plain compared to the Cullen boys, me included. They were both beautiful in their own right, and the love that they exuded only increased their beauty. There was Emmett who was massive and had a beautiful mop of dark brown curly hair and the most soulful blue eyes that I had ever seen. He was nothing but a big teddy bear at heart and would do anything for anyone. Then there was Edward, and if it was possible he was even more beautiful then Emmett. He was slightly shorter than Emmett, and much leaner but nearly as broad, and if there is one thing that I love in a man its broad shoulders. Pair all that with his beautiful bronze hair that just screamed sex, his piercing green eyes and the panty dropping smile, and he was a heartbreaker in the making, one that the girls at our high school openly drooled over. But that never happened. He never became the heartbreaker, he had one steady girlfriend in high school, and on the outside it seemed like they had the perfect relationship. She was beautiful, and though no where near as beautiful as I was, they looked good together. And she was a friend of mine, which if they ended up married would only work to my advantage. He would become the Harvard graduated Doctor and she would become his trophy wife, and on the way to their perfect life together they would introduce me to the man I would one day marry.

We were two months into our senior year when I found out that they had broken up. And to think she had let him go willingly, that it was all her idea. I wanted to smack her across the face and tell her what a mistake she was making, but I quickly realized that Edward Cullen was once again on the market. I put my plan into action at that very moment, and though I tried everyday for the rest of our senior year, I was shot down every time.

I refused to give up on my dream of becoming Mrs. Edward Cullen, and I told myself that I had the perfect opportunity at his graduation party. There was only one flaw in my plan. I hadn't been paying attention to Bella Swan for the past five years. I didn't see how Alice Brandon had turned her into a confident spit fire. I didn't see the way he was looking at her while they were cutting their graduation cake. I didn't see the way he had slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to pose or pictures, I didn't see the anger on his face as I approached them. A sane person would see all of this, and realize that I still didn't fit into their perfect little world. But I saw none of it; instead I opened up the door to allow her to humiliate me in front of people that I had known my entire life. I would get revenge on her one day, and I only hoped that day would be soon.

My anger only grew as I walked into the bridal shop; the last place I had planned on my thoughts drifting was Bella Swan. Last I had heard she was failing miserably out of her second year at Harvard and was pretty much on a fast track back to Washington. Nothing would make me happier that to see her come crawling back home, after failing to receive her Ivey League education. I was distracted as the attendant led me to the back of the store when my dress was being held, so that I could try it on and have any final alterations made. But there was no mistaking the woman who stood in front of me on the podium in front of the three-way mirror. She was wearing a wedding gown, and a beautiful one at that. The smile on her face gave it all away, she was in love. She was happy and she was clearly not failing out of Harvard.

The words were out of my mouth before I could control them, but if I was being honest I know that I wouldn't have filtered them.

"Oh my God, you have GOT to be kidding me," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at her. It wasn't fair; she didn't have to try at anything in life. She didn't have to try in school, she didn't have to try to make friends, and she didn't have to try to be part of the Cullen family. She may be Isabella Swan, but in Forks, the Cullen's and the Swan's were a packaged deal. One name was as good as the other. I couldn't help but smile as her face fell and she turned to face me.

"This is classic." I was circling her now, like a vulture after its prey. She was my prey and I would have her humiliated head served to me on a platter.

"I apologize if I don't see the humor in the situation like you clearly do Tanya," she said folding her arms over her chest, clearly not intimidated by me in the least. Well I would just have to change that now wouldn't I?

"I can't believe you finally found someone to marry you, in my opinion it's quite amusing."

"I'm glad that I amuse you Tanya, by they way I've heard congratulations are in order for you, did you have a boy or a girl?" Her words cut deep. No one was supposed to know about my indiscretion with Jacob Black. That situation had been nipped in the bud very quickly, and I refused to let her use it against me. So I said the one thing that I knew would cut her deep. It was clear to everyone in Forks, Washington how taken she was with Edward Cullen. Poor Mike Newton never stood a chance, but she dated him anyway. They seemed happy for a while, but the fears of college eventually broke their relationship up as well.

"Neither, I took care of that little problem, besides Edward just wasn't ready to have children," I said as I returned her glare.

"I'm sorry who?"

"Edward, you know Edward Cullen. Come now Bella, I know you two never got along but surely you haven't forgotten him." Please, she knew who Edward Cullen was. Her stupid act wasn't going to work with me, but I was quite certain that my plan was going to work on her, and crush her just a little bit more.

"Yes, I am quite aware of who Edward Cullen is. I just didn't realize that he had fathered your child."

"Oh yes, we have been dating for quite some time now. I'm actually surprised that he didn't tell you, and here I thought you guys would have gotten closer after we graduated. You sure did make it sound like that was the plan." I was sure that would cut deep, she had been insistent in the fact that they were going to become the best of friends again after moving to Boston.

"You've been dating have you?" She asked softly as she turned her head to one side.

"Yes, we've been dating for about a year and a half now. I'm certainly going to have to talk to him about this. To be honest I'm absolutely mortified that you didn't know."

"Is that so, a year and a half? That is interesting. Did you know that Emmett and Rosalie got married?"

"Yes, I did hear that actually. Edward said something about attending their wedding." I was actually mortified that my family hadn't been invited to the black tie affair in Seattle. We were one of few families from our home town that wasn't invited.

"Interesting though isn't it, that I didn't see you at the wedding. Rosalie, that was awful rude of you not to invite Edward's girlfriend to your wedding. Something like that should be shared with a woman who is going to be family," she said turning towards Rosalie. I couldn't see Bella's face, but Rosalie smirked at her though her eyes were cold and hard.

"I'm sorry Bella; you know how things like that just slip my mind sometimes. Tanya, please forgive me for not inviting you to the wedding, you sure did miss a show, and it was wonderfully romantic. Especially the part where Bella got engaged, and the songs that Edward played, they were beautiful," said Rosalie.

"You got engaged at Rosalie's wedding?" asked Tanya. "Well that's kind of tacky, wasn't that supposed to be about Rosalie and Emmett?" I mean seriously, what kind of white trash proposes to their girlfriend at someone else's wedding. I couldn't help but look down at her left hand, which was currently perched on her hip to look at the ring the poor bastard had picked out. I was shocked for a moment, before realizing that probably wasn't a real diamond. It was beautiful, but that means nothing if it's a CZ.

"I assure you that her fiancé got my permission beforehand, in fact he was planning on waiting until they got back to Boston, but Alice and I were insistent that it be done at the reception," said Rosalie.

I was lost in my thoughts of Bella's fake engagement ring when I heard Bella speak up again.

"Tanya, I can't believe you are being so rude."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to hide the uncertainty in my eyes. I didn't like the fact that I didn't know where she was going with this.

"You have been standing here all this time, and not once have you greeted your boyfriend's mother," she said reaching behind her and grabbing onto Esme Cullen's arm and pulling her forward. She wrapped her arm around Esme's and I felt my heart drop to my stomach. I took a moment to judge the expression that Esme wore before speaking again.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, I'm certainly surprised to see you in the City for Thanksgiving. I thought for sure you would be in Boston with Edward for the weekend."

"I was, actually we are going to be heading back to Boston shortly. It seems that Bella has found the perfect dress, so our work here is done. You should have seen her fiancé last night when we left. Poor thing wanted no part in letting her leave, he actually wanted to come with us," said Esme, offering me a smile. Oh, perhaps an in. Maybe there is hope for this yet.

"Well that certainly is sweet," I said laying it on nice and thick. She made no mention of the fact that she knew I wasn't dating her son.

"He's always so sweet and caring; I really wish you could meet him Tanya. I think he might even give Edward a run of his money." I could only watch Bella as she spoke, she was clearly confident that her fiancé could rival Edward in his perfection.

"Oh well, maybe one day I will get the opportunity to do just that. But I really must be going, I'm only here to pick up my bridesmaids gown for my sister's wedding, and then it's off to Boston. My sister is letting me borrow her car for the weekend to go and see Edward once more before I head back to Washington." _How's that for a knife through the heart,_ I thought as the bridal store attendant returned with my dress.

"Oh Tanya you should just ride with us," said Alice speaking up for the first time. Of course I should have realized that she was here, she was Bella's best friend after all. What kind of woman picks out her wedding gown without her best friend?

"No, I couldn't impose. I have to come back to the city before I leave and I would hate for you to have to take me all the way back here," I said.

"Nonsense Tanya, I live here in the city. My fiancé Jasper is in Boston right now, we spent the holiday with Bella and her family so I'll be more than happy to give you a ride back to the city on Sunday," said Alice. She wore an insistent smile, and though I searched her face I could find no reason not to take her up on her offer. Besides I knew that I was trapped, there was no way out of this one now.

"Oh well then I suppose I really can't turn you down then."

"Ms. Swan, I'm terribly sorry for interrupting, but did I hear you say that you've found the dress?" asked the same attendant who brought me my gown.

"Yes I have, just let me change and we will pay for it and then be on our way," said Bella before turning back towards the dressing rooms.

"Have you decided on Bridesmaids dresses?" asked the attendant.

"No, actually we haven't even looked, but I think I'll come back down to the city and Alice and I can look next weekend. I'll call you this week to set up and appointment," said Bella before stepping into the dressing room. Alice followed and the curtain closed behind her, officially closing me off from any conversation they were having.

"Miss. Denali, would you like to try your gown on now?"

We were in the car and on our way back to Boston within the hour. We stopped by my sister's apartment and I somehow managed to convince her that I would be spending time with friends in Boston. Which was only partly a lie, I did have friends in Boston and I would certainly be spending time with them after this evening, I just wouldn't be spending time with Edward Cullen. But what Bella didn't know, couldn't hurt me.

I stayed quiet for most of the ride, but the silence soon became unbearable.

"So Alice, you said you're engaged?" I asked.

Her smile would have lit up a room full of thousands of people. It was clear to me that Alice Brandon was in love, and who was I to deny her anything, she had never done anything to me. And she never stood in the way of Edward Cullen either.

"He's so wonderful Tanya, I met him at school, and we'd been dating a little over a year when he proposed," she said. She started to speak again, but seemed to trip over her words momentarily before staring again. "Bella had come down to visit for the weekend and we were walking around Central park, when he just dropped to one knee and asked me to be his wife. It was so perfect, the sun was just setting, and I was surrounded by the two people I love the most. The man of my dreams and my best friend, I honestly wouldn't have had it any other way."

"That's so sweet Alice."

"So tell me more about you and Edward how did that start?"

"Oh well you know, I was thinking of transferring out to the East Coast somewhere. I have some friends that are going to Boston College and they invited me out to spend some time with them and Edward and I ran into each other. We just started talking and we really hit it off, I just wish we could have seen it during high school. We wasted so much time. He's so wonderful; he's going to make an amazing Doctor. And I'm glad that he's finally decided to come back to Washington for Medical School." The lies were flowing so easily now, I would have to be sure to keep up with what I was saying, I didn't want to be caught in a lie.

I watched as Alice and Rosalie exchanged a glance before Alice spoke again. "Is that so, I hadn't heard that. Maybe he hasn't broken the news to his parents yet. I know how badly Carlisle wanted his son to follow in his foot steps, you know by graduating from Harvard Medical School."

"I know, but in the end he has to do what is best for us. He took me out to this wonderfully romantic dinner last time he was in town. I thought for sure that he was going to propose but instead he told me that he was coming home. He couldn't stand to be away from his baby girl any longer than he had to. He's coming home after he gets his undergrad. We should be engaged by then, and we can share an apartment in Seattle until the wedding."

"Wow, getting engaged. That's a big step, are you sure Edward is ready for that. I mean he's only just recently built a name for himself at Harvard. Is he really ready to throw that all away and move back to Seattle? Besides that, are you sure getting married before Medical school is such a wise idea. I don't know that he would be able to handle all that," said Rosalie.

"I assure you we will be engaged before he comes home for Medical school. If I had it my way we would be engaged already, but he wants to wait. He says he has it planned out perfectly, has the ring and everything. He just has to wait for the perfect moment." I knew the lustful look in my eye was easily confused with love and didn't even attempt to hide it as I spoke of Edward.

The rest of the ride was quiet and I felt my jealousy surge to the surface again as we pulled up in front of a beautiful brick townhome, complete with a front porch and rocking chairs. I followed Rosalie and Alice into the house, and was surprised to see Carlisle, Charlie and Emmett along with who I could assume was Alice's fiancé, sitting in front of the flat screen watching a movie. I felt all the color drain from my face as I took in my surroundings. The entire Cullen family was here save one person, Edward. It was all starting to make sense now. I knew that Esme and Bella were close, but would she really leave her son in Boston to go shopping for Bella's wedding gown? And where exactly did Rosalie Cullen fit into the equation, again I know the Cullen's and the Swan's are close, but surely they aren't that close. There was no reason whatsoever for Rosalie to help Bella pick out her wedding gown, unless of course she was in the wedding. I was so screwed. I looked Bella straight in the eye in that bridal shop and told her that I was dating her fiancé. She was marrying Edward, which is why Esme and Carlisle were here, that is why Rosalie and Emmett were here. I had no doubt their little bundle of joy was sleeping peacefully in one of the well decorated rooms of Bella's town home. Suddenly the memory hit me like a train wreck. I felt like an idiot, how was it that I let such a crucial detail slip my mind.

"_Yes I know they are only here because of Edward. Well how's this for pathetic Tanya. I graduated 2nd in our class and I was accepted to Princeton, Harvard, Yale, Dartmouth and NYU. Today I got a brand new Midnight Blue BMW from my parents and in less than 3 months I will be moving to Boston, to attend an Ivey League university, and move into a townhome with the man of your dreams," she said wrapping her arm around Edwards. "What was your class rank again? Oh well I guess it really doesn't matter, they don't really pay attention after the top 10% of the class, and with as far down as you were, I'm surprised that they even remembered to print your diploma. But I tell you what, I will continue to live my pathetic life, and you can enjoy everything that the fine, fine community colleges of Washington State have to offer."_

Bella was already on her way to the steps by the time I snapped out of the memory. "Welcome to my home Tanya; please make yourself at home. My fiancé is upstairs; I'll go grab him so you can meet him before you get going. Feel free to call Edward, you guys are more than welcome to hang out here tonight if you'd like," she said before disappearing up the steps in search of her fiancé. I felt all the color drain from my face as I realized what I was being faced with.

I quickly pulled out my cell phone and called my friend Heidi, asking her if she would mind picking me up. She agreed quickly and I got the address from Esme and gave it to her before hanging up. It only took a minute for me to realize what needed to be done. I had stripped her life of Edward once before, I could do it again. She might act tough, but that's exactly what it was, an act. All I had to do was put some doubt in her mind; make her believe that Edward was cheating on her. Make her think that every word he had ever spoken to her was a lie.

I remained standing in the kitchen, though Esme and Renee had moved to the living room to join their husbands. Alice and Rosalie were standing somewhere between the kitchen and the living room waiting for Bella to return.

"Took you long enough, what were you two doing up there?" asked Alice as she turned towards Bella who was now standing at the bottom of the steps. I could clearly see her fiancé standing behind her. I would know him anywhere; she could hide his face from me all she wanted.

"Nothing, we were just talking. Tanya did you get in touch with Edward?"

"No I didn't, but I know a few of his friends here in Boston and one of them is coming to pick me up."

"Oh that's such a shame I was hoping to be able to see him, it's been so long." The little bitch was trying to play with the big girls now. Well we shall see just how much she likes it when her perfect world comes crashing down around her.

"Yes, well enough about Edward and I. Right now I am more interested in meeting the mystery man standing behind you," I said walking slowly towards her until I was standing only a few feet away.

"Tanya, you know I've always known that I didn't like you. And I've always known that you were a fake person. My entire life you've been trying to turn Edward against me. I hate to break it to you, but it didn't work. You can drop the act Tanya, I know why you didn't get in touch with Edward in fact I doubt you even called him."

"You doubt I called my own boyfriend?" I said raising my voice at her. She had no clue who she was messing with, she might have the upper hand, she might have the diamond that Edward Cullen bought for her, but she was not ready to mess with me.

"He's not your boyfriend Tanya; he wants nothing to do with you."

"Why you little bitch, who the hell do you think you are?"

"She's my future wife," said Edward finally speaking and joining Bella on the bottom step.

I knew that he was standing there the entire time, and yet I couldn't hide my shock at finally seeing him. I shook it away quickly and walked towards them with purpose until I was standing directly in front of Edward. "You bastard," I said as my open hand made contact with his beautiful face. The only thing I could think as I slapped him was, _God please forgive me for messing with your perfection. _

I was ready for her to put up a fight, and I was ready for the screaming match that was sure to ensue. What I wasn't prepared for was her reaction.

"You little bitch, what gives you the right to hit him like that?" screamed Bella. I didn't even have time to brace myself before her fist came into contact with my nose. It hurt like a bitch, if the Cullen boys taught her anything growing up, it was most definitely how to throw a punch.

"You stupid Bitch, I can't believe you hit me. I'm going to kick your ass," I said covering my face with my hands.

"Not likely, and you'd be stupid to even try," said Rosalie. Bella and I both turned towards the living room and saw Rosalie and Alice standing about three feet away with their arms crossed over their chests.

"Edward, I love you but right now you need to get the hell out of my way," she said through clenched teeth.

Edward turned towards her and with a hand placed softly on her cheek he said, "Let me take care of this love, okay?" She didn't answer; instead she crossed her arms across her chest and glared at me from where she was standing. Love, of course he would call her love. He was perfect after all and he would never call the woman he loved something as degrading as 'baby girl.'

He turned his back to Bella, focusing his attention on me. He opened his perfect mouth to speak but before he could I said, "What the hell is your problem Edward, you were supposed to tell her that we were together, and that you guys were over."

"What are you talking about Tanya? I haven't seen you since we left for school."

"Oh please Edward," said I with a dark laugh. "I knew that you sneaking around on me, we talked about this. You were supposed to tell her it was over."

"Tanya I think you should probably look into getting some help," said Bella from where she still stood on the steps.

"You know Bella, for someone who is supposedly so smart you sure are dumb as hell. I mean really what in the world would Edward Cullen want with you?"

Bella laughed darkly before speaking again. "Oh gee I don't know Tanya, he just told me a few minutes ago that he wanted me to have his children how's that for starters? Then there's the fact that he bought me this beautiful engagement ring, that cost God only knows how much and the fact that we have been planning our wedding for the past four months. Pair that with the fact that he actually wanted to come with me to pick out my wedding gown and I would have to say that he wants to marry me and start a family together, does that sound about right to you Edward?"

"I think you've got it pretty much covered love," he said with that same panty dropping smile. No, that was a lie. It wasn't his panty dropping smile, it was a smile that shone with his love for her. Was it possible, did Edward Cullen, THE EDWARD CULLEN really fall in love with a nobody like Bella Swan?

"You know you are still just as pathetic as ever. Edward you caused this, you need to fix it."

"Okay," he said simply turning around to face Bella. I heard my Esme gasp and I couldn't help the look of satisfaction on my face as he turned towards Bella. Maybe I hadn't been clear enough of my intentions in high school; maybe I just needed too be a little more assertive with him. Any hope that I felt for any relationship between Edward and I was quickly shattered after I heard the first words out of his mouth.

"You know how much I love you right?"

Bella nodded.

"You know how much I want to marry you right?"

She nodded again.

"You know that I would never cheat on you right?"

Again she nodded before he turned to face me. I wasn't at all prepared for what I was about to hear. "Apparently there was nothing to fix Tanya. Bella trusts me; she knows that I would never cheat on her. But let me break this down for you, it should be simple enough that even you should be able to keep up. Every morning I wake up with Bella in my arms and every night we get in bed together. We are taking pretty much all the same classes, and even the classes that we don't share, keep us on campus at the same time. My friends are her friends, and her friends are my friends. If either of us was ever stupid enough to even think about doing something that would hurt the other, one of our friends would stop us before we could. This weekend when Bella was in New York, is the first time that she and I have been apart for more than an hour since my nephew was born in September. Before that I can't even tell you when we were apart long enough for her to even leave my mind, forget about actually being able to forget about her long enough to cheat on her. What I have with Bella is more that I ever could have wished for, and I'll be damned if I am going to let you ruin that for me again," he said. The look on his face, kept my mouth shut and before long he continued.

"I never told you this Tanya, and I didn't tell Bella until the night that we started dating, but the day that you were so mean to Bella you couldn't have been further from the truth. There were so many reasons that I hung out with Bella and not a single one of them had to do with the fact that our mothers were and still are best friends. The reason that I hung out with Bella everyday when we were in middle school is because I was in love with her. I had only just realized my feelings myself the day that you came into her yard, and the ONLY reason that I didn't stand up to you that day is because I had no clue what to say. I was too afraid of rejection to tell her how I truly felt, and instead you ended up being successful in taking her out of my life for five years, but you aren't going to do that to me again. Now I suggest you get out of my house and leave me, my family and my fiancé alone."

I didn't know what to say; to say that he had just put me in my place was the understatement of the century. How had something as simple as a little white lie about who I was dating turn into something that would humiliate me and my family? My parents would surely disown me now, and nothing I could do would ever make up for this. It wasn't like with Jacob, my parents ignored that like it had never happened. After all there was no proof that I had ever been pregnant aside from my medical records, and those were sealed. Sure they had to deal with the gossip, but who didn't when you came from a town as small as Fork's. But here there were witnesses, Renee Swan, and Esme and Rosalie Cullen had witnessed it all and in a matter of days they would be returning to Fork's to ruin any chance I ever had of pleasing my parents. I was at a complete loss.

A horn honking outside broke the silence that had fallen over the room, and I shook the negative thoughts from my mind. There was only one way to fix this, and I had to think fast in order to find a way to do so. I had to find a way to break her perfect world. She really did have it all, she had the family, she had the friends, she had the ring, she had Edward, and she held the power to destroy me. I glared at Bella once more before saying, "This isn't over," and heading for the front door, slamming it on my way out.


	44. Chapter 44

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!! Oh but how I wish I did!**

**A/N: Be sure to let me know what you think, and don't forget to check out the outtakes that I put up for this story. But just be warned that the rating is M, I won't be changing the rating for this story, anything that falls into the M rating will be happening in the outtakes! I posted links for the bridesmaid's gowns and the necklace that Edward gave Bella!! Enjoy!**

Two friends, two hearts  
joined together in friendship  
united forever in love.  
Mr. and Mrs. Charles Swan  
request the honor of your presence  
as their daughter  
Isabella Marie  
gives her hand in marriage to  
Edward Anthony  
son of  
Dr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen  
Saturday, the thirtieth of May  
Two thousand nine  
At five o'clock in the evening  
Thornewood Castle  
Lakewood, Washington

The morning before the wedding I woke up alone. It was slightly disheartening, Edward was no where to be seen, but at least Chip had taken his place. The upside being that he didn't wake me up in the same manner he did last time I slept in Edward's bed at the Cullen's house in Forks.

Shortly after waking up there was a knock at the door. "Come in," I said pushing myself into a sitting position on the bed.

Esme pushed her way into the room with a photograph in her hand. "They just emailed it to me from the bakery in Seattle, they finished it last night and it should be at Thornewood before we get there this afternoon."

I took the picture from her and couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I looked down at my finished wedding cake. It had been designed by Alice and Rosalie and they toured six different bakeries before deciding on the right one.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, feeling slightly off without his presence.

"He went for a run, nervous energy," she said raising her eyebrows at me slightly.

"He's nervous? I never would have known, he's been so calm about everything," I said with a laugh.

"I wouldn't exactly say he's nervous. Maybe anxious is a better way of putting it."

"Yea well, that sounds a lot more like Edward."

"Come on, up and at 'em. We've got a lot to do today, and it starts with a long trip to Seattle," she said leaning in and kissing my cheek.

"Thanks mom," I said with a smile.

She paused and looked at me for a minute. "What?" I asked suddenly afraid that I had broken some unspoken rule. I mean I was about to marry her son, I was allowed to call her mom, Right?

"I'm just surprised it took you so long, that's all," she said with a smile before standing and leaving the room.

I got out of bed and showered quickly before returning to Edward's room and dressing in the outfit that Alice had picked out for me the night before. Jeans and a light pink cardigan sweater set with heels and accessories. I was just putting the finishing touches on my hair when Edward came back up to his room, covered from head to toe in sweat, looking entirely too sexy than we had time for.

"Morning love," he said leaning down and kissing me quickly. "I'm just going to jump in the shower, and then we have to head out. Our parents are waiting for us downstairs. Your gown is already in the back of your mother's car, and they have threatened me within an inch of my life if I'm not ready in twenty minutes."

"You better get a move on then, I'll see you downstairs," I said standing to kiss him again before pushing him towards the bathroom.

Downstairs I found my Esme and Carlisle, my parents, Rosalie, Emmett and Landon, along with Alice and Jasper. The rest of my bridal party, which included Emma, Maggie, Greg and Derrick, was leaving Boston at nine forty this morning. As if on cue my cell phone started to ring from where it sat in my purse. I grabbed it out of my purse before making my way over to Rosalie to take Landon from her as I made my rounds to say good morning.

"Hello," I said holding the phone up to my ear while cradling Landon in my arms.

"Morning Bells," said Maggie. Maggie was a lot like Alice, always happy, always chipper and always moving ninety miles an hour.

"Morning Mags, you're awful chipper this morning."

"Yes, well why wouldn't I be? One of my best friends ever is getting married in less than two days, of course I'm happy. Anyway, I was just calling to give you an update, we are on the plane, all four of us and our gowns are sitting nicely in the coat rack in first class. I can actually see the coat rack from here, so I will be keeping a good eye on them," she said. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Good, I'm glad. I can't wait for you guys to get here. We are just waiting on Edward and then we will be on our way to Seattle. My cake is on its way to Thornewood, the photographer is arriving sometime this afternoon so he can be there for the rehearsal dinner, and the bridal luncheon tomorrow morning. Other than that, everything is pretty much taken care of I think."

"That's great Bells, but I've got to go now, we're getting ready to push back. I'll call you as soon as we land okay?"

"Alright, by Mags," I said flipping the phone shut and turning all my attention to my nephew.

"So Bells are ya nervous?" asked Emmett sitting down next to me.

"Oh gee I don't know were you nervous when you married Rosalie?"

"You have no idea," he said laughing at me.

"Oh well that makes me feel better Em."

"Hey," he said nudging me with his shoulder. "He loves you; I can see it in the way that he looks at you."

"Aw Em, thanks. That's very sweet."

"I just call them as I see them Bells. Now why don't you let me take him from you, so you and Edward can get a move on," he said holding his hands out for Landon as Edward made his way down the steps.

"Ready love," asked Edward.

"We really have to leave so early?"

"No not everyone, just us. I have a surprise for you," he said with a wink.

I smiled and took a deep breath, I could take one surprise.

"Okay," I said with the best smile I could muster.

"Oh my god, did Isabella Marie Swan just agree to a surprise?"

"This is just as much his day as it is mine, and if he wants to give me a surprise, then I will let him," I said, but then thought better of the open invitation I had just given. "But only one."

I turned towards Edward and couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face. "It's only one, I promise," he said leaning down and kissing me.

Four and a half hours we arrived at Thornewood Castle. We were greeted as soon as we pulled up and given the grand tour of the grounds. We were being shown to the room that I would be using, after being separated from Edward after the rehearsal dinner tonight.

Edward thanked the bellhop and turned towards me before opening the door. Just as he opened his mouth to speak my cell phone started ringing.

"Sorry, that's probably Maggie," I said leaning up and kissing him before flipping my cell phone open.

"Hey Mags, how was the flight?"

"Great, we just got off the plane. We are on our way to get our things, dresses in hand, and then we will be on our way!"

"Sounds great Mags, I'll see you in a little bit then."

"Sure thing, bye girl," she said before hanging up.

"Okay, so where were we?" I asked turning back towards Edward.

"I just wanted to let you know how happy I am to be here, with you this very moment. I can't wait until tomorrow night when I can truly call you my wife. And I promise to love you for everyday for the rest of forever."

I opened my mouth to speak but I was at a loss.

"I wanted to give you something, just to remind you how much I love you."

"Edward, I get to keep you for the rest of my life, I don't need any more reminders."

"I know, but I wanted to," he said opening the door to our suite.

I walked into the darkness and heard Edward flip a switch behind me. The lights turned on slowly and I gasped as I took in my surroundings. There were vases of red roses all over the room; there were easily hundreds of roses spread across the room.

"Oh my god Edward, you didn't have to do this. You already have my heart," I said turning to face him.

"But I just wanted to show you how much I love you. Remind you how perfect we are for each other," he said taking my hand.

"Thank you," I said reaching up and kissing him softly.

"But there's more, I know you said one surprise, but just consider it all the same surprise."

"Edward this is more than enough, I really don't need anything else."

He continued anyway. "I was talking to Alice the other day, and we were talking about that saying, you know the something old, something new, something borrowed something blue. Well Alice said she had everything covered except for the something blue. So I wanted to give you this, so you would have your something blue," said Edward pulling a small box out of his pocket.

"Edward, really I don't need anything else. Besides I have my promise ring, it's blue," I said trying my hardest to convince him.

He shook his head, "I didn't spend any money on it Bella. I promise, it's more of a hand me down. Rosalie got one on her wedding day, but my mother was saving this one for you, it was her grandmothers."

I felt the tears as they pricked at my eyes and threatened to spill over. "Edward, it's too much, are you sure?"

"Love you haven't even seen it yet, how do you know it's too much?" he asked with a laugh.

"Just what it means is too much," I said.

He shook his head at me, and handed me the box. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening it. "Oh my God Edward, I can't. No it's too much," I said handing him the box back.

"Love, she wants you to have it. She's not going to take it back, and you don't want to insult your mother in law the day before our wedding, do you?"

"Well I guess when you put it like that I don't have much of a choice, but it's still too much. And I will wear it proudly, but I'm still going to tell her as much."

Edward laughed at me again before taking the pendant out of the box and placing it around my neck. I stepped forward to the mirror to admire the sapphire and diamond pendant as it lay against my chest.

"You're perfect," he said leaning down and kissing my neck just below my ear. "Now come on, our parents will be here soon. We should be waiting for them downstairs."

Our parents arrived about a half an hour later, with Maggie, Emma, Derrick and Greg pulling up just moments behind them. I made my rounds, saying hello to everyone again, saving Esme for last. I think she could tell that I was somewhat avoiding her because she kept looking at me from where she was standing talking with my mother and Rosalie, but she never approached me.

"Alright Bells, we need to get you ready for the rehearsal dinner," said Alice coming up and looping her arm with mine.

"I have to do something first Alice, we're going to be in Anna's room, head on up there I'll be up in a few," I said leaning in to hug her before heading towards Esme.

I had tears in my eyes again as I made my way towards my very soon to be mother in law. She was still talking with my mother, but as soon as my mother saw me approach she quickly excused herself.

"Esme I don't even know what to say," I said as she gestured towards a large couch in the lobby.

"There's nothing to say Isabella. I have known for a long time that you were meant for my son. I could see it in the way you looked at him, even when you were very young. It took a long time for him to realize that the way he looked at you was different than how he looked at any other girl, and it took you even longer. Though I think things would have been different if Tanya had stayed out of the picture, but that is all in the past now. All that matters now is that you and Edward are going to be happy together. And as long as you two are happy together then I am happy," she said raising her hand to touch the side of my face.

"It's really too much Esme, don't get me wrong it is beautiful, but your grandmothers necklace?"

"Bella, you are part of the family now. You would have gotten it eventually; I had always planned on giving my son's wives a piece of my history on their wedding days. I gave Rosalie a diamond pendant that was my mothers. I've always known that this is the piece that I would give to you on your wedding day, just as I always knew that you and Edward were meant to be together."

"Thank you Esme," I said hugging her.

She smiled warmly and leaned in and kissed my cheek before standing and reaching for my hand, "Now what do you say we get you dressed for tonight?"

By nine o'clock that evening most of the overnight guests had arrived. There were close to 100 guests staying over night at the Castle and I was enjoying every minute of my rehearsal dinner.

Alice had dressed me in a deep blue satin tea length halter dress. Edward had probably complimented me about a hundred times so far, and I blushed as I remembered why Alice had picked this dress, and then blushed even more as I remember the lingerie that matched so perfectly that we had picked out for tomorrow night.

"What are you blushing for Bella?" asked Edward.

"Oh nothing, nothing important at least," I said as Alice approached our group.

"Uhm Edward can I speak to you for a second," asked Alice pulling on his arm to get him away from the group.

"Sure Alice," he said stepping away from me and leaning down so she could whisper something in his ear.

His face was shocked as he stood straight up and looked past me, towards the lobby. I turned to follow his gaze and nearly dropped my glass, for standing in the doorway of the banquet hall that we were standing in was Jacob Black. But that wasn't the worst of it; standing next to him in all of her bleached blonde glory was none other than Tanya Denali.

I felt sick as they both spotted me and started towards us. Jacob and Billy Black had both been invited to the wedding; I wasn't surprised to see Jacob in the least. We had spoken since I was home for spring break two years ago, and he had come to terms with the fact that we were never going to be together, but he had some nerve bringing her to my wedding. The panic didn't set in until they were about thirty feet from us, I grabbed onto Edwards arm to steady myself. All I could think is _she's going to ruin my wedding. _

"Well Tanya, it certainly is a surprise to see you here," said Edward putting his arm around my waist and pulling me to his side. I looked up and met her icy blue eyes and felt a shiver run down my spine, and then it all went black.

**A/N: I heart reviews!!**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: So I went back and forth for a few days between Tanya actually coming to apologize and her still being her bitchy self, so I hope you enjoy what I've come up with!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

***Edward's POV***

I felt Bella stiffen at my side as I wrapped my arm around her waist. Neither of us had seen Tanya since she humiliated herself at our home in Boston over Thanksgiving. According to Bella she had spoken to Jacob about the events that plagued our visit home during that fateful spring break two years ago, and that he fully understood who held her heart, and that it wasn't him

I watched as Tanya and Jacob approached us, Tanya's eyes darting back and forth between the two of us. Bella gasped as Tanya's eyes narrowed at her and then she was limp in my arms. I managed to steady her and lower her to the ground before she could do any damage to herself, but that did little to calm me. My father was at my side in seconds, and I watched as he checked her pulse while I cradled her unconscious form to my chest. I could still feel Tanya's glare on the three of us as I watched him, "She's going to be fine Edward, her pulse is good and her breathing is steady. Why don't you and Emmett take her upstairs until she wakes up," said my father completely oblivious to the two people glaring in our direction.

I shifted Bella off of my lap and stood before lifting her into my arms, taking care to tuck her skirt under her legs. Emmett stood on my right side, closest to Bella's head as we made our way to the elevator.

We hadn't even made it two steps into Bella's suite when Emmett stopped me. "Let me take her, you stay right there. Don't move," he said taking Bella from me and carrying her further into the suite.

"Emmett what…." I started, but he was quick to cut me off.

"Edward, just trust me stay right there and close your eyes."

I felt like a fool as I stood in the entrance to Bella's suite with my eyes closed.

"Alright, you can come in now," I heard Emmett call from where he was standing at Bella's side.

The first thing I noticed when I stepped into the room was the girl's bridesmaids dresses hanging in pairs on the outside of the antique dressing screen on decorative hangers. The second thing that I noticed was the sizeable gap between the two pairs of dresses, where Bella's gown had obviously been hanging just moments before.

I looked at my brother, not completely sure that I was looking at the same Emmett Cullen I had known my entire life. "Thank you." He simply smiled knowingly before returning his attention to Bella. It took her a few more minutes to come to, but when she I did I was the first thing that she saw. She smiled and looked around; taking in her surroundings before sitting straight up like the room was on fire.

"My dress," she gasped.

"Relax love, Emmett took care of it," I said brushing the fallen pieces of hair away from her eyes.

"Where is it?"

"Right over there," said Emmett pointing to the closet off to our right.

Bella sighed in relief before turning to me and saying, "Why is she here?"

"I'd like an answer to that question myself, but you passed out on us before anything was said."

"Oh God, I made a fool out of myself didn't I?"

"Nah Bells don't worry about it. It wasn't really that bad," said Emmett with a laugh. "Besides before you know it, everyone will be laughing at her. One thing she doesn't realize is everyone in that room loves you, not her."

Bella smiled up at my brother, "Now what do you say we go kick some Tanya butt?" he added as he held his hand out to her.

She took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet before she pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Emmett, you have no idea how much that means to me."

"I had to Bells. I remember how I felt when I saw Rosalie for the first time on our wedding day, it's a feeling I will never forget and I know she won't either. The two of you deserve that more than anyone that I know."

Bella smiled and hugged Emmett again before slipping into my arms. "Ready," I asked looking down at the love of my life.

"As long as you're with me, I'll be ready for anything."

"Aww, well all that mushy crap is really charming, but I'm ready to kick some butt," said Emmett successfully ruining the moment.

The scene in the ball room hadn't changed much when the three of us walked back in. Our parents, along with the entire bridal party, were standing in front of Jacob and Tanya. Alice, Rosalie, Emma and Maggie had their arms crossed over their chests and were shoot daggers at Tanya, and looked ready to pounce as soon as they were given the okay.

"Oh my God Bella are you okay?" asked Alice rushing to her side as soon as we walked into the room.

Alice linked her fingers with Bella's free hand as we approached the group. Bella and I took our place in front of our family and turned to face Tanya for what would hopefully be the last time.

"Is there a reason why you decided to crash my Rehearsal dinner Jacob?" asked Bella crossing her arms over her chest and glaring in their general direction.

"The two of," started Tanya but Bella was quick to cut her off.

"I was speaking to Jacob, if I wanted an answer from you I would have asked for an answer from you. So I will ask this question once more before I have you both removed from the grounds, is there a reason why you decided to crash my Rehearsal dinner Jacob?" asked Bella with an emphasis on 'Jacob' this time.

"The two of us need to speak to you," he said finally. He didn't look nearly as confident in his actions as he had when he walked in twenty minutes ago.

"Let me tell you right now Jacob Black, if the two of you aren't here to apologize, I have nothing to say."

Tanya let out a cold laugh before narrowing her eyes at Bella again. This time Bella stood straighter and glared back.

"Please, I have nothing to apologize for. I am only here to claim what is rightfully mine, what has been mine since middle school."

"Trust me Tanya, there is nothing in this room that belongs to you," I said pulling Bella closer to me. She turned into me and wrapped her arms around my waist, laying her head on my chest.

"I thought you were my friend Jacob, how could you do this to me?" she asked softly.

"I am your friend Bells, which is exactly why I am here. I can't stand back and watch you make the biggest mistake of your life. I would never forgive myself if I just stood back and watched you marry a man that doesn't love you."

"Jacob what are you talking about? What makes you think that Edward doesn't love me? And even if you thought you were doing me a favor, why the hell did you bring her? You know what she's done to me," said Bella breaking eye contact with him and leaning her forehead against my chest. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head as we waited for his response.

"He doesn't love you Bella, and I brought her to prove that to you. She is the only one that can prove it, tell the truth about what happened so many years ago. Tell the truth about how he's been running around on you behind your back, with her. Tell the truth about how he knocked her up and then demanded she take care of it. How else was I supposed to make you see that he's so wrong for you on so many levels? You and I could be great together, if you just give us a chance. I can't see you get hurt by him again Bells. I know I went about it all wrong last time, and I'll admit this isn't the ideal situation, but I couldn't stand back and watch you marry someone who doesn't love you."

Bella took a deep breath and let it out before speaking again. "Jacob, not a word of what you just said is true."

"You have no way of knowing that Bella," he said making a move towards her, but the glare he caught from me made him think twice.

She sighed again and pulled away from me, but only enough to look up at me. "I do know. I know because I was there that afternoon that she was so horrible to me on my birthday. I cried so much that day that I thought I would never have a tear left to cry. But I was also there that night when Edward was standing outside throwing pebbles at my window, trying to get me to talk to him. He threw pebbles at my window every night for a full year, after that I guess he just gave up. But I could always tell when things were going exceptionally well for Edward, or just the opposite. Because it was on those nights that he would throw pebbles again," she said before turning her back to me with my arms still wrapped around her waist.

She had never said anything about that before. I knew that it wasn't possible that she could never have heard me throwing pebbles at her window; she had to have known during the first year. But I was never sure about the years following.

"I know that Edward isn't running around on me, because Edward never leaves me long enough to run around on me. Only twice since we have moved to Boston has he been away from me long enough to 'run around on me' as you put it. The first time was when my nephew was born, and I have it on good accord that he was taking his chemistry finals. Not that I was checking up on him, but I saw his grades online when we checked our grades together, like we do every semester. I doubt he would have passed the class with an A, if he had been out running around on me. The second time was when I was in New York City buying the gown that I will marry him in, in less than twenty four hours. And not only was he with our fathers and his brother, but the girl that you claim he was cheating on me with was also in New York City, because we ran into her in the bridal salon. Where she claimed that she was dating Edward, only to return to Boston with us and make a fool out of herself. I don't know what the situation was with Tanya and her unwanted pregnancy. I heard from a reliable source that it was one of the boys from the reservation that was the father of the baby, I don't know if that means anything to you but I can assure you that Edward did not father that child, nor did he ever tell her to take care of it." Bella paused to take a deep breath; she was very calm considering the situation though I knew it would only take one thing to set her off.

"Oh Bella, it's very charming that you actually believe that," said Tanya, her cold blue eyes narrowed in on Bella again.

"Tanya, do you want to know what the funniest thing about this entire situation is?" asked Bella sounding despondent.

"No, please inform me with all you're infinite wisdom."

"You still think you have the upper hand. You are standing in the very same ballroom where my wedding reception will be held as I walk through those doors tomorrow evening as Mrs. Edward Cullen and you think you are some how going to ruin that for me. This entire estate has been rented out for the wedding, security wasn't as tight tonight because there were overnight guests arriving, but don't think for a minute you will get through that door tomorrow without an invitation. Edward doesn't want you, he has made that clear and yet here you are acting like you have something over me."

Tanya stared at her blankly for a moment before speaking again. "You are just a ridiculous little girl, Edward stop playing games and let's go. You've let this go on long enough."

"You're exactly right Tanya, I have," I said raising my hand and motioning for the security that stood at the main doors. "You and Jacob are not welcome here. Tomorrow I will make Bella my wife, and there isn't anything either one of you can say about it."

Tanya started yelling as the security guards took her by the arms and escorted the two of them out of the room. Bella sighed, turning into me again and laying her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and leaned down to place my chin on top of her head.

I pulled away from her after a few minutes and leaned down to steal a kiss before whispering, "I never gave up on loving you, and I never will."


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: The idea for this chapter was suggested by a faithful reader by the name of Ironic Twist. I can only hope that I didn't disappoint. **

***Edward's POV***

The rest of the night ran smoothly after Tanya and Jacob were forcibly removed from the ballroom. Bella relaxed in my arms shortly after they left and just as the party was picking up again a waiter showed up with ten shot glasses.

"Emmett, you're crazy if you think I'm taking a shot," said Bella from where she was seated on my lap.

I rolled my eyes at my brother as he handed both me and my bride a shot glass.

"What is it?" asked Maggie as the entire bridal party surrounded our table.

"The girls have lemon drops and the guys have Jagerbombs," said Emmett as he continued handing out the shots.

Bella started to protest but Emmett was quick to cut her off. "Isabella, you are getting married tomorrow. I am the best man and I say you have to take a shot, so you have to take a shot. If I have to get your maid of honor to tell you I will."

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes before taking her shot glass.

Emmett lifted his glass, and waited for everyone else to do the same before speaking.

"Edward and Bella have been through a lot to get here today. The girl that was just escorted from this room actually started it all, and as much as I wish she hadn't made an appearance tonight, it only seems fitting that she was here, and that Edward was given one last opportunity to say the things to her that he should have said from the very beginning. Edward and Bella have something that I would never have believed to exist if I hadn't found it myself. I wish them the best of luck with whatever life may bring them, I love you guys."

"Hear, hear," said Jasper as he raised his glass before downing his shot.

Bella made a face as she swallowed her shot before turning to kiss me.

"Well if I get a kiss like that after every shot, I'm going to be drunk before we leave here," I said with a smirk.

I expected her to laugh along with me, but she was pouting. "What's wrong love?"

"Alice is going to make me leave soon, and I won't be able to see you until tomorrow night," she said.

"Don't worry love, it will be okay," I said leaning forward to tuck her hair behind her ear. "You can't just sneak out after she falls asleep."

"Don't even think about it Edward. She needs hear beauty sleep, she might not appreciate it now, but trust me she will thank me one day that she doesn't have bags under her eyes on her wedding day," said Alice.

"How did you even hear that?"

She glared at me for a moment before answering, "I hear everything, so don't even try and sneak her out of her suite tonight. All four of us will be in there with her, and don't think you'll be able to sneak and see her tomorrow either. I will make damn sure that you aren't within one hundred feet of her tomorrow until it's time."

She spoke with authority, and even if I didn't know her as well as I didn't, I wouldn't have crossed her.

"Alright you win, I don't like it, but you win," I said feeling defeated.

I was given another fifty four minutes with Bella before Alice stole her away from me.

"I love you, I'll see you tomorrow," I said leaning down and kissing her softly.

"I don't want to go; can't I just stay with you?"

"I would love for you to stay with me, but I think Alice has other ideas."

"Come on Isabella, it's nearly midnight," said Alice holding her hand out to Bella.

Bella pouted and kissed me once more before turning to take Alice's hand. "I love you," she called over her shoulder.

"I love you more," I said with a wink as I watched her walk away.

Once she was gone I sighed and sat back down at the table I had been sitting at most of the night. I was quickly surrounded by Emmett, Jasper, Greg and Derrick.

"Bro, I think you need another shot," said Emmett placing another Jagerbomb in front of me.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Em."

"Of course it's a good idea; you've only had like three drinks all night. Come on, you'll sleep better if you have a little bit of a buzz, trust me I know," said Emmett.

I took the drink from Emmett, rolling my eyes at him at the same time.

"To your last night as a single man," said Jasper raising his glass.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," I said with a laugh before downing my shot.

"Nah, not necessarily a bad thing, Bella seems pretty level headed," he said with a laugh.

I shook my head at him, "You are taking the same step I am in less than six months, and trust me when I say if you love Alice like I love Bella it's worth it."

Emmett gave me another shot and I looked up at him wearily. "This is the last one Emmett, seriously."

He rolled his eyes at me and raised his shot glass again, but it was Greg that spoke this time.

"To Edward and Bella, I hope you guys can find all the happiness and love that you deserve."

Twenty minutes and two shots later I was finally able to convince Emmett that it was time to head up to our rooms.

"Emmett it's already almost one in the morning. I have to get some sleep and if I stay down here with you much longer, I'm going to be trashed. I don't want to have a hangover on my wedding day."

"Alright, alright I give," said Emmett.

The five of us rode up to the third floor together before separating to head to our separate rooms. At least I wasn't the only one who would be sleeping alone tonight.

I changed out of my suit and hung it in the closet before climbing into bed. My head was slightly fuzzier that I had planned on it being, thanks to Emmett and the five shots I had on top of the three beers that drank throughout the evening.

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling thinking about the events of the evening, and the wedding tomorrow evening. The day that I lost Bella for five years was at the forefront of my mind for some reason and I couldn't help but get lost in the memory of that awful day.

_Flashback:_

_I don't think I had ever been this nervous in my entire life. Granted it had been a short and happy thirteen years for me, but this feeling was new for me. The butterflies were going crazy in my stomach and I was on the verge of getting sick as Bella sat down next to me on the glider in her backyard._

"_Happy Birthday Bella," I said leaning forward to hug her._

"_Thanks Edward, but you know you really didn't have to get me anything," she complained. Just like Bella, she never wanted presents from anyone, sometimes I think she would just prefer it if we just ignored her birthday altogether. But this year she was just going to have to deal with it, I got her the most perfect birthday present ever._

"_Yea right Bella, you know I always get you a birthday present," I said handing her the small white box and the teddy bear that I had picked out. _

_She looked at me for a minute before lifting the top of the box. _

"_Oh Edward it's beautiful," she said as she smiled her perfect smile that stabbed me in the heart every time. She was so great, and I just knew that she would never see me as anything other than her best fried. I would be in love with her for the rest of my life and I would be forced to watch her as she fell in love with someone else. _

_I hooked the silver charm bracelet to her wrist and hugged her again. We rocked back and forth on the glider for a few minutes, talking about random things before Tanya interrupted us._

"_Edward why do you insist on hanging out with this loser?" she asked._

_My first thought was, 'did she really just call my best friend and the girl that I'm falling in love with a loser?' I didn't like her before this; I really don't like her now." Unfortunately for me, my brain and my mouth just weren't working together today. _

"_Eddie, why don't you come and hang out with me, I promise you I can show you a much better time than this loser."_

_Wow she just called me Eddie, and there was that loser thing again. Is she really stupid enough to think I would hang out with Bella if I thought she was a loser? Bella is far from a loser, she is perfect. _

_I could see Bella looking at me, waiting for me to respond but my brain and my mouth still weren't communicating, all I could do was stare. _

"_Bella you are so pathetic, you know the only reason he is friends with you is because your mothers are so close. I mean seriously why else would he hang out with you?" _

_Before I could even process what Tanya had just said I was being hit in the head with the teddy bear and the bracelet I had just given Bella and she was running into her house._

_I looked up at Tanya in shock, how in the world could she do that to me?_

"_Oh Eddie, trust me I did you a favor. Now you don't have to hurt her feelings. I did it for you," said the evil bitch known as Tanya as she took Bella's seat next to me. _

_I was silent for a few minutes while I tried to figure out what to do, but I was at a loss. Bella was going to hate me now and I couldn't blame her._

"_That was low Tanya, even for you. Bella is my best friend and she is a much better person than you could ever be. I think it's time that you go home now," I said before leaving her sitting on the glider._

_I locked myself in my room for the rest of the night, studying for the social studies test that we had the following day. My mother came in and asked me about Bella around seven thirty, and I told her how Bella had loved her birthday present. I left out the part about how it was sitting in my desk drawer at the moment, rather than on her wrist. About eight o'clock I took Chip out into the back yard. I sat on our back deck trying to figure out what my course of action would be, and exactly how I was going to get Bella to forgive me without humiliating myself. I walked around the backyard with Chip and quickly found myself between the two houses. Bella's light was off, though I assumed she was in bed. I leaned against the house still trying to figure things out when my eyes landed on the small garden on the side of the Swans house and the assortment of small pebbles that ran through it. I picked up a small handful, about twenty five or so and started throwing them at Bella's window. I threw one every thirty seconds or so until I ran out. She still hadn't come to her window, but I wasn't giving up._

_It was the next evening after school before I worked up the guts to tell my mother about what happened. Bella wasn't in school and I felt even worse than I had the night before. _

_I sat in the backyard while my mother went next door to speak to Renee. She was in the Swan's house for nearly and hour before she joined me on the glider._

"_She's very upset Edward, Renee didn't even want me to go up and see her. She thought it would just upset her more," said my mother as she sat down next to me. _

_Once again I was at a loss for words. _

"_What happened Edward? Why did you let Tanya say those awful things about your best friend? You and Bella have been best friends since you were able to crawl, and you just sat here while she degraded her."_

_I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I stayed silent for a few more minutes, while I tried to figure out how to verbalize my feelings._

"_Mom I think my feelings for Bella have changed," I said barely loud enough for my mother to hear. _

"_What do you mean changed?"_

_I took a deep breath and risked a look up at mother before speaking again. _

"_IthinkIlikeher," I said quickly. _

_My mother raised her eyebrow at me before speaking, "Would you mind slowing that down a little Edward?"_

_I sighed, "I said I think I like her. Like her as more than a friend."_

_My mother simply nodded, "I see. Well son, you have a lot of work ahead of you. You really hurt her last night, and I would hate for the two of you to lose your friendship over this, especially if there could be more for you." She pulled me into a hug quickly before standing and making her way back into the house._

_I was still at a loss as I sat in my room that night. After an hour of moping in my room and unsuccessfully thinking of a plan I made my way out into the back yard. I sat there for a hour waiting for some sign of life in Bella's room. Finally around eight thirty the light in her bedroom went on, I walked between the two houses and leaned against my house as I looked up at her room. I could see her moving around in her room, and wanted more than anything to speak to her. I grabbed another handful and started throwing them at her window. She stopped suddenly and stood in the same spot in her room, I tossed another rock and she moved towards the window. She stood in front of the window for twenty minutes, never once moving the blinds so that she could clearly see out the window. _

_Things went on like that for exactly a year. I threw rocks at the window and Bella sat in front of the window as I did. Most nights she kept the lights out as I threw them, but I knew she was there. Some nights it looked like she was reading, and some nights I wasn't sure that she was even there. But I knew one thing for sure; I wasn't going to stop throwing pebbles until I got my best friend back. I just didn't know at the time that it would take my five years to get her back. _

I woke with a start the next morning as Emmett came running into my room sounding like a heard of elephants.

"Dude let's go, mom is going to kill me if I don't get you out of bed soon. We're meeting Dad and Charlie for lunch downstairs in half an hour."

"Lunch," I asked as I pushed myself into a sitting position.

"Yea man lunch, it's almost eleven thirty. Let's go man, your getting married in five and a half hours."

**A/N: It's almost Wedding time!!**


	47. Chapter 47

**DISCLAIMER: I still (Even after all this time) own nothing!!!**

_***Bella's POV***_

_I awoke the next morning feeling eerily calm. The girls of my wedding party were still sleeping, scattered around my suite so I took the quiet time to shower and ready myself for the day that would change my life. It was to be the first day of the rest of my life, and I was completely certain that there was nothing that would ruin this for Edward and me._

_I showered quickly and dressed in the white sundress that Alice had picked out for me before drying my hair. I straightened it quickly before applying some light make up and making my way into the living area of the suite. It was still early, only around eight o'clock when I finished getting ready for our day at the spa, so I took it upon myself to order some room service for breakfast. _

_Our breakfast had just arrived, and I was sitting at the small table on the balcony of the suite sipping a cup of coffee when Alice made her presence known. _

"_Good morning," she said cheerily as she sat next to me and starting preparing her own coffee._

"_Good morning."_

"_How are you feeling?"_

"_Good, I can't wait for this all to be over with," I said with a sigh. _

"_Oh Bella, just enjoy it, when else are you going to get the royal treatment like this?"_

_I laughed quietly before answering, "I just meant that I can't wait for it to be over so that I can finally call Edward mine."_

"_Oh that. Well you do realize that no one else ever had a chance with him right? You've had his heart for as long as I can remember, Kelly was just a distraction."_

"_A distraction, come on now Alice you know better than that!"_

"_I do know Edward better than that. I know that Edward cared about Kelly, but it's the truth, she was there to distract him from his feelings for you. I have no doubt that if she hadn't brought up the idea of breaking up at the beginning of senior year he would have still been with her when you moved to Boston. Now I don't think it would have survived the move, but the truth of the matter was that she was still just there to keep you off his mind."_

_I tried to hide the look of shock written all over my face._

"_Bella, Edward is a good man. But he is still a man; he would have married eventually if you two hadn't gotten together. But whomever he finally married would have had nothing on you. They never would have captured his heart the way that you did."_

"_Well that sounds like an awful subject to be discussing on her wedding day," said Rosalie breaking the silence that had fallen between Alice and me._

"_So, what's the plan for today?" asked Maggie sitting down next to Alice._

"_We hit up the spa at ten, for our massages, manicures and pedicures. Lunch with the mothers at one, and then back to the spa for hair and make up at two thirty," said Alice. Clearly she had taken her title of maid of honor and run with it. _

"_Well then, I suppose we should all get on with breakfast so we can get ready," said Emma._

_I slipped out of the suite and headed towards my mothers, only after swearing on my own life to Alice that I would stay far away from Edward's room. I was tempted to sneak off and find him, but didn't want to deal with the repercussions from Alice if I got caught. I just felt so incomplete without him, like it had been days rather than hours since I had seen him._

"_How are you feeling honey?" asked my mother as I sat in the bathroom of her suite while she prepared for the day. _

"_Honestly, I feel like crap. I hate being away from him, even if it's just for a little while."_

"_I can understand that, but just you wait this day will go by much faster than you think."_

"_I hope you're right!"_

_At exactly ten o'clock we met all the girls along with Esme and Suzanne in the spa for our massages. Once we were wrapped in the plush towels, we were lead to a large room with nine massage tables set up in a circle. I relaxed onto the table, allowing the masseuse to work her magic on my tense muscles. I could feel all the anxiety I was feeling leave my body as the massage continued._

_Our manicure and pedicure session was filled with chatter between the nine of us. I couldn't help but laugh at Maggie who felt like she was left out. She and Derrick had been dating for almost two years now, and were planning on starting Law school the following year with Maggie. _

"_I just feel like I'm going to be the only one who is going to die an old maid. And if not an old maid, then I'm going to be the only one who doesn't get married until she's like thirty."_

_The four of us shared a laugh with her about that one. If she only knew that Derrick had been planning to purpose to her for months now. If she only knew that Emma and I had nearly gotten caught the day that we had claimed to be studying with Edward so we could head into Boston with Derrick to pick out her ring, good thing she doesn't know how to read Edward as well as I did. When Emma and I returned to the townhouse later that evening, Edward and Maggie were sitting in the kitchen drinking a beer and waiting for our return. Edward had fed her some story about us running back to campus to speak to our English professor, I'm still not sure how she didn't see right through that one._

_Lunch passed quickly, and at one point Alice nearly attacked me as she covered my eyes with her hands. _

"_Alice what are you doing?"_

_She didn't respond, as I tried to pull her hands away from my face. _

"_Sorry," she said as she released the death grip she had on my head. "Edward was walking past with the guys, Emmett had him distracted so he didn't see you but I had to make sure you didn't see him," she said with a smile as she returned to her seat. _

_I simply glared at her. "Bella, you know it's bad luck to see the groom on your wedding day," she said._

"_We don't need luck Alice, we have love," I said with a cheesy smile. Edward had used that line on me more times that I could count, and every time it had made me swoon. _

_After lunch we returned to the spa for hair and make up. Alice had given my stylist strict orders that I was not to see myself at all until I had my dress on, which clearly wouldn't happen for hours. I kept trying to sneak a peak every time one of the girls stepped away from me, but I was never successful._

_We all finished just before four, and our mothers left us to dress themselves before meeting in my suite for pictures._

_I sat in my suite wearing nothing but my undergarments and a white satin robe while the girls ran around the suite. Shortly after our arrival there was a knock at the door, and Alice ran to answer it. It was the photographer, who was here to document the day through her pictures. I hadn't been aware that she would be here so early. _

"_Ready Bella?" asked Alice as she pulled my gown out of the closet and once again placed it between their bridesmaid's gowns. I didn't notice until then that they were all dressed similar to me, wearing just a simple satin robe, but in this case it was a color very similar to that of their dresses. I smiled and shook my head at the girls that meant so much to me. _

_We hugged, and I attempted to keep my tears at bay as the photographer snapped shots of the dresses hanging while I tried to mentally prepare myself for the emotional rollercoaster I was about to face._

_One by one the dresses disappeared from the room and the girls stepped out looking more beautiful than ever. _

"_Guys you all look…." I started._

"_Nope, none of that the only one here who is looking beautiful today is you," said Alice cutting me off._

_I laughed quietly and took time to hug each of the girls individually while the photographer snapped pictures around us. _

"_Here we go," said Rosalie taking my hand and leading me towards my dress._

_I closed eyes for a moment, and tried to block the sounds of the photographer snapping pictures out of my mind. Even under my robe I was fully covered, and she was standing in front of me, so there really wasn't much to see. _

_I held onto Alice and Rosalie as the held the dress for me to step into. The robe fell to the floor after slipping off my shoulders and I stepped into the dress that I would wear while I became Mrs. Edward Cullen._

_I slipped my arms into the jeweled sleeves and breathed a sigh of relief when Rosalie zipped up the back and buttoned the buttons. It had only been two days since I tried on the dress last at my final fitting, but it was still a relief to know that it still fit me like a glove. _

_The room was silent, save the sounds of the photographer as I turned to face my bridal party. _

"_Well, how does it look?"_

"_Oh my God Bella," said Rosalie. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at me, and it took everything I had to keep my own under control. _

"_You look absolutely stunning," said Alice._

"_Can I see yet?" I asked finally._

_There was a knock at the door that interrupted Alice's' answer. _

"_Not yet, that would be your mother and Esme, why don't you let them look with you," she said as she darted off to answer the door._

_I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, as I waited for my mothers. It took them longer than I though to enter the room, until I realized that Alice was leading them into the suite with their eyes closed. _

"_Rose, make her close her eyes and lead her into the living room. They can look in there, that mirror will make for some beautiful pictures."_

_Needles to say I was completely shocked when I saw the reflection of the woman they all claimed to be me. My dark brown hair had been parted to the side and twisted into an organized chaos of curls that rested at the nape of my neck. My make up was lightly done, and somehow managed to accentuate my dull brown eyes while still looking natural. And of course the dress was perfect, just like I had known it would be from the first moment I put it on. _

_I tried my best to block out what my mother and Esme were saying as I tried to keep my composure knowing that if I listened to them, it would be the end of everything. _

_Everything after that was a blur. I remember my father and Carlisle entering the suite and hugging me, but then it was like I was living a dream as my father lead me down to the ball room. Everyone that was attending had already been seated and was ready to go as the girls that I loved made their way into the room, to stand in witness as I married the man that I loved more than anything in the world._

"_Ready kiddo?" asked Charlie as the door shut behind Alice. _

"_More than you know Dad," I said leaning up to kiss him on the cheek before he lowered my veil. _

_I was absolutely certain that once I saw Edward I wasn't going to be able to say my vows. I was speechless, I had seen him in a tux numerous times, but this time was better than all the others put together. He was stunning, and the look he wore was nothing but love as I made my way down to him to become his wife._

_The part of the ceremony that I was dreading came more quickly that I would have thought, and it was the part that I wanted to be over more than anything in the world. I was confident this morning, and even as I walked down the aisle that there was nothing that would ruin this for Edward and I. But I couldn't haven been more wrong. _

"_If there is anyone here who sees any reason why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, may they speak now or forever hold your peace," said the preacher as I looked at Edward lovingly knowing that there was no possible way that either of the people who had a problem with this wedding would have gotten in._

_Out of my peripheral vision I saw two people, seated about half way into the rows of guests stand, one on Edward's side and one on mine. _

"_I can think of a very good reason why these two should not be allowed to marry," said Tanya removing the glasses she was wearing. _

"_So can I," said Jacob as they made their way out into the aisle._

"_What are your reasons?" asked the Minister. _

"_He is in love with me," said Tanya simply. _

"_And she is in love with me."_

_I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. The communication between my brain and my mouth had come to a permanent halt. _

"_Is this true?" asked the minister looking at me and Edward._

"_Of course not, Jacob has never been anything more than a friend to me, and Tanya has done nothing but try to sabotage our relationship since we were kids," I said looking up at Edward who had a smile on his face._

"_And Edward, what do you have to say about this?" _

"_I'm so sorry Bella," he said bringing my hands to his lips and kissing them once more. _

"_No. No, this isn't happening. Edward think about what you are doing," I said._

"_I haven been thinking about it, and the truth is that I love Tanya."_

_I couldn't speak, I was at a complete loss of words as I looked up at his beautiful green eyes and felt like he could see right through me. And then I did the only thing left that I could do, I raised my hand and slapped his devastatingly handsome face, before turning on my heel and running back down the aisle._

_I could hear them calling me as I ran out of the ballroom. Alice, Rosalie, Emma, Maggie, Emmett, Jasper, Greg and Derrick were all running after me. _

"_Bella, Bella wait," I heard Alice call."_

"Bella, wake up, Bella, Bella," I heard Alice say.

I shot up in a panic, nearly in sobs.

"Bella, what's wrong, you were screaming," said Alice as she sat down on the bed next to me.

"Oh God, she's going to ruin it, I just know she is," I said pulling my hands to my face and sobbing.

"Oh honey, he loves you. He won't let her ruin this for you," she said.

"I can't Alice, I can't. I need to see him," I said as the sobs racked my body.

"Okay, okay, it's okay. You can see him, we'll make time today," she said pulling me into a hug.

"Alice, do you promise?"

"I promise, now we need to calm you down honey. Why don't you go get in the shower and I'll order some breakfast."

I nodded and climbed out of bed quickly, anxious to wash the fears that my dream brought away.

**A/N: Okay so don't hate me!! But do let me know what you think!!**


	48. Chapter 48

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!!**

***Bella's POV***

My shower lasted longer that I had originally planned. The hot water was working wonders on the tension in my back, caused by the nightmare that Alice had woken me from. I dressed in the same sundress that I had worn in my dream and towel dried my hair before heading back into the suite. Alice, Rosalie, Emma and Maggie were seated on the balcony sipping coffee and waiting for me to eat their breakfast.

"Do you want to talk about it Bells?" asked Maggie as she poured me a cup of coffee and added two sugars and cream.

I took a deep breath and a sip of my coffee before answering her. "No, there really isn't much to talk about. Tanya ruined everything. But, I'm going to put that behind me and pretend like it didn't happen. I'm going to see Edward as soon as I possibly can, and then I will be okay. Tonight I am going to become his wife, and then there is nothing that she can do to ruin what we have."

The girls were quiet for a few minutes while they ate their breakfast. "When we're done Bells, I'll dry your hair before I get in the shower. If you want I mean," said Alice with an understanding smile.

"Sure Alice, that sounds great."

Alice dried my hair for me, and I settled into the oversized arm chair in the living room of the suite while the rest of the girls got ready. Rosalie was the last one finished and as I stood to head down to the spa she pulled me into a hug.

"You're going to make it Bella; it's all going to be perfect. I promise."

"Thanks Rose," I said hugging her back before hooking my arm through hers as we made our way out of the room.

I felt like I was living my dream as we walked into the spa and saw my mother Esme and Suzanne waiting for us.

"How are you feeling this morning Bella?" asked my mother.

"I'm better now," I said with a smile. I watched as my mother and Esme exchanged looks with Alice and Rosalie. Alice simply shook her head and smiled before leading us farther into the spa.

I stripped myself of my clothes before wrapping the over sized towel around myself. I glanced at the clock before walking out of the changing room to meet up with the rest of the girls, it was just before eleven. Only six and a half more hours and I would be Edward's wife.

I nearly fell asleep on the massage table as the masseuse worked the knots out of my upper back and shoulders. The hour long massage seemed to fly by and before I knew it, the masseuse was stepping out so that I could cover myself again. Just as I got myself situated on the table and wrapped the towel around myself there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called feeling much lighter than I had before the massage.

I heard the door open but didn't bother looking up assuming that it was just the masseuse returning to speak to me.

"Good morning love, how are you feeling?"

My head shot up and I nearly dropped the towel as I jumped from the towel and into his arms.

"Slow down there love, Alice only gave me ten minutes. As much as I would love to take advantage of you in that towel, I really would rather not have Alice walk in on that," he said with a soft chuckle.

"Oh Edward, I've missed you," I said using one hand to keep the towel in place and wrapping the other arm around his neck.

"I've missed you too Bells," he said burying his face in my neck, leaving a soft trail of kisses up my neck. "Are you okay, Alice said you were upset?"

"I'm better now," I promised as I reached up to kiss him softly.

It seemed to be less than ten minutes later that there was a knock at the door.

"That would be Alice," said Edward placing another soft kiss on my lips.

"Just lock her out."

"Come on now love, enjoy yourself today. Next time you see me, we are going to be getting married. Let her have her fun, okay?"

I sighed once before nodding my head and opening the door to reveal Alice and Rosalie.

"Alright Edward, I love you but GET OUT," said Alice grapping onto his forearm and pulling him towards the door.

Edward laughed and kissed me once more before allowing her to pull him out of the room.

"Love you Bells," he called over his shoulder as he made his way out of the spa.

Conversation flowed easily during our manicures and pedicures and before I knew it I was being lead to the restaurant by Alice and Rosalie for lunch. I tried to be an active participant in the conversation during lunch but I found myself distracted by my nerves and the anticipation of the evening ahead of me.

At three o'clock the five of us returned to the spa for hair and makeup and just like in my dream Alice gave my stylist strict instructions that I not see myself before I was in my dress. The only thing that I had enjoyed in my dream was the way the stylist had done my hair, and I could only hope that I wasn't disappointed.

We finished in the spa just before four, and met the photographer in the lobby before making our way back up to the room.

Alice retrieved my dress from the closet and placed it between the bridesmaid's dresses for the photographer. One by one, the dresses disappeared until my dress was hanging alone.

"Ready Bells?" asked Alice as she and Rosalie stood by my side dressed in their pale pink gowns.

"Let's do this."

Alice and Rosalie helped me into my dress, and just like in my dream I felt relieved when it was finally on.

"You look amazing Bells," said Alice. I hadn't even looked up at her, but I could hear the tears in her voice.

"Mary Alice Brandon, I just sat in the salon for over an hour getting my make up done, there is no way I am going to mess it up by crying so you had better cut that out right now," I said placing my hands on my hips as I turned to face her. I couldn't help but laugh, despite her tears, as I heard the photographer snapping away.

"She's right though Bella," said Rosalie. I looked up at my sister and couldn't believe that she too had tears in her eyes. She didn't even cry at her own wedding, and here she was crying at mine.

Rosalie took a deep breath before speaking again, but rather than speak to me she looked that Alice. "Do you think I could have a moment with Bella?"

"Sure thing," said Alice as she and the other two girls made their way towards the door. The photographer made no attempt to move and Alice stood at the double doors of the bedroom and cleared her throat.

"She's fine Alice, just stay back," said Rosalie shooing the photographer farther away from where we were standing.

"Is everything okay Rose?" I asked after Alice had shut the doors.

Rosalie walked over to the small sofa in front of the window and hand a seat, and then patted the empty space next to her. I made my way over to the couch and sat carefully; Rosalie took my hand and squeezed it slightly before speaking.

"I just wanted to let you know how happy I am to be gaining you as a sister. I've never been one that had many girlfriends, and I really cherish the relationship that you and I have."

"Oh Rosalie, I love you too," I said with a smile before reaching over and pulling her into a hug.

Alice gave us a few more minutes before interrupting our little talk and quickly replaced Rosalie on the couch.

"So Alice were you going to let me see myself before we head downstairs or am I going to have to wait until I'm a married woman to see how I look in my wedding dress?" I joked as she sat down next to me.

"I love you Bells," she said with a small smile on her face. I could tell that she was still trying to hold back the tears that she had been fighting since I put on my dress, and I nearly rolled my eyes at her before answering.

"I love you too Alice. You are the best friend any girl could ever ask for, which is why you are my maid of honor," I said reaching out and pulling her into a hug and kissing her cheek.

A knock at the door interrupted my hug with Alice, "Come in."

The door opened and my mother and Esme walked in. "Oh Isabella," said my mother. Crying seemed to be more popular at my wedding than it had been at Rosalie and Emmett's and I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to be able to hold out.

"Okay, okay mirror time," said Alice taking my hand and pulling me out of Esme's hug. Alice held her hands over my eyes as she led me into the living room. My mother and Esme were at my side when I opened my eyes and saw my reflection for the first time. If it weren't for the fact that I knew I was standing in front of the mirror I wouldn't have believed that the reflection I was looking at was mine.

"You're beautiful," said my mother.

A few minutes later the bouquets had been handed out and we were ready to head downstairs.

"Bella, we are going to head downstairs, your father will be up in just a minute, will you be okay for a minute?" asked my mother as they all made their way to the door.

"I'll be fine mom, thanks," I said handing my bouquet to Alice before she followed the rest of them out the door.

I paced back and forth for a few moments before there was a knock at the door. I pulled the door open and was surprised when I found Carlisle standing outside, instead of my father.

"Oh Bella," he said softly. "You look absolutely stunning," he said as he walked into the room. I could hear the photographer snapping pictures from somewhere behind me as he hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"You and Edward are going to be very happy. I can see the love you two hold for each other every time you look at one another. You make my son happy, and you make me proud to be able to call you my daughter," said Carlisle.

"Thank you Carlisle, that means so much to me."

"Now, before we both get entirely too emotional lets get you down to your father. He said he would share with me, being I don't have a daughter of my own. I get to take you as far as the ballroom, and he takes over from there. So what do you say?" asked Carlisle offering me his arm.

I took a deep breath as I tried to contain my own emotions before taking Carlisle's arms and allowing him to escort me out of the suite. We took the elevator down to the second floor, and stopped at the top of the grand stair case which opened up to the lobby across the ball room.

I could see my father before he could see me, pacing slowly at the bottom of the staircase. When we reached the bottom step Carlisle kissed my forehead once again before handing me off to my father. He quickly made his way over where my mother, Esme and Emmett were standing and offered Esme his arm, while Emmett escorted my mother to her seat.

"Hey Dad," I said.

"Bella, you look….." said my father.

"Thanks Dad," I said softly. I could see the tears forming in his eyes and I was shocked, my father was never one for emotions.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second before saying, "Let's go get you married off," and offering me his arm.

I took my fathers arm and let him lead me to the ballroom doors, where all my bridesmaid's were waiting for me. Alice handed me my bouquet and kissed my cheek once more. Emma, Maggie and Rosalie hugged me quickly before they lined up in front of the door as the ceremony began.

One by one they disappeared into the ballroom, and when Alice was the only one left my father tuned to me and kissed my forehead once more. "I love you Bells," he said before lowering my veil over my face and turning towards the door.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of him as we made our way down the aisle. His green eyes were dancing with excitement, and I couldn't wait until I was in his arms again. We finally made it to the end of the aisle, and Charlie raised my veil and kissed me once again.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" asked the preacher.

"Her mother and I do," said Charlie as he took my hand and placed it in Edwards.

"Take care of her son," said Charlie.

"Every day of my life," said Edward as he raised my hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

We took a step forward together before I turned and handed Alice my bouquet and allowing Edward to take both of my hands.

The preacher began the ceremony and I was barely able to concentrate on what he was saying, I was lost in Edward's eyes. I was only able to break out of my daze when Edward smiled and I heard the preacher announce that it was time to say our vows, which we had written ourselves. I was up first.

"Today, I want you to know how lucky I feel for having found the one perfect person for me, the one who suits me so comfortably and who gives me joy and boundless hope and anticipation for the future. Every day we're together, you do nothing but make me happy. The day we were reunited was the day I became truly alive again, and today — our wedding day — I declare my love and devotion for you before the entire world. I make a vow to stand by your side through the best and worst of times, and to give you the best of what I have from now until the end of our days."

I had been strong the entire day, and I was determined to get through my vows with out breaking down, but I failed miserably. As I said the last line of my vows I felt the tears stream down my face, and Edward in all his perfectness raised his hand to wipe them away.

"When was it that we fell in love, when we were 18 or 16, maybe 10? I don't know because the truth is I can't picture a time that I wasn't in love with you. I always knew you were the one that could look into my eyes and see my soul. Our courtship was some of the best days of my life, for you have become not just my lover and companion, but once again my best friend. I want to be your lover, your companion and your best friend for the rest of my life. I promise to love and cherish you, to keep you close and with faithfulness, to be your prop and helpmate in times of need, to make you laugh and to hold you when you cry, to hold you to the highest respect and honor as you so deserve for the rest of my life."

I did my best to regulate my breathing during Edward's vows so I wouldn't completely fall apart. I was very relieved when the preacher completely passed over the objections portion of the ceremony. "Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live in the estate of holy matrimony? Will you love, honor and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Edward Anthony Cullen, do you take Isabella to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live in the estate of holy matrimony? Will you live, honor and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only until her for as long as you both shall live?"

I was holding my breath as this point waiting for Edward to run screaming from the ballroom.

"I do," he said softly.

The preacher turned to Alice, who handed him my wedding band. He held it up for a moment and said, "May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end," before handing it to Edward.

Edward lifted my left hand and said, "With this ring, I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment," before slipping the ring onto my finger.

The preacher then turned to Emmett who handed him Edwards ring, and he repeated the blessing while holding Edwards ring, "May this ring be blessed so she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end."

I took the ring and held Edwards left hand while I said, "With this ring, I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

I was itching with desire to skip over the rest of the ceremony and seal our vows with a kiss, but I waited patiently as the preacher continued.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Edward and Bella, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Edward and Bella have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife.

He turned to Edward, and smiled as he said, "You may now kiss your bride."

My entire body reacted as I felt Edward's lips on mine. Satisfaction and pure happiness rushed through my body as I felt his lips on mine. Too quickly he pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine. "My wife," he whispered as he raised our joined hands and brushed the back of his hand against my cheek.

"Ladies and Gentleman it is my pleasure to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

**Well there's the wedding! Don't forget to review!!**


	49. Chapter 49

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

Edward Cullen was my husband. I was Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen. Bella Cullen. I couldn't help but feel relieved when the doors closed behind us and my bridal party gathered around us with hugs and kisses of congratulations. I was on top of the world, and there was nothing that would ruin this night for me.

Pictures took up more time than I would have liked, but they were a necessary evil. My mother, Esme and Alice would never forgive me if I bowed out of pictures on my wedding day. I'm sure I wouldn't be too happy with myself in the morning either. Finally after what seemed like three hours, even though it was probably only closer to one the photographer was satisfied with what he had. The wedding party was released to the reception, while Edward and I had to stick around until we were announced.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are tonight Mrs. Cullen?"

"No I don't believe you have," I said as I felt his arms encircle my waist and pull me up against his chest.

"How are you feeling?" he asked seriously.

I thought about that for a moment before answering. "Relieved?" I asked.

He looked at me with one eye brow raised for a moment, waiting for me to continue. "Yes I believe relieved would be the right emotion. We made it through the ceremony without any major disasters, I didn't mess up my vows, and you didn't go running out of the room. So I think I'm good," I said stealing a kiss.

"And you're nightmare didn't come true, right?"

"Nope, and now it never can. We have been bound by holy matrimony and so hopefully they will get the hint and stay away."

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too."

Edward leaned down and kissed me, pulling me tighter as he did. I would have been content to stay in his arms right there in the lobby for the rest of the night but apparently our guests had other plans.

"Mr. Cullen, they are ready for you and your bride in the ballroom sir," said one of the hotel attendants, successfully ruining our moment.

"Ready Mrs. Cullen," asked Edward as he offered me his arm.

"You better believe it," I said as I wrapped my arm around his and started towards the double door entrance of the ball room.

All of our guests were cheering as we walked into the ballroom, and Alice and Rosalie were at my side within seconds. I reluctantly allowed them to pull me out of Edward's arms as they pulled me towards my seat.

"Bella you did wonderful, that was the most moving thing I have ever seen. When did you write your vows, I can't believe you didn't let me read them before the wedding," said Alice as she wrapped her arm around one of mine.

"Bella, you and Edward look so wonderful together, your pictures are going to be beautiful," said Rosalie taking her place opposite Alice.

"Thank you guys, for being there for me, you have no idea how much it means to me to have you both in my life.

The Reception played on, dinner was served and Edward and I actually spent more time apart and mingling than I would have liked. I was standing in a small circle, with my wine glass in hand, talking quietly with my some friends from high school when the lights dimmed even more than usual and the DJ started to speak. I hardly noticed the slow song that had begun to play until Edward came up behind me.

"May I have this dance Mrs. Cullen?" he asked softly holding his hand out for me. I smiled and placed my wine glass on the nearest table and took his hand allowing him to lead me out to the dance floor. I had been left completely out of the loop when it came to picking out the song for our first dance, but Edward had assured me time and time again that he had it covered. When we reached the middle of the dance floor the lights in the room dimmed and Edward spun me into him, pulling me close as we danced our first dance as husband and wife. The beautiful ballad, Then by Brad Paisley began playing over the speakers and it was everything I could do to keep the tears from spilling down my cheeks as Edward held me close.

I remember, trying not to stare the night that I first met you. You had me mesmerized.  
And three weeks later in the front porch light, taking forty five minutes to kiss goodnight.  
I hadn't told you yet, but I thought I loved you then.

Now you're my whole life, now you're my whole world. And I just can't believe, the way I feel about you girl.  
Like a river meets the sea, stronger than it's ever been. We've come so far since that day.  
And I thought I loved you then.

I remember, taking you back to right where I first met you. You were so surprised.  
There people around but I didn't care. I got down on one knee right there.  
And once again, I thought I loved you then.

Now you're my whole life, now you're my whole world. And I just can't believe, the way I feel about you girl.  
Like a river meets the sea, stronger than it's ever been. We've come so far since that day.  
And I thought I loved you then.

I can just see you, with a baby on the way. I can just see you, when your hair is turning grey.  
What I can't see is how I'm ever going to love you more. But I've said that before.

Now you're my whole life, now you're my whole world. And I just can't believe the way I feel about you girl.  
We'll look back someday, at this moment that we're in and I'll look at you and say, "And I thought I loved you then."  
And I thought I loved you then.

As the song ended, Edward leaned forward and kissed me softly before turning and placing my hand in Charlie's who was standing behind him. "May I cut in?" he asked.

"Of course," said Edward backing away and leaving the dance floor to my father and me. The chords of "I loved her first," by Heartland began and the tears that I had successfully held back during my dance with Edward quickly resurfaced.

"Promise that you two won't become strangers Bells," said my father. I looked up at him and saw the tears that he was fighting back and it nearly broke my heart.

"I wouldn't dream of it Dad," I said softly before lying my head on his should and allowing him to lead me around the dance floor for the remainder of the song.

When the song ended, I allowed my father to escort me off the dance floor and back to where Edward was waiting for me. He handed me a new glass of wine, and a tissue and leaned in and kissed me quickly before saying, "My turn," and heading back towards the dance floor.

Esme was waiting for him in the middle of the dance floor as "Because you loved me," by Celine Dion started playing and though I thought I was done with the emotional roller coaster for the night I found myself still fighting back the tears.

Thankfully after the song ended the DJ invited everyone to the dance floor once again, allowing me time to control my emotions before having to face anyone again. I knew I still had at least three or four more dances to look forward to that night and I needed a moment before I could handle that again.

The cake was cut, and speeches were made, the bouquet and the garter were thrown, I had danced my heart out and I was pretty sure we had done everything there was to do at a wedding reception. It was nearing ten o'clock when I went in search of my nephew. I found him seated on Esme's lap and couldn't help but steal him away.

"Bella are you so sure you want to hold him in your gown, what if he gets sick?" asked Esme as she handed him off to me.

"I'm positive Esme, he's the one man in my life that I haven't danced with yet," I said as I held him close and swayed back and forth to the slow song that was currently playing.

I was lost in the song as I danced with my nephew, holding him close and dreaming of the day I would be dancing with a child of my own. I was faintly aware of the photographer standing somewhere behind me taking pictures of me when I heard Edward's voice addressing our guests.

"Ladies and Gentleman can I have your attention please?" he asked pausing for a moment. "I would like to thank you all for being here, and I hope that you're all enjoying yourselves. Bella and I are just about to call it a night but before we do I have one last surprise for her. So Bella, if you would please," he asked motioning towards a black grand piano that had just recently been rolled into the ballroom.

Esme stood to take Landon from me, but I shook my head and kept him in my arms as I made my way up to Edward to join him on the piano bench.

"This is for you love," he said softly.

I could hear the melodies of my lullaby woven into the powerful ballad that he was playing, and it was at that moment that I gave into my tears. I had managed to fight of the tears during our first dance and during the dance with my father. I didn't cry when I danced with Carlisle or with Emmett, I didn't cry when we cut the cake and I didn't cry when my best friend since the ninth grade caught my bouquet. I had managed not to cry at all since I had said my vows, but I didn't stand a chance when Edward played for me.

Edward kissed my tears away and hugged both Landon and I close before speaking again. "One day love, it's going to be you and me sitting with our son as I play for you."

"I can't wait," I said softly through my tears as he kissed me again.

"Come on, one last dance before we leave," he said holding his hand out to me.

I took his hand and stood, while still holding Landon close. Edward led me out to the dance floor and together we danced to Lonestars "Amazed," while I held our nephew between us.

When the song ended Edward lead me back to where our parents were seated and I handed Landon back to Esme, and then kissed his head before turning and wrapping my arms around Edward.

"Ready love," asked Edward.

I smiled and kissed him softly before releasing my arms from his waist and taking his hand. I waved good bye to everyone in my bridal party and our parents before Edward and I moved out onto the middle of the dance floor for the last time.

The DJ started speaking and I barely heard him as he asked the guests to gather their bags of rose petals and gather around the exit as we prepared to leave. Edward leaned down and kissed me once more before the two of us started down the aisle formed by those we loved. There were rose petals everywhere as everyone shouted their congratulations and goodbyes and we left our reception and prepared ourselves to start the first day of the rest of our lives.

**A/N: That was actually a lot harder to write that I had anticipated. Anyway I am sad to say that this story will probably be coming to a close in the next few chapters. I have an idea of where it's going, but I haven't written it yet so I can't really give you an exact number. But we will be heading off into the future now! Let me know what you think.**


	50. Chapter 50

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, still own nothing.**

**A/N: Okay so I've had questions about a sequel but I am sad to say that I just don't think I'll be writing one. I don't know for sure, but I think by the time I'm actually done with this story that there won't be much more to write. Besides I have an idea running around in my head for a new story and I don't want to start to abuse this one like I did with 'Her Mistreated Heart.' Speaking of Her Mistreated Heart, I think I might be removing that story. I apologize to any of you who enjoyed that story but I just don't think I have the motivation right now to continue with that story. I might in the future but right now I'm so anxious to start on the other new one that I can't concentrate Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always be sure to let me know! **

Things moved very quickly for Edward and me after the wedding. Emma and Greg were married a month and a half after we were; their ceremony and reception were held at the Hampshire House in Boston. After they graduated from Law school they ended up moving to New York to be closer to family. Derrick finally proposed to Maggie about a month after Emma and Greg returned from their honeymoon. The six of us were spending some time enjoying the cool weather of Boston's summers when her dropped to one knee in front of us all and asked her to be his wife. Last I heard from them, they were still in Boston practicing law together.

Six months after Edward and I were married we traveled to Texas for Alice and Jaspers wedding. At first I had been completely shocked that Alice would let Jasper convince her to get married anywhere other than New York. She had spoken of nothing but getting married in New York City ever since I had known her. I quickly realized why she was so easily swayed when I saw the estate that Jasper's parents owned. They had a small private ceremony, followed up by a huge party at Jasper's parent's home.

Edward and I studied for the MCATS relentlessly for five months straight, breaking only for the weddings of our close friends and a few trips home. We faced some of our most difficult times as a married couple during that first year of marriage, all thanks to the stress of Medical School applications and studying for the MCATS. Thankfully once we received our scores, and submitted them to the schools of our choice we were able to enjoy our time as newlyweds more thoroughly.

Edward's acceptance letter to Harvard medical school came first. We scored within two points of each other with my thirty eight and his thirty six. I was sure that I had nothing to worry about, but it was still beyond stressful knowing that he held the key to his future in his hand and mine was still unknown. But being the good husband that he is, he waited for my letter to come three days later and we opened them together. Six months after our letters came we started our first day at Harvard Medical School together.

Emmett and Rosalie announced they were pregnant with their second child about half way through our second year in Medical school. Landon's baby sister, Harper Willow was born just three weeks shy of Landon's third birthday.

After graduating Alice and Jasper decided to move back to Washington where Jasper was currently teaching history at Seattle University and Alice had opened her own Salon. Apparently that Columbia University Business degree wasn't going to be used the way she had originally planned. Jasper and Alice had a little girl, Gabrielle Grace, at the beginning of our fourth and final year of medical school.

After what seemed like too many years, Edward and I were finally able to move home to Washington after our residency. Carlisle was able to pull some strings and get us both a position at Harborview Medical Center in Seattle. I didn't really enjoy using my father in law's name to get me a job, considering I had worked so hard to get where I was, but I was ready to go home. At that point I was willing to do whatever I needed to do to ensure that I was able to move back to Washington. Which is exactly where I was now.

My twenty ninth birthday had just passed, which brought along Landon's eighth birthday and Willow's fifth. Emmett's thirty second birthday was coming up and I was certainly feeling older than I was. My schedule didn't help. It was currently four o'clock in the morning and I was sitting in the ER at Harborview, thankful for some down time. I was dressed in my signature light purple scrubs, and I had just finished checking on a late-stage cancer patient of mine.

"How is she Dr. Cullen?" asked the night nurse Christine.

I took a deep breath and sighed before answering her. This was the part that I hated the most about my job, giving bad news and watching my patients die knowing that even after all my schooling there is nothing left I can do. "We're going to need another chest x-ray, but things aren't looking good."

I placed the patients chart down on the counter and took my glasses off to rub my eyes. Edward was currently at home in bed, with another three hours sleep ahead of him before he had to be into work. I envied him more than he knew. What I wouldn't give for a few days off to lie in bed in my husbands arms and just sleep. We had been talking more seriously lately about starting a family, but there just wasn't any time.

I rolled my head back, attempting to ease the tension that had currently taken up residence in my neck but only managed to make myself light headed in the process. I grabbed onto the counter trying to steady myself, but the light headedness didn't pass, if anything it only intensified.

"Dr. Cullen, are you okay?" asked Christine as she came up behind me, placing a hand on either of my shoulders.

"I don't know I feel a little funny," I said.

"Why don't you sit down for a minute," she said as she helped me towards the chair in front of her computer.

"Maybe I should," I said quietly, before everything went black.

I woke up sometime later to the incessant beeping of a heart monitor; it took me a minute to realize that the heart monitor was hooked up to me.

"Well Isabella, I have to say you gave us quite a scare there."

I looked up to see Dr. Maxwell standing in front of me. Dr. Maxwell was the Chief of Emergency Medicine at Harborview Medical Center, and my boss.

"What happened?" I asked as I pushed myself into a more comfortable position on the bed.

"It seems you were just finishing your rounds and you passed out. Hit your head pretty good, but other than that I think you'll be okay. We've run some tests, drew some blood while you were unconscious of course, but right now I think it was just a small case of dehydration. You really should be more careful with that Isabella."

"Sorry Dr. Maxwell, you know how things get. Sometimes you just forget," I said with a small laugh.

"Yes well that is something we need to talk about. I thought you would be more careful about taking care of yourself considering your condition," he said pulling a chair up next to my bed.

"My condition," I asked, needing more of an explanation.

Dr. Maxwell opened his mouth to speak but there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he called.

The door opened and Carlisle walked in, wearing a knowing smile.

"Isabella, what did you manage to do now?" he asked. He was dressed normally, as if he had simply gone shopping for the day. Carlisle had only visited Edward and me once at work, several months ago. He was working as the Chief of Surgery at the University of Washington's Medical Center.

"I'm sorry sir, but I was just about to discuss some important information with my patient here. Is it possible that you could give us a few minutes alone?"

I laughed quietly before turning to Dr. Maxwell. "Dr. Maxwell, I would like you to meet my father-in-law, Dr. Carlisle Cullen," I said while motioning for Carlisle to step farther into the room.

"Dr. Cullen, well it certainly is a pleasure," said Dr. Maxwell standing to shake hands with Carlisle.

"Carlisle this is Dr. Matthew Maxwell, he is the Chief of Emergency Medicine."

"Your son and daughter-in-law certainly are an asset to our team here at Harborview."

"Yes, well my wife and I are quite proud of how they turned out," said Carlisle with a laugh. But his face quickly turned serious. "Is there something wrong with Bella?"

Dr. Maxwell turned towards me, wearing a questioning look.

"Its fine, Carlisle has been my Doctor since before I can remember, and besides he is family."

"Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised, when we couldn't get in touch with Edward, your in-laws are you next emergency contact," said Dr. Maxwell as he began flipping through my chart.

"He's probably still asleep."

"I should certainly hope not, he has to be at work in eight minutes," said Dr. Maxwell glancing down at his watch.

"Or not," I said with a laugh.

"Perhaps we should try paging him, it's probably best if he is here for this anyway," said Dr. Maxwell before exiting the room.

I looked at Carlisle who was standing next to my bed quietly. "Everything is going to be fine Bella," he said softly.

"But he said I had a condition," I said. I was really starting to worry, what could be wrong with me that it would affect my work.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I heard, "Paging Dr. Edward Cullen to room 342, paging Dr. Edward Cullen to room 342," come over the PA system of the hospital.

**Edward's POV**

I had barely even made it to the locker room to change for work when I was being paged to a room on the third floor. The third floor was where general admittance patient's rooms were, and I didn't have any general admittance patients at the moment. I threw my cell phone and my wallet into my locker, and pulled out my pager and hooked it onto my scrub pants. I grabbed my stethoscope and my lab coat before shutting the locker and jogging out of the locker room.

I was slightly disappointed when Bella wasn't waiting for me in the ER with a cup of coffee like she normally was when she worked these shifts, but I just assumed that she was preoccupied with a patient at the moment.

I made my way over to the elevator and stepped in. A few moments later, the elevator doors opened and I stepped out onto the third floor. Room 342, wasn't hard to find, and I have to admit I was more than surprised to see my father standing outside the room talking to Dr. Maxwell. My father was clearly not here for medical reasons, given the way he was dressed, but I was still concerned. Was my mother in that room, or perhaps my brother?

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked as I approached the two men.

"There is nothing to be alarmed about Edward, Bella had an accident and it seems they found something we should be made aware of when they were running some tests," said my father.

"What's wrong?"

"I wouldn't say anything is wrong Edward, why don't we head inside and I can speak to you and Bella together," said Dr. Maxwell opening the door and motioning for myself and my father to step in.

Bella was lying in the hospital bed, still clad in her purple scrubs hooked up to more machines that I would have liked. I was so out of it the moment that I saw her in that bed, that I probably couldn't have told you which machines she was hooked up to, or why.

"Edward," she called as I rushed to her side. I took her hand and pulled her into a hug, wrapping my arms around her small frame and cradling her against my chest.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. I should have been here sooner, I didn't get any calls," I said in a near panic.

"Now, now let's calm down," said Dr. Maxwell. "Isabella is fine, I'm sending her home after she is released she's going to need a day or two to recover from her bump on the head and take care of this dehydration problem, but she is fine."

"Well then what were you saying about my condition?" asked Bella.

Dr. Maxwell simply cocked an eyebrow at her for a moment, and understanding quickly flooded us both.

"No, I can't be. Are you sure?" asked Bella.

"Quite positive Isabella, if it would make you feel better we could run another test, but it was most definitely positive," said Dr. Maxwell.

"What about an ultrasound?" I asked.

"That is an option; we will need to get her started on some prenatal vitamins right away of course. But we will have to perform an ultrasound sometime soon to see how many weeks along she is," said Dr. Maxwell.

Bella was just staring at him, her mouth hanging slightly open and her body relaxed against my chest.

Carlisle let out a laugh from where he stood in the doorway and I looked up to see him snapping a picture on his cell phone.

"What's that for?" I asked with a laugh.

"I'm sure your mothers would love to see the look on your faces when you found out you were going to be parents. When you are ready to tell them of course," he said.

"Edward, if you would like to help your wife upstairs I'll see what we can do about getting a room set up for that ultrasound," said Dr. Maxwell before stepping out of the room.

I helped Bella out of the bed, and adjusted the IV so that she could walk to the elevator. I was tempted to get a wheelchair for her, but knew that I would be risking my life if I tried to get her in one.

My father walked slowly behind us as we made our way to the elevator, stopping completely in front of the elevator as we got on.

"Aren't you coming Dad?"

"No, you and Bella should experience this together. Be sure to print some pictures and then call me when you're done. I'll be waiting in your office," he said as the doors closed between us.

There was nurse waiting for us in the room that Dr. Maxwell had set up for the ultrasound. I helped Bella onto the bed, while the nurse scurried around the room.

"Dr. Maxwell said that you wanted to perform the ultrasound on your wife yourself?" asked the nurse.

"Yes, if it's not a problem."

She offered me a friendly smile before answering, "Not at all. I will send Dr. Shea in to observe though, just incase you have any questions. Feel free to begin whenever you'd like," she said before excusing herself from the room.

Bella lay back on the bed and rolled her scrub top up and her scrub bottoms down just slightly. I applied the clear blue gel to her stomach, and leaned forward to kiss her.

"I love you," I said softly before leaning forward and kissing her again.

"I love you too."

I picked up the hand piece and rested it on her stomach, applying light pressure just above her uterus.

The door opened, but I ignored Dr. Shea's entrance as I continued to watch the screen.

"Well Congratulations to you both," said Dr. Shea as she stood opposite me.

I looked up at Bella who was fighting back tears. "Bella love what's wrong?" I asked handing the ultrasound hand piece to Dr. Shea so I could tend to my wife.

"Nothing wrong Edward, we're going to be parents, how could anything be wrong?"

I pulled her head against my chest and leaned down to kiss the top of her head lightly.

"Yes, you are going to be parents, but look here," said Dr. Shea as she moved the hand piece slightly to the left.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Bella whose eyes had gone wide with shock.

"If you think you are going to have twins, then you are correct Dr. Cullen," she said with a soft smile.


	51. Chapter 51

**DISCLAIMER: Still nothing…**

**A/N: Okay so I think I might have confused some people when I said this story was winding down. It's not over yet, there is still more to tell with this tale. Trust me, when it's over there will be a big fat THE END at the end of the last chapter, so until then there is nothing to worry about. I am so glad that you are all still enjoying this story, and I love all the reviews! Thanks you all!! **

"I….oh my…..twins?"

"Yes Dr. Cullen, twins. It looks like you are about seven weeks along, and everything looks normal. So, once you finish your IV drip Dr. Maxwell said you are free to go, and that he doesn't want to see you back at work until Monday," said Dr. Shea.

"Monday, that's ridiculous I only bumped my head."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward shake his head at me. "Thank you for all your help Dr. Shea, I will see to it that Bella gets plenty of rest this weekend," said Edward taking the pictures that Dr. Shea had printed out of our little miracles.

I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest as Edward wiped the gel off of my stomach and Dr. Shea excused herself. I had intended on pouting until I got my way from Edward, but when he brought his lips down to my stomach before pulling my scrub top back down, I lost all my will power to be angry.

"Edward, we made a baby," I said running my hands through his hair and pulling his face so it was level with mine.

"No love, we made two babies."

"Yea," I said with a sigh.

"Are you okay with this?"

"I am more than okay with this, are you okay with this?"

"I've never been happier," he said before pulling my lips to meet his.

Rather than be taken back to our house to "rest" as Edward promised Dr. Maxwell I would, I was taken to Esme and Carlisle's. Carlisle had promised to keep our secret from everyone until we decided we were ready to share the wonderful news. But of course we still had a secret of our own. Carlisle hadn't been let in on the fact that I wasn't carrying just one, but two of his grandchildren.

Esme was wonderful of course, she babied me more than I needed and she didn't even know I was pregnant. I could only imagine how much more she would coddle me if she knew I was about to make her a grandmother again. As it was, she already wouldn't let me get up to do anything but go to the bathroom. I was curled up in front of the TV in the living room, wrapped in my favorite quilt watching reruns of Law and Order.

"Bella, are you sure you're feeling okay. You're awful quiet today honey," she said as she sat down at the end of the couch I was lying on.

"I'm fine Esme, just thinking is all. It's been a long day or so and I really just can't wait until Edward gets home so I can curl up and go to sleep. I don't really sleep well when he's not around."

She nodded once before speaking, "You two are amazing, more in love now than the day you got married."

"And I plan on loving him more and more each day from now until the end of forever," I said as I placed my hand protectively over my stomach. Thankfully I was covered with the quilt and Esme didn't see my hands as they moved to my stomach. I had been thinking about it all day, and I just couldn't get over the fact that my dream of carrying Edward's child had finally come true. Now all we had to figure out is when we were going to share the good news with the rest of our family.

I found it very hard after that first day to keep my hands off of my stomach, and I clearly wasn't the only one. Granted no one could tell that I was pregnant yet, my stomach was still as flat as it has always been, but I knew what was going on in there. If it weren't for the fact that I was worried about all the radiation caused by the ultrasound, I would probably have Edward check on them on a daily basis.

Before we found out that I was pregnant I always slept on my stomach and Edward on his back. Most nights, when we actually got the luxury of sleeping in the same bed at the same time, I would end up with my head on Edward's chest before morning. But since we found out that we were expecting, Edward has fallen asleep on his side every night, with his arms wrapped around me and his hands resting lightly on my stomach.

Emmett's birthday party was planned for three days after the accident and after much deliberation Edward and I decided that we would tell our parents just before the party started, and then share the news with all of our family and friends during the party. Emmett would be thrilled and I know that he would love to share the news of our pregnancy with us on his special day.

The morning of Emmett's party I found myself once again alone at my house trying to do my best to plan the evening. I had been avoiding Alice and Rosalie for the past few days, I didn't want to have to look my best friends in the eye and lie to them. But Alice knew my weaknesses, and she knew that she was one of my weaknesses. Friday morning I had just gotten out of the shower when she called.

"Hey Alice," I said as I wrapped my hair in a towel.

"Hey Bells, whatcha doing?"

"Not much just got out of the shower."

"Oh good so you're not busy?" she asked, I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Not really, I need to run to the store in a little bit, but other than that I'm pretty bored actually."

"Oh good, so I just had a cancellation and I found this great new hair style that I really wanted to try on you for like forever now. And Christy can give you a mani/pedi while I work and then we can go to lunch after. What do you think?"

Oh boy. How was I going to go to my best friend's salon and let her to my hair and make small talk with her for the entire afternoon and not tell her? I was pretty sure it was impossible. But I didn't want to lie.

"Oh, are you sure you want me to come today Alice?"

"Of course Bella, why on earth wouldn't I want you to come today?"

"Right, silly me. Sure what time do you want me to be there?"

"Come as soon as you can, I'll be waiting. Love ya girl," she said all in one breath before hanging up.

I took my time drying my hair and getting dressed before slowly making my way out to my BMW to drive into the city. I parked in front of the salon and took a few calming breaths before I even attempted to get out.

"Okay Bella, you can do this," I said to myself as I pulled the door open.

I heard Alice squeal as she ran over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh Bella, I've missed you so much. Why have you been ignoring me the past few days? I've been so worried about you; Rosalie said that you passed out and hit your head, and that you were dehydrated. Why didn't you let me take care of you?"

I laughed at the look on her face before shaking my head. "Alice I'm fine, Esme didn't hardly let me out of her sight the day that it happened. I'm sorry I've been ignoring you but Dr. Maxwell pretty much ordered me to bed rest for the entire week after it happened. He was very disappointed with me."

"And what about Dr. Cullen, doesn't he over rule Dr. Maxwell?" she asked with her hands perched on her hips.

"Which one?" I asked with a laugh. "Edward has been even worse that Dr. Maxwell and Carlisle refused to tell Edward to back off, he said that I was his wife and if he wanted to baby me, all over a stupid 'almost' concussion and a case of dehydration than that was his prerogative."

She let that sink in for a minute before waving me off and grabbing my arm and pulling me towards her chair. "So I thought we would just trim you up a little bit and then I can show you this truly magical updo that I saw that I have been dying to try."

"Magical huh?"

"Of course, so sit and let me get to work."

I was able to chat with Alice while she worked on my hair, once she was done with my trim Christy came over and got to work on my manicure while Alice curled my hair into hot rollers. The great thing about talking to Alice is that she does most of the talking. As long as you're paying attention and answer when needed she pretty much supplies all the needed conversation.

Two hours after I sat down my nails had been painted a pale pink and my hair had been pinned down in an organized chaos of curls. I smiled as I looked in the mirror; it reminded me of the updo I wore on my wedding day, just not quite as formal. I thanked Christy and grabbed my purse as Alice pulled me out of the salon and onto the streets of Seattle.

We headed to her favorite café for lunch and as soon as our order was taken she started to stare me down.

"What?"

"Don't what me Isabella, you are hiding something from me and I demand to know what it is. I am your best friend and you have NEVER hidden anything from me since the tenth grade, now I want to know what's going on in that little head of yours that you haven't told me."

"Alice I'm not hiding anything," I said, doing my best to force back my smile. I made myself sit on my hands so they wouldn't end up folded lightly over my stomach.

Alice glared at me for a moment from across the table, "I don't believe you. How is Edward, are things okay with you two?"

"Edward is great, everything is fine with us." I wanted to elaborate; I wanted to tell her that things were beyond great, that they were wonderful.

She continued to eye me from across the table as I attempted to keep the smile off of my face, but I was failing miserably.

"You're pregnant," she said finally. I knew she had no way of knowing for sure, that's just the way Alice was though, and who knew she would hit the nail right on the head with the first try.

Well there went all hopes of keeping the smile off of my face. I did my best to persuade her otherwise, but I knew the smile on my face gave it all away.

"Alice I don't know what you're taking about, of course I'm not pregnant."

"Yes you are. Oh my God, yes you are. I'm going to be an aunt. Of course it all makes sense now, Dr. Maxwell making you take time off over something as simple as dehydration. Edward being so overly protective, Esme handling you with kid gloves, oh my God why didn't you tell me?"

"Esme doesn't know," I said softly. "The only one other than me and Edward that knows is Carlisle and that was only because he was standing in the room when Edward and I found out."

"Eww creepy Carlisle was there for that?"

"Edward didn't get any of the phone calls after I passed out and hit my head, so they called Carlisle. He just happened to show up right after I came too. I had no clue that I was pregnant so when Dr. Maxwell told me, I certainly wasn't expecting it. We were going to tell everyone tonight, please don't say anything I don't want to ruin this for Esme and my parents."

"Oh Bella, of course I'm not going to say anything. But you know what this means right?"

"What?" I asked, truly curious.

"We get to go shopping!"

I shook my head at my best friend as she bounced up and down in her seat. Of course I should have know, what was Alice without her shopping?


	52. Chapter 52

**DISCLAIMER: Still own nothing!**

**A/N: Okay so you guys are awesome, but you all knew that! SO that being said I need your help, with H&H winding down I have starting coming up with new ideas for another AH story. I have two right now that I really like so I need you guys to help me decide. Do we go lots of angst with unhappy Edward who isn't nice to Bella until he admits his feelings, or stay with the whole good friends who falling love? If we go with the whole friend's thing, it will be very different than this story but same idea of two friends falling in love. Just different totally different obstacles to overcome. So let me know either in your reviews or with a PM, AND I need a nickname for Bella. Something that her friends call her, not like a nickname from a lover. Let me know, I really need your help!! Thanks a bunch.**

**Edward's POV**

I had been distracted at work all day. No I take that back, I had been distracted at work since I found out that I was going to be a father. I was worried because Bella was at home by herself and while I knew that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, I still worried. I was ready for this day to be over, I was ready for the world to know that my wife, the woman that I loved with every thing that I was and more was finally making my dreams come true by carrying my child. Scratch that, she was making my dream come true by carrying my children.

Bella just didn't understand the way she had been glowing since we found out that she was pregnant. Not that she wasn't beautiful before, but there was nothing on this earth that could compare with a glowing Bella. The way she would carefully fold her hands over her stomach when she thought no one was looking, and the way she would try and be discrete about it when she was lying down it all just made her that much more beautiful.

My shift on Friday passed entirely way too slowly for my liking. I had to leave my beautiful bride at three am this morning and drag myself into the Emergency Room at Harborview. My mind was on Bella all day and I was beyond relieved when five o'clock rolled around and my thirteen hour shift was over. I showered quickly in the locker room, and changed into the jeans and long sleeved navy button down that I brought before heading to my parents. I was nervous about telling them what was going on. Granted Bella and I were both twenty nine years old and had been married for nearly eight years now, but it was still strange to think that at nearly thirty we were going to have to tell our parents, that we were going to be parents.

Bella was pacing nervously around the kitchen when I got to my parents house. My mother was scurrying along trying to get everything prepared for the party and Bella was doing her best to stay out of the way. Renee was helping some, but she was doing more talking than she was helping. Charlie and my father were sharing a beer in the living room while the Mariners game played. They were so far out of first place that there was no way they would end up in the play offs, and their season would be ending soon.

I pulled Bella into my arms the moment I walked into the kitchen and as soon as her lips met mine all my anxiety vanished.

"Ready?" I asked, leaning my forehead against hers.

"I think so," she whispered in return.

I nodded and released her unwillingly as she headed off to her purse to gather the things we had gotten together for our parents.

"Hey mom, Renee can you guys come into the living room for a minute?" I asked.

"Edward I'm really kind of busy at the moment, can't it wait?" asked my mother. She must really be stressed if she was trying to avoid leaving the kitchen.

"Mom, it's actually kind of important. It won't take long, I promise."

She eyed me carefully for a moment before pulling her apron off and laying it on the counter before she and Renee joined us in the living room.

Bella was sitting on the love seat, across from Charlie's seat on the couch, and next to where Carlisle sat on his recliner.

I joined Bella on the love seat, while my mother sat on the arm of my father's recliner and Renee joined Charlie on the couch.

"So we got you guys a little present," said Bella as she pulled a card for each of the couples out of her purse and handed them off.

Our mothers shot us questioning looks while they opened the cards, Charlie was leaning over Renee's shoulder to get a better look and my father just watched my mother, waiting for her reaction.

"Oh my God," said Renee dropping the card into her lap.

"You're pregnant?" she asked. Bella nodded and could barely help the smile on her face as her mother jumped up off the couch and threw her arms around her.

"Oh my god, when did you find out?"

"On Tuesday, apparently the dehydration was a little more serious because I'm pregnant," said Bella.

I looked up at my mother and she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't cry mom, it's a happy day," I said as I reached out and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh Edward I am happy, so very happy."

After all the tears were shed and Carlisle and Charlie passed on their congratulations Bella finally spoke up again.

"Dr. Cullen," she said. I looked up at her knowing she was taking to my father, but still reacting to my name being spoken.

"Yes Bella," he asked with a questioning look. Bella never called him Dr. Cullen, not unless she was introducing him.

"I think I need your help with something. Now I know that both my husband and I are Harvard Graduated Doctors, and we both could have sworn that they covered this in Medical school, but for some reason it must have just slipped our minds. So if you wouldn't mind looking at this photograph of the sonogram I could really use your professional opinion please Dr. Cullen," said Bella with a mischievous look on her face.

My father took the photograph from her and looked at it for a moment before the shock registered on his face.

"Twins," he said.

It took a minute for the rest of the room to catch up. "What?" asked Esme from where she stood next to Renee.

"She's having twins," said Carlisle again. This time I would swear that my father had tears in his eyes.

Some time around six thirty all of Emmett's guests began arriving. It wasn't going to be a large party, mostly close friends and a few coworkers. Bella seemed to get more and more nervous as the night wore on. So far our parents and Alice were the only ones that knew about the pregnancy, everyone else would find out when Emmett opened his gifts.

"Isabella Cullen," said Emmett somewhere around nine thirty.

"Yes?"

"Where is your beer?" he asked wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her away from me.

I saw a look of panic run across Bella's face before she answered. "Oh, I just ran out a few minutes ago and I haven't gotten another one yet," she said smoothly. My wife wasn't known for her lying abilities, but that seemed to placate Emmett.

"Well then Mrs. Cullen, allow me to get one for you," he said disappearing from the kitchen, only to return a moment later with a freshly opened Bud Light.

Bella shot me a worried look as she took the beer from him and tipped it to her lips. She clearly wasn't drinking the beer, but she seemed to convince Emmett.

"Bella," he asked again.

"Yes Emmett," she asked with a laugh.

"Did my favorite sister-in-law make me my favorite cake for my birthday?"

"Emmett I'm your only sister in law, I'm your favorite by default."

"Nah, you would still be my favorite."

Bella laughed as she wiggled her way back into my arms and rested her head on my shoulder while still facing Emmett. "Yes Emmett, I made you your favorite Chocolate Pound Cake."

"I knew you were my favorite sister-in-law for a reason, its cake time."

"No sir presents first," said my mother. I watched as she rolled her eyes at her oldest son. The alcohol that he had consumed tonight had him acting like a nine year old.

Everyone followed Emmett and my mother into the living room where his gifts had been piled on the coffee table. Bella and I stood in the background and watched as he went through all of his gifts, cheering enthusiastically after each one.

Our gift had been strategically placed under all of the rest so that he would get to it last.

"I know this one is going to be good, it's from my favorite brother and sister in law," he said with a wink in Bella's direction.

He pulled the card out of the envelope, obviously missing the huge HAPPY BIRTHDAY UNCLE, written on the front. We had decided against putting his real gift inside the card and instead opted for the same photograph that we had shown to my father earlier.

Emmett dropped the card as he pulled the photograph out to look at it.

"No way," he said softly.

"What did you get Em?" asked Rosalie. She was sitting far enough away from him that she couldn't see what he had pulled out of the card.

He looked up at Bella and me, a look of pure shock written across his face.

"I'm going to be an uncle?"

I couldn't see the look on Bella's face, but I didn't need to, I knew she was smiling and glowing just has she had been for the past four days.

He was suddenly angry; the look of pure shock had quickly been replaced by one of pure rage as he made his way to his feet.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, what the hell were you thinking earlier?"

"I…uhm…what are you talking about Emmett?"

"You were drinking beer, and you are pregnant with my niece or nephew, what the hell were you thinking?"

I couldn't help it; both Bella and I began laughing at the same time.

"Actually Emmet I could be pregnant with your niece and nephew. But come on, you didn't really think I was drinking that did you? I only did that to make you happy, Edward drank that beer not me. Looks like I am driving home though," said Bella with a wink in my direction.

Rosalie was quick to break things up when she suddenly pulled both Bella and I into a hug.

"Oh my god, twins?" asked Emmet as he stood and made his way to stand at his wife's side.

"I'm so happy for you guys, I can't believe it."

I looked up at Rosalie who had tears streaming down her face.

"Rose, don't cry," I said pulling her into another hug.

"I can't help it, I'm just so happy for you guys," she said. I looked down at Bella who had pulled Rosalie away from me and into a hug of her own, and she too had tears streaming down her face. Alice soon joined in with the tears and before I knew it all five of the important women in my life were huddled in a circle crying and hugging Bella.

Alice suddenly pulled her way out of the group of women and crossed her arms over her chest while she glared at Bella.

"Isabella Cullen, you lied to me," she said as the tears continued to fall down her face.

"I did not, you said I was pregnant, I agreed. You never asked me if I was having twins Alice, therefore, I never lied to you," said Bella pulling her best friend into a hug.

"Alice you didn't even cry this much when you found out you were pregnant," said Bella as she wiped the tears off Alice's face.

"Yea but that was me, I always knew I wanted kids. But you and Edward haven't said anything about starting a family and you've been out of Medical school almost two years now. I was starting to get worried, and I'm just so relieved."

Bella laughed, "Relieved? What about me being pregnant makes you feel relieved?"

"Our family is complete now."


	53. Chapter 53

**DISCLAIMER: Still not a thing.**

**A/N: SOOOOO very sorry this took so long to get out. MAJOR writers block and I hated everything that I wrote. So don't hate me, and I'm sorry if you thought I was abandoning this story. I wasn't and I won't! So I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think when you're done!!**

Things moved pretty slowly after Emmett's birthday party. All and all I had been enjoying my pregnancy and even though I was soon to be entering my fifth month I had yet to experience any morning sickness. Edward and I had been torturing our family lately; we had found out the sex of the babies about two weeks ago and had refused to share that information with anyone. But they were persistent.

Alice's newest trick was to text me in the middle of the night to see if I would respond in my sleep induced haze. Edward was quick to stop that one, we both needed our rest and Alice couldn't argue when he laid on that guilt trip. Rosalie's favorite was to show up at the hospital about half way through my shift with my favorite iced tea from Starbucks and a chocolate chip cookie. That didn't do much but get her a hug from her favorite sister in law.

Our parents had taken us out to dinner last weekend and pretty much demanded that we tell them. But they were quick to apologize after I had a mini emotional breakdown at the table. My mother felt awful, as did Esme and the three of us ended up sharing tears over our dessert.

Up until this point in my pregnancy I had only gained about ten pounds. I had recently bought my first pair of maternity pants and was shocked that I had actually enjoyed the experience. My scrubs on the other hand, hid things very well. The long tunic style top that I always wore was loose enough around my stomach to hide my baby bump for the most part, and as long as I wore my scrub pants below the bump they still fit fine.

Today was no different than any other day in the ER at Harborview. I had been running around all morning, and though Edward and I were actually working the same shift for once I hadn't seen him all morning. But it didn't matter, after the next four hours were over Edward and I were going to have the entire weekend off to spend together, and finally share our news with our family.

"Dr. Cullen, the x-rays are back for that patient in room two, have you been in there?" asked Kristen. She was one of the new nurses, having only been at Harborview for about two weeks, and she was quickly becoming one of my favorite nurses to work with.

"Yes, she just needs her wrist splinted and then she needs to see the orthopedist. She's going to need her arm casted," I said as I signed the chart before handing it to her.

"Thanks Dr. C," she said as she took the chart before heading towards Room Two. "Hey Dr. C, apparently I am in charge of the decorations for the baby shower, and I was just wondering- Pink or Blue?"

I rolled my eyes while shaking my head at her, "Nice try Kristen."

"I had to try," she said with a laugh. "Hey, room three needs stitches," she said before disappearing into room two.

I was still laughing at her as I took the chart from the holder outside room three. **Eric Johnston, twenty nine year old male, one inch laceration above left eye.**

I pushed my way into the room to find Eric seated on the exam table holding an ice pack above his left eye.

"Alright, what happened?" I asked laying his chart on the table next to him and placing my hands on my hips.

He shook his head slightly before removing the ice pack from his eye. "I'm not exactly sure, one minute I'm eating lunch with my girlfriend and the next some guy from down at the Reservation is punching me. I didn't even say anything to him. I still don't understand who gets into a bar fight at one thirty in the afternoon."

I was just about to agree with him when the doors flew open and an all too familiar blonde came running in. She completely ignored me and went straight to Eric's side.

"Oh god Eric, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over him. I haven't seen him romantically in years I swear." She stopped speaking suddenly and turned towards me with a look of pure hatred on her face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she spat.

"I was just about to give your boyfriend some stitches, before you interrupted that is," I said as I grabbed some rubber gloves and an exam kit.

"Yes well, why don't you get on with it. I'm not paying you to stand around and do nothing."

I bit back a laugh as I continued to examine the deep laceration on Eric's face.

Tanya crossed her arms over her chest and stood back to watch. "So Bella, how are things with you and Edward? Last I heard they were pretty rocky, can't say I blame him though. You sure do look like your packing on the pounds."

I was just about to respond to her hateful comment when the door opened again and Edward came walking in.

"Oh Edward, thank God you are here. I think we need a second opinion, I'm not sure that my boyfriend needs stitches and this doctor is insistent on stitching his cut," said Tanya as she rushed to his side and latched onto his arm.

I glanced at Eric and we both rolled our eyes before looking back towards Edward and Tanya.

"Eric, I would like you to meet my husband Edward Cullen, Edward this is Tanya's boyfriend Eric Johnston."

"It's very nice to meet you Eric," said Edward as he pulled his arm out of Tanya's grasp and offered his hand to Eric.

"It's nice to meet you too Dr. Cullen."

"Please call me Edward, and I assure you that my wife is completely correct when she says you need stitches. That is a very deep cut and it would leave a very nasty scar if you didn't have it stitched up."

"I had no doubts in her decision," said Eric shooting Tanya a dirty look.

Edward smiled and turned towards me before speaking. "Mom and Dad are having everyone over for dinner tonight, and Mom just needs to know if you're up for it?"

I laughed for a minute before answering him. "As long as she doesn't mind if I show up in my pajamas and slippers I'm all for a family dinner. My feet are killing me."

"Well maybe if you'd loose some of that weight that wouldn't be a problem."

"Tanya what the hell is your problem?" asked Eric.

"Don't worry about it Eric, Tanya is still bitter that Edward didn't pick her. But you think she would be over it after fifteen years," I said with a smile as I set up my syringe.

"Oh you stupid little bitch, who the hell do you think you are? At least if Edward had picked me I would have been able to give him the children he's always wanted. Nothing is worse than being an infertile bitch."

"Yes we are all well aware of how fertile you are Tanya," I said. "This is going to sting Eric."

Eric nodded quickly before holding still and allowing me to inject the anesthesia into the skin surrounding the laceration.

Once I was finished I recapped the needle and disassembled the syringe before turning to face Tanya.

"You clearly haven't heard our good news then," I said holding my hand out to Edward who was at my side, and had placed his hands over my growing belly within seconds.

"Bella is five months pregnant with Twins," said Edward.

"They probably aren't yours Edward," she said as she rolled her eyes again.

"Tanya," said Eric. "I think it's time you leave."

"But Eric….." she started.

"No, get out. I don't know what your problem is, or what you've done with the girl I've been dating for the past eight months but I am sure that I want nothing more to do with you."

Tanya let out a small shriek before finally giving in a leaving the room.

"I'm so sorry about that Dr. Cullen."

"Don't worry about it, she's done worse," I said with a laugh.

"Oh God I'm not sure I want to know," said Eric.

"Probably not."

I was nearly dead on my feet by the time my shift was over and I was thankful that Edward was waiting in the ambulance bay with the Volvo.

"So are you ready to put our family out of their misery?" he asked as he leaned over to kiss me as I got into the car.

"I guess!"

We arrived at Carlisle and Esme's around six thirty and as I promised I was in my favorite pajamas and slippers.

"Oh my God Bella, look at you," said Rosalie rushing over to place her hands on my stomach.

Everyone was already there when we arrived, and dinner was quickly served.

"So Bella are you guys looking forward to this weekend off?" asked Esme as I helped her clear the table. Though I'm not sure you could call it helping, any time I picked up a plate either Alice or Rosalie took it from me. So I barely ended up leaving the dining room.

"You have no idea; we have so much shopping to do. And I am so looking forward to sleeping in late. I can't even tell you the last time that Edward and I got to sleep in past six," I said with a laugh.

The four women in the kitchen exchanged a look before Esme finally spoke up again.

"Alright honey, I know that last time we spoke about this we upset you. And that is not my intention tonight, but you have to realize how this is killing us," she said, with what almost looked like a pout on her face.

I gave her a stern look and before I could answer, she spoke again. "Bella, I need to know. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you and Edward to have children. And I'm not saying that I don't love the two Grandchildren that I already have, but this is different. He is my baby and you are my best friend's daughter and the woman that my son loves, I need to know."

"Alright, I give," I said rubbing my hands over my face.

Rosalie and Alice let out a squeak before calling for their husbands.

"Bella's going to tell us," said Alice as she ran into the living room.

"No, Bella is not, but she is going to show you," I said letting my hands fall to my belly.

Edward appeared suddenly with two small gift bags, "How about we all go into the living room for this."'

I followed Edward into the living room and took a seat on the couch while everyone else piled in.

Edward sat down next to me before handing each of our mothers the gift bag.

I watched as both my mother and Esme took a deep breath and exchanged a nervous glance before reaching into the bag and pulling out the picture frames which held pictures from our most recent 3-D ultrasound.

Both women squeaked, but let out no indication of what the picture showed and quickly switched frames.

"Well what are they?" asked Emmett.

"Twin boys," said my mother as the tears began.

"Oh boy, not again," I said as Rosalie and Alice squealed and grabbed onto me like they were holding on for dear life.

**A/N: Okay so if anyone has any suggestions for names; be sure to let me know!! And always I love to know what you guys think!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Edward's POV**

Bella had finally given in and taken her maternity leave half way through her twenty ninth week. Our appointment with Dr. Shea, just two days after Bella finally threw in the towel, told us that twin A was weighing in at a healthy 3.5 pounds and twin B was just a few ounces lighter at 3.2. It was decided at that appointment that Dr. Shea would induce Bella if she hadn't gone into labor by her 37th week.

37 weeks would have been great, hell I would have taken 35. But Bella going into labor at 30 weeks was something that not only had I not prepared myself for, but it scared the shit out of me as well. Thirty weeks was just too early, the boys were too small. Sure the chance that they would make it was very high, but the chance that one or both of them wouldn't was also too high for me. I wasn't prepared when my father came running into the ER, screaming for a wheel chair.

"Dad what happened? What's wrong?" I asked as I ran out the front door after him. My mother was helping Bella out of the back seat of my fathers Mercedes and I rushed to her side immediately.

"She's bleeding, and she's been experiencing contractions for the past hour and a half. But she wouldn't let me bring her in, until she started bleeding."

"Edward, I'm scared. What if they aren't okay?" asked Bella as I helped her lower herself into the wheelchair.

"You and the boys are going to be fine love. Everything is going to be fine." I knew as I said that I couldn't make her that promise, and based on the look she gave me in response, she knew as well.

Dr. Shea was waiting for us when I pushed Bella into the Emergency Room, and quickly ushered us into the elevator she was holding open. We were taken into a private suite in the maternity ward where I quickly helped Bella change out of her blood soaked sweat pants and into a hospital gown before Dr. Shea came in and hooked up the ultra sound machine. She was quite for several minutes, and the more time that went by the more worried I got. I tried to tell myself that regardless of how much trouble one of the boys was in, that we could get them out and into the NICU in less than five minutes. I tried to reassure myself that everything was going to be fine, as I held Bella's hand and stroked the side of her face. But Dr. Shea's silence was just too much for me to handle.

"Kristine what is it?" I asked finally.

"Bella has experienced a severe placental abruption, I'm afraid that we are going to have to get them out of there before the situation becomes graver," she said softly. I felt my heart drop into my stomach as I processed what Dr. Shea had just told me. The placenta had pulled away from the wall of Bella's uterus. There was no way to stop this, this wasn't just preterm labor, and no medication could rectify this situation. My sons would be gracing us with their presence tonight, nearly ten weeks early.

"But I didn't do anything. I don't smoke, I don't do drugs, I'm young, and my blood pressure is good. I didn't do anything wrong," cried Bella as the tears began to fall once again.

"Oh Bella, it's not your fault love. We all know you didn't do anything wrong, you are just more susceptible to this because you're carrying twins," I said wrapping my arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

"We have two choices, both of the boys are facing head down so we can try and induce her and see how well her labor progresses. Or we can take her into surgery now and they will be with us in a matter of minutes. I'll leave you two to talk things over, and I'll be back in a few minutes."

Dr. Shea left, sending my parents in on the way out.

"Oh Bella," said my mother rushing to her side. My father walked in slowly, taking his place beside me wearing a looking that I'm sure looked more hopeful than my own.

"Edward what do we do?"

"What do you want to do love? Do you want to try for a vaginal birth, or would you prefer to go straight for a C-section. At this point we are already at the hospital, if it gets any worse they will get them out of there and into the NICU in less than five minutes. You know that, so it's up to you."

Everyone was quiet, and the three of us stood, all eyes on Bella.

"Maybe we should go back out into the hall until you decide," said my mother finally. She leaned in and kissed Bella's cheek and gave my hand a squeeze before taking my father's hand and leading him out into the hallway.

"Will you hate me if I said I wanted to try?" she asked so quietly I could barely hear her.

I literally felt my jaw drop. The love of my life, the woman who had been my wife for nearly nine years just asked me if I would hate her.

"No, no never mind. You're right; we should just get it over with, no need to risk it."

"Bella, love I could never hate you. If you want to try and deliver them, than you just say the word and I will get Dr. Shea. But if you want to have a C-section than we can do that too, though I can understand why you wouldn't want to have a C-section, it is major surgery."

"You won't hate me?"

"I love you Isabella. Always and forever I love you. And our beautiful baby boys are going to be just fine, promise me that you believe that."

"I do, I believe you," she said softly.

An hour later, Bella's water had been successfully broken, her epidural had been successfully administered and her labor and delivery room was filled with our family. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, along with my parents were doing everything they possibly could to keep Bella's sprits up and for the most part it seemed to be working. Charlie and Renee had been back in Forks visiting old friends for the weekend, but were on their way and would hopefully make it to the hospital before she gave birth.

I had finally been able to breathe a sigh of relief when the bleeding stopped. The constant beeping of the heart monitor that was attached to both Bella and the babies was like music to my ears and I found myself glancing at the monitors once every few minutes, just to be sure.

The fight for now was over; as long as Bella was in the hospital the boys would be fine, at least until she gave birth. Her pregnancy could not continue due to the severity of the placental tear, and though thirty weeks was entirely too early for me to be comfortable with the odds were still in our favor. Though that still wasn't comforting.

I sat in the corner of the room watching my family talk to Bella as I reviewed the weeks of development in my head. By thirty weeks all organs were developed and functioning, except for the lungs. I had already anticipated that the boys would be having an extended stay in the NICU, and if all went well they would be out in no time.

The hours ticked by slowly and somewhere around two a.m. Charlie and Renee finally made it to the hospital. Renee was crying and we went through the whole explanation again, though this time Bella was able to keep her composure. Thankfully she seemed to be getting more hopeful as time went on.

Dr. Maxwell came in for a visit just after four and on his way out Dr. Shea came in.

"Kristine I thought you were going home," scolded Bella.

"Not a chance, I'm going to be here to deliver these babies."

All I could do was laugh as Dr. Shea donned a pair of gloves to check Bella's cervix.

"Well?" I asked as I made my way to Bella's side once again.

"We're looking at about eight centimeters. All the grandparents are here?"

"All present and accounted for."

"Then what do you say we start pushing?"

I have never in my life been so thankful that I was not a woman, than when I sat at Bella's side holding her hand as she pushed her way through the delivery.

It took twenty minutes of pushing before twin A came out, and though I was allowed to cut the umbilical cord, he was whisked out of the room before he even started crying. This, if I was being honest, scared me quite a bit.

"Why isn't he crying? Edward he wasn't crying, why wasn't he crying?" asked Bella clutching at my shirt as she watched them take our son from the room.

"He's fine love, right now you have to concentrate on delivering the second baby."

The next eight and a half minutes were the longest of my life but thankfully twin B came out screaming, though he too was whisked away just seconds after the umbilical cord was cut.

Dr. Shea stayed with Bella as she delivered the after birth, but quickly left the room to check on my boys. If I hadn't been so worried about them I would be ecstatic to be able to call them that. They were finally here, now I could only pray, as I stood by my wife's side, that they would be okay.

Finally after a ten minute absence Dr. Shea came back into the labor and delivery room.

"Kristine, why wasn't he crying?" I asked as she approached the bed.

"He did, it just took them a few minutes to get him going again," she said softly.

"Get him going?" I questioned, even though I didn't need an explanation.

"He wasn't breathing, but they are both in the NICU right now. They've been hooked up to a ventilator to breathe for them, and they will start a round of steroids to help with their lung development."

"He's going to be okay? No brain damage?"

"You know we have no way of knowing that yet," she said slowly raising her eyes to meet mine. "But we don't expect it; he was breathing and screaming on his own within a minute of delivery."

Becoming a father changes everything, quite literally in a matter of seconds. One minute I was finishing up my shift, anticipating the moment that I could pick my wife up from my parents and take her home, and the next my father is wheeling her into the hospital.

Bella fell asleep quickly after being cleaned up. She looked peaceful as she slept, and though I knew it was in large part due to the medications she was on, I was jealous. She didn't have to worry, she didn't have to wonder. Dr. Shea seemed very confident in the fact that our boys were going to be fine, and the only thing that I could do, was believe her.

The boys had been in the NICU for nearly an hour before my father came in for an update.

"You're really scaring your mother Edward," he said as he stood across from me.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Are they okay?"

I looked up at him for the first time since he had entered the room and as hard as I tried to fight them back, I felt the tears burning my eyes.

"I don't know," I said finally.

It took hours before I was finally able to bring myself to go to the NICU. I know I was being selfish and Bella probably would have killed me if she had been awake, but I just couldn't do it. What if, despite all my medical training there was still nothing I could do to save my sons? What if despite the fact that Bella and I had done everything right during the entire pregnancy there was nothing we could do to fix the brain damage caused during birth? It's not that I would love my son any less, I would just feel like a complete failure as a parent and I hadn't even taken them home yet.

I can't explain the feeling I got when I held the boys for the first time. They were so tiny that they very nearly fit in the palm of my hand. Twin A, as he was still known, was doing well and his brain activity was normal for the time being. As I held Twin B against my chest and rocked him gently as he slept I couldn't help but feel proud. I was a father, and no matter what happened and regardless of what was wrong with my boys I was going to love them with everything that I was.


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: Okay so this is the last chapter!! I hope you all enjoy it and the short Epilogue that will follow!!**

**Edward's POV**

The boys were sleeping peacefully as I rocked slowly in the rocking chair provided by the hospital. My thoughts were running wild, the boys were only hours old and I already felt like a complete failure. My mother and Renee were nearly hysterical in the waiting room because I refused to have visitors. I knew deep down that I needed to let them in to see their grandchildren, but I just couldn't do it without Bella. She was my life line, and she was blissfully unaware at the moment as she slept through the exhaustion that labor had caused.

The boys looked so peaceful as they lay there, despite the numerous tubes and monitors that were hooked to their little bodies. I closed my eyes and leaned forward placing my elbows on my knees as I ran my fingers through my hair.

_I can do this,_ I thought. I took a deep breath and continued with my silent pep talk before finally speaking aloud. "We can do this."

I took a deep breath once more before making my way to the doors of the NICU, which would lead me to my parents.

When I walked through the doors into the waiting room they were all there. I don't know why I expected anything differently, but I was nearly brought to tears again as I realized that everyone had stayed. Despite the late hour, or early hour as it had recently turned into our entire family was still waiting. In the extremely uncomfortable chairs of the waiting room, they were waiting to see our little miracles.

My father was the first one to notice my arrival and stood, quickly making his way to my side.

"Well?" he asked softly. He knew as well as I did what the odds were, but thankfully in this case the odds were in our favor. My first born son had been without oxygen for less than a minute after he was born. They were able to get his heart restarted and pumping oxygen through his body quickly enough, and in most cases similar to this the out come was a favorable one. That didn't help me though, it still broke my heart.

"They are doing well, they are in the NICU and they will more than likely have an extended stay but we have every reason to believe they are going to be fine." My voice had grown hoarse during the past few hours from my silence, and it didn't help that I barely spoke above a whisper.

"Oh thank God," said my mother as she pulled me into a hug. I felt the tears threatening to spill once again as my mother clung to me. She had been so good me my entire life, how was I going to live up to that? How was I going to be there for my children like my parents had been there for my brother and myself? Would I be able to be that kind of father? Would I make my parents proud, or would I be the kind of father that was a workaholic and eventually ended up with children that hated him?

"May we see them?" asked Renee, as she took her place at Esme's side.

I smiled the best I could and forced the negative thoughts out of my head before nodding.

"I'm going to go check on Bella, but if you make your way to the NICU they will help you get dressed so that you can see them."

"Thank you Edward," said Renee leaning in to kiss my cheek before looping her arm through my mothers. I watched as the our parents made their way through the maternity ward in search of the NICU, allowing all the negativity I was feeling to flood me again.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice had stood and made their way to my side as I watched our parents leave the waiting room.

"How is she?" asked Alice.

I turned to face her and did my best to force a smile.

"Don't give me that bullshit smile Edward. How is Bella?" asked Alice. She wasn't angry, but I could tell from the tone of her voice that she wasn't fooling around either.

"She's fine. I hope she'll be awake soon, I don't know how much longer I can do this without her."

"Why don't we go see her?" asked Rosalie.

The five of us walked in silence as we made our way through the halls of the maternity ward.

Bella was sitting up in her bed, fiddling with the hospital bracelet on her wrist as we walked into the room.

"Hello love, how are you feeling?" I asked as I rushed to her side.

It wasn't until she looked up at me, that I saw her tear stained face.

"Bella love, what's the matter?"

"There's something wrong with him, isn't there?" she asked softly. "I'm so sorry Edward. All I ever wanted was to be able to give you a beautiful family and here I thought I was going to give you a beautiful son and I screwed that up. I can't do anything right, can I?"

"He's perfect Bella," I said as I took her hands into mine, lifting them to my lips and kissing them both.

"Both of them?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

"Both of them."

"Bella, why don't you let Rosalie and I help you get cleaned up and then we can go and see them. You two can formally introduce us to your sons. I'm dying to know what you named them, because right now they are still Twin A and Twin B," said Alice with a soft smile.

Bella nodded and leaned into me, wrapping her arms around me as she took a deep breath before allowing the girls to help her off the bed.

Less than a half an hour later I was following behind the girls as they lead the way to the NICU. I could see our parents sitting inside; both of our fathers standing back as our mothers each held one of our sons. It was a sight that made my heart soar. Bella and I had decided on names for the boy's just days ago, agreeing that we would name them in the order in which they were born, so that there would be no confusion as to which boy got which name. That was the easy part; the hard part was going to be telling them apart once they were released.

Once we were all inside the NICU I helped Bella out of her wheel chair and into a rocking chair before placing Twin A in her arms. I took Twin B from my mother and turned to face my family before speaking.

"I'm so glad that you could all be here to share this moment with us, Bella and I have been looking forward to the moment that we became parents for many years now, and our dream has finally come true." I looked down at my wife who was gently stroking the face of my fist born son; she looked up and smiled at me before turning back towards our family.

"So without further ado, I would like to introduce you to Cayden Anthony Cullen," she said softly before turning to look up at me.

"And Masen Alexander Cullen," I finished.

All four women squealed as quietly as they could, considering their surroundings, and nearly swarmed the two of us.

After visiting hours were over, I walked with our family as they made their way out of the maternity ward.

"They are beautiful Edward, they look so much like you," said my mother as she pulled me into a hugged.

"Thanks mom."

The rest followed in suite and hugged and kissed me before heading out to the parking lot. My father was the last one to pull me into a hug, and before he followed the rest out the door he stopped to talk to me.

"Keep your spirits up Edward. Everything is looking well for the boys, and your wife is going to need you. Not only to help hold your fragile young family together, but to hold her together as well. I know it's going to be hard right now, but she is in a fragile emotional state at the moment and she's going to need for you to be her rock."

"I know Dad. Thanks," I said hugging him once more.

The next several weeks went by in a blur. The boys were growing stronger and stronger by the day and Bella and I spent most of our time at their side. Our mothers visited daily, and the rest of the family made the trip at least once a week. Finally, nearly six weeks after their birth, they were released with a clean bill of health.

**Bella's POV**

One day seemed to blur into the next as we spent day after day at the hospital. Every ounce gained was celebrated, and I will never forget the day that they were strong enough to breathe on their own. I was beginning to think that we would be raising our sons in the hospital, but thankfully six weeks after I gave birth, they were released.

I was sitting in the NICU holding Cayden when Dr. Shea walked in.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she sat down next to me.

"I'm good, I wish I could take them with me, but I'm just happy that they are going to be okay. I would stay here for a year with them if that's what it took to take them home healthy."

Dr. Shea smiled and nodded in agreement. "So I wanted to talk to you about something, I've paged Edward to come up here because I thought I should talk to you both about this."

"What's wrong?" I asked as Edward came running through the doors of the NICU.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked. His face was red and he was out of breath from running.

"Nothing is wrong, calm down Dr. Cullen," said Dr. Shea with a laugh.

"Then why was I paged up here 911?" asked Edward as he continued to try and catch his breath.

"Did you run the whole way?" asked Dr. Shea.

"Yes, the stairs were the quickest. You try running up seven flights of stairs," he said.

Dr. Shea laughed and rolled her eyes at Edward before continuing. "I have good news, as long as all goes well tonight and tomorrow with the boys off of the ventilator they are going to be released on Friday."

I looked up at Edward, and I was positive that the look on his face mirrored my own. We were going to take our sons home, finally.


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: Okay so here it is, that last of Heartbreak and Harvard. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. I know this is short, but I just thought it was a good place to end it. I could probably go on and on forever with this story, but I didn't want to bore any of you. I hope to be starting a new story soon, but we shall see. Thank you all for all of your support, you really are the best!**

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't help but smile as I watched my husband place the boy's car seats in the back of our brand new SUV. He was being so careful, making sure that the seats were installed properly before we left for the hospital. Today was the day, our sons were coming home. Well, they were being released from the hospital, but they weren't coming home, at least not our home in Seattle. Our parents had decided to throw us a 'Welcome Home' party at the Cullen's house in Forks.

"Ready love?" asked Edward as he finished buckling in the second car seat.

"More than you will ever know."

The ride to the hospital seemed to take longer than any other day. My boys were waiting for me, and I couldn't wait to take them home.

Alice and Rosalie were waiting for us as we walked into the hospital. They were going to be a lot of help to me over the next few months and probably years as Edward and I learned to juggle our responsibilities. It had been decided shortly after the boy's birth, that I would be taking an extended leave of absence from the hospital in order to care for the boys. Thankfully I would have Esme and my mother to help me most days, and they had both volunteered to watch the boys any time. And though I was sure the day would come that I would willingly take them up on that offer, I knew it wouldn't be any time soon. I had spent the last six weeks away from my boys, and I didn't see myself letting go of them any time soon.

Rosalie and Alice helped me change the boys into their going home outfits, before placing them each into a carrier.

"Well see you in a few hours," said Alice pulling me into a hug and kissing my cheek. Rosalie followed in suite before the two of them disappeared out the main hospital doors.

The three of us slept peacefully during the four hour car ride into Forks. Edward was humming along to the radio when I woke up, just in time to see us enter Forks city limits.

I watched as we passed through town, recalling all of the memories of my childhood. The ice cream parlor on the corner of Main Street and Statesville Road, the small church where Edward and I had attended Sunday school nearly every Sunday, Forks High School were all places that meant the most to me.

Edward reached over and squeezed my hand as we passed the house where Tanya had grown up and I smiled, finally at peace with all the drama she had caused us during our lives.

Our families were waiting for us when we pulled into the driveway of Edward's childhood home. I climbed out of the car, and greeted them all before making my way to the back of the car to get my sons, who I willingly handed off to their grandmothers. I couldn't help but smile as I watched them run off with my boys, showing them off and beaming like any proud grandmother should.

Our boys were finally home, and they were perfect, and though I wasn't sure what the future held for Edward and me as far as more children, I knew without a doubt that nothing could ruin the perfect life that we had built together. Our sons were finally home, and we were finally going to be the family that we had always dreamed of being. And just like our fairy tale come true, it was all going to start in the small, always exciting town of Forks, Washington.

**THE END**


End file.
